


Forgot Not Forgotten

by OptimisticEmotion



Series: The Bat-Demon Family [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bat-bros, DemonAU! - Freeform, Demons, Depression, Magic, Manipulation, Memory Loss, Multi, Mystery, No Romance, Non-Biblical, Super Heroes are either Demonic or Angelic, Violence, angles, kidnaping, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 98,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7622821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticEmotion/pseuds/OptimisticEmotion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU! So Demons exist, and something in Dick's past is closely tied to them. What the hell did he do? Not even he knows! His family had his mind erased because of some emotional trauma. All Dick knows for certain is that he has family out there, and some Demons aren't going to keep him from finding them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> I have this story posted on Fanfiction but I figured that I need to add some more works to my AO3 account as well. So I'm going to be posting this up. I also think it might be a better format for it.

_Dear Dickybird,_

_I know things aren't going to make much sense. But trust me, it's for the best. Let's point out obvious fact number one; you don't remember anything. And that's good. Because what you don't remember, it was killing you, literally. Father had to have your memory erased because of how bad of an emotional coma you were in. Your body was literally shutting down and we couldn't bear you dying over some stupid memories. Obvious Fact number two. You have an flat of your own in New York City. You told me once that you wanted to live there. I told Father when this was all going down and wha-la, you now have your dream home. It's nice and furnished and shut up okay, it was the best we could do on a short notice. If you don't like the place, you don't have to stay there. Move where ever you want. To a different flat down town or to a mud hut in a rual country on the other side of the world. This new life is one hundred percent yours to live however you want to. About the combined, your landlandy and a local doctor are aware of the situation. The doctor more so. If you have questions about the memory loss, talk to her. She may not be the one who took them, but she was given all the information about it. What you don't remember, why you don't remember, what you should do to avoid remembering, she has it all. Er, mostly. Now about money. Don't worry, we didn't leave you high and dry. In your wallet is a new visa, it's connected to an account that is given a generious monthly allowance. It's highly unlikely that you will run out any time soon. Now if you want to get a job to fill the day, fine, have fun. Meet people. Get a girlfriend, or a Boyfriend. You didn't seem to have a preferance either way, you were kind of a slut. But hey, new life and all. Most of all Dick, please, please don't look for us. You aren't alone. We're watching out for you. But what happened that caused the trauma is very closely linked with each and every member of our family. If you make a new one, we'd understand. In fact, it's encouraged! You've always been family oriented. Meet a group of people and take them in as your new brothers and sisters. Your old ones will be fine with that. We are tired of seeing you miserable. You've done more then enough for us, Dick, please use this life for yourself. For however long you have, try to learn to be at least a 'little' selfish._

_Gunna Miss Ya Bro,_

_Jaybird_

_(P.S.- You get yourself killed doing something stupid like saving someone's life again, I'm going to bring your ass back to life just so I can kick it to hell and back and then kill you again. Learn Some SELFISHNESS!)'_

* * *

Dick sat down the letter. He leaned back on the couch where he woke up. The letter was right, he really didn't remember anything. But that was just a little too much to believe. His family had his mind wiped? He was brain washed? Their was another slip of paper in the envelope on the coffee table he found with his name written on it. Or, he was only vaguely sure it was his name at the time. The nicknames made him wonder what kind of brother 'Jaybird' was and what kind of brother he was to him in return. Were they close? Was that an endearing nickname or was it something they used viciously at each other that Jay decided to use to help keep his anonymity. Either way, Dick realized one thing for certain. He was in a flat, in New York City, and he didn't have the first clue as to what to do.


	2. Meet the Friends and Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara and Wally drag Dick out of the apartment and Babs talks him into family night at her dad's.

"Dick? Are you okay? You've been spacing again." Barbara Gordon, a red-headed daughter of the commissioner of the neighboring town, was waving her hand in front of the man's face.

"Hu? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking." Dick sighed and slouched in his seat. They were in a diner that had recently opened close to his apartment. Something about, getting out of the house or something that the other red-head to Dick's left had ranted when he caught Dick sleeping in again.

"See, that's why you need out of the apartment more often! I mean, even with your job at the bar it's like you don't really want to actually live a life. You go out and work and then you come home and sleep! And don't get me started on your days off!" Wally West, one of Dick's two best friends was ranting.

"What am I suppose to do? I mean, it's not like there's much to do but work and sleep." Dick shrugged.

"You could get a girlfriend you know." Barbara teased. Though Dick figured it was more of a subliminal message. He had a feeling the girl had a thing for him and if he was honest, he recuperated it. But they lived together and that could only spell disaster if they were to have a bad break up.

"I don't know, not many girls in town are really looking to date a Bartender."

"You're kidding right?" Wally groaned. "Man, being a Bartender is one of the sexiest jobs out there. Girl's _drool_ over a guy behind a counter!"

"Tell that to the McDonald's employees." Barbara giggled.

"Okay, well, not what I meant, but you get the picture." Wally waved the girl's comment off.

"Either way, I'm just not really looking for someone right now. I mean, how am supposed to have a stable relationship if I don't even know who I am?" Dick pointed out. The other two went quiet. He had a point there.

"So, you come up with any leads yet?" Barbara asked. The red heads knew that Dick was trying to find his family, even though they both read the letter that clearly told him not to. It seemed to be the only thing other than work that got the guy to crawl out of bed anymore.

"None. It's like, I didn't exist until six months ago." Dick grumbled. Wally gave him a sympathizing look and Barbara just looked thoughtful.

"We can try a blood scan. I can easily hack into any hospital data base and check-"

"It wouldn't work without something to compare it to. But thanks for the thought Babs." Dick smiled sadly.

"It's impossible to just one day appear out of the blue. How did you even get your job at the Bar anyway?"

"I had everything on the coffee table next to me when I woke up. My birth certificate, my social security card, my own drivers license, I don't even remember taking drivers ed, I have been walking everywhere because I'm scared I don't really know how to drive." Dick planted his face in his hands and groaned.

"So did you track-"

"Yes, I've tracked down the hospital I was 'born' at, but nothing there. My parent's names are missing from the certificate, both fields say unknown. Everything else is filled out to a church nearby. They seem to agree to letting the hospital use their address when it comes to orphans whose parents are unknown, which apparently doesn't happen often and they don't know me personally. But hell, I'm pretty sure that it's be altered because I have a father already. One who erased my memories and dumped me in the middle of New York City." Dick interrupted Wally with his little rant.

"I think you might be getting a bit unfair." Barbara sighed. "After all, he seemed to have done it to keep you alive."

"That's _if_ that letter wasn't total bullshit." Dick grumbled.

"Still though, he did get you a sweet set up." Wally helped Barbara in defending the mystery father. The girl had a huge father complex and she didn't let people bad mouth their parents unless they seemed to have a damn good reason. Like their parents were criminals or abusers. "By the way. You were in New York City, a bit more exciting of a place then Bulhaven. Why'd you move?"

"Hu? Oh, I guess, the letter said that I had wanted to live there before I lost everything. I guess I just don't think it's right to live there until I get some of it back. At least until I remember _why_ I wanted to be there in the first place." Dick shrugged.

This made since to the gingers and they agreed to drop the subject. Dick's past was defiantly an interesting mystery, but they weren't getting anywhere with it, and it only proved to be aggravating at best.

"So Daddy wants to know if, and here's how he put it, my two boyfriends will be coming over for dinner tonight." Barbara chuckled.

"Sure, Jim's always great company." Dick nodded with a smile.

"Um, I can't. I promised my uncle that I'd visit. Some other time though?" Wally asked scratching the back of his neck.

"Sure. I can't see why not. You know Dad's always happy to have you both over."

"James isn't going to be there is he?" Dick asked, suddenly remembering Babs' horrid little brother. The kid was sixteen, and just seemed to want to cause trouble for everyone. At first he just seemed angry, and that trait alone reminded him of someone he couldn't quite remember, but the more he got to know James, the less he saw of the memory that he almost find within him.

"Yeah, sorry. But, you already agreed to go, so -" Barbara finished her sentence by sticking her tongue out at Dick and then taking a sip of her coffee. Wally chuckled and whispered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'haha, sucker'. But Wally would never rub something in like that. Not to Dick. He enjoys his ability to breath in and out unhindered too much for something as childish as that.

* * *

A couple of hours later, the three had gone back to their apartment and from there went off in three different directions. Wally took off for his uncle's house, Barbara went to the library to get her schedule for the next month, and Dick went up to the roof, where he tried to clear his thoughts.

It was strange how nicely a good breeze and some devastating heights helped put Dick at ease. It was like no matter how harsh the wind blew or how close to the edge he got, Dick felt he wouldn't fall. And if he did, he felt that there would be nothing wrong with it. He wondered from time to time if in his past he had tried to kill himself by falling from a tall building to escape his depression. It would explain why he always felt the need to be in high places. But at the same time he felt that there was something wrong with his theory.

Standing on the ledge, which he made sure to do only at night, Dick never felt more alive. Sometimes he felt like all he had to do is flex his shoulders just right, leap, and he'd take off flying. He wasn't idiotic enough to actually try. But it was a nice feeling. Freeing.

While he was up there, Dick thought through all the things that was pressing on his mind. Most of it all grouping around one thing.

The Letter.

More specifically, the 'P.S.'

_"(P.S.- You get yourself killed doing something stupid like saving someone's life again, I'm going to bring your ass back to life just so I can kick it to hell and back and then kill you again. Learn Some SELFISHNESS!)"_

So he had saved someone's life? He was the type of person who put himself in harm's way for another person. And the fact that he was told to learn some selfishness, it just told how selfless he must have been. But he was plenty selfish now. He hadn't really done anything for anyone that wasn't Barbara, or Wally. Or his friend Roy in StarCity, or that girl Kara he met not too long ago at the mall, or letting that one old man cut in line in front of him last black friday, or when he gave a hundred dollar tip to that girl at the Ice-cream parlor after an extremely rude customer did a good job of making her feel like crap. Okay, so he was still a bit of a push over. He couldn't help it, he had a bit of a bleeding heart.

Dick side and a noticed something flutter off to the side. He glanced at it and smiled.

"Hey, Little guy." Dick raised his hand and a Robin, with dark red feathers instead of brown, flew over and landed on his palm. This strange little bird had been coming around Dick apartment complex since the man moved in, maybe longer, and it was rather use to people. But after Dick had been coming to the roof night after night, the Robin had started to take a shine to him. Soon enough, it came to the point that when Dick gestured or called for the bird, the red robin would come to him. In turn, the robin had a look that he gave Dick when it could tell that Dick was troubled, and wanted the man to talk about it.

Dick sighed as that look fell upon the bird's face. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I know I shouldn't be digging. I know I should move on with my life. But there are some many questions left unanswered and things I don't even know about myself! Things like, did I get along with my siblings? How many where there? Where they all brothers? Was 'Jaybird' the only brother of a batch of sisters? Was I the eldest? The second youngest? Did we have a mother? A father was mentioned but not a mother. Did she die? If so when? Is everyone alright? If they are all still watching out for me, then why can't I hear from them from time to time? Because of the memory blocks? And really, what is so horrible I need my mind erased? And Biggest yet, did I even get a choice in it? I-"

The red robin interrupted Dick's rant by chirping something that sounded irritated. No, Dick didn't understand what the bird said, and he figured he was mostly imagining the tone of the chirps. But it was like therapy to him to talk about things to the bird and make pretend that the bird was intelligent enough to be irritated at the rants and sympathetic to his problems and encouraging Dick to face his fears. He sometimes thought about taking the bird into his home and getting a nice big cage for him, but he figured that would only imprison the other wise free creature.

"Yeah, sorry. Ranting. But still. The hero bit gets me wondering and then there's the part about the money. Like, where does the money even come from? Sure my problems with my lost memories can go for miles, but then there's the dinner tonight with Bab's family. I mean, her dad is great and all, I actually enjoy spending time with Jim, but her brother, James, he's just a complete ass. If it were just Jim, Babs, and me it would be different, but I can tell that this isn't going to be fun." Dick sighed. The red robin tweeted something softly, Dick didn't know birds _could_ tweet softly, and nestled in Dick's hand.

"Thanks." Dick smiled and petted the bird a bit.

"Dick? We've got to go." Barbara's voice came from the door to the roof and the bird flew from his hand in a hurry. Dick sighed and made his way to he girl.

"Alright, alright. Time to face the music, hu?" He asked dreadfully.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic. You'll have a fine time." Barbara insisted.

"Really. So you can't go by yourself because~?"

"Because," Barbara sighed, "My little brother is a menace and if I don't have more than my dad to hold me back I might kill him."

"Just as I thought. But don't worry, Babs, I hear that we're going to have a 'fine time'." Dick smirked.

"Don't make me eat those words." Barbara pleaded.

* * *

The two made it to the home of Jim Gordon and Barbara's bratty little brother James jr. in the upper town of Gotham. For most, the town was filled to the brim with nothing good and was easily one of the three darkest most dangerous cities in America. The other two being a very busy town in California, and the home of Dick Grayson himself; Bulhaven.

"I don't see why your mother can't just take him back to Chicago." Dick asked bitterly as Barbara parked the car.

"Because she can't handle him anymore then we can. It was either he come live with us or he got put into an institution." Barbara explained.

"And what, exactly, is wrong with an institution?" Barbara smacked Dick on the back of his head and told him to mind his manners. After a quick, and not quite whole hearted apology, the two adults made their way into the house.

"You could learn to knock." came the ever so irritating voice.

"Nonsense, Barbara knows she's welcome to this house any time." Jim chastised his son. The only person James Gordon would listen to was the man he was named for, and that also is what stood between him and a patrol officer.

"Nice to see you too, James." Barbara smiled at her little brother, it was genuine too, she loved the creep, she just didn't enjoy his company.

"Go burn in hell." James growled and stomped up the stairs. "And take your boyfriend with you!" He shouted out, not leaving Dick out of the drama.

"I'm sorry about him. You mother had called to check on him and you know how much he enjoys that." Jim sighed.

"It's alright, Daddy." Barbara place a hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "Is dinner in the oven?" She asked.

"Ah! No, it's ready. I made up some of my special meat loaf." Gordon led the way to the kitchen where his proud creation was still steaming. There was green beans and mashed potatoes too, but there was some missing from each of the three dishes.

"I see James decided to dine alone tonight." Dick gave a half-smile as to show Jim he wasn't offended. Actually, he was quite relieved with this new development and thought it was the will of some higher power giving him a break.

"Don't get too excited, he'll be down for dessert." Barbara whispered and Dick's stomach sank again. Oh well, at least he will get to spend some time with the two _pleasant_ Gordons.

A while into dinner and pleasant dinner conversation, Barbara excused herself from the table to go 'powder her nose'. The moment the young woman was out of the room, Jim Gordon leaned over the table and gave Dick a pinning look.

"So you still have yet to ask her, hu?" He goaded.

"W-what?" Dick gulped.

"Look, kid, I know that look. It was the look I gave when I first saw their mother, back before things fell through, and we aren't exactly on the worst of terms. And I _know_ you know she gives you the same look right back when she thinks you aren't looking." Jim poked a finger in Dick's direction, "So what exactly are you afraid of?"

"Um, well, I live with her, and-"

"That's nothing more than an excuse. Dick, of all the guys my little girl has brought home, you are the only one that didn't instantly make me want to reach for my rifle. You're a good kid, good head on your shoulders, and I'd be damned if you wouldn't make a rather good addition to the family. So when are you planning to grow a pair and ask my baby girl out already?" Jim huffed and leaned back with his arms crossed over his chest. Dick sighed. The retired commissioner had never really put the boy out of ease, the man was easy to talk to, confide in, and he was always quick to give great advice.

"I guess, I'll ask her right before we leave. After dealing with James~" Dick thought out loud.

"Yeah, the boy does tend to put her out of sorts, doesn't he. I'm certain it'll cheer her right up." Jim smiled again and went back to his dinner. Dick did the same as he mulled over what he was to do.

Unfortunately, not too long after Barbara came back to the table, James came out for his cake that was dessert. Dick silently prayed that he'd just grab a piece and disappear up stairs again, but with no such luck. James apparently wanted easy access to seconds, and then thirds, therefore, kept to the table and put up with his sister and her friend.

"So Dick, Barbara told me that you were thinking about trying for the force?" Jim asked as he fitted a piece of the pastry onto his plate.

"Yeah, I like working at the bar and all, but Hogan's Ally is a cop bar and I'm starting to feel a bit restless on my side of the counter." Dick gave a smile. It was true that he enjoyed the passing through of the costumers and hearing the inside of a few interesting cases that went around Bulhaven. Dick also sometimes felt compelled to go out and right a wrong or two that the cops couldn't because of regulation or the law. He figured that it might sate his urges if he was actually taking an active role in the safety of the town then in just living in it.

"Who want's to be a cop?" James sneered. Everyone just ignored him.

"Barbara, aren't you getting hired in the information unite? I can just see the dynamic pair you two could be out in the field. Like a true pair of super heroes." Jim laughed at his own joke. Dick and Barbara gave good-hearted laughs as well.

"God, Dad, you're such a dork! 'Super Heroes'? If there were such things, these two would be more 'Super Losers' then anything." James wailed. Again, he was ignored. Though it was getting a bit harder.

"Daddy, why don't you tell us a story about that vigilante that you use to work with back in your Commissioning days?" Barbara asked. Dick smiled. They had heard the stories a million times over, but it was Gordon's favorite to tell.

"Well, Barb, he wasn't just a vigilante, he was a true blue demon." Gordon began as he always did. He recanted the story of the demon who took the form a of a giant bat that helped bring a bit of peace to Gotham. "When ever I asked why he was so interested in Gotham, he would always just disappear, right in front of me."

"Sign that you were going blind back then too." James muttered darkly, he made no effort in hiding his distain for the Bat stories.

"Anyway, after the demon clown disappeared, the Bat tied up some loose ends and disappeared himself, for good. Haven't seen hide or hair from him since." Jim finished up.

"To think of all the demon activity in Gotham, maybe he was a cop from hell?" Dick smiled, he tried his best to be polite and not laugh. He figured, like Babs, that the truth of the story was some wackos were running loose in Gotham and a civilian that might not have been all that stable decided to do something about it. But other than a few articles on the mysterious Bat came up and never once was there a clear picture in the paper.

"Or maybe Dad's senile and you two are a couple of gullible bitches." James growled.

"James! Language!" Barbara gasped.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to offend your sensitive ears." James spat at his sister.

"James, be nice." Jim warned.

"Or else what? It was a stupid story to a stupid audience. Seriously, what kind of demon would _save_ people?" James barked out a hallow and mirthless laugh. "You guys are idiots if you think that guy wasn't just pulling a fast one. I bet they were all in on it. He probably made a profit by letting those 'bad demons' get away with some of the cash and then they split it when he 'disappeared'. It was all a big show that proved what complete morons cops are!"

"There happen to be truly honest and good people in this world, you don't have to be so jaded about everything." Dick growled back. He didn't know why, but hearing such bad things said about the Bat made his temper flare. Or maybe it was what James said about cops being morons. Yeah, that was it. James shouldn't insult cops.

"Only complete fools are honest and good. They're also the ones that get taken advantage of the most." James raised his voice at Dick. Dick was about to respond before Barbara cut him off.

"I think it's time for us to go, Daddy. It was a wonderful meal." Barbara stood and Dick followed suite.

"Yes, Mr. Gordon, thank you for having me, I'll try to keep in touch." Dick managed an almost impossible feat of keeping his anger in check. It was impossible for the first time in his memory as his blood was on fire with the need to make the kid regret his words. But he was a bigger person then that and he followed Barbara to the car where not a second was wasted in driving out of there.

For a moment Dick wondered if Babs was mad at him, but listening to the muttering under her breath he could tell that she was just as pissed at her little brother as he was. There were three types of people you just didn't insult in front of the girl; parents, legends, and cops. Not unless you had a damn good reason.

* * *

In his office, the CEO of Luthor Corp leaned back in his chair. There was a sudden buzz from the intercom on his desk. Lex Luthor pressed a button and the voice of a young woman came through.

"Mr. Wilson to see you, sir."

"Send him in."

There was a moment of silence before one of the double doors opened and a tall, muscular man with white hair, though he didn't look much older than his late thirties, and an eye-patch over his right eye walked into the room. He had a goatee that was as white as his hair and he walked in a way that screamed 'predator'.

"Good morning, Luthor." The man sat down not waiting for the invitation.

"Morning, Slade." Luthor gave a polite smile to his guest.

"I trust you looked over my report?" Slade sat straight as he locked eyes with the CEO.

"I did. I find the failure rather unsettling. Though I understand there was little for you to do. Who knew that Demons had such potent magic?"

Slade narrowed his eyes at Lex, "If they didn't we wouldn't be attempting something so blatantly moronic. That bottle was a hairs breath from my grasp. I almost _had_ it!" Slade growled.

"Now, now, Take a breath and calm yourself. We knew this was going to be a difficult task when we set out. My I offer you a drink? It might help?" Luthor stood and walked over to his speak easy.

"Something strong." Slade gruffed.

Luthor made a face, "I would much rather you waited until you were out of my office building before you got yourself drunk."

"You really think a thimble full would do me? Take the edge off, certainly, but I'm not such a lightweight."

"Very well. Back to the matter at hand. With the boy out of the picture, we are going to have a hard time talking his father into our demands." Luthor said as he poured a brown colored substance into a small glass.

"Talking? You think we're going to manage this heist, by _talking_ that beast into giving us what rightfully belongs to his heir?" Slade gave Luthor and incredulous look, taking the glass being offered to him.

"An heir who's as good as dead to the world." Luthor reminded.

"We aren't just talking about some dim-witted fool, Luthor. He will connect the dots. The moment we speak up and draw attention to ourselves, he'll know it was we that caused the misshaping that lead to-"

"I get it. Either way, we need to find the boy." Lex took a sip at his watered down drink and watched Slade down his straight liquor, slightly amused.

"I'll find him. Somehow. We might as well work on another while we're at it. Only one of those vials isn't going to be enough for the two of us." Slade pointed out.

"Yes. I know. But that's being worked on. You find the boy, and I'll see which candidate seems the best out of the rest."

"Well then, I'm off." Slade stood and started for the door.

"Happy Hunting." Luthor cheered, raising his glass to his partner. Who knew that immortality would be so easily achieved?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now you have met our villains, and probably have this story figured out more so then Dick himself.


	3. Of Birds and Brothers

Dick rolled over to turn off his alarm. It was 4:30 and he had work in a little over an hour. Groaning he got out of bed and made his way through his morning routine. First he got his morning work-out out of the way, then a quick shower, shave, and brushing his teeth, and lastly a small breakfast before he started for the door. Or was before a loud thump on the window distracted him.

Dick walked over to see the red robin from the roof had flown into the glass. Dick sighed and brought the feathered creature in from the cold. The bird looked stunned, but otherwise shook it off and made itself comfortable in his hands.

"Sorry little guy, I have to go to work." Dick muttered to it as he used the pad of his figure to pet his friend.

"Dick, who are you talking to?" Barbara's voice came from behind him. Dick turned to the girl, still in her flannel pajama's and showed her the bird. Barbara's face melted into a coo'ing, animal loving, six year old. "Oooh, he's so cute! But why is a bird still here? He should have flown off for the winter!"

"I guess he didn't want to leave me behind." Dick chuckled. "He seems a bit attached to me."

"He's such a pretty color too. Oh, can I hold him?" Barbara asked, walking up to the two.

"I wish I could say 'yes', but I don't think I should." Dick furrowed his brow trying to think about why he thought that.

"Why not?" Barbara sounded almost offended.

"I spent the past year and a half earning the trust of this little guy, I don't want to scare him by handing him off to a stranger." Dick gave an apologetic smile. Barbara sighed and shrugged.

"What is going on?" Wally asked, stumbling down the hallway, rubbing his eyes.

"Dick has a friend over." Barbara called over her shoulder as she reached over and petted the top of the red robin's head. Dick smirked as the bird looked like he was uncomfortable with Barbara's petting, but tolerated it to be polite.

"A friend? Oh, he got a new pet?" Wally smiled wide and walked over. He got to five feet away and stopped dead in his tracks. He paled instantly and his eyes grew wide.

"Wal? What is it? Not a bird person?" Dick chuckled.

"Erm, I, I think I'll go back to bed. Cute bird. Night!" Wally made a mad dash back to his bedroom in a speed that would have seemed almost inhumanly capable.

"Think he has an aphobia?" Dick asked curiously.

"Ornithophobia? I doubt it. He doesn't exactly keep an eye on the sky claiming the evil of the birds." Barbara shrugged.

"Maybe he's just screwing with us. It's a very 'Wally' type thing to do. Remember when he tried to convince us he could see the future?"

Barb laughed at the memory, "He walked around the apartment with a towel-turban and an over sized purple robe with a red dot drawn on his forehead."

"He talked in non-stop alliterations." Dick smirked.

The bird in Dick's hands started chirping loudly in a almost warning like way. Dick snapped his head toward the clock. "Shit! I'm late!" He walked over to the window sat the robin on the seal. "Babs, if or when he starts pecking on the glass, let him out? I don't want to shove him into the cold before he's ready." Dick gave her half smile as an apology.

"Alright. Sure, get going before you get fired." The red head smirked.

"Thanks!" Dick called before heading out the door.

* * *

Dick managed to get to the bar in time, he usually had the nightshift, but Sandra had the next week off, and so Dick got to replace her while Cory took his shift, and the kid Cory just trained kept to the one he trained on. All in all, long story short, Dick had the shift right after the newb and thus, got to fix everything the kid left undone, broken, or misplaced, which took about fifteen minutes out of his own time to set up.

"Yo, Barkeep, I would like a dry one, right over here." An elderly cop sat at the bar next to his buddies. Dick smiled politely at the man and got him a scotch. He didn't really know if that's what the guy wanted, but it wasn't like the man _specified_ , and usually Dick was pretty sure the men just said random things like that so Dick _would_ choose for them. It kept everyone happy, so he didn't bother it, he just wished they would stop trying to sound 'tough', or 'young', or like they knew what they were talking about.

As Dick expected, the cop was happy with his drink and tipped him big. Actually, very big, that was a twenty. He usually got ones or fives.

"Sir, you realize that's a bit much?" Dick politely pointed out. Something he couldn't bring himself to do is let someone accidently waste money like that. He would say it's because he was tending Cops and this made him much less likely to get a speeding ticket or something. But then again, he doesn't drive.

"We're startin' to learn to appreciate you a good deal, Dick. That new kid is all sorts of sorts." The cops grimaced.

"Yeah? He just finished training, be a bit pacient with him, he'll get it eventually." Dick tried to defend the rookie.

"Have you met this kid?" The cop's face went serious.

"Erm, not really. It's not like everyone knows everyone here, I've only met Sandy once and we've both been here for a little over a year now." Dick admitted.

"This kid isn't just slow, he's disrespectful, he's rude, and he doesn't have the faintest clue of the sewage that spills out of his God damned mouth." The cop growled.

"Hu, I know someone like that." Dick nodded.

"Either way, you, my friend, are going to have to get use to seeing a few more of these," The cop pulled his twenty out of the jar and waved it around before putting it back, "for a while now." The man winked at Dick and went back to his conversation with the woman cop next to him.

So that morning went pretty well for Dick. He got a few more larger bills in his tip jar, not that he really needed the money, he usually left it for the shift after him instead of cleaning it out for himself like everyone else does. Cory was complaining that the roof to his garage caved in a while ago, now that Dick thought about it.

_For however long you have, try to be at least a 'little' selfish_

The voice, that constantly repeated the letter, rang out to him.

_Learn Some SELFISHNESS!_

Dick shook his head. ' _Sorry, Jaybird, maybe next time.'_ Dick sighed and went back to his job. He was starting to enjoy himself a little, getting drinks for the officers, chatting some of them up a bit and getting his social fix, when someone walked in that caused all that happy mood to just drain away.

"Hey, Dumbass, I left my jacket behind the bar, fetch it." The devil's son himself. 'Devil' of course being the kid's mother. Dick would never insult Jim like that.

"James, you're the newb?" Dick asked a bit stunned.

"I said 'get my jacket'. Are you deaf or something?" James Jr. sneered. Dick rolled his eyes and went to get the brat's coat. The sooner the ass left, the better, Dick could've swore he saw a couple of the cop's holsters unlatch.

"Here you go, James." Dick handed the thing over to the, well, _thing._ He smelt something on the jacket that could probably be lots of bad decisions and Dick decided to wash his hands after dealing with it.

"Oh, and I forgot to drain the 'Tip Jar' before I left." James smirked at the small mound of twenties and tens in the mansion jar. He went straight for it. The older cop, that Dick spoke with at the beginning of his shift, made a step toward James, but Dick held his hand up and shook his head. He didn't need the money and it wasn't worth starting a fight over.

"James, you're dragging you feet." Dick pointed out as the kid started counting the bills.

"Oh, would you just shut up? You're even worse then my bitch sister." James snarled. Okay, red flag in front of a bull! It was _so_ beyond time for Dick to get evil.

"Why because I have aspirations to be something? Because I would like to do good work one day? Because I would like to be a cop?" _'take the bait, take the bait you little shit'_.

"You think being a _cop_ is being something? Look at these delusional losers! The highlight of their day is sitting in this dump, drinking themselves stupid, and then making up stories to make idiots like _you_ want to be like them! Good work? Yeah, because being a hypocrite, ticket dealing, moron is _great_ work." James, the stupidest kind of fool didn't seem to know, or care, about the offense people around him were taking to his little speech.

"Excuse me, Sonny, I think it's about time you left." The elder Officer stepped forward. Dick could see his hand was dangerously close to his taser. ' _Please, USE it!'_

"You think I want to stick around? This dump smells like stale donuts and old coffee anyway." James gave a look of disgust as he started for the door. Dick was a little disappointed when no violence came to the boy and shrugged it off for the better. Until the idiot turned on his heel, ten feet from the exit and shouted "I bet I can take all you fat lards on anyway!"

* * *

Barbara had set up her laptop in the living room as she went through the necessary online training program for her new job in the informative unite. She figured it'd be better to keep an eye on the robin so that she could let him out when he finally decided to leave, and she also wanted to be there incase he decided to fly about the apartment and destroy everything. Not that she figured she could do much about it, but maybe if she kept her camera phone on standby, she could win a million dollars on AFV.

Said phone started to ring at that moment.

"Buckeye's Black Eye's, Where You Pay Us To Punch You." Barb answered her phone the way she's always done.

"Hey Barb, it's Kelly, I know this is your personal time and you haven't quite finished your training, but Joilene just called in sick, we need someone to run the phones. Do you think you could possibly come in?" Barb's new boss asked from the other end of the line.

"Sure! I'll be right over. See you in a bit." Barbara hung up the phone and started to get ready for work. "Wally!"

"What?" The third of the roommates stuck his head out his door.

"I've got to go into work, watch after the bird and let him out when you hear a tapping, k?" Barb spoke as she rushed around the apartment.

"Er, you sure?" Wally asked.

"He's a sweet bird, and hasn't gotten into any trouble yet, just don't mess with him and things should be fine." Barbara reassured him. Or tried. And with that she was out the door.

* * *

Dick watched in mild amusment at the dog-pile in the middle of the bar. He had the passing thought _'Should I call the police'_. Then he remembered who he was surrounded by and then shrugged the thought off. He then figured to at least call Babs, but he only got her voice mail. Oh, well. Maybe he should try calling Jim.

"Someone get these overweight freaks off of me!" a muffled whine came from the dog-pile. Nah, Jim's probably busy too. Best not bug him.

* * *

Barbara made it to work where they sat her at Joilene's desk, it had twice as many phones as everyone else, but only one computer instead of the two that was given out. _'Probably their way of evening things out?'_ Barbara shrugged. She got a quick lesson at how things worked. She answered the phones, categorized the call, and transphered them to the different departments. Whenever there wasn't a call to be answered, Barbara was told that she could just spend the down time playing on the computer.

"Joilene usually uses the time to catch up on paper work and such, but that's a whole other job to be trained for so she said she'd just get to it when she gets back." Kelly explained. "Thanks again for coming in and if you have any questions, I'm just over there." Kelly pointed to the glass office in the back.

"Thanks Kelly." Barbara smiled.

* * *

Slade was running out of idea's. How on earth was he going to find this kid? It was going to be damn near impossible. He had tried every alias he could think of and damn the boy for being smart and going for something that was so damn common that the lists were endless! He was now heading to Gotham, because for some reason, every time he can't find his target, he seems to either find a lead or the person themselves in Gotham. It was like a magnet for people trying to hide.

He was only two hours away and on a quarter tank of gas when he decided to fill up before the last stretch.

* * *

To say she got bored was an understatement. In the past two and a half hours, the only calls that came through was one domestic violence, involving an elderly woman threatening her husband with a toaster, and a distress call. Apparently you can call 911 when you have flooded your kitchen with three liters of diet zetsi and mints. Barbara was now going through files on the police issued computer and decided to check out the reports from when her father was commissioner. She didn't think she'd get much, she was in the Bulhaven department and her father's stories based in Gotham, but she ended up with a demon story of her own for the town. The attaching new clip of this new creature was defiantly eye catching.

**DEMONIC HERO SHINES HOPE FOR HAVEN!**

_Do you fear the big bad Bat in Gotham? Are you running to do your business in Bulhaven to get away from the danger of running into the Demon Bat? Maybe you should go to Metropilis as Bulhaven now has their own demon protector. A shadow that not even the most watchful criminal can catch. Witnesses say that he takes the form of a Blue Eagle as he swoops down, much like the giant Gray Bat found to the west, and he is just as ever watchful. Some have come to call this crusader of justice 'Nightwing', and some have said to have seen this bird take flight with the Demon of the Dark himself._

_"I've seen his human form!" claimed Lisa Calrite, an almost rape-victim from the south-east part of Bulhaven. "He is the most beautiful creature in either form! His eyes are the same sky blue as his feathers and his hair was the jet black of night! And That ASS!" No photo yet has captured this hero in action, much like his Gotham counter part, but it is well to know, that evil will be monitored by the hero in blue, Nightwing._

Barbara read the reports on 'Nightwing'. There were hundreds of eye witness accounts, all from almost-victims and criminals, never any on lookers. She still wasn't getting any calls so started hacking into the system to the Gotham department's files. There she went through all the accounts found for the Bat. There were even less. He was usually described as nothing more then a shadow up until a year later when he started to appear as a giant gray bat, and a while later a little blue robin joined him. A blue robin? The witness account confirmed that the feathers were the color of the sky, much like the blue eagle Nightwing was described as. So did all demons start off as strangely colored robins?

Barbara froze. How many robins on this earth did she know that were a blood red? ' _Dick'_!

* * *

Wally was getting hungry. But to get to the kitchen, he had to pass through the living room, and he _knew_ what was waiting for him there. Sighing, he realized there was no getting away from this encounter, Wally finally left his room.

And of course waiting for him in the living, sitting cross-legged on the couch, was _him_.

"What are you doing around Dick?" The boy asked, his tone was even and emotionless.

"Erm, hi, honor to meet you." Wally stuttered.

"Answer me." The order was smooth and even.

"He's my friend." Wally scratched the back of his neck.

"He doesn't need a friend like you. His family put him here to get him away from the dark world. You have no place to be his 'friend', Speeder." The seemingly teenaged boy on the couch all but growled. Well, he didn't growl, he kept his blank expression, but Wally could tell he wanted to growl.

"Look, I don't know what Dick has to do with the dark world or why you are trying to protect him, but I haven't raised a single suspension to my being a demon. You are prevoking more questions then I am! Really, a bird in December?" Wally cried out.

"Don't take that kind of tone with me." The teen snapped and Wally's mouth snapped shut with a clack. "The clan of the night far out ranks the clan of the wind. Stay away from Dick or I will speak to the Dark Knight on this." The teen stood, and flew out the window, letting his threat hang in the air.

When Wally was certain that the boy was out of hearing rang, he muttered 'daddie's boy' under his breath. However, he still couldn't repress the shiver that came with the thought of the 'Dark Knight'. Yeah, that was one guy you _didn't_ want to piss off. Even _if_ you outranked him.

* * *

Slade stepped out of his car just as a rather disheveled looking boy came by. He was grumbling and cussing under his breath. Slade wasn't all too concerned about it until he heard something about sewing cops, and then sewing someone named 'Dick'.

"Excuse me." Slade called out to gather the attention of the boy. The kid turned on him and glared.

"What?" He spat out?

"Did I hear you mention someone named 'Dick'? As in 'Richard'?" Slade asked. The kid looked at him like he was stupid.

"No, not as in ' _Richard'_ , as in ' _Grayson_ '. Who the fuck ever heard of someone named ' _Dick Richard'_? You fucking moron." Slade was almost willing to forgive the boy's tone and words at the name he just gave.

"This 'Dick Grayson' wouldn't be about this tall, with pitch black hair and sky blue eyes, would he?" Slade asked.

"What do I look like to you? Some sort of information desk?"

"I'm an assassin hired to exterminate Mr. Grayson." Slade deadpanned. The kid's eyes widened a fraction.

"Really?" He asked. Slade merely pulled out a hand gun, cocked it, and put it in a hidden holster on the inside of his jacket. "Yes. He's also the bartender at a local cop hole called 'Hogan's Alley'. It's his shift until 5." The kid pointed in the direction he was coming from.

"Thank you. For that, I'm willing to forgive the 'moron' remark." Slade gave a glare to the boy who had the decency to give a sheepish grin.

* * *

He had a horrible feeling. It was the same feeling that drove him to going to Dick's home that morning. Something bad was about to happen, about to ruin all the hard work that the dark worlder's had gone through to keep this one human safe.

The red robin flew over to the bar on 21st street, the one Dick worked at. The demon felt reassured that Dick was constantly surrounded by the human's versions of Sentinel Demons. But just as he was about to go decline, the red robin saw _him_. The hunter.

He knew there probably wasn't another way around it. So he landed in the ally next to the bar, and went into his human form, before he ran into the bar.

"Eh? Hey, Kid! Get out, you ain't old enough to be here." He ignored the officer.

"Dick Grayson?" He called for the bar keep across the counter.

"Hu? Yeah? What is it, you shouldn't be in here kid. You're parents near-by?" Dick asked, innocent as ever.

"I need you to come with me, it's urgent."

"I'm sorry kid, but I'm working, one. And two, I don't even kno-"

"I'm your brother!" He blurted out. He was going to get into _so_ much trouble for this one.

* * *

"I'm your brother!"

Dick's heart froze at that. "You're my-?"

"We have to go! Now! Please!" The kid in front of him was pleading. Dick actually looked at him now. He had black hair like his, and his eyes were a teal blue. That was close enough to his own color, right?

"Um, er sure." Dick turned to the elder cop. "Hey, can you call this number and see if Sandy would come in real quick, just explain things to her, will ya, Carl?"

"Erm, sure Dick, but mind explaining it to me first?" The cop looked confused.

"No time!" The boy cried out.

"Alright, let's go." Dick said, pulling on his jacket and heading for the door.

"Not that way, you have a back door?" The kid asked.

"Are you in trouble?" Dick turned in a bit of shock.

"No, but you are." The boy looked him dead in the eye.

"Alright, sure, let's go this way." Dick lead the boy out.

When they were in the ally way the kid started to climb the fire escape. "We have to hurry, he's almost here!"

"Sure Kid, but mind at least telling me your name?" Dick called up as he followed.

"I can't. You know that, I'm breaking like, a _million_ rules even _talking_ to you!" The reply only managed to anger Dick.

"What, so I have to trust you, but you won't trust me even a _little_?" Dick growled, they both made it to the roof.

The boy sighed. "Fine, my name is 'Tim'. But that's all I'm telling you!" Dick blinked a moment.

"So you _aren't_ 'Jaybird'?" He asked.

"What? Of course not, that's Jason." Tim grimaced a moment before he looked like he wanted to punch himself. "Okay, _THAT'S_ all I'm telling you."

"Can you at least tell me who we are running from?"

"Yes, I can. He's what _you_ would call an 'assassin'. He's been after you for a couple years we think." Tim answered.

"A _couple_ years? So he was after me even before the brain wash?"

"Yes." Tim's face was blank.

"Was he the _cause_ for the brain wash?"

*silence*

"So that a yes?"

"Dick, if I told you anything at that question, you would start getting closer to the trauma that caused you to spiral into a horrible depression. Millions of people would kill for the ability to just, forget, to start fresh. Why can't you be happy with your new life?" Tim started to seem sad.

"Because I can't stand knowing I have a family out there that I can't be with." Dick pouted. Tim's eyes went to the ground, but the he stood straight as a pole.

"What is it?" Dick asked, but he was shushed.

"We have to get going. N _ow_!" The last word came out as a harsh whisper.

* * *

Slade made his way into the cop bar, and every officer in the building went silent and turned to him.

"Excuse me, none of you would happen to know where I can find a 'Richard J. Grayson', now would you?" The merc asked trying to be as polite as he could.

"Why you lookin'?" An elderly cop that had just gotten off the phone stood up and asked, his hand fell to his holster.

"I have some business to deal with him. I was told he was working?" Slade crossed his arms.

"Nah, he don't work here no more. Besides, this here is Sandy Newt's shift." The Cop informed him short and sweet and with a bull-faced lie. "Why don't you leave a number, and we'll see if their employer will pass it along."

"I see. My mistake then." Slade turned and left. He didn't want to get in to anything with a bar full of cops. He still needed to keep a relatively low profile. So the boy knew to run and left the cops around him with a type of warning. But the kid shouldn't have had any idea of his coming. So a naughty little bird of the night had to have helped him.

So, his target fled the bar, he has a demon helping him escape. He currently has no idea how to run from a pursuer and neither does his demon companion. Slade smirked as he spotted the fire escape. Where the hell else are they going to go?

* * *

"DICK!" Barbara accidently slammed the door as she entered the apartment.

"BARB! ARGH!" Wally fell from the couch in surprise.

"Where's Dick?" Barbara asked quickly, "Where's the Robin!" She started to look around wildly.

"Hu? Erm, he started to peck at the window I let him out and Dick's still at work for another hour." Wally answered, rubbing the back of his head.

"That Robin, other then it's color, it didn't seem weird to you did it?" Barbara asked.

"Erm, uh, not, not really?" Wally started to scratch the back of his neck.

"Wally, what if I told you that red robin was a demon in it's aerial form?" Wally's whole body tensed visibly.

"What? That's- That's crazy Barbara! You're thinking too much into the weather thing. I mean, can't a bird try to brave the bitter cold for it's loyalty to it's human friend?" Wally babbled.

"Wally. You might as well just admit that you knew all along and that the damn thing probably threatened you if you outted it. You are a _terrible_ actor." Barbara deadpanned.

"But I, but," Wally scrambled to his feet quickly. "Aren't you suppose to be at work?"

"We were told we could go home due to a strange viral infection of the system's hardware-"

"You crashed the computers at work so you could get out of work guilt freely." Wally shook his head. That's sounded very, well, it sounded very 'Barb'. "You do realize that someone could die because of this?"

"I decided to chance it." Barbara nodded once, reassured by her one conviction.

"Well, as I pointed out before, Dick's at work, go head him up there." Wally shrugged.

"I tried to call, but all I got was a rather annoyed chick named 'Sandra' who gave me some rather colorful advice of what I should do when I saw Dick next. I'm pretty sure half the times she said his name, she wasn't meaning the short form of 'Richard'." Barbara sighed. "And I saw he had tried to call me sooner, but he isn't answering his cell."

"So you think that the demon bird killed him or something? And why do you suddenly think the bird is a demon anyway?" Wally crossed his arms.

"Oh, don't _even_ act like you don't believe me on the damn bird." Barbara glared. "I think Dick might be in a bit of trouble because that bird obviously has a fixation on him. As for why I think it's a demon, I did some research and found that the Demon Bat from Gotham, the one that disappeared sometime a decade ago, use to have a blue robin with it, that then grew up to be a blue eagle here in Bulhaven. Now there's a robin that's a blood red color?"

"Maybe it isn't a robin after all? It's not like any of us are Bird Watchers or know-"

"WALLY!" Barbara grabbed the man's shoulder's. "Will you just give it a rest already?"

"Fine." Wally sighed, "So the bird is a demon, that is obsessed with Dick. Maybe it's looking out for him?"

"Like some guardian angle?" Barbara sneered.

"If it _is_ a demon, then maybe we shouldn't bother it." Wally suggested. Barbara looked at him like he was a moron. "Or, you know, anger it and face it's wrath head on, that's always a good plan too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO! Dick finally meets a family member, or is it really? Okay, let's say for the sake of the argument, that you guys have read the comics and aren't idgits. So Dick is related to the demon Tim and you can probably figure out where the story is going from here. But don't worry, that surprise wasn't the biggest one I had planned. ;]


	4. One, Two, Shoot At My Shoe

James was on his friend Tony's couch in his friend's rundown apartment that he went to for his prime, bad decision making. Tony had just gone out, leaving James in the apartment alone. Which happened a lot, nothing new. James came over for a huff, but Tony had to go get more before the party could begin.

So James was just watching some bad tv when he heard the door open again. "Hey, did'ya know that Colorado made this legal? Now everyone's heading that way like the fact it's legal is suddenly cool. Them losers. I ain't going all the way to Colorado to do what I already do here." James huffed. And then a cool, sharp, piece of metal rested against his throat.

"I'm not sure who you think I am, but I think shutting up would be in your best interest."

"Woah! Dude! Wrong apartment! The guy who lives here ain't got shit! I'll even help you look! seriously!" James tensed and begged. The blade withdrew and the owner of the weapon stepped insight. "Hey! It's you! The assassin guy I helped out!" James forgot his fear and his face split into a wide grin.

"Yes, and you're about to help me even more. I am willing to pay for you services." The guy with the sick eye patch crossed his arms.

"What? Really? Sweet! Want me to shoot someone for you?" James sat at the edge of his seat.

"No." the guy looked like at James like he was an idiot.

"Then what?" James frowned.

"Under cover work. My target, he was gone before I got to the bar, I followed, but it seems I under estimated him, and the ones that I assume are helping him. So next time you are close to Grayson, I want you to text this number, and keep an eye on him." The killer guy handed James a slip of paper with a number written in girly hand writing.

"I figured you'd have a business card." James said off handedly. The assassin didn't respond. "So, how'd the dick give you the slip exactly?" James looked up at the murderer. The guy just looked to the side with a grimace on his face.

* * *

*PREVIOUSLY*

Slade grinned up at the fire escape and made his way up quickly, as well as completely silently. He was going to catch that damn boy and which ever sibling was helping him.

When he got to the roof, the merc could see the boy and his brother on the other roof, Dick was just getting over the ledge from the cable they used to cross over. The younger cut the cable as if it'd stop Slade. He merely snorted quietly at the pathetic attempt. He pulled out his gun and aimed it right for the older boy's legs. He needed the brat alive, no one ever said 'in one piece'. Timothy, Slade knew, the second youngest of the demon children, grabbed Dick's hand and started to run for the next ledge. Slade shot, and missed. Growling as they left his range, Slade did a bit of parquore of his own as he ran, leapt, and landed on the same roof as the boys just as they were about to cross the next ledge.

Dick looked shocked at Slade's feat, whilst Tim looked rather annoyed. Slade gave a smirk and aimed his gun again. He was just about to shoot when someone else started to fire upon him. Slade quickly took cover to avoid the shots as the boys made it to the ground via fire escape. Slade went to follow them but got shot in the thigh in his attempts. He ignored it at first until the bullets were getting dangerously close to vital points of his anatomy, and he wasn't too impressed with the bullet that came right between his legs in an angle that told him _exactly_ where the shooter was aiming. Slade cursed and got back to his cover. By the time the bullets stopped flying, The two brother's were long lost.

* * *

"I was other wise engaged with cross fire." the assassin told James as his eye finally came into focused again.

"Okay, whatever you say boss man." James raised his hands with a smile on his face.

"Do your part, Gordon, and I'll pay you well. You slip up, and it'll be _your_ ass I hunt." the killer pointed a gun at James threatenly.

"Hey, understood." James smirked as he stood and lifted his hand. "So, shake on it?"

"You shake with the other hand." The assassin corrected. James raised the other hand as he rolled his eyes. "And I am not shaking either of your hands." The Murder for Hire sneered as he made his way out of the apartment. The ass.

* * *

Barbara was typing like mad on her laptop as Wally was pretending to read a book on demon lore. It was complete bullshit, but he had vowed to Barb that it was where he learned what he did about demons so she'd stop asking how he knew about the red robin before she did. It also gave her the 'knowledge' she craved for, without really revealing anything to her. It was a back up plan he had in the works since he decided learn about humans and to do so, made some human friends. Who'd a thought that one of them was deeply entangled in some bad dark world shit? Here Wally was thinking that Dick would be a great idea for social experimentation due to his man inflicted amnesia.

"Got it!" Barbara exclaimed. "Wal, what does your book say about salt?" She looked over at him with a huge grin of triumph. Wally lazily flipped a few pages back theatrically.

"They can't stand the stuff." He pretended to read off as he took a bite of his extra salty pretzel.

"I knew it! We can put salt barriers around the apartment and this place can become a safe house from any demonic being!" She clapped her hands.

"Didn't you dad say there were good demons out there, like the bat in Gotham?" Wally asked. Again, more bullshit. A demon that stakes a turf will protect it and it's natives from any intrusive demons, such as the clown demons, seduction demons, and fear demons that kept trying to get said turf, until the first demon is willing to give it up. From what Wally hears, though, is that Dark Knight never really gave Gotham up. Other demons just learned better then to try and take it from him. If he's in charge of protecting Dick, then it's probably killing him that the guy was in Bulhaven and not it's neighbor down the bay.

"Yeah, but I'm not risking Dick's soul on the integrity of a blood red beast." Barbara growled. Wally figured it was in his best interest not to say anything about his Uncle at that point, if ever he did get found out.

"So you, are we going on a salt run? What do we tell Dick?" Wally asked, closing his book.

"The truth." Barbara rolled her eyes at him. Because it should be obvious to him by now that the truth is the way to go with this girl.

"Sure so when he walks through that door, what are you going to say?" Wally asked, jabbing a thumb at the entrance. Just then the door opened and Dick took a step inside.

"Dick! Are you okay?" Barbara stood up and walked over to him. Wally glance at his friend and saw he looked a bit roughed up like he had been jumping buildings or something.

"I'm, I'm fine, but, I think I just meet my family."

* * *

Confused, just didn't, quite, cover what Dick was feeling at the moment. Utterly and completely lacking any brain power due to an emergency shut down of his cranial grid was much closer to the situation. Thinking was kinda painful at the moment. Trying to figure out what was going on right at that time was just agonizing. Like why there was suddenly another guy, a bit taller then Dick and Tim and a bit more buff. And why was he currently yelling at Dick's supposed little brother. Said little brother was barely even standing up for himself and seemed to be apologizing a good deal. But trying to pay attention to the actual conversation just went right over his head. He would catch a few words and then his brain would be like; _nope, nope, not doing this shit. Mute._

It didn't become possible to focus until the two turned to Dick.

"If I said I was feeling a bit out of the loop, would you blame me?" He asked.

"You need to go home, spend time with your pet gingers, and go to sleep. Just forget today happened." The taller of the two in front of him growled. He had wild black hair, which had a white streak in the bangs, and emerald green eyes.

"Sure thing, after some one explains today to me." Dick gave a slight nod and looked to Tim.

"We can't." Tim muttered, shifting his feet.

"Forget it, Goldie, go home." The other crossed his arms.

"Sure, which way is home again?" Dick asked, testing a theory.

The taller of the two rolled his eyes and pointed to the east. "That way, go."

"So how do you know where I live?" Dick crossed his arms as well.

"I told you, we'd be watching out for you, didn't I?" The taller glared. Beside him Tim face palmed.

"Ah! So _you're_ Jason!" Dick smiled and pointed at the guy.

"What! But I, How?" 'Jason' turned and glared at the youngest of the three, " _You._ "

Tim raised his hands, "You're the moron that admitted to writing the letter."

"Yeah, but I signed it 'Jay', that could be _any_ name from 'Justin' to 'Jordan', to 'Jacob'. So how the hell did he know it meant 'Jason', you little twit?" He growled.

"Oh, leave him alone. I'm very good at interrogation." Dick stood up for his younger sibling. "So, are you the oldest brother or, what?"

Jason's eye brows rose before he got a smug look. "Yeah, Dickie-bird, I'm you're big brother." He stood a bit straighter.

Dick looked to Tim, "So I'm older then him?" He asked in a jokingly, emotionless voice.

"Gee, how could you tell." Tim rolled his eyes as Jason deflated.

"I guess I could smell the bullshit from here." Dick smirked.

"Yeah, well, you better stop playing 'Detective' because if Father found out how much you know already, _we're_ the ones that get toasted for it." Jason gripped.

"Speaking of, why is, erm, 'Father', so against me learning about my past? Just the simple stuff, I don't need to know what the trauma was, I just want to know what my life was like!"

"Dick, that's the thing, we have to be-" Tim stopped in the middle of his sentence and the two mysterious younger brothers straightened, shared an 'oh shit look' and said hasty 'good byes' to Dick as they made a mad dash out of the alley way they were hiding in.

"Well, I, that was, unexpected." Dick looked after them confused.

* * *

They looked shocked as Dick finished his story. Barbara looked like she was about to go on one for her long, crazy rambles that normally Dick thought was rather cute but at the moment he felt it'd be exhausting. So he went to sit on the couch before she started.

"Holy, I just, holy crap, Dick, are you sure? I mean, they could have been playing you?" Barbara suggested.

"I doubt it. I mean, it's not like they'd have any reason to, right?" Dick asked.

"Besides the fact you have an ultamatly unlimited bankaccount?" Wally deadpanned from the table.

"Er, yeah, there's that. But pretending to be my equally rich brothers isn't really going to cause me to lend them cash. And besides, they knew the things in the letter! I never posted anything about it. Hell, Jason even called me 'Dickie-bird'! They have to be-"

"He also sounds like a gun slinging maniac." Barb pointed out. "And what kind of life could you possibly have that got an 'Assassin' on you? I think it was staged."

"I don't know, Babs, what kind of life could I have had that lead to my family erasing my memories?" Dick countered.

"He has a point." Wally rested his chin in his hand.

"Oh shut up! I don't think they are telling the truth. I _feel_ it." Barbara instisted as she sat next to Dick.

"It's probably because they are obviously leaving something out. Barb, they refused any questions. I doubt I'll see them anytime soon." Dick sighed. "It's funny, I honestly don't think I really expected much diffrent. Everytime I pictered meeting 'Jay-bird' I always figured he'd be the type to dodge. Though Tim was deffinatly a plesant surprise."

"So, wait, how'd you discribe Tim again?" Wally asked. Dick looked at him for a sec, Wally looked like he had a theory.

"Um, short, black hair, it was in a very 'orderly' sort of style. He had, like, teal eyes. I don't know, he wore a red t-shirt and dark blue jeans." Dick watched as Wally's brows knitted together, like he was contemplating something. The longer Wally thought, the harder he seemed to stare at Dick. Dick shuffled his feet a bit, starting to get figety on the couch.

"So you going to try and find them again?" Barbara asked.

"Not for a while." Dick admitted.

"What? This _has_ to get your curiousity flared. I mean, if you don't try now, then the trail will go cold and you won't be able to find-"

"There is no trail, Barbara. Besides, if I'm honest, the whole thing just gave me a headache. The entire time I couldn't help but _try_ to remember things about them. What is Tim's favorite color? Why does Jason call me 'Goldy', how old are they? How much older am I? Everytime something was said or a thought would cross my mind. But the more I'd think about it the more numb my brain felt. It was like-"

"Like you were trying to use your arm after becoming an amputee?" Wally asked.

"I, well, yeah. It was weird, and made me feel hollow. I don't want to put myself through that again just to settle some mild curiousity about my past." Dick sighed. "I think it's about time I focused on tomorrow from here on."

"Yeah. I think that's a good idea." Wally nodded.

"I guess. If that's the type of family you have, it sounds like you got a free pass out of the Mafia. Guess now we know where all the money comes from." Barbara leaned against him.

"I should probably go back to work so I don't piss Sandy off too much." Dick thought aloud.

"Nah, it's already 5:47, shift's over. Besides, I think you would have deserved to have the rest of the day off anyway." Wally suggested from the table.

"Yeah. I think the day can end right here. We can get lunch in a bit and call it dinner." Barbara chuckled.

"It's Five in afternoon and you haven't had lunch yet?" Dick asked.

"You haven't either." Barbara smirked.

Dick smiled and put an arm around her. "Yeah. Sounds like a plan. You in Wal?"

"Sure." Wally smiled at the two on the couch.

Dick leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Yeah, he has a pretty good thing here, he shouldn't go messing things up.

* * *

"We didn't see him, and you didn't screw us over. Got it. We keep our mouths shut and if it comes up, we don't know _shit._ Capish?"

"Yeah, capisci, whatever." Tim shrugged off Jason's rough treatment. He was use to it. "I still think we should let him know about the hunter."

"No, we don't know about any hunters either." Jason bopped the back of Tim's head. Not really hard, but still, unnecessary.

"Do you have any idea why he called us though? I mean, _both_ of us?" Tim asked.

"Try all of us." A blond girl rounded the corner of the dark labyrinth like cave they called home. With all it's twists and turns, it was great for keeping intruders out, but most of them were closed up after what happened with Renegade. Tim stifled a shutter and chose to instead greet his half sister.

"Hey Steph, do you know what this is about?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I think it's something to do with Dick." She replied.

"What? What makes you think that?" Jason asked, almost nervously, thankfully Stephanie wasn't the best at reading her brothers. They should be thankful they weren't talking to Cas.

"Well, Cas, the brat, and I have already been debriefed while we were waiting on you two. So that's how I know. Either way, we have a lead on the possessor demon front that Father wants figured out." Stephanie couldn't have known how relieved the two boys were that they didn't have to actually face their father at the moment. Something about standing in front of the shadow that knew almost everything about everything that anyone was hiding, with a huge ass secret, wasn't all that grand of an idea.

"So, follow you then?" Tim asked.

Steph grinned, "If you can."

* * *

Slade was busy setting things up around Hogan's Alley. It was getting dark and he was in his completed assassination gear, mask included. This felt natural to him, maybe too much so at times, but it beat running around in his civilian cloths trying to chase down some brat. Camera's where the way to go, camera's and trip wires and booby traps, that's how you caught a person.

He was putting the last touches on a surveillance camera across the street from the bar when his com beeped quietly. He placed two fingers to his ear to answer the call before going back to work.

"What?" He asked his caller, annoyed at being interrupted from his work.

"What a charming why to answer. I am calling to inquire about you're progress, I honestly don't expect much, it is a difficult task to search for a single-"

"I found him and now I'm getting things ready to trap him." Slade interrupted Luthor's condescending speech. Really, did the guy ever do his own dirty work?

"That's rather impressive. May I ask if you have found any sign of a second?"

"I thought that was _your_ job?"

"The connections you used last have dissipated and not a single creature of the dark world will negotiate a deal. Not after what happened to that demon you bribed." Luthor's tone was tight. So his failure was a sore subject. Slade could understand that.

"So you've found no success at a task that a simpering moron could manage at a cross road by accident in a drunken state of stupor?" Slade jeered. Hey, he understood, didn't mean he sympathized.

"And you've found the boy but have yet to capture him? I thought that you'd be able to bring him in no problem, Deathstroke?" Lex growled into the phone.

"I have found him, now I follow him and see if I can find one of his brothers. Something told me that you'd need a helpful hand in your part." Slade smirked at how easy it was to turn Luthor's failure into an excuse for his actions.

"Would you like me to send you the cage then?" Luthor asked.

"Why not come along yourself? Immortality isn't something you can just hire someone to bring you, you know."

"I'm a busy man, Wilson, and I don't have time to chase down some wild bird."

"Then I suppose I'll live longer than you." Slade chuckled.

There was silence before a small growl and finally and answer. "Fine then. Expect me in the morning."

* * *

"Man, you ever gunna pay for your own?" Tony asked James as he passed the pipe over.

"I've got a job now, you gotta be patient for payday, just like all the rest of us." James shrugged, inhaled, coughed, and then passed the pipe to Randy.

"Don't them donut dunkers tip or anything?" Randy asked before taking his turn.

"You'd think. Nah, they tip like crap. I have maybe fifty cents on me." James lied.

"Pay day comes, I wanna see that stub and I want half." Tony demanded, "You've been mooching too long my friend."

"Yeah? What'll come if I don't?" James asked.

"Well, you're my friend, Jimmy. You have been for what, eight, nine years now? We went to high school together. I remember fighting off bullies with you, man." Tony leaned back in his chair. "So if you were to shit on our friendship by not paying up?" Tony glanced over to Randy. Randy nodded back to him and pulled out his Jericho 941 and cocked it in a show off manner.

"Er, got it. I'll bring the stub. And the cash. But I warn you, it's going to be small. I don't get many hours." James sighed. "And our friendship my ass."

Randy put his gun away and shrugged, "Sorry bro, we know you. We also know you won't force our hands. It'd suck having to shoot a brother."

"Suck enough not to worry about it?" James asked hopfully.

"Nah, I'll still shoot you if you screw us over. It'd just suck." Randy smirked.

"Yeah, James. Common, here, have another." Tony smiled handing the pipe back to James.

"Real friends you two." James grumbled before taking another huff.

* * *

Why didn't they just shoot him? Or better yet the dick that got him in this situation? The guy should have known better in the first place! It wasn't that he blamed the ass for everything, but in situations like these, it was nice thinking there was someone he could point a finger at for his troubles.

"You're blaming this on Dick, aren't you?" Tim asked fighting the right flank of lower demons. Possessors, Tempters, Seducers, Jason was even pretty certain he saw a lard demon in the mix.

"Don't you?" He returned the question. He was shooting everything in the face, sometimes twice. He was babying his left leg as a dust goblin had gotten tossed into the fray some how and took him by surprise and torn a good gash through Jason's jeans. He shot the thing ten times in anger. Not about his leg, that'll heal, most likely before the battle was over. But he _really_ liked these jeans!

"It's not his fault." Tim answered, using the bo-staff he pulled out of the shadows to launch yet another figure of mutated flesh and bone into the darkness.

"Yeah, but you know who's fault it _is_?" Jason asked.

"Don't say 'Father'." Tim almost whined.

"Father! Seriously! Yeah, if he sent all five of us down here into a low level demon nest-"

"It's just a gathering, a nest would be much nastier." Tim corrected.

"Down into a fucking _gathering_ ," Jason remedied with a glare to his younger brother, "then it'd be one thing. But just us two while the others went around-"

"Don't say it out loud. I know what you mean. Yeah, it almost feels like he's punishing us." Tim agreed. The lard demon Jason thought he saw earlier attacked the smaller of the two higher level demons. It's skin a sickly pale white and it's body bulged out grotesquely. Tim knocked it to the ground during it's attack and ran his staff through it's head.

The hulking body jerked a second before it relaxed and looked like a giant puddle of putty. Jason almost threw up.

"Think he's punishing us for earlier?" Jason asked.

"Nah, well, yeah, but I think it's cause we weren't there at the briefing, not because of _why_ we weren't there." Tim shrugged. The fight wedged on and by the end of it, the lower level demons finally got the idea and ran off, Jason's leg was mostly repaired, and both boys were completely out of breath.

"So, think the girls were successful?" Jason looked over to Tim.

"Yes. They were." Tim replied, nodding over to where their three siblings were standing, holding a glass orb.

"I did most the work." Damian sneered.

"Who said you didn't?" Tim asked.

"You said 'the girls were successful'."

Jason smirked in his assholish way, "Yeah? And what was wrong with my statement?"

Damian growled and took a step forward before Cassandra put a hand in front of him.

"Answers." She said pointing to the orb in Stephanie's hand.

"Have you checked it yet?" Tim asked.

"No, we need the cave for that." Steph sighed. "We're not even entirely certain what's on it, but it's defiantly higher level magic then the possessor was capable of."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get the show on the road!" Jason announced, clapping his hands together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So our demon siblings have found something rather mysterious; Luthor is about to get his metaphorically filthy hands dirty; And now James is adding on MORE Drama like a little shit! Too bad our main character has decided he doesn't want to be involved anymore. . . . hehee, yeah let's see how long that last!


	5. A Bird in the Hand: Two in the Bush

Dick sat up in bed and stretched out. It was strange. His dream last night, he swore he was flying. But he wasn't going very far. It was like he was circling the apartment building. The red robin he hung out with up there was flying with him. Then just as he felt he was about to remember something, he started to fall. Then everything went blank, and all that he could hear was someone screaming.

"Dick, you up? It's 7:56, I'm heading to work, Joilene called in again." Barbara called through his door.

"Yeah, I'm up." Dick called as he walked into the hall way.

"Wally had to go see his uncle this morning, so you're on you're own today." Barbara announced as she started for the door.

"Have a good day, and don't crash the computers again." Dick smirked as Barbara made a shocked sound and opened his door.

"How'd you-?"

"Wally told me about it." Dick chuckled.

"Right, that reminds me actually." Barbara looked really serious all of a sudden. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Um. Barbara it can wait. You have a job to get to. Now, mush, mush!" Dick said herding Barbara out of the appartment.

"Seriously, Dick. It's important. It's something you need to hear." Barbara kept going as she was pushed out the door.

"I'm sure it'll keep, Babs." Dick smiled hurriedly as he shut the door. He felt like he dodged a bullet. He didn't know what Barbara was about to say, but a part of him felt like he had a good idea what it was.

* * *

A silhouette of a hand held the glass orb, turning it slowly, inspecting it carefully. A Silhouette. That was all any of them ever saw of their father anymore. After what happened with Dick, whatever happened while the other's were looking for Jason must have really hit home for the elder demon. Their father barely spoke to them much anymore than to give them orders. They were no longer allowed in the hole the bat had locked himself away in, not unless they were summoned. And He never left. Ever.

Tim stood in the group of himself and his siblings as they stood in the thresh hold of the cavern.

"Well, what do you make of it?" Jason asked.

"I'll put it through a closer investigation. Leave me for now." The Dark Knight ordered. Just as all of them turned to leave, He spoke again, "Red Hood, Red Robin, if you'd stay-," The boys tensed and froze in fear. Their father only ever used their tittles when, well, to the same effect that a human mother would use one's middle name.

"Y-yes, Father?" Tim stuttered. Jason silently gulped.

"I do believe I did not see either of you two during the briefing before I sent all of you out on the mission." The silhouette stood and moved to a completely dark area of the cave.

"W-well, we, we were in the upper-"

"And why would you be up there?" The question came out in the man's silk like voice that told them he was wanting them to confess their sins. The trouble with this is, he didn't _always_ know what those sins where when he did this, but he did _sometimes_. If this was one of those times or not, the boys were starting to wonder if it'd be worth the gamble. Contrary to popular belief, the Dark Knight was not always softer on his children. Most days he was harder then anything else.

"Really?" Jason asked, suddenly confident if the way he was holding himself was any indication. Then again he _could_ be faking. "I'm a fucking Deathrow Demon and Timothy here is a Know-It-All Monster!"

" _Informant_ Demon." Tim corrected.

"Point is, it's our _jobs_ to be up top!" Jason crossed his arms and glared at their father.

There was silence. A _calculating_ silence. Tim held his breath waiting for the man to call Jason out on his bull shit. But there was a sigh instead.

"Very well. Be on your way."

* * *

James had a plan. Of course he had a plan. He always had a plan. Wither his plans worked or not was always up in the air, but they were there and well thought out. Or, at least, _he_ thought so.

He promised Tony half his paycheck, and told his friend that he got paid every 7th. Which was true. But what he didn't mention was he also got paid every 21st as well. So he was giving Tony only a quarter of his monthly wages. He told Tony that he got paid eight dollars an hour, but he didn't mention the tips, the ones he had been swiping from Cory and Dickery. He also was getting more hours later in the month. So all in all, he was probably going to end up giving up 2 hundred dollars for threes years worth of dope, and still have a good 8 hundred left over in beer money.

See? He had a plan. And since his pay stub didn't say anything about what he wasn't saying, there was _no way_ for Tony and Randy to know he ripped them off!

* * *

Slade was watching the camera's while doing what research he could on his target with his newest information. So 'Dick Grayson', 'Bulhaven, New York', 'Employment at 'Hogan's Ally' Cop bar'. The list went from thousands to a single person in a blink of an eye. Have to love the internet, he hasn't even gotten into the government advanced search engines yet.

"And here I thought you already found him." Luthor, sitting beside him, grumbled.

"I did. But I had only _just_ found him. Patience, Lex. Immortality does not come without a price." Slade went back to his computer where he started to read up on what he knew about the boy's cover. Which, wasn't much.

"Do you even have the second one found?" Luthor crossed his arms.

"Oh, grow up , will you? You're like a pouting child. What has gotten you so wound up so suddenly?" Slade asked raising an eyebrow.

Luthor sighed and slumped in his chair. "A pesky reporter from the Daily Planet somehow found a rather, er, unsavory relation Luthor Corp has in downtown Metropolis."

"Would you like me to take care of him?" Slade asked with a smirk.

Luthor chuckled slightly. "No, I will not need you're assistance in removing, _Ms._ Lane. I was thinking of just buying out the newspaper and having her fired."

"Why haven't you yet?" Slade asked.

"One project at a time. I would like to see my immortality come to fruit first. That, and there seems to be some trouble with her being the best in the business with quite a following. having her fired would send the wrong message." Luthor sighed.

"Sounds like a dilemma, ah!" Slade leaned in closer to the computer screen as his eyes went over Grayson's medical information.

"What? What did you find?" Luthor jumped out of his chair and leaned over Slade's shoulder. Slade resisted the urge to elbow the billionare in the stomach.

"He's only the one doctor, a 'Leslie Tompkins'." Slade stated, opening a new tab and starting a new search.

"So? I've the same doctor all my life, and besides, it's just the boy's cover story, it's not like it's his actual life." Luthor argued.

"But it _is_ his actual life. At least, now it is." Salde reminded. "And the woman doctor was originally stationed in Gotham, New Jersey, then given a higher paying position in New York New York-"

"And this warrants your curiosity?" Luthor interrupted.

"The fact that she moved to Bulhaven the same month as our dear friend to a lower pay rate does."

"And you got all that on her from _his_ profile?" Luthor asked, the skepticism thick in his voice.

"I met her once. She had some, let's say, dangerous ties. She was much younger then." Slade replied. He hacked the woman's doctor files and found the one on Grayson.

"Well isn't this interesting?" Luthor muttered, reading over Slade's shoulder again. Really, all it would take was four very capable muscles, a sharp jerk of the arm, and an innocent face.

* * *

"Seriously, I don't give a shit if he's on fucking _fire_ , you don't go near him again. Ever. Got it?" Jason growled at him as they walked down the corridor.

"I get it, I get it. I'll keep distance from here on." Tim sighed.

"Keep distance from what?" The voice of the most annoying creature under the cover of the Dark World stopped the two brothers in their tracks.

"None of your damn business, Shrimp." Jason sneered at the youngest of the Batclan.

"Tt, whatever. You two are hiding something, and don't think that you'll get away with it." Damian stood up straight as he spoke. Always in his 'self important' stance.

"Everyone's hiding something, maybe there should be a Demon Type dedicated to finding all the dark secrets of man? Oh, that's right, they're called 'Informant Demons', hahaa, silly me forgetting something so important." Tim faked a laugh that ended in a serious face, or seriously 'will you stop being a moron' face.

"Whatever. I'm watching you Drake." Damian said as he aimed two fingers from his own eyes then to Tim before walking off.

"That kid needs a personality." Jason crossed his arms, aiming the insult to the boy's retreating back. He didn't even wait until the kid was out of ear shot.

"I think he's spent to much time underground. When was the last time he went-"

"During the 'incident'." Jason cut Tim off.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that." Tim sighed.

"It's probably best that way." An uncomfortable silence feel upon the two as the memories came back.

"Dick was in pretty bad shape at the end of it all, wasn't he?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. You know what we went through, can you imagine all that shit from _Dick's_ point of view. Jason, he's worst nightmares came true. What we went through was bad but-"

"Yeah, I know! I'm just saying, the only reason it tore him up so bad was because of his stupid selflessness." Jay grumbled.

"So what? I mean, what are you getting at?"

"It's just that, it's his character trait. He was a frickin 'Pacify Demon' for shit's sake!" Jason started to raise his voice. "The guy's probably goning to squander his new human life on stepping between an innocent and a human gunman and ending it too soon!"

Tim started to smirk knowingly. "You want to go keep an eye on him, don't you?"

"I, we can't, we'd get caught, we'd get killed. Father would kill us." Jason lowered his voice and looked around.

"Everyone has already gone off to do their own thing and Father's attention is on the orb."

"What are you waiting for Shit Head! We have to go make sure that Dick Head isn't laying in a ditch somewhere." Jason grabbed Tim's arm and dragged him semi-violently. Tim didn't care, and he didn't bother to whip the grin off his face. Finally he wasn't the only one breaking the rules. It felt easier to break rules if you weren't alone. It was kind of strange.

* * *

Dick sighed as he stood up from the couch. He was looking through the qualifications to apply at the Bulhaven District Police station. He really didn't have the first clue as to how to go about it, but it shouldn't be too hard, right? Lots of people of multiple shapes and sizes became cops.

He was also taking down all the posts on his blogging sites about looking for his family. Dick was starting to learn the alter usage of Tumblr, he already found multiple new series he had decided to check out and other fandoms that he figured it'd be fun to be apart of. Maybe he'll actually sit down through the Harry Potter books and learn who the hell is 'Peeves'.

The phone just then started to ring. When Dick answered it, it turned out to be Sandy.

"Hey Dick head, remember the favor owe me for yesterday?" The girl's sneer could be heard over the phone. Normally, Sandy was pretty cool, though distant. She also reminded Dick of someone, but he couldn't quite place who.

"Um, yes? I thought you had the week off?" Dick asked.

"Yes, and you had today off because Josh was scheduled, right?" That sickly sweet tone was no confusing what this was about. Josh was Sandy's newest boy-toy. And man was he ever so annoyingly obedient to her.

"You want me to take his shift up so you can spend the day with him, right?" Dick asked with a sigh.

"My, aren't you a smart one. You owe me Dicked Lick." Sandra reminded.

"Alright. I'm on my way." Dick whined.

"Be there ten sharp." Sandy ordered.

"But it's nine fifty-tw~ and you already hung up, didn't you?" Dick asked, only getting the dial tone as a response. "So this is a test of my speed. Sandra Newt, you should know better then to challenge a Grayson to such a thing." Hm, why did that seem like such a familiar thing to say? Oh well, he liked it.

* * *

Slade still couldn't seem to get a lock on where the kid lived. Dick Grayson wasn't on any listing, he didn't do much other than work at the bar and the guy's employer didn't have a current address. The boy probably moved after starting his job. He owned a cheap little track phone, which despite it's name, wasn't not very easily tracked. Slade was about to give up for the night when movement on the side screen caught his eye. His camera's were watching as Dick Grayson ran at an impressive speed to the bar, perhaps he was late to work? Slept in? It didn't matter, he new exactly were Grayson was at that very moment, which meant he could track him from there.

"Luthor, you better get that cage ready." Slade grinned.

* * *

He didn't care that Timmy was sour at him. He was too young to go in a bar, and he didn't have the physic for the proper disguise. Besides 'Pleasure Before Business', was Jason's motto, the exact reverse of Lil'-bird. He smirked as he pulled his cop cap over his head a bit when Dick came rushing through the door. He was in the back corner sitting alone and sipping his drink quietly. None of the other cops noticed him, it was a strange phenomenon, no demon _really_ knew how it worked, there were some that said they did, but they were morons. But a demon could be in a crowd of humans in a shitty disguise or full Demonic visage, something he was glade he didn't have yet, and a human wouldn't notice until a demon drew attention to themselves. Sorta like those keys in that one Doctor Who episode. Yes, Jason watched Doctor Who, it was a cool show he didn't give two shits if he didn't know a lick of the science shit the weird main character said.

Either way, back to the point, Jason didn't really have a good reason to not let Tim go in with him, but he was still older brother and Tim had to listen to him. It made drinking on the job much more peaceful.

He felt it like a strange tingle in the back of his hand, like an itch that he needed to scratch. They each had a tip off like that when a near by sibling, friend, or clan member was in danger. Jason's was on the back of his hand, leading it to his holster where he carried his side arm. But he couldn't see any reason for the danger as he looked around the bar. Dick was busy chatting up an old geezer by the tip jar and smiling like the moroff he was sometimes. The guy wasn't what was setting off the itch so it _had_ to be something else. He kept looking, but everything was so damn _normal_ , the itch was getting worse. He cursed quietly. Dick was in danger, his every since told him so, but he couldn't fucking figure out where the danger _was_!

Suddenly the itch burned like a hot poker stick before it died down. Jason just barely managed to keep quiet, his threshold for pain was quiet large, but he was still breathing hard when it finally subsided. He needed to get out of there and take a breath. Something was wrong. He didn't know what, but he felt like he just failed someone. Jason stood and left as fast as he could without raising suspicion.

* * *

Tim sighed. He knew why Jason wanted to go into the bar alone. Because he wanted to just drink and goof off. Leaving Tim outside, on the roof top of the building across the street, lying on his stomach with his head resting on the back of his hands. He was still keeping an eye on the bar, but Jason was probably in the best position to be there for Dick.

The sun felt good warming his back through his white tee. He was dress super casual today. After all, who lounged on a roof top in business wear? He kept feeling like he was about to fall asleep. He honestly hadn't had a good rest in about a month. Not between his duties and visiting with Dick. He was lucky Jason didn't even know the half of it.

He sighed again, this time with a small smile as he felt himself relax. He let his eyes fall closed and all the tension slowly start to leave his body. He took a deep breath and could smell a slight sent of, of, something slightly familiar, Geranium? That one herd used by humans to relax? **[1]**

Tim wondered for a second where it was coming from, but it didn't bother him.

"He should be under by now." A voice came from above him. Tim felt shocked, inside, but he was just so relaxed he couldn't do anything about it.

"How did you know about this?" Another voice, less deep then the first one, but both of the them were obviously men.

"A trick I learned when I lured that possessor to the higher level demons." The first voice answered. _It's him! This is the guy Father is looking for! The one that needs to answer for his crimes! I need to turn my head, open my eyes, **see** him! _ Tim tried, he did, but he couldn't move.

"It's a pretty smell, but how does it have this affect on-"

"Are you really going to make me explain it?" The voice sounded irritated, it was also starting to sound a bit far off.

"How do we get him to turn?" The second one asked.

"Like this." Was all Tim hear, and it sounded like he was listing from miles away, before a warm fuzzy feeling over came him.

* * *

Barbara was working and typing and answering calls, but most of all, she was worrying. She was worrying about Dick and his brothers and the demon bird. Could it all be tied together? After all, who heard of man induced amnesia? Outside of the Syfi channel of course. She sighed and closed the program she was on. Barbara needed to sort out her thoughts and that was something she needed to rely on good ol' pen and paper for.

Taking out a notepad, Barbara started to draw bullets down the left side and then began writing.

• **Demon Bird yesterday morning**

• **Little brother that afternoon**

• **Shot at soon after**

• **Other little brother that evening**

• **They disappear**

Okay, wasn't much to go on. And she didn't really know what all happened while Wally was watching the Robin. She should have beat more information out of him. Barbara sighed as the phone rang, and flipped to another piece of paper where she was currently keeping a tally. Five domestic violence calls that are the danger level of a two year old wielding a plastic butter knife, eight distress calls in which there was no real distress, and one call where a guy needed instructions to the stripper club, who also thought Barbara would be up for some phone fun. She hung up when he started get disgusting. She wondered what this one will be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] So I looked up aromatherapy to find a relaxing herb, here's what I found on Geranium: Geranium acts as both a tonic and a sedative on the nerves and is one of the best oils for relieving anxiety. Now if we were to realize that Tim has heightened senses, and the fact he's, as Jason so kindly put it, a 'Know-it-All Monster' then he would be able to smell the relaxing herb and name it. So I did my work and filled that little plot hole. Letting you know that now before you start to hate me.
> 
> Alright so Dick wasn't the sibling that was in danger this chapter. Let's see where things take up next chapter.


	6. Questions With Bad Answers

Damian Wayne had a bit of a reputation he had created at a young age, practically gifted to him by his mother. Talia Al Ghul was not the nicest of demons, and his grand father was even less so. In comparison they made his father, The Dark Knight, seem like a human child friendly plush toy. Not the fierce and deadly force he truly was. Given that his father had the policy to never kill humans, he was more then capable.

Damian was no virgin to murder. He had taken many lives, demon _and_ human alike. All before he even learned to speak. That was how a Shadow Demon was taught. The same was for Black Bat, or Cain. But the subtle differences between the the two Shadow Demons, caused them to arise different reactions upon their joining of the Bat-Clan.

Cain's reluctance to take another life had caused the others to immediately consider her their sister. Damian also attributed this to her lower status among the dark world culture. Damian still found the willingness to spare a life and show mercy as a sign of defeatable weakness. He always had to make a conscious effort to not actually kill a human when they fought in the upper realm. Thought the other's would take the lives of other demons, they refused to take the life of a human. So he tried not to take the lives of demons either so that he was twice as aware when they fought humans.

No one quite understood the demon boy's struggle with this. No one grasped the concept of a killer turning a new leaf. No one, not his father, his 'sisters', not Drake, not even Todd. But Grayson at least tried. Grayson, the Nightwing, had always been there, helping Damian understand the necessity of mercy, putting the logic into words. The eldest of the bat-clan understood Damian's mental training and encouraged it, coached it, and helped Damian understand when he could lax his efforts for the sake of certain missions.

But Grayson wasn't there anymore. He was ripped from the family. Broken in the worst ways. The heart of the family, torn. They each dealt in a different way, yet each having on similar aspect. They each distanced themselves from everyone else. If Nightwing were there, he'd have looked around the labyrinth they called a home, sighed dramatically, and then dragged them each from whatever they were doing, important or not, and force them to do something _together_.

Damian sat in his corner with the files he was memorizing. It was boring. But he wanted to be a Detective Demon like his father. He refused to settle with something as stupid as 'Informant Demon' like Drake. But he still needed to be able to operate at that level. He didn't have a calling yet, nor an official title. Everyone tried to assure him he was too young, but he couldn't wait to just 'grow up'.

Damian sighed out loud. If Grayson were there he would have tried to tell Damian how important it is to be a robin for as long as it lasts. Then he'd ruffle Damian's hair in that annoying way and laugh at how serious the youngest was being about everything.

Why couldn't he put his eldest brother out of his mind?

"Hey, brat, any news on the orb?" The blonde fatty asked, She had just walked down the hall and was about to take a turn when she looked over at him.

"How the hell should I know?" Damian growled.

"So that's a no. Got it." the Brown girl rolled her eyes and walked on. Damian sighed, his father had the door sealed tight for the past six hours. Damian was getting restless waiting for the man to decided when to let them in on the information he had gathered.

 _If he does not let us know within the next hour, I'll-_ Damian stopped his thought. He'll _what_? Yell? Kick, Scream? Throw a fit? There was nothing he _could_ do until his father shared his knowledge.

_"One time I was your age, Bruce refused to tell me about a case involving Two Face, you know, that Luck Demon? He kept going on about how dangerous it was." Damain rolled his eyes at his brother's story. "So I snuck into the file cases, and figured out what he didn't want me to know. And you know what?"_

_"What? You got a paper cut and decided to mind Father after all?" Damian sneered._

_"I learned exactly what I wanted to find out, broke the code before Bruce could, and got to the meet up before Two Face was even expecting the Dark Knight." Dick smirked._

_"I thought this was where you try to convince me to heed Father's warnings?" Damian looked confused._

_"I'm getting to that." Dick put a finger to Damian's lips to shut him up. "I got there and Two Face tricked me into practically inhaling this herb dust, knocked me the heck out and then when I woke up, Bruce and this human judge were both in danger because I couldn't do anything to stop it. Bruce had to watch as I was nearly beaten to death." Dick exclaimed._

_"Beaten to death? By a luck demon?" Damian asked doubtfully._

_"When you're just a robin you aren't as durable as other demons, Dami, you have to remember that." Dick frowned. "You aren't as invincible as the rest of us. Not yet."_

_"Whatever. I'm still going out."_

_Dick laughed, "Yeah, I figured you would."_

Damian thought over the memory. He hadn't gone up world since the _incident_. He felt weak because of it, but he never felt ready. Damian still felt restless and would venture even farther down into the Dark World, but never up. Dick was never afraid of either up or down. Dick was only ever afraid of losing his family.

Damian looked at the time, the hour was up, Father had yet to reappear. So what was he going to do? _"One time when I was your age, . . . I snuck into the file case, and I figured out what he didn't want me to kno_ _w."_ Damain was even sneakier then Nightwing ever was. If the clown could do it, so he.

* * *

When he finally felt his consciousness return, he realized he couldn't see a damn thing. Tim tried to rub at his eyes, but instead of a hand to his face, he felt feathers, from his wing. Why was he in his therianthropic ***** form? Tim instantly knew that the point of calling out was pointless and he wasn't going to be able to find much out on his own. Not while he was a bird.

"I don't see why we can't just take this one and then come back for the other one when the risk of his brother escaping is impossible." That voice! It was one of the ones from the roof! Tim had an amazing memory, rarely was it ever fogged over or missing. It was one of the perks of his job.

"Because, I know you well enough. You're going to claim that _this one_ is yours, and Grayson is mine. And Once we get it through with, you'll have your immortality and then leave me to getting mine on my own. Your greed is quite notorious, you know." The voice that answered was the same one that admitted to his crimes on the roof just before Tim was taken. So they wanted _immortality_? That's what this has all been about? They tortured his family, nearly killed Jason, drove Dick so close to suicide they had to erase his memories, and that's not going though the damage they did to Damian, Stephanie, _and_ Cassandra, all for _immortality!_

A rage filled Tim at that moment. He had to force himself to stay silent.

"I'm not that selfish." The first one disagreed. They were overly polite with each other. So they weren't close. There was was also a tightness when they spoke, so they would rather _not_ even be in the same room as each other, that was evident when one excused himself quickly and left. It was the one that set the possessor on his family.

Suddenly there was a crashing sound around Tim. He froze when the blackness around him shimmered, letting light peak through in small areas around the ground. "Awake in there yet?" The voice was smug, and large. Tim then realized that he was in a cage, the black must have been a cover. Better then a blind fold. But why couldn't Tim change back? If trapping demons was as easy as trapping them in a cage, then they'd be going extinct. The cage was rattled again.

Tim called out. If he were in his humanoid state, he'd have said something that would have been publicly censored. But as he was a robin in the current moment and time, it came out as a rushed, and unsoundly chirping. There was a wicked laugh before the rattling stopped. The cover was pulled off and the light was probably more blinding then the pitch black darkness.

"There we go. Now lets take a look at you. To think this is your demonic form. How pathetic." The man sneered. Tim cringed, he wanted to correct the man, ignorance was his biggest pet peeve, but as his words would have been lost coming from the mouth of a robin, he was stuck with trying to ignore the man.

Tim decided to look about his cage. It was a gold color, but it could have been gilded, easily. It was big and gaudy enough to be multiple layers of metals. The ornate decorations making it look late Victorian in style, other ways it was the shape of a dome. Much like the cage of that one yellow cartoon bird that was always seeing 'putty-tads'. Tim shook his head to focus.

"Like the cage? It was special made in 1876 by a Spanish Demon Hunter, It was made to specifically keep a demon from turning or escaping. You're going to be with us for a good while." The voice have a smug air to it. Tim finally turned to his captor. His eyes met a bald man with jaded Emerald Green eyes. He could tell this was a man who was use to getting his way. It was an easy conclusion with how the man looked at Tim as yet another accomplishment. To bad Tim, like all his family, had a habit of disappointing people who thought like that.

* * *

Wally was walking back to the apartment from his uncle's. The fact he was _walking_ was sign enough that he was a bit down. His thoughts not helping. One of his best friends was in **deep** with the Dark World. He wished he could talk to Dick about it, but the guy has no clue that demons even exists, or why his family set the _Batclan_ on the task of keeping an eye on him. How did His family get ties _that deep_ into the Dark World to have connections to the Bats? And then there's the description that Dick gave of 'Tim'. He sounded like the 'Red Robin'. Wally didn't know the names of the Bats, but Titles are something ingrained into a demon's mind. You showed respect by calling a demon by their title. Sort of like how humans used last names or 'Mr.', 'Ms.', 'Dr.', things like that. He could look at a demon he's never met before and their title will just pop into his head, if they have one.

But what if 'Tim' was Red Robin? Then 'Jason' could be another demon. And then there's their connection to Dick. Are they just pretending to be his family, or is Dick really a demon? The Batclan watching after one of their own made more sense then them taking time to watch after some human. But Dick was undoubtedly human. He smelt human, no title came to Wally's head when he was near him, and his general air just felt 100% human. So that left Tim and Jason to be liars, and Dick's family to be yet a farther enigma.

Wally sighed. It still left a bigger problem to be addressed. If the Batclan want's Dick to have no contact with anything from the Dark World, then that included Wally. Given, demons don't typically make 'friends', they just didn't have that kind of emotional range, but Wally could tell that Barbara and Dick had grown fond of him. And while his loyalties were genetically limited, he had enough to not want to put the two of them through that kind of separation. Especially during such an important time in their lives.

No matter how he felt, however, the Dark Knight already sent one of his sons to tell him to leave, and that was one demon you just didn't ignore a warning from. The fact he _got_ a warning, Wally should feel honored.

He sighed. This was something he envied about humans, they were much better at figuring out solutions to these kinds of problems. It's what made them interesting. It's what got Wally curious, and caused him to start this little social experiment. Now it looked like it was getting dangerous and the speeder was going to have to make a very important decision.

Damn, why couldn't he just make up his mind!?

* * *

Slade was slightly irritated. After they caught the younger creature, he had lost sights of Grayson. He was no longer in the bar, and it was starting to get dark. It took the whole day to get the shackle on that damn bird and activate the transformation. But that wasn't here nor there, he thankfully only had to do it once. But finding the older of the two was proving to be a tedious and repetitive task. He went over the tapes, but they only covered so much ground before the man was out of the assassin's sights. He did follow the trail his target took until it ran out, nothing stood out to him.

Grounding his teeth, Slade Wilson took a breath and went through his options. So his camera's didn't catch where Grayson went from where he was standing. But it did give him an idea of which side of town to look at. It wasn't a total loss. He also knew where the boy worked and one of his co workers.

That's right, the Gordon boy. He knew Grayson, and was more then eager to help. Slade decided to pay boy a visit. He better have some news or else.

* * *

Barbara was sitting at the dinning room table in their apartment. Dick was on his laptop in the living room just a few feet from her, and she was doing her online training that she was falling behind on. She really wanted to talk to Dick about the demons, but she kept making the mistake of starting that conversation with 'Dick, we need to talk', or some variant of it. Of course he's going to dodge any conversation that starts like that! For right now he was talking to someone online, now that he was no longer obsessed with finding out his past, he had been finding more and more ways to get his social fix then just grabbing more hours at work.

She kept doing research on the Bat from Gotham and see if she could get a clue about what kind of creatures these demons were. She was actually finding some interesting things when she started to look into the villains he helped to bring down.

The worst of them being a Demon Clown. There was no pictures, but it gave Barbara shivers just thinking about it. Seriously, clowns were bad enough on their own, but the fact that there really were _demon_ clowns. She had to keep pushing Stephen King out of her mind. The Clown killed his victims by making them laugh themselves to death. The bodies, which unfortunately there _were_ pictures of, all had a wide, twisted smile on their faces that looked down right painful.

There were others too. None but the Bat and his Blue Robin where nice. Barbara started to feel sick at the last photo she found. It wasn't a victim of the clown, it was something else that did this one. But the person's head was as flat as a pancake, broken and bloody and disgusting in every way. Just their head too. She had to stop.

"Dick, do you believe in demons?" She asked closing out of the window.

"Um, not really? Why?" Dick replied half heartedly, his attention was on something else. This might have been the prefect why to start this conversation, but after all her 'research', she felt like she just watched a scary movie and wanted some one to comfort her.

"Get over here." She ordered. Dick sighed, put his laptop down and walked over to her. He took a look at her and came to a simple conclusion as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind.

"Scary movie?" He asked.

"Worse, Police Reports from a little over a decade ago." She muttered, already feeling better in his warmth.

"Ouch, so it was real, hu? Well, it's over now right?" He asked holding her closer. Barbara sighed, she couldn't respond. She wasn't sure it _was_ over. There were demons around them now, and from what she had just seen, most of them weren't nice. Not in the least.

"We're putting salt on the window seals." She decided.

"What? Why?" Dick asked.

"Don't ask stupid questions. Salt, Window Seals, Pronto." She clinched his arm so he wouldn't actually start 'pronto'. He chuckled at her.

"Alright, I get it. I'll get to it in a bit." They stayed like that for a bit, mostly cause Dick smelt good and Barbara was selfish. Why hasn't she asked him out yet?

* * *

Jason had spent the past evening trying to find Tim. After Dick was starting to head home form work, the feeling hadn't lifted and the itch hadn't returned. He went to talk to Tim about it, but the guy wasn't anywhere. Finally he came to the conclusion that the itch wasn't for Dick, but his younger brother. This, of course, just made him feel even worse that Tim hadn't even crossed his mind when he was in the bar.

He finally turned in for the night, not finding any sign of his brother. He hoped that no one would ask any questions about the kid's disappearance before Jay could get him back. Or turn up a body, which ever came first. Either way, he was wondering down the tunnels that made up his section of their home and his mind on everything that had nothing to do with the boy currently standing in front of him out of no where.

"GAH! What that fuck Damian!" Jason slapped a hand over his chest as he jumped a foot backwards. "What do you want?" He snarled when he was certain that his heart was still beating properly.

"Where is Drake, I wish to discus something with him." The brat stood completely straight and sounded like he was about to burst out the seems with excitement. Well, it's how Damian looked when he was excited. Tim would be fidgety and Dick would literally be jumping up and down with that goofy grin on his face.

"I don't know. What do I look like? His keeper? He'll be fine, it's not like the guy hasn't gone missing before. What?" Jason had to avoid gulping down the nervous lump in his throat when Damian narrowed his eyes at him.

"What have you done with Drake?" He asked suspiciously.

"I haven't done anything with him! Why would you think I did?"

"Because you are becoming a rambling idiot. You do this when you have something to hide. You are quite terrible at hiding things." Damian crossed his arms.

"I-," Jason was about to start to defend himself but with a raise of an eye brow from the youngest bat, he shut up immediately. Finally he took a breath. He was going to need help finding Tim anyway. "He's missing. We were following up on a thing in the Upper, but while I was inside a building undercover, he must have gotten kidnapped or something during that time."

"Tt, typical of him, making a mess of thi- wait, didn't you itch? You would've been the closest living relative near him, you should have itched." Damian's realization was a bit loud as he pointed an accusing finger at him.

"I tried okay!" Jason called out, "I looked around, and I couldn't find a single threatening thing! And yes, it did itch, I fucking _burned_! I felt like someone had taken my hand and threw it in a blender with hot coals! I was looking like crazy to find what was wrong, how the hell was I suppose to know I was watching the wrong fucking sibling!" Jason shouted.

"Well, who was with you? They should have felt it too." Damian crossed his arms.

"What?" Jason asked, confused by what Damian just said.

"You said you were watching the wrong sibling, so which was it that was with you? Brown or Cain. It was Brown, right? Because Cain would have felt the itch too and she would have found Drake immediately." Damian explained.

"I wasn't with the girls, it was just me and Tim." Jason shifted where he stood.

"Yeah, and you said you weren't watching Tim, you were watching another sibling. As I wasn't with you it could only have been one of the girls, the only other would have been-," Damian's eyes grew wide. "No! No you weren't- You couldn't have- You wouldn't- what am I saying? Of course _you_ would! The moment Father puts down a rule, you just _have_ to break it. His every rule, even the one about not killing humans!"

"Hey! I'm a _Deathrow Demon_! It's my fucking _job_ to kill scum bag humans! I'm practically Hell's Grim Reaper!" Jason shouted, he really hated getting heat for that. It's not his fault that he was settled into something his family didn't agree with, though he'd be a liar if he said he didn't find that a bonus.

"Don't change the subject Todd! You went to the Upper and spied on Grayson!" Damian exclaimed. "Not only that, but whilst spying on Grayson, you lost Drake!" Now that someone else had said it, it started to hit home for Jason. He really did screw up big time this round.

"Well, I'm going to get him back." Jason announced straightening his jacket.

"Good, now go find and retrieve Drake, I have something that I need to discus with him. It is an urgent matter, so you better get a hurry on." Damian ordered Jason.

"Hold on there, Brat, I think you're forgetting which direction 'Pecking Order' goes." Jason glared at the youngest.

"I'm not the one that broke Father's rules and lost a sibling." Damian reminded.

"Fine, but I'm going to need a hand to find him. Come with me to the Upper and we can cover more ground that way." Jason suggested. Damian's eyes grew wide again, this time out of fear. Jason felt like punching himself. The baby bird of the family hadn't got to the Upper since, well, it was just a _really_ bad time. Poor kid probably still had nightmares of what happened while he was up there, all by himself, before he was even ready to leave the Dark World. "You know what? I have a better idea. Never mind the first one." Jason amended.

He knew the kid would never admit it, but he looked completely relieved at that. With that, Jason, forgetting how tired he was, made his way back to the human world above. He needed help finding his little brother, and he didn't know who to trust. If he told the girls, they'd go to Father about it and the Dark Knight would _kill_ Jason! Literally rip him apart and toss him into the pit. Not just for losing Tim, but for ignoring his rules of watching Dick from a distance. There was a strict no contact rule.

One Jason was about to break yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I was writing Barbara's bit, I was watching 'IT' Clips, so the whole part of wanting someone to hold her while she gets over what she saw, yeah, I had true inspiration for that part. Q~Q it wasn't a good idea on my part. I can imagine Joker being that kind of horrible! Thankfully I'm not writing Joker for a WHILE! In fact, he's not even going to show up in this story, just a quick cameo. *Gasp* did I just give a spoiler O.O Whoops! I better sign out before I give away too much more!
> 
> *therianthropic: adjective 1. (esp. of a deity) combining the form of an animal with that of a man.


	7. Everyone Wants The Bird

Slade did a bit of research on the kid, he, unlike Grayson, was easy to follow. Then again, his employment application for the bar was new and therefore mostly correct. The merc had a feeling the boy was less then truthful on a lot of the questions. Not that he was one to judge. But James Jr. Gordon left very little doubt in a person's mind what to think of him. That and he liked to point out that it was anyone's fault but his own. People like that always annoyed Slade. Very much. He wasn't too certain he'd let the kid live after this was all said and over. Payment, contract, or no.

However Slade did know that James still lived with his father, the ex Gotham Commissioner Gordon. The man was a legend in his home town, but it was no wonder he retired when the myths finally settled down. Shame his son did not share in any of his decency.

Slade smirked as he walked up to the door, he wore a light gray business suite and had his hair slightly tossed but most combed back. Of course he was armed, but there wasn't a single crease or fold in the outfit that gave way the two pistols, one automatic and three daggers that he currently held concealed on his person. Really, he was just that good. Finally certain that there was nothing about him to raise alarm, he rang the door bell.

There was a slight muttering replied with a very audible "Fine, I'll get the fucking door!" The voice very clearly James.

The door swung open to reveal the arrogant and rather stupid boy. James took a single glance at him and his jaw hit the floor.

"Hello again, Mr. Gordon, I believe we have a bit of unfinished business." Slade said smoothly. His smile was polite, but his eye screamed death, it was a look he had cultivated decades ago and was quite fond of, especially since even thick headed young men like James could even understand the subtility of it and wet their pants. Thankfully, Gordon did not soil himself.

"Who is it, Son?" The elder Gordon came up behind James and Slade quickly became quite charming.

"Hello, Mr. Gordon, I am Dominic Grey ***** , I am here on behalf of the Ritz Sweepstakes you're son had entered online and won the pot." Slade announced calmly.

"Oh really? Good for you Junior. How much did he win?" Mr. Gordon asked.

"I'm afraid that the money has yet to be retrieve, there was a hijacking from the Gotham faction we used to transport the prize here, but we are more than willing to come with a more personalized prize to make up for it. We at Ritz Industries want people to know we make more then crackers, we-"

"Make memories." Mr. Gordon finished the old tag line for the cracker commercial. "Golly I haven't seen that commercial in years! Boy do I feel my age."

"Yeah, and you look it." James muttered. He got two disapproving stares.

"So when you say 'more personalized prize'?" The father asked.

"I would like to have a private conversation with young Mr. Gordon here so we could come up with a better reward then just some money. Say a scholarship to a fancy college, or a new, better working vechical, something that would directly benefit his life in some way." Slade sold his pitch.

Mr. Gordon leaned in and stage whispered, "I know he's gunna tell you he needs a new car, but I think the scholarship idea is exactly what he needs, eh?" and with a wink and a laugh, the older man invited Slade into his home and left the two to converse.

"Um, so are you like, undercover or something?" James asked.

"Something like that, your phone is out of minutes I am assuming, because to be blatantly ignored by a snot nosed brat isn't something I am accustomed to. When I call someone, I expect them to pick up. Usually when I am sent to voice mail, someone loses their life. I am also assuming that is why I have not received a call from you with more information on Richard Grayson." Slade growled.

"I- uh-, I'm sorry, I'll pay the phone bill right away, I'm just kinda tied up for cash right now! My bro's Tony and Randy are gunna kill me if I don't hand over my next pay check. I get paid tomorrow, see? And they want the pay stub and I don't get many hour-"

"Shut up." Slade snapped. James' teeth met with a snap as he closed his mouth. "Now, do you have any new information on Grayson or not?"

"Well, nothing new, but I could give my sis a ring and ask whatever you're wanting to know." James said quickly, obviously not wanting to leave the angry assassin with nothing. Slade looked at him strangely.

"And why, pray tell, would your _sister_ know information about my target?" Slade asked in a deadly calm voice.

"Uh, well, she lives with him." James explained.

It was everything Slade had not to throw the kid. It was _EVERYTHING_.

* * *

Wally finally came home, it was dark out, and the living room light was off. So assuming that his roommates were in bed, he went right on in.

"Gah! Don't step there!" Wally froze in mid stride as he had opened the door and was about to step through the threshold.

"Babs, don't you think you're getting a bit carried away?" Dick sounded tired. Wally looked into the apartment and saw it was only lit up with the light of the two laptops the humans were using.

"Erm, did I miss something?" Wally asked.

"Barbara watched a scary movie and the apartment is taking the heat for it." Dick explained from the couch.

"It wasn't a scary movie." Barbara was next to the broom closet holding the broom and mop both in one hand a bucket and lighter fluid in the other. Wally didn't know if he wanted to ask what she was doing, or if it would have been better to pretend he didn't see. Then again, forewarned is fore-prepared, that's how the saying when, right?

"It was _not_ a movie!" Barbara argued.

"Right she read past police reports from Gotham." Dick sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Okay~ so why am I not allowed to step here?" Wally asked, foot still in the air.

"You'll step on the salt." Barbara rolled her eyes at him, or he was certain she did with her tone. It was difficult for him to see in the dark. They were probably walking around almost blind. Humans were strange sometimes.

"Uh-hu. So may I step _over_ the salt barrier?" Wally asked. He could see a smirk form on Dick's face out of the corner of his eye. Then again Dick was using his laptop and therefore was illuminated buy the pale blue light.

"No, Wally, we're kicking you out of your home because you make too many bad jokes and have a horrible habit of encouraging Dick's bad pun addiction." Barbara deadpanned at the other red head.

"I'll take that as a 'welcome home, Wallace, we missed you ever so much! We even made you dinner!'"Wally grinned before stepping over the thin white line of salt.

"Welcome home, Wallace, we missed you ever so much! Dinner is on the stove!" Dick played along with a overly sweet tone.

"Why thank you, Richard, that is mighty nice of you." Wally kept it going before making a face at Barbara and walking into the kitchen, turning on the light when he got there. "What, there's nothing on the stove?" He called out.

"There will be when you make us dinner." Barbara called.

"You dirty, Tricksters, you!" Wally called out in 'horror'. He could hear the chuckling from the living room. It was nice, being able to joke about with his friends like this. He smiled as he pulled out a pan, bread, cheese, and butter. The humans were getting grilled cheese and they were going to be happy.

As he got started making the meal, he started to think about everything in a different way. Everything that was happening, it was effecting all three of them. Dick is finally over trying to find out his past, he's moving toward making his own future. Barbara's starting to get freaked out by all the demony stuff that's been going on lately. And here Wally was only thinking about wither or not he should take The Dark Knight's warning and skip town.

Dick would be fine for a bit. He's got the scariest demonic family that Wally could think of watching out for him! But Barbara was getting terrified. Wally was debating what he could do to help her fear subside before things got bad when Dick came into the kitchen.

"You know, food tends to cook faster when you turn the stove 'on'." He chuckled, grabbing a glass from the cub board.

"Oh, yeah, thanks." Wally gave an awkward smile as he turned the stove on.

"You might also need this." Dick suggested, handing a spatula to the closeted speedster.

"Erm, thanks." Wally repeated himself.

"Lot on your mind?" Dick asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Wally sighed. Dick filled his glass with water before leaning on the counter next to where Wally was cooking. It was more of a step backwards and a lean as it wasn't a very big kitchen, more of a kitchenette, and it wasn't really built for more then one person to stand in at once.

"What's going on up there?" Dick asked, pointing up at Wally's head.

"Nothing much. Just getting worried about Barbara." Wally spoke truthfully. Mostly, he didn't need to tell Dick that he thought the 'brothers' he met weren't really his family.

"Yeah, this whole demon thing is getting out of control. She thinks the bird that came to visit is one. I mean, sure it's an unusual color, and size, and it acts weird, but there could be loads more explanation for those then just, 'it's a demon'." Dick sighed before he looked over at the pan. "Dinner's burning." He pointed out.

"Gah!" Wally tried to save the sandwich before it became inedible. Dick just laughed and started for the living room again. "Hey, Dick?" Wally quickly grabbed his attention, "I'll talk to Barb, k? Let's see if we can set her mind at ease."

"Thanks man." Dick smiled before leaving the lighted room for the darkened apartment.

"Yeah," Wally started to frown, "you're welcome. I guess"

* * *

Tim was getting annoyed with his captor's arrogance. The man just loved stating over and over his plan for immortality by sucking the life out of the bird int he cage. Yes, he got that, now Baldy, please shut up! Tim didn't want to try to escape with the man in the room, but the rich human refused to _leave_. And not _ONCE_ in any of his ramblings did he provide any useful information! Nothing about Dick or the guy who Father has been trying to track. Nothing on where they were, how long they've been there, and not a damn thing more on the cage or how they are keeping him from changing from his therianthropic form. He realized that they put a brace or a anklet or something around his left talon, but that only told him so much. Was it magical like the cage? Was it just a tracker or a taser, what was it?

But nothing. The man was yet again monologing about how he and his partner, never once revealing a name, had tricked the family into tearing itself apart. Just with the use of one weak possessor demon. The guy was bringing up a lot of bad memories actually.

 _Jason, I swear to all that is good and just in this world, if you don't pay for getting me into this mess, I will kill you myself._ Tim knew it wasn't fair to Jason to blame it all on him. But, hey, in situations like these, it was nice thinking there was someone he could point a finger at.

"And when we finally have your brother, we will get set on our plans there after." The man was in the other side of the room then where Tim was staring. The sight of him had gotten old a while ago, and it was _just_ cause of the man's age.

" _Gee, Mr. Kidnapper-man, can you again tell me the story of how you found me and brought me in from the cold and gave me this pretty, inescapable cage to stay in?"_ Tim asked sarcastically. The man only hear tweeting however and seemed to think Tim was cussing him out again. He laughed manically and continued to tell Tim how it was pointless to resist. Yeah, the guy could read Tim like a book. _  
_

A book written in braille, maybe.

* * *

Barbara and Wally had gone to bed. Babs had given him a warning not to stay up too late because of work in the morning. Dick had waved her off, he's just looking up Deadpool cosplay videos on Youtube, how late could he possibly stay up doing that?

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, it was rushed and heavy. As it was rather late, extremely late, it was like, . . .

"Wha? No way it's one in the morning? Bab's just went to bed." Dick looked at the clock on his laptop in disbelief. "Or, I think she went to bed? Doesn't she always go to bed at eight?" How many videos had he watched?

The knocking at the door brought him back to the plan of reality, and stopped him talking out loud to himself. Dick went to answer it and halfway to the door, realized he was dead tired. Only one question intruded his mind when he reached the door. _How?_

"Dick! I need your help! Open the damn door." The voice on the other side was one Dick recognized.

He opened the door with a jerk, wide awake again. "Jason? What are you doing here?" He asked his brother. Jason muttered something and shoved past him into the apartment.

"Hey, why don't you come in, after all, we're no strangers. We're practically family." Dick grumbled at the intruder.

"Shut it, Goldie." Jason snapped before he started pacing in the darkened living room. He strangely seemed right at home in the dark.

"Why are you here, Jay?" Dick asked, testing out the short of 'Jason'. Hey he called the guy 'Jay-bird' apparently, you know, once upon a time ago.

"I need your help." Jason explained. He seemed to be looking everywhere but Dick.

"Okay, you said that. What do you need my help with?" Dick tried again.

Jason stopped pacing and took a breath. When he finally met Dick's gaze he couldn't seem to hold it. "I need your help finding Tim." He mumbled. He sounded like a kid telling his dad that he broke the cookie jar trying to get inside. This analogy made Dick, once again, question the relationship he held with his brother.

"Is he missing?" Dick took a step forward toward Jason. Instinct seemed to be guiding him on how to counsel the man standing in front of him. Jason started to tense slightly, but not guarded, just, like a kid waiting to be told how disappointed Dick was with him.

"We were watching out for you but we got separated and when I thought you were in danger it turned out to be Tim and he didn't cross my mind I just thought that someone was after you again and I needed to keep an eye on you cause you aren't as strong as you use to be so I kept to my post and it didn't cross my mind that Little-Bird might be in danger so I didn't bother checking on him. Dick, I'm sorry." Dick let Jason ramble, slightly amazed in his ability to get it all out in one breath.

"Um, it's okay, Jay, we'll find him." Dick gave Jason a reassuring smile and placed a comforting hand on the guy's shoulder. It never occurred to him to be shocked at Jason's ready apology. What did occur to him however, "Wait, did you say you were watching me?"

Jason froze, the look on his face screamed 'oops'. "Er, we, I told you that we-"

"But where were you? If Tim was taken recently? I'm betting sometime today?"

"Yesterday, actually, I spent the time in between trying to find him on my own." Jason shrugged and admitted. The ashamed little boy was now replaced by an unfeeling prick. Wow, that guy can get over guilt quick. Or maybe it was a mask? Was Jason hiding how bad he was feeling at the moment?

"Okay, well," Dick started think. Then another thing Jason said hit him. "What did you mean by, I'm not as strong as I use to be?"

The 'opps' face was back. "I'm going to need to invest in duck tape, aren't I?" Jason asked, putting a palm to his forehead.

"That or learn how to keep track of what is spilling out of you mouth." Dick smirked.

"Dully noted. Now, Tim, missing, most likely kidnapped." Jason reminded.

"I don't know what you're hoping I can do? You're the ones with resources. I'm, not." Dick shrugged.

"You use to be really good at this, actually, that stuff wasn't memory. That was knowledge. We didn't wipe the academics out of your head. You'd be a drooling idiot if we did." Jason explained.

"Well, I don't know. I'd need more to go off of then just 'Tim'. I mean, should I widen my search to 'Tim Grayson'?" The moment the question left his mouth, Jason was all but rolling on the floor dying in laughter.

"Oh, hell no. Tim Grayson, shit that's right, I totally forgot. You haven't a fucking clue!" Dick just waited for Jason to calm down. He actually expected it when one of the gingers of the apartment came down the hall.

"Dick, the hell?" Wally asked rubbing at his eye.

"Sorry, Wally, my brother seemed to have found something I said, remarkably hilarious." Dick answered. Faster then he could blink, Jason was on his feet glaring at Wally.

"What are _you_ doing here?" He growled.

"Jason, this is my roommate and one of my best friends, Wally. Wally, Jason." Dick gave the introductions, stepping between the two. The hell was wrong with the guy?

"Nice to meet you, Re- Jason." Wally about misspoke Jason's name. Wither it was on purpose or not Dick didn't know, but he was going to have a talk about playing nice.

"Dick, I think we need to go." Jason said as he started for the door.

"Where to? We don't have any leads and the best place I can think of to start is-"

"The bar." Jason interrupted.

"What?" Dick blinked a couple of times.

"We were at the bar when he-" Jason stopped talking and glared at Wally again.

"Wally's cool, he could actually help." Dick suggested. "He's really quite fast."

"I bet." The tone Jason took, Dick could tell it wasn't to be taken as a compliment.

Dick looked over to Wally to apologize, but the guy seemed scared stiff. He looked like if spoken to directly would cause him to to start a mad dash to, well, anywhere.

"Guys, can you _please_ get along? Wally, if Jason tries anything, I'll kill him. Jason, Wally has been my best friend since before, well, I met you. So I'd like you to stop acting like you can pick and chose who my friends are." Dick gave his younger brother a pointed look. Jason looked to him then the floor, contemplating what he was just told.

"Fine. I'll put up with the freak." Jason growled. "You better be useful. I don't have to get into detail what would happen if you aren't."

"Jay!" "Yes, Sir!"

Dick turned to Wally shocked. The hell was going on?

"Still though. You and me are going to the bar to find clues." Jason gave Dick a once over and smirked. "You might want to get changed."

Dick looked down at himself and realized that he had been in his Spider-man flannel pajamas. Okay, not quite what he wanted someone he barely knew see him in.

"I'll be right back." He announced before he ran for his bed room.

* * *

When they were alone, Jason glared at this 'Wally' again, this time _really_ putting some rage in it.

"The hell is a _Speeder_ doing here?" He growled.

"Speedster, actually-"

"Don't correct me." Jason snapped at him.

"Yes, Sir." Wally replied quickly.

"He's not here, you know what I am."

"Yes, Red Hood, Sir."

"So, just for the class, why don't you say it out loud. What exactly do you think I do for a living, 'Wally'." Jason asked. Okay, he really liked being in an upper class then most demons, especially the ones with intellect. Something about making a guy most likely smarter than him all but _kneel_ to him, it was empowering. Sure he had a super genius younger brother, but that 'younger' only goes so far before the guy just out smarts Jason and makes him feel like shooting himself.

"You're a Deathrow demon." Wally answered and then gulped. How cute. Jason decided that was enough picking on the guy. He _did_ actually have a couple questions for the lower demon before Dick came back.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I was curious about humans and decided to live like one for a life time. I met Dick in a farmer's market in central park and we started talking. He told me about his man induced amnesia and I thought it was interesting. We bonded and after a while, we all three moved in together." Wally explained. Jason could sense the scientist in the demon, what his job was still seemed up in the air, but he could feel the inquisitive nature of the speeder in front of him he could believe what he said. He really hoped that Dick hadn't relied on his demon senses before he lost his memory, or he really _will_ be piss poor excuse for back up.

"What are your intentions at the end of this little experiment?"

"Usually in the course of a human's life, they make friends they claim they will stay by for the entirety of their-"

"Short version, he's about done in there." Jason groaned. Stupid smart guy and his technical speak. He hated it when Timmy did it, he despised it when anyone else did too.

"Fake growing old if we are still friends by the time they died or simply 'grow apart' like most human relationships." Wally stated.

"See? Was that so freakin' hard?" Jason prompted.

"Was 'what' so hard?" Dick asked, coming back to the demons. He had put on a pair of sneakers, jeans, a bright blue shirt and a black jacket. He seemed so, _Nightwing_ , it almost made Jason forget that, well, he _wasn't_ anymore.

"Just trying to get Wally here to converse like a normal person." Jason answered. It was the truth, sorta.

"Yeah, just, getting over meeting your mafia family." Wally added before he started to back up, down the darker hallway.

"What?" Jason asked, ready to be insulted.

"It's a running joke we have." Dick waved it off.

"Whatever. I met your best friend, you've gotten changed, now, let us be off to find our little brother." Jason ordered leading the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *So I didn't want to come up with another alias for Slade, I tried to see if he had one he liked to use, sorta like Bruce with his 'Matches Malone'. But I found nothing. A friend of mine, Waynja, she writes a lot of Teen Titan Fanfiction, The TT from the cartoon network shows. She also writes a lot of 'SLADIN' so warning before you read. This, Dominic Grey, is an alias for Slade she came up with in one of her Drabbles. And Yes, I asked before using it. Remember kids, although it might not be against the law, it's still polite to only use another fan's idea before using it yourself, and it's just sleazy to not credit them for it. ;]
> 
> Sorry for making the 'Demon' discussion take place off screen. The only relevance that rant would have held would have been: Barbara-"I think you're being followed by Demon, I think demons are real, and that robin you talk to is one of them." Dick-"Babs, you've gone off the deep end, but I'm here for you so go as crazy as you want, I won't judge." That's pretty much it. And you can see that with that scene up there, right? If not, I'm sorry.


	8. Houdini Ain't Got Nothing

Slade arrived at the apartment building and room number. He wasn't entirely expecting it to be right, but he still had to try. He couldn't just knock on the door like he did at the Gordon's, Grayson had already seen him. So yet again in his Death Stroke mercenary uniform. Slade picked the lock to the door quickly, and made his way inside.

He took a couple steps into the darkened apartment and looked around. No one seemed to be active at the current moment. After asking a few careful questions, Slade managed to some actual information out of the boy. There were three occupants of this house hold. The other two besides his target were James' sister 'Barbara Gordon' and the other is 'Wally'. James never cared to learn the guy last name apparently.

Either way, Slade made sure to check the living room, and then the small kitchenette before making his way down the darker hallway. It was as if the three chose this apartment strictly for it's ability to drain away light. Then again, it _is_ a son of a demon that picked the place. When he had set that possessor on the Bat-clan, Slade made sure to take careful notes of everything he learned. Something about the 'higher Demons' preferred the dark.

He saw five doors when his eyes finally adjusted to the dark. He made sure to check them each quietly. The first one he checked was to his left, was a broom closet. The next one was to the right, in this room a laptop, on and operating, was downloading files as the room's occupant had fallen asleep on the desk in front of it. The long red hair matched the description, Slade almost had to beat out of his informant, as James' sister. A quick scan of the dimly lit room told Slade that she was alone.

After quietly closing her door, he checked the next in on the left, bathroom. The last two doors were directly across from each other. Deciding to keep with his pattern, Slade opened the door to his right. The room was dark, and mostly bare. It wasn't only empty of any living being, but other then the twin size bed with plain white sheets, bed side table, and a mostly empty shelf, it was empty. The only item in the room that had any character was the desk by the closet that seemed to be piled with note books and a closed laptop. Slade closed the room and checked the one behind him. This had to be Grayson's room.

When he cracked open the door, Slade saw a light, and could hear movement. His heart started to beat faster, this was half the fun of his job, trying to gather information while avoiding capture, well, getting caught and tipping Grayson off that he knew his current location, then again, after what he and Luthor learned from Leslie's medical files, he doubted Grayson knew it was _him_ chasing him.

Slade slowly opened the door enough to verify the person in the room. He was remarkably irritated to see a red head moving about typing on one of his three laptops in his room, the light making his the brightest room in the apartment. Slade half wanted to just burst in, point a gun at the guy's head and demand to know where Grayson ran off to. Slade closed the door and left the ginger to his work. Grayson wasn't here, and the reason's could be various. He needed to be able to come back sometime later. He might use Ms. Gordon, if his information was correct, which after asking the elder Gordon of his daughter, was a very valuable pawn to play in this.

Slade plotted how he was to go about this as he left the apartment.

* * *

Jason and Dick made it to the bar it was about two in the morning now and Dick was starting to feel tired again. Could he call in later? Sandy still had three days left off and she'd be the one they'd call in to make up for Dick's disappearance. He already was on her bad side enough as is. He'll have to manage work somehow.

"Don't bother." Jason stopped him before Dick went inside.

"It's cold out." Dick pointed out.

"Yes, it's late December, there is snow on the ground. It's bound to be cold for another month or two." Jason rolled his eyes.

"It's warm in there." Dick pointed at the building.

"Tim was never inside, I was, he was watching from out here. Most likely from either up there," Jason pointed to the top of the building across the street. "or there." He moved his finger to the top of the building next to it.

"Ah. You guys have a thing for roof tops." Dick muttered.

"You do to." Jason reminded Dick. Dick was about to say that he was wrong, but he remembered how he'd sit on the roof top of his apartment building and just talk to the weird red bird up there.

"Point taken." Jason smirked at Dick's admitted defeat.

"Let's get going, shall we?" Jason asked leading the way to one of the buildings.

"Allons-y." Dick sighed.

"What?"

"Nothing. Never mind."

* * *

The guy snored like a chain saw, he was almost as bad as Jason. Almost. No one could sleep as loud as Jason. Tim rolled his eyes and went back to looking about his cage in better detail. Thankfully Baldy had fallen asleep at his desk with the lights on, allowing Tim full sight of his prison. The door handle to the room outside his cage would be as easy to open as landing on the handle, pulling it open, and then flying through before it closed again. Once air borne, his kidnapper wouldn't be able to catch him again. Getting out of the room wasn't going to be hard. It was getting out of a cage specifically tailored to hold a demonic body imprisoned.

The lock to the cage had a simple key hole, the key obviously missing, and the hole was just slightly too small for Tim to try and pick it with his talon. Then again, this was a genius that Baldy was playing against. Tim looked at the top of the cage where the the hook was held in place by a small screw. As the cage was sitting on the table, the hook was less then necessary. Tim got to work using his beak to loosen the screw. It was difficult and it kind of hurt, it felt like using your teeth to open a stubborn bottle cap.

Finally, the screw was loose enough it was easier to take out. He carefully pulled it out without jarring the hook at the top. He didn't want to risk Baldy turning out to be a light sleeper. The screw hit the bottom of the cage with a light thud, landing in the cage liner softening the fall. Tim took it in his talon and reached around the bars just barely able to fit his closed talon through the space and still hold on to his new pick. The screw, thankfully slipped easily into the key hole. Just a bit of jiggling later, and, . . .

The fact the cage door swung open so easily made Tim wonder if this really was a special cage or if Baldy got screwed over. Once out of the cage, Tim still couldn't change back into his humanoid shape. As annoyed at he was about it, he half expected it and went on with his other plan of escape. Really, why do people _still_ underestimate him?

* * *

Wally left his bedroom to see Barbara wondering about the apartment.

"Um, what are you doing?" He asked.

"There's foot prints here." She said worriedly, pointing at the salt lines.

"So you think the salt doesn't stop demons after all?" Wally asked.

"What? No, I mean, it's in the shape of a large boot. I was sleeping, and then I thought I heard someone close my door. I remembered closing it before I sat at my desk so I figured I dreamed it. But then I heard someone walk down the hall and out the front door. So I got up to investigate and this is someone's foot print. Wally, someone was in our house!" Barbara was starting to freak out. "I'm trying to check and see what they took."

"Barbara, calm down. Okay I think you dreamed it." Wally tried to reassure her. He didn't hear anyone. Then again he was extremely focused on going through his connections to see if anyone had hear of or seen the Red Robin. His search turned up dry.

"But the boot print-"

"Dick had a surprise visitor last night. 'Jason' stopped by needing help and they went off to find 'Tim'." This managed to enrage the ginger girl more then calm her.

"What? He ran off with one of his mafia brothers?" She shrieked.

"Tim went missing and Jason asked Dick's help to find him." Wally tried to explain.

"They should have called the police! They should have called in a search party. Not go running off alone in the dark with people we don't even know! There are _demons_ out there!" Barbara shouted. There was a thumping from underneath.

"Keep it down up there, will ya!" Was faintly heard.

"Sorry, Kelly!" Barb called .

"It's CARRY!" The neighbor corrected.

"SORRY!" Barbara took a breath and calmed herself down.

"Look, Barbara, I doubt his brothers are going to hurt him. It sounds like this 'Tim' can't be much older then his mid teens. He probably just ran off somewhere and Dick and Jason probably found him already." Wally managed to avoid showing how much _BS_ he thought of his own theory, but it seemed to calm Barbara down some what.

Barb sat on the couch and pulled her knees to her chest. "I'm sorry Wally. I must sound like I'm going crazy. I know Dick probably thinks I am. He went along with everything last night, but I could almost see it in his eyes how silly he thought I was being." She sighed. "I'm losing my mind."

Wally sat next to Barbara and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You're not." He pulled her closer and rested his head on her shoulder. This was comforting jester for humans, he found, it's wasn't bad either. He was starting to understand the attraction of gentle physical contact. Then again, living with Dick, you were bound to sooner or later.

"Yeah? How are you so sure?" Barbara asked. Her voice was slightly muffled behind her knees. Wally smiled.

"Because you haven't said anything I don't believe yet." Wally tried.

"You had a book on Demons. I have a book on Vampires, and a series of books on Wizards, and books on Zomibes! and a whole series of books on Vampire Wizard Zombies. It doesn't mean I believe in them. You've probably been humoring me from the start because I forced you to." Barbara nuzzled behind her protection. "I'm just being silly."

"When you think you're being silly, what does it feel like?" Wally asked. He was genuinely curious, he's yet to meet a demon that felt it was being silly for anything it felt serious about.

"Like I made a fool out of myself. All this salt and scaring myself with old rumors and ugly pictures. I guess it's like being given a hint that Santa Claus might be real after all and since you spend so much time believing in him as a kid, you want to think that maybe, just maybe, that magical part of your life can exists again." Barbara explained. She sighed, and then chuckled. "There are no such things as demons, are there."

Wally knew this is were he should say " _Of course not."_ or _"I suppose not."_. But he couldn't bring himself to lie to one of his humans so blatantly. Not after all her inner turmoil. "Would you like to stop believing in them?" He asked instead.

Barbara sighed and looked up at him. He could see she was gauging how seriously he was taking her. After a couple of seconds she seemed to have made up her mind and shook her head. "I want to find the truth. I'll believe in that." She stated firmly.

Wally bit his lip and looked at her calculatingly.

She really was the smartest human he's ever met.

* * *

"So he had to be up here, right? Since the other roof was completely bare of any clues. Wow, Jason, look at all these clues! It's a wonder that we missed it." Dick commented sarcastically through chattering teeth. Jason figured it was getting colder, and he could see the sun coming up on the horizon. He knew that Dick had work in three hours. But he also knew that Dick had a practically unlimited bank account, and if the guy got fired it was his own damn fault for getting a job in the first place. Jason felt no sympathy.

"You know, you didn't use to be such a smartass." Jason grumbled as he checked over the roof top. He was certain there was something he could use.

"Oh? Then please, Jay, tell me what I _use_ to be like." Dick _was_ getting crabby. Jason knew he shouldn't blame the guy, humans needed their sleep. But still, he was running low on rest too. Demons might not sleep every night like humans do, but they _did_ need to rest every now and then.

"You _use_ to be the happiest one of us all." Jason growled. He needed to shut Dick up. At this point he wasn't sure what he'd let out.

"Yeah, that explains why I had to have my brain bleached!" Dick was starting to raise his voice. Now that was oh so typical of the guy. Yelling at Jason like he had a right to be disappointed in him. Well, usually, Dick did, but that was beside the point!

"You were. You were the one that was always trying to get us to get along when the only thing we wanted to do was kill each other! You're the one that managed to talk Damian out of his old habits and helped him try and learn a new way of life! _You_ are the one that helped Stephanie get over what happened between her and Tim! Your smile was always the first one to show and fuck if it wasn't contagious! Why the _fuck_ do you think it hurt us _all_ so much to see you so depressed you wanted to _KILL_ yourself?" Jason was screaming. He had ranted it all right there and he couldn't get himself to stop. Not even the look on Dick's face as Jason stared him down could slow him. The guy looked like a deer caught in headlights. "It was killing us more then you would ever know. You couldn't bring yourself to look us in the eyes. You were constantly avoiding us. Every time we managed to get you to talk, you would start coming back to your old self before you remembered and your eyes got a shade darker each time."

"Jay-" Dick started, but his words seemed lost. Jason looked at him, really looked. This was Dick he was familiar with. That worried, concerned face he'd get when he saw one of his younger sibling's were hurt. Jason missed it. He hated it when Nightwing would give him that look, but lord did he miss it now.

"When you first met that ginger chick. When she made you smile for the first time in over a year. It was the only thing that even gave us a shred of hope." Jason sighed. "Father still locks himself away. Baby bird still won't go, well, _outside._ Steph and Cas avoid everyone else if they can. Tim now barely asks anyone for anything. Dick, you think you're the only one who's had it rough with all of this?" Jason asked. His voice had softened and he felt the need to sit down. He had maxed out his emotions for the night and he was feeling terribly drained. He wasn't human enough to cope with all of this.

Dick walked over to him and slowly wrapped his arms around Jason. The younger brother couldn't do anything but feel grateful that Dick's embrace still felt the same. Fuck, he missed this.

"I'm sorry, Jason. I didn't realize." The older of the two took a step back and smiled at Jay. It was that 'I don't know how I'm going to fix this, but I'm going to try' smiles.

"Let's just find Tim." Jason sighed. Man was he glade he wasn't the crying type, cause he probably would have been bawling during his little rant. It was at this time he actually thought about what had came out of his mouth that he realized he was even more screwed. "Eh! Dickie-bird!" He called over to Dick.

"Yeah?"

"Don't breathe a _word_ about what I told you. Okay? You aren't even suppose to know half those names and I don't feel like getting executed because you told your pet gingers what you learned." He crossed his arms.

"Alright. I promise." Dick nodded his agreement. Jason nodded back. "By the way. I found a feather. I think that's all the clue this roof has. Let's go back and-"

"Wait, you found a _what_?" Jason asked jumping forward to see the dark red feather Dick found. It had a slight golden tint to bottom of the vanes, and a the tip and downy bits were a even darker shade of red, almost black. "Red Robin." Jason gasped. Well, it wasn't a _girly_ gasp. But yeah, he had a bit of disbelieve when he said it.

"What?" Dick asked.

"Erm, nothing." Jason waved his older brother off. He needed to think for a second. The feather meant that Timmy took to his therianthropic form. So he would have flown off the roof. The question was now, did he get to safety, and was he hurt.

"You know. I know this bird that likes to stick around the roof of my building, he has the same colored feathers." Dick said. His voice seemed a bit far off like it was just a passing thought in his head when he said it.

"What?" Jason asked, wondering if he heard right. There were no other birds with this type of feather. None that Jason's ever heard of. Then again, he didn't thing there was ever such a thing as a 'Black Flying Fox' until Cas managed to attract a swarm of those things out when spring hit, that one year they were in Australia.

"Yeah. It's just a bird that flies about the apartment. He took a shine to me and I'd sit and talk to him a bit. But I guess that's not important to our-"

"Not important? Dick, you clueless, master of the obvious! come on! Show me where you see him the most!" Jason shouted dragging Dick along with him.

* * *

Tim had been flying for a while. The sun was rising and he was starting to get tired. When was the last time he rested? Or ate? Or did anything that remotely resembled a normal body function? Damn, this is why he gets sick all the time. Even demons can't do everything. He already tried to get home, but he couldn't seem to duck under the ground with that thing on his ankle. He almost hurt himself the first time he tried. He figured that if no one was looking for him, then he could at least get to Dick.

It seemed like instinct. Have troubles? Don't think anyone cares? Go to Dick! He'll prove you wrong! That's how it worked. Jason had seemed to step up and try and be there for him a bit more since Dick, well, wasn't around anymore, but it wasn't the same. Jason didn't even try to hide the fact that he had other things he'd rather do then sit with Tim and talk. It's why he was so amendment about breaking the no direct contact rule. He needed Dick to keep him sane.

He got to the roof of the apartment just as the door opened with a slam. Tim saw Dick walking toward him and a flood of relief filled him. It dried up and shriveled away when Jason came marching up from behind him. Yeah. He was screwed.

"You fucking son of a bitch. How long? Hu?" Jason started to shout. Dick looked at the middle brother like he lost his flipping mind.

"Are you seriously yelling at a bird?" Dick asked.

"Shut up Dick. You," Jason pointed right at Tim. Tim really had no idea what to do in this position, he couldn't turn back, Dick was right there, and Jason was doing that thing where he stops thinking and just gets mad. It was a trait Tim really hated about his older brother. "You better change right now and explain what the fuck you think you're doing. And how about disappearing like that, hu? Were you up here the whole time?"

Tim started to tweet at Jason. The guy needed to calm down. Really, before they said something that Dick would catch onto. What was Jason even doing with Dick? Where they both trying to find him? Was it just them?

"Don't tweet at me you little shit. You know how worried I was? Father's going to kill me!" Jason growled.

"Jason, you've officially lost your mind. Is there some type of medication you should be on?" Dick just seemed really confused.

Tim flew up to Jason and tried to show his leg. Maybe it'd make sense to the older guy.

"Damn it Red Robin, stop flapping in my face!" Jason reached up and snatched him from the air. It didn't really hurt, kinda got him by surprise, but he knew he wasn't in real danger.

"The hell? Jason, let the bird go!" Dick cried out.

Jason shifted his hold on Tim, which the youngest was grateful for, and looked down at him again. Tim extended his leg again and this time he could see the dawn of understanding fall on the other demon's face.

"Who did that? Is that why you aren't-" Tim interrupted Jason by tweeting at him. He had given up on actual words and was just simply trying to convey a tone to the man. Jason could usually understand that.

"Were you hurt? Did you get away?" Jason asked. His grip on Tim softened and Tim moved to sit comfortably in the calloused hands. "We need to get you home 'Lil bird." Jason sighed.

"Wait, so, he a family bird or something?" Dick asked. Tim figured when this was all over, he and Jason could at least get a laugh at how confused Dick was at theis current moment.

"Yeah, Dickie, this is Red Robin, the family pet." Jason smirked as he looked over to Dick. Tim could see the sudden rush of thought that passed through Jay's face as he turned to him again. "Was it _him_? The guy that we've been looking for? What it him that did this?" Jason asked. Tim tried to make a confirming sound.

"He seems incredibly trained. Think he can help us find Tim?" Dick asked.

Jason sighed, "Red Robin, do you know where Tim is?" Tim let himself laugh a bit. The sound probably made Dick think he said 'yes' or another confirmation.

"Is he safe." Tim tweeted again.

"There you go. Now shut up. I've got to go get Ti- Red Robin here home." Jason muttered. He cradled Tim in his hand and started for the roof exit.

"Thanks, by the way. I'm going to have the _best_ day at work today because of you dragging me around town til four in the morning." Dick grumbled from behind Jason. It was so unlike Dick that it made Tim a bit worried. Jason just shrugged him off.

"Oh well, you get fired, you get fired, it's not like you _need_ the job anyway." And with that they disappeared behind the door. Tim didn't know for certain if Dick tried to follow them, if he did, he would have found no one there. Because they weren't in the Upper anymore.

But they weren't making it to the Dark World either. It was like Jason was trying to pull a pole sideways through a door and it wouldn't go through. Or at least that 's what if felt like for Tim. Jason was trying to keep a hold of him and still get through, but something was pinning Tim to the Upper. The only thing Tim could think of was the anklet on his talon. Maybe it really wasn't a tracer, and more then just something to keep him as a bird.

When they finally gave up on trying to get to the dark world, Jason took Tim back to the Upper, where they appeared on the roof top next to Dick's building.

This was thousands of shades of 'not good'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now Tim is back and Dick is screwed, and Barbara thinks she's going crazy. Wally is about to do something stupid, Jason's already done something stupid, and Slade is plotting again. Can someone let me know if they think the story is moving too fast? Or slow? I need a bit of feed back here.


	9. Handle the Truth

To say that he was irritated, would be an understatement. When Slade came through the door of Luthor's office to see the cover on the cage and Lex making frantic calls, he had a bad feeling. When he went to go check on the bird and have Lex quickly block his path talking some nonsense about a 'lead', he was suspicious. When he finally shoved Lex out of his way and ripped the cover off the cage to find it empty, Slade was seething.

Words were tossed, 'useless', was one of them, 'undependable', was another. But the more frequent ones were the ones that would make a sailorman cringe. In the end Slade made it blatantly obvious that Lex would have to get the bird back himself or he could say go bye to immortality.

Having his own demon child to worry about Slade went to the crappy hotel room he was renting in Bludhaven. He had files laid out on the bed, all of them about his currently favorite target.

As he already knew, Richard John Grayson did not really exists until just half a year ago. Slade was well aware of this as that was the time that the big bad Bat's favorite child was just a shade off from giving up his own life.

Something else that Slade was aware of, was that The Dark Knight had exhausted a good amount of his energy to turn the boy human. This had been Slade and Lex's plan to begin with, but they were hoping that all the bat brats would have needed it. Then again, with the bat so drained, it was understandable that he would save his favorite and leave the rest even if they _did_ need it.

What Slade didn't know before was that to go along with his new found mortality, Dick was given the cleanest slate anyone in the world could dare hope for. In Dr. Tompkins files, Slade found that the kid was suffering from a sever case of amnesia. She also put it in her notes that it was very clearly 'man' induced. This was good. It meant that Dick wouldn't remember the slightest thing about the mercenary.

It would also mean that Dick didn't know a thing about his own family. Slade could exploit that.

A plan was forming in the man's mind and it was becoming more solid every second.

* * *

Dick was dead on his feet all morning. It also happened to be an extremely busy day in the bar. Or maybe it was a typical day and Dick was just extremely tired. Either way, it sucked. Some of the cops noticed and took pity on the poor bartender. But most of them were wondering why the hell it was taking so long to make their serendipities.

Apparently it was bad enough that someone called the company to complain and next thing Dick knew Sandy was walking in the doors looking strangly annoyed and yet somewhat happy at the same time.

"Um, Hey San-"

"Stuff it Dick Cheese. You go home. You owe me. And don't you think for a second I'm going to go easy on you when I cash in." Sandy smirked crudely.

"What has you so evilly giddy?" Dick asked, somewhat scared. Sandy had the same look as a psychotic lunatic that just found their new favorite torture device. Not that Dick would know what that looks like, but still.

"One, you're gunna get the write up of your _life_ when O'Connal gets back, and two, I just got told that I'm going to get paid triple time to relieve you of duty. I'm pretty certain they're mixing you up with that awful Gordon kid. Oh well." Sandy shrugged and walked around the counter and made up a tall glass of whiskey. She slid it to Dick and pointed to the chair across from her. "Sit."

"What happened to 'Go home'?" Dick asked, but clocked out and did as the blonde ordered.

"Look DickPic, you're not usually this big of a ditz when it comes to your work. You use to be the one we took advantage of, calling up an hour before shift to ask you to cover and the such. You were dependable once. So something has to have happened that lead to you acting more like, well, like me." Sandy took this pause to grab the glass she made for Dick and took a swig. "Just remembered I've yet to clock in." She smirked. Dick rolled his eyes as she did just that.

"You are confusing sometimes, you know that. I thought you were pissed at me?" Dick sighed.

"Oh, I was. Still kinda am. But Joshy pointed something out to me earlier. That and getting a triple bonus for dealing with your shit has helped to calm me down enough to actually realize, you're doing something a bit similar to what I did about five years ago. One of my little siblings would call it our 'coping' technique or some shit. So spill. Did your ma walk out leaving you with your alcoholic father and six little brothers and sisters to take care of?" Sandy asked taking another sip from Dick's drink. He decided not to point out that she was now officially on the clock and shouldn't be doing that. But hell, O'Connal owned the bar and probably did worse things himself. And the guy was no hypocrite.

"Um, not exactly." Dick sighed and leaned forward. He knew what she was doing, it was a Bartender gig. He took a drink of the whiskey and began telling Sandra about his family, his amnesia, and then about Barbara and pretty much talking to her as he would that Red Robin from his roof. Safe for the fact he pretty much summarized everything. The story took about fifteen minutes to tell, twenty with the few breaks where Sandra had to do her job and get drinks for everyone.

"You want my opinion on this, Dick Weed?" Sandy asked.

"Probably not." Dick smirked.

"This all sounds like complete bullshit. From beginning to end. Not that I'm saying I don't believe you, I'm not so jaded that I refuse to believe freakish things happen in this world, but in the way that it just fucking sucks. It's bullshit that they probably spent millions upon billions of dollars getting you a fancy brain wash. Then putting you out on your own. It's bullshit that they cut ties but leave a letter pretty much saying 'we're watching you'. And it's bullshit that they are only making contact now that things are going screwy. Like after all the bullshit you went through, it's somehow still your job to play 'big brother' and fix everything. But what's even more bullshit is that you are hesitating to do it." Sandy surprised him.

"What? I thought you said it was Bullshit?" Dick asked.

"Yeah, it's bullshit that they expect it from you. And it's bullshit that you have finally met your family after trying to for so long, and just because they aren't how you imagined them to be, you're crying foul. Grow a pair to go with your name. These are people who would literally move mountains for you, they wiped your mind because you were depressed for God's sakes! They obviously love you. When my ma went south for the winter and didn't come back, things got hard. Do you know how easy it would have been for me to leave the trolls with our father and get away from it? Family has problems, you pull together and deal with them." Sandy crossed her arms and stared him down. Dick took a sip of his drink.

"Any advice on the other front?" He asked hopefully, also trying to change the topic.

"You are a boy, she is a girl. Don't make me quote Avril Lavigne." Sandy scoffed.

"But we live together." Dick argued.

"So?" Sandy scoffed and walked off to tend to a lady cop who actually made an order, not just quoted an old Clint Eastwood movie. Dick sighed. Maybe she was right. OR maybe she was drunk. Either way, Dick needed to go home and for that he slid from the counter and out the door.

* * *

"I want to find the truth. I'll believe in that." She stated firmly. Barbara meant it. She was so tired of running around half cocked and vaguely informed. She knew something was out there. Something was changing. Maybe it wasn't even changing, maybe it was just starting to effect her world. All she knew was that things were happening and she needed to acknowledge them before they acknowledged her.

"Barbara. If I told you something incredibly crazy, would you hear me out before jumping to conclusions? Things like I'm just screwing with you, or that I'm evil or something?" Wally asked seriously. Barbara looked at him again.

"I'm as open minded as I'll ever be." Barbara sat up. Wally wasn't a jerk, he wouldn't take advantage of this moment for a cheap laugh.

"Barb, I'm a demon." Wally said sternly.

WACK!

"OUCH! WHAT'D YOU SLAP ME FOR!" Wally shouted.

"I'm being serious here!" Barb growled.

"So am I!" Wally growled.

"Yeah? Prove it!" Barbara crossed her arms and glared at the male ginger.

"You want me to prove it? Fine." In the blink of an eye, Wally was gone. Barbara sat up straight eyes wide. She heard a whistle and looked over to see Wally standing by the kitchen door way with a sandwich already half eaten.

"How'd you-?" Barbara asked pointing from where Wally _was_ to where he stood now.

"I told you. I'm a demon." Wally said before he was suddenly sitting in her bean bag chair that _was_ in her bed room up until a second ago. She glanced over her shoulder to see a couple leafs of paper still floating to the floor gracefully.

"You aren't teleporting are you? You're just really fast. Aren't you?" Barbara asked slowly standing. She was fascinated, and slightly terrified.

"Yep. You've got it Mistress Detective." Wally saluted her.

"So the salt was bullshit." Barbara confirmed.

"Yes it was. As is holy water and iron. Unless you stab us with it, but then again stab _anything_ and you hurt it." Wally added folding his hands behind his head.

"How long?" Barbara looked him right in the eye.

"How long have I been a demon?" Wally asked. Barbara nodded and he sighed. "Since birth? We aren't made, or turned however you want to say it. We're born with a Mommy and Daddy like you."

"So what going on lately?" Barbara asked.

"I wish I knew. Barbara, can you please sit down, you're making me nervous." Wally asked.

"You're nervous. You're a demon and I'm human and-"

"I'm not going to eat you, if that's what you're worried about. You're my friend Barbara. I mean, it's not like I'd eat you if we weren't, I don't eat humans." Wally smiled his cocky smile. Barbara thought about it for a second. This is Wally. This is the guy that she met through Dick, the kid Dick met at a farmers market only a week after meeting her. This young man that asked questions that needed to be asked and was there for her and Dick whenever they really needed a friend. This is a person that Barbara knew would never let her down unless it killed him. He was sometimes even more dependable than Dick.

"I guess not. Sorry for freaking out." Barbara sat back down. "But you've got to admit. You being a demon, that's a pretty big bomb shell."

"Guess you could say it's a block buster, hu?" Wally joked.

"What?" Barbara asked.

"Erm, never mind." Wally waved her off.

"So should we tell Dick?" Barbara asked.

"I wasn't even suppose to tell you. Demons try to keep low profile. That Demon Bat in Gotham is an example of what happens when they don't. The more demonic activity in one area, the bigger the demons it attracts." Wally explained. Then he paused and looked away sheepishly, "That and the demon bird that was here yesterday pretty much told me that Dick's family doesn't what him to have anything to do with, well, _my_ kind." Wally scratched his neck.

"What? So they are okay with a demon bird, but other demons that are nice are a 'no no'? That's jacked up!" Barbara claimed. It was! She couldn't think of what kind of parents Dick must have had. They erase his mind and then send demons as his body guards instead of being there themselves. Well, if you add in the cash, they were probably rich self centered pricks. Dick was selfless and sweet, they didn't deserve him!

"Well, they did their homework. They set the Batclan on him. If ever there were demons that repelled other demons, it'd be them. That is, if the other demons aren't suicidal. But even then there's an easier way for them to kill themselves." Wally explained.

"Alright, stop. List of questions now." Barbara lifted her hands as she spoke.

"Alright. Ask away." Wally nodded at her. She was extremely grateful for how seriously he was taking this. A part of her was still certain that she was being duped, but if Wally was joking some how, she'd just kill him later.

"Okay, first. Who are the Batclan?" Barbara asked.

"Well, the bat from Gotham, you know him. You also know he once worked with a blue robin. Well, The robin grew up, you told me about that. But what I know is that he had more robins and a couple young bats. I don't how exactly. I told you, demons have moms and dads like humans do. But no one has ever heard of an alpha female in the clan. No one really knows how many there are, some say they're uncountable. But they are bad news for demons who like to cause trouble. Especially in Gotham." Wally explained.

More questions filled Barbara's head. _So the Grey Bat still protects Gotham? Do all young demons start off as robins and bats? How much power does this demon bat have?_

She decided though, that she had other questions in the way.

"When you said that there were easier ways for demons to kill themselves," Barbara paused in how she was going to ask this one. "Your tone made it sound a bit more-"

"Complicated?" Wally helped.

"Yeah, like it'd be redundant to chase a bat for death." Barbara finished. It was close enough to what she meant.

"Well. It's, I don't know if a human would understand it, but where you humans have all these emotions and ways of dealing with them, demons don't. We can try and practice. It's not to say that we're unfeeling, it's just, we go through emotions quickly and don't feel as many at one time as a human. It'd be an over load. So when one is stuck on a bad feeling and over loading, their eyes go dark and they burn up from the inside out. They say when this happens, the demon's soul goes to the pit." Wally tried to explain. He looked like he had just been told to describe the flavor of water.

"So when you say their eyes darken?" Barbara didn't know if she should take it seriously, but hell they were demons!

"They actually get shades darker the closer to the edge they are. It's not like a mood ring though. It's set by your state of mind, it's not something that changes through out the day. Not unless something either really tragic just caused it to go really dark or something amazing caused them to lighten. But I swear if you ask why I am leaving. That's a lot of science I've yet to figure out." Wally sighed.

"Okay. I get it, you aren't a biology major." Barbara chuckled.

"Well, yeah. There's a lot about demons even demons don't know. I'm mostly living with you and Dick to see how similar our species are. The comparisons are subjective though. Humans more resemble higher level demons. Through your fictional stories it's obvious you don't even understand how powerful your race is." Wally spoke as if he couldn't understand how humans thought themselves weak.

"Well, we can't exactly run at the speed of light." Barbara stated in a matter of fact way.

"And yet you're peaceful creatures." Wally pointed out. Or he seemed to think he did.

"Um. I don't know where you've been for the past half a year or so, but here on Earth, human's are probably the most volatile creatures on the planet." Barbara rose an eyebrow.

"Spend a day in the Dark World and then tell me what you think the word 'volatile' means." Wally smirked. Barbara thought about it for a second. Nope, she didn't want to touch that one.

* * *

Dick barely managed to avoid crawling up the stairs to his apartment. Stupid elevator being out of freakin' order. He was dead on his feet, and swore off late nights running around trying to save some defenseless soul. Stupid Tim was probably in his room listing to Adele or Simple Plan or something teenager-ish and angsty, crying about how much his life sucked having Jason for an older brother. Dick wanted to cry about having Jason for a younger brother. And he had only met the guy the day before yesterday!

He finally reached his door and opened it.

"Barbara. I'm stepping on your salt. Have a problem with it you can reline the door frame later." Dick grumbled.

"Well, you're just a bright ball of sunshine, aren't you?" Barbara asked, raising an eye brow.

"Something tells me you stayed out all night with Jason and had to go to work without any rest." Wally smirked at him. The smug little bastard. "How close am I?"

"About ten feet. So in perfect launching range for when I leap and attack you're smart ass." Dick growled and glared. He was met with a bright and sunny smile that really just made him want to rip the door off it's hinges and beat the ginger boy to death with it.

"Dick. Go to bed. You're a grump when you're tired." Barbara ordered.

"Yeah, yeah. Love you to. Brat." Dick muttered under his breath as he made his way down the hall to his room. He wasn't really mad at them. He was just too tired to really care about what he said. The good news is that the gingers have dealt with this before and knew not to take anything the ebony said at those moments seriously. Something he was quite grateful for as he sometimes would remember what he said and apologize for them.

But for now he was going to lay down and sleep for the rest of the year.

* * *

There was something missing. That was what Damian had found out. The orb they had retrieved for their father the couple days before, was incomplete. Something was missing, an ingredient or a talisman. Something needed to trigger the memory saved there. It was much more powerful than anything a lowly possessor would have. It was more powerful than something the son of the Dark Knight himself would have! It had to have been stolen. But the problem was that Damian didn't know anything about this kind of magic. Yet.

He didn't know anything about this kind of magic _yet._ He shall learn someday and he _will_ master it.

But this just meant he needed someone who would know, to explain it to him. And said person was still in the Upper, busy being kidnapped. Worthless, pointless, undependable Drake! Getting kidnapped right when Damian had finally found a use for his existence.

The boy drew his knees up to his chest and hugged them. He hated having to wait. If he were stronger he'd go up there himself and figure out what the hell is taking Todd so long to bring Drake home. He like to think those words. But when he imagined actually leaving the Dark World to go up, he shivered. He couldn't, not so soon. After all, it's only been, a week? No, it's been longer than that. A month? Two?

Confusing himself, Damian stood up and made his way down a corridor where he knew Stephanie was.

"Brown." He stated the girls name to gather he attention. He stood at the thresh hold of her chambers, it was only polite after all.

"What do you want?" Stephanie didn't even look up at him when she spoke.

"What is today's date?" Damian asked his inquiry that was bothering him.

"What does it matter?" Damn blonde bimbo couldn't just answer a straight question?

"I'm trying to figure how long it's been." Damian stated. He secretly hoped that he wouldn't have to explain-

"How long since when?" Stephanie looked him in the eye this time.

"Since our weaknesses were each picked at and we were tricked into tearing each other as well as our selves apart causing the out come of-"

"OKAY! I get it! It's been almost seven months! Alright? Now go bug Tim or Jason or something." Stephanie went back to what she was doing and Damian walked away. Seven months. It had been seven months since he had last been up top. He was pathetic.

* * *

"This is pathetic." Jason grumbled as he tried, yet again, to snap the anklet off the bird's talon. Every time he thought he had come close, Tim would screech something awful and he'd stop. He was only hurting his little brother and it was getting frustrating. "If I can't get you to the dark what the hell can we do?"

Tim had long since given up trying to talk to him and was busy nursing his leg on the concrete of the rooftop floor.

"I need to get back down there at least to let someone know you need help up here." That earned Jason a _look_. "Relax. I'm not going to leave you in your birdy form without someone." He sighed. "I'm thinking we know our options. I could leave you with Dick, who's probably passed out right now. OR I could take you to-"

Before Jason could finish the bird was tweeting excitedly. Jason smirked. He knew the kid wouldn't pass up the chance to visit _him_.

"You sure? I mean, he _is_ all the way in Gotham." Jason smirked as the bird tweeted again. "I'd have to apparate us there."

The younger demon was now pecking at his knees while flying just high enough to reach. "Alright, Alright. Come here." Jason took the robin in a careful embrace. Wouldn't do to break the poor brat now, would it? "Next stop-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I want to talk about something Sandra said in her talk with Dick. I made the owner and Dick's boss some guy named Cory O'Connal. He is an OC. I tried to find out who the real owner of DC's Hogan's Alley and instead of finding that, I found out that there is a mock city in DC called 'Hogan's Alley' where the FBI runs different training scenarios where agents can practice and every day there is a "bank robbery".
> 
> The Bar Dick worked out was named after a place where FBI Agents practice stopping Crime at a Gotham level!  
> Who else here just thinks that's the Tightest shit?
> 
> P.S.- No Sandra is not becoming a Main Character. I just needed someone to put Dick's thinking into prospective for him. All her build up was for this moment. Say bye to Ms. Newt, because it's likely the only action we will see of her again are either quick cameo's or references.


	10. Relations Between

The place had seen better days. The vines had over grown on the left side and the yard was starting to brown. The man who lived in and took care of the place was starting to get too old to do it all himself. He had done all he could to keep the place up, but it was beginning to become too difficult with too little reward. He had just sat down on one of the couches, something he would never fathom doing not ten years ago, when the shadows stretched upon the floor all reaching to one point. He stood back up and made himself presentable when they started to build upon each other. The form of a tall young man was recognizable and soon the colors that made up his being faded in.

"Master Jason, good to see you." The old English butler smiled at the boy. It was returned for a a split second before Jason's eyes suddenly rolled back and the figure fall face first on the floor. Alfred Pennyworth sighed and got started on rolling the boy over to drag him to one of the rooms up the stairs. That's when he saw he had not one visitor, but two, when a Red Robin was found in the folded hands.

"Master Timothy. I believe I have made it very clear what I think about animals in the household." Alfred spoke sternly. The bird only tweeted at him and shook one of his legs. What the man saw on it made him frown. He had seen something like it before and understood immediately what had to be done. "Very well. I Shall contact your father after I have moved Young Master Jason to a proper bed."

The bird tweeted a 'thank you' at him. He did not speak bird, but he did know each of these children on a personal level and memorized their tones in both humanoid and therianthropic form.

After the butler had taken Jason to his old room in the manor, and told Tim to stay with the boy in case he awoke in need of immediate attention, he had made his way to the study to the old grandfather clock that hide the way to the room where this all began for the butler.

* * *

It was bothering her. After so long the kid never once made a single remark about the time that Dick- well, the incident. Suddenly he's wondering how long it had been? She figured out of everyone he'd be the most diligent in counting the days since what happened to him. Tim and Jason had to go through what happened every day, it had just magnified during that time and Dick didn't have any memory of it. Even Cas and herself, although obviously very upset about what happened to them, the brat was the most traumatized. And no shit.

Stephanie sighed and thought about it. It had to suck for the kid. His first time on his own to the Upper, and the first thing he runs into is that damn bitch of a mother of his. Talia Al Ghul was _NOT_ the loving motherly type. The moment she saw her son unprotected and unprepared, she saw her chance to take him back. The kid had fought for his life against his own mom. His mom, who would rather her son die at her own hands than let his father have him. She must have changed her mind when she finally got the kid down and tried to kidnap him. Thankfully Stephanie was already looking for the kid while the others were looking for Jason.

Talia was more powerful than Steph could ever imagine becoming. But she managed to get beat in the right direction that she could grab the kid and run.

Damian refused to look her in the eye for a week. She doubted that he noticed he did it, but he seemed more at ease when it was just the two of them in the room. If only he wasn't a rude little twat, she might have started to spend more time with him. Either way. If he was caught up on that incident, then she should probably go calm him down before his eyes darkened. That seemed to be all any of them could do for each other anymore. Keep each other sane.

"Hey, brat. What are you doing?" Stephanie asked as she came up to him huddled in his corner. He did that a lot now. Sit right there were the walls met with a file or book trying to be as unnoticeable as possible.

"I'm thinking, Brown. An unknown concept to you, I'm sure, but it does require a certain degree of silence that I know you would not be able to comprehend." the brat spoke sharply. He was trying to make his words hurt.

"Yeah. I've heard that the harder it is for one to think the quieter they needed everything to be while they do it." Stephanie smirked. She had to admit, she loved playing the one up war with her brothers. She preferred playing with Tim though. Jason was a bit to vulgar, Dick was too good, Damian used too many words, and Cass would just shrug off her banter and get back to the point. Tim she could actually trump and it still be slightly difficult.

"Whatever." Damian rolled his eyes and shrunk into his corner.

"An easy defeat? Okay, what's got you acting like Tim?" Steph asked sitting next to him.

"In what way do I remind you of Drake?"

"Well, for starters, he use to have his own corner he'd huddle in. Then again his was in his room and he'd either have a book or a piece of tech he'd be fiddling with. You know he almost became a Tech Demon? I bet he would have loved it a lot more than an Informant. Knowing all truth never made him smile as bright as figuring out how a machine worked." Stephanie rambled for a second. "Then there's the way you're shutting everyone out trying to seem unhurt when you're bleeding emotion." She about wrapped an arm around his shoulders before she remembered who it was sitting next to her and decided she liked having that particular limb.

"Tt, that's stupid." Damian grumbled. Stephanie smiled a small bit. He didn't deny it.

"So, figure anything out about the orb?" She asked.

"Yeah. But I need Drake to make sense of something for me. There is something I do not know that I know he would." Damian admitted. She was proud of him. That must have taken a lot from the boy.

"So let's go ask him." Steph stood up and offered a hand to the boy.

"He's missing. Todd lost him in the Upper and is currently on a search and rescue to retrieve him." Damian explained.

"What? And he didn't tell us? You didn't tell us? We could have helped." Stephanie crossed her arms and glared at the boy.

He shrugged, "He seemed to have it handled. Besides, I think he feared Father finding out."

"He's probably gotten himself hurt or something. Come on, let's go help him help Tim." Stephanie offered her hand again.

"They're in the Upper." Damian reminded her.

"Yes. So that's were we'll look. Come one." She smiled, trying to be encouraging.

"I, but what if-"

"I'll be there with you. You won't be alone."

"Stephanie, Damian." Cassandra came up to them from the shadows.

"Hey Cass, what's up?" Steph asked her sister.

"Alfred." Casandra stated before walking toward Father's cave. Stephanie met Damian's wide eyes and the two were suddenly following the other girl.

* * *

James had his pay stub in one hand and the cash in the other. He was whistling as he made his way to Tony's. He had his plan in the back of his mind as he was thinking mostly what he was going to do with the left over cash. Probably get himself a new jacket.

"Hey man. I got your shit, open up." James called out as he knocked on the door.

"Get in here then." The voice called back.

James entered the apartment and saw Tony and Randy sitting in the living area slicing into a few brownies. James smiled.

"Hey bro. Got the cash." Tony called.

"Sure do. Think I'd cheat a friend?" James asked as he passed the pay stub and the cash over to his 'friend'.

Tony counted the cash and looked at the stub. "What's this shit?" He asked, looking up at James.

"I told you bro, I only get so much-"

"I said half, you mother fucker! This half of three hundred? Tony dropped the bills on the ground. James looked at them and saw they were all ones.

"Wha- But I just came from the bank! I haven't even taken my cut from it!" James knelt to the ground to pick up the cash, trying to find a twenty or a ten or even a five. He hoped Benjamin was just hiding behide Washington somewhere. "I swear man! I got gypped!" James begged Tony.

"Randy!" Tony called to the big black guy on the couch who then pulled out his gun. James actually sobbed.

"I SWEAR! I'll get you the money Tony, I mean it!" James pleaded.

Tony knelt down so he was eye level with James. "I'ma tell you this, Jimmy, you better pay me, or else. After this stunt I ain't gunna let you off so easy. You are going to pay big time." Tony growled. He stood back up and nodded to Randy.

Randy came into Jame's view and aimed his gun. "Sorry, Bro. I told you this was going to suck."

* * *

Barbara went in after half an hour and saw that Dick was still passed out. She closed the door to his room and met with Wally in the living room.

"So, is there anything else I should know?" She asked.

"I think that Jason and Tim are lying about being Dick's brothers." Wally sat back down on the bean bag chair.

"Why would they lie about being Dick's brothers?" Barbara sat back on the couch. She and Wally had taken a break from their talk to get some refreshments, just a light snack really.

"Because they are obviously both demons and Dick isn't." Wally informed the girl as he bit into a carrot stick.

"So, the letter was written by a demon? Or wait, is there a different 'Jay-bird'?" Barb opened her soda can.

"I think he did write it, but lied about being his brother. I don't know. I mean. It would make sense that he was Dick's brother _if_ Dick wasn't human." Wally shrugged. "The whole arrangement is just out of character for these particular demons."

"How so?" Barbara leaned back in her seat. This was what she needed to know, things that had happening lately, this is what was relevant.

"They aren't the type to be bought. They are mostly for a balance, a type of justice if you would. The Graysons couldn't possibly have 'bought' the Bats with money. Maybe information, maybe a friendship. But Whatever it is, there's a reason for them to be protecting Dick." Wally scratched the back of his neck.

"So they are more than just hired body guards?" Barbara asked.

"Yeah. I just wish they'd stop threatening me and pulling rank long enough to answer my questions." Wally sighed.

"I think I have an idea." Barbara tapped her chin.

"Yeah?"

"Well, they look down on you because you're a 'lower demon', right?" Barbara used air quotes. She still didn't like that there was such obvious discrimination within the mythical begins. "But it's not like they can do shit to me."

"Um, you aren't even suppose to _know_ anything. If they find out you know about demons, I'm dead. They don't kill humans, they have no problem killing other Demons."

"Hey, cool it. I'm just going to grill them about Dick. As his best friend and roommate, I have the rights to!" Barbara smirked smugly.

"Alright then. You grill and when they decided that you've pissed them off, I'll run you far away from danger. Agreed?" Wally asked.

"Agreed." Barb laughed. She was going to get to the bottom of Dick past, even if he won't.

* * *

Tim watched over Jason in the room that use to belong to the guy. He thought back to when they use to live in the manor, day lighting as humans. They moved back to the caves and labyrinths of the Dark World before Tim came around. Tim sometimes wished they didn't. But he seemed to be the only one. Something about the change of light to dark and light again of the Upper always made him feel more at home than the constant shadows that they lived in now.

He guessed it was just another way he was weird from his family. They all had a few ways they were strange from each other. Tim suspected they had different mothers. It explained everything. Why the things they had in common with each other were also the things they had in common with Father.

Jason groaned and Tim perked up from his perch on the bed post. But there was no other noise from the other demon.

He rolled his eyes. Jason passed out because he hadn't rested in too long. And then the idiot decided to apparate them there. That was the single most draining way of travel they could have used. Tim didn't think it would have been a big deal except that Jason failed to mention that he hadn't slept since _forever_.

"Master Timothy, Miss Casandra is downstairs, if you could-" Before Alfred could finish his sentence, Tim flew over the butler's shoulder and to the lobby where he saw his sister waiting. Excited to see someone other than Jason he set himself on her shoulder.

' _Cas! Thank goodness! I need your help, Jason's useless and I'm - crap. I forgot._ ' Tim stopped chirping and let his birdy head hang.

"Little brother, why are you bird?" Cass asked him.

"I believe he has had a run in with a Barahona item." Alfred announced coming down the stairs.

"Barahona Items?" Cass asked.

' _What's a beach in Mexico have to do with my being stuck as a bird?_ ' Tim ask- erm, tweeted.

"Yes, Miss Casandra, the Barahona Items were created by a Spaniard in the late 1800's or so. His name was Adrian Barahona, and he created what are considered 'anti-demon' tools. Most of them looked like weapons, some of them seemed like everyday appliances. The legendary Cat thief Selena Kyle once managed to get her sticky hands upon a necklace that enchanted any demon to her whim. As you can imagine the Gotham streets once being infested with the residence of the Dark World, she had quite a following." Alfred explained.

' _Does it say anything about unfortunate lasting effects_ ' Tim thought to himself. Thinking back to before the incident when the woman was their Father's main fling.

"It would seem that young Master Timothy is now under the mercy of a collar that renders him in his most vulnerable form." Alfred continued his explanation, not bothering to acknowledge the random tweeting.

"So, Brother cursed?" Cass asked. She looked at the bird on her shoulder and Tim could see she was trying to understand something, or was she just thinking? Damn she was the hardest person in the world to read.

"It would appear so. It will be rather difficult to get that thing off." Alfred sighed. "Now then, why don't you two go wash up and I prepare some dinner?" Timmy wanted to smile at the butler. Visiting Alfred became a mandatory dinner and family time with those you arrived with.

So the Barahona items? This meant more than one. Maybe Luthor thought the cage was one of them? The time frame he was given would suggest that it was. But then again, he was more than capable of escaping the cage. This anklet on the other hand, not so much.

* * *

Lex was rubbing at his temples. So he lost the bird. He had tried to call the man who sold him the cage up, but the number was disconnected. He grumbled to himself. With Slade walking out on him like he did, he now considered it a race to immortality between the two of them. Problem was that Slade knew more about these creatures than Lex did. So Lex was trying to think back to everything Slade had said about his year in reconnaissance for this mission.

He knew that the boy's immortality was in a glass vial with a light blue glowing essence inside it. He knew Slade's report explained that the bottle was kept in a vault in the Batdemon's cave. The merc also explained how he crossed the gateway into the under world. Lex knew he wouldn't be any good at sneaking into the underworld himself. He then had an idea. That boy Slade had muttered about. He had an obscure connection to Grayson.

Lex reached for his phone and called his 'partner' up. The phone was answered on the third ring.

"What is it, Luthor?" Slade's voice growled into Lex's ear.

"I was merely hoping to inquire about your 'informant'? I think I have a few questions for him." Lex smirked to himself.

"What is it you were wanting to ask? I could save you the trip?" Damn it, Slade must have heard the smirk in Luthor's voice.

"No, no, that won't be necessary I know how you hate to play 'middle man'." Lex staled as he thought up one lie after another.

"I may make an exception. What is on your mind Luthor?" Slade asked, none too kindly at that. He must have had the same thoughts about their partnership being over.

"I merely was wondering if, Grayson had any new pets about. If the boy knew about a 'new pet bird' I could find the Red Robin and patch up the mistake I so dreadfully caused." Well, it was only halfly a lie.

"Luthor, if you want any contact with Gordon, you better start telling me your _real_ reason for your sudden interest." Slade growled. Lex grinned. A name. Either a first name or a last name, but it was a name. It was a start.

"Alright then. I was wanting to see if I could find Grayson, take advantage that the only places he ever seen my face, is the media that lets everyone know what a devoted humanitarian I am. I was hoping to get close enough that I could find out myself if he'd been 'bird watching' and let him know I've missing my pet 'Red Robin'. Assuming the bird had been by to check up on 'big brother'." Lex told another half truth. He then got an idea. "I could also gain his trust and lead your target to anywhere you were wanting him to go."

Lex could hear the gears turning as Slade though over the pros and cons of this agreement. The benefits of having a voice in Graysons ear, an insider on changing tides, and the possibility of betrayal.

He was also undoubtedly working on a contingency plan in case Luthor were to turn on him. Lex wasn't worried, however. Brilliant as Slade Wilson may be, Lex was a Genius. And the two just didn't compare in skill.

"Fine then. But all communications between you and Gordon go through me. Understood? Last thing I need is you to get an idea in that bald head of yours." Slade agreed.

Lex waved off the insult. "Let the boy know he could make an easy thousand by simply checking if Grayson has been 'bird watching' lately."

"I'll drop your offer off when I see him next, which might be soon. I'll let you know how it goes." the line went dead and Lex smirked to himself as he leaned back in his chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know the end was weak. But I spent ten minutes writing out this really detailed, and foreshadowing end to the chapter that was a masterpiece of evil masterminds. And then my computer glitched and I lost ten paragraphs. The coin to flip was; Heads, sit the story down for another week as I rewrite what I lost, or Tails, give a haphazard ending that pretty much summed up ten paragraphs and move on with the story. The coin landed on Heads. So be glad I'm no Harvey Dent. ;)
> 
> This is also a shorter chapter than all the others because of this very reason. Sorry guys. I'll try to make it up in the next chapter. This one just kicked my ass.


	11. Dear 'Loving' Brother

He couldn't believe that she talked him into this. Brown offered to escort him to Pennyworth, in his father's human home, but it was a trick. The girl had gotten the two of them 'lost', and now they were wandering about Gotham. It was different than Damian remembered it.

Lighter. Safer. Nicer.

He didn't like it.

It felt like a lie. Like the world was trying to get him to lower his guard. Waiting for the right moment to attack. He kept catching himself flying closer to the purple bat he was following. Damian would sneer and try to put some distance between the two of them, but always drew closer to Stephanie.

He told himself it was because her Mist Demon nature caused her wings to create the perfect conditions to hide their numbers, but even he could hear the utter bull that was. And he didn't even say it out loud yet.

The girl seemed to give up as she swooped to land on a roof, changing form as she did so. Damian followed suite.

"Admit it, Brown, you're lost." He growled as he crossed his arms. Stephanie looked around slightly confused.

"I swear there use to be a clock tower around here, somewhere." She scratched the back of her head.

Damian rolled his eyes. "We passed it, you circled it twice before then going back the direction we came." He could not believe this.

"Oh shut it." Stephanie crossed her arms as if she had a reason to be upset. Suddenly the feeling of being watched became evident.

"Who's there?" Damian snarled into the dark.

"What? Oh! Crap." Stephanie seemed to realize the feeling as well and got into a fighting stance.

"Oh my, so high strung." A silk like voice came from the shadows. It was female too.

"Wait a second, . . . Selina?" Stephanie asked the shadow as it approached.

"Hello there, Mouse." a tall slender woman in an honest to God 'Cat Suite' posed with her hand on her cocked hip.

"Who the hell are you?" Damian demanded.

"Now, Kitten, is that any way to address a lady?" the woman smirked.

"Damian, this is Selina Kyle, aka: Catwoman." Brown introduced the strange lady to the boy.

"'Catwoman'. You're completely Human. What are you doing with a title like that?" Damian asked, unimpressed.

"I like to think of it more as an, alias." The woman grinned. Everything about her visage wise could trick a lesser being into believing her to be Demonic. But she was nothing of the sort.

"What are you doing around here Selina? I thought you went straight?" Brown asked. It didn't even sound like interrogation! She sounded like she was talking to an old friend she hadn't seen in almost a year.

"I heard that couple of Sharks were making waves in the waters of Gotham. I figured I'd get a beat on it before it got a beat on me." Kyle replied with a slight shrug. "How about yourselves? I haven't seen a Bat in Gotham in almost a Decade! Did Batsy decide he miss me finally?"

"Um, actually, not really. I wouldn't hold my breath on him." Brown sighed.

"I didn't."

"Wait, you're-"

"Not currently, doesn't mean I haven't, nor don't intend to again soon. Still though, your Daddy certainly raised the bar into incontestable heights."

"What are you two talking about?" Damian demanded again.

"Manners, Kitten. I figured Alfred taught you each properly." Selina rose a brow at the boy who crossed his arms.

"Oh yeah! Hey, Selina, you should come with us to the Manor. We're just going to visit Alfred and check up on our idiot brothers." Stephanie offered.

"What?" Damian was quite opposed to the idea.

"Sounds wonderful, I would love to say my hellos to Alfred." Selina smiled.

"Alright, and off we go!" Brown shouted excitedly and started to roof hop like a human parkourer.

* * *

Tim had kept to her shoulder. Cas figured he was too tired to really fly about much more. She understood why he'd perch there, as anywhere necessary to go, Cas would go herself, and this would save him the flying. So Cassandra left her little brother to his perching. She had carried him to the bathroom where they washed up, then to the study where she sat herself on the couch and picked up a book. It looked familiar to her, and in times like these, familiar seemed to leave a strange feeling in her gutt. Nothing bad, not completely pleasant either. She figured she'd follow it and opened the book she picked up.

Tim, on her shoulder, crept closer and leaned forward slightly, and Cas knew he was reading the book even if she wasn't truly intending to herself. She gave a small smile and watched the bird out of the corner of her eye.

She remembered Tim before what had happened with Dick.

He use to talk about random things. He'd talk in nonstop rambles before he'd realize that no one else in the room understood what he was talking about. He'd get a cute little blush and then apologize as he'd shuffle his feet. Back then someone, Jason, Dick, Stephanie, would drape an arm over his shoulder. They'd call him a mean yet endearing name and lightly punch him in the chest. He would give a slight chuckle and shrug it off.

That was a Tim that laughed his problems off.

That was a Tim that would talk about things.

No one quite saw it happen when Renegade took over. There wasn't a single one of them that could pin point when it seemed to happen. But Tim changed. And not one of them knew why.

They knew what Renegade did to Dick, and Jason, and the two girls. They each had a good idea what he said to Father and how he tricked Damian. But never did Tim let on how the Possessor tormented him.

The bird raised his head a slight bit and Cas knew he was waiting for her to 'finish reading' and turn the page. She flipped to the next one and went on with her thoughts.

She hated that she did not know how her little brother was hurt. Whenever asked, the boy would always dodge.

 _'Nothing happened. I'm alright.'_ He'd always say. Without fail. But each time he said it, he would grow sad with memories.

_'Nothing happened. I'm alright.'_

Cas sighed and turned the page.

She thought about how she and Steph kept fighting back then. They were so blinded by their rage with each other, they never saw what happened with their brothers until it was too late. Renegade had turned them against each other. It was everything they had right now to grow their friendship and sisterly love once more.

Tim was looking at her now and Cas realized she was staring openly. She looked back at the book and realized it was only one half page. Tim must have finished already, she flipped the page.

* * *

Barbara Gordon was finally finishing up on her online training. Wally had to go see his uncle Barry, whom Barbara was now really wanting to meet after learning he was a demon as well. But Wally warned her why that would be a bad idea and left. She sighed as she closed her laptop. It was now eleven and she had work in the morning. She had stayed up three hours later just so she could finish that training, but she knew she was going to regret it when she had to go in to the library at six in the morning.

She only had a week and a half at the library left over as she had put in her notice just a while ago. But her boss took it as a good excuse to schedule her less. She didn't care, more time for her to train and figure out this demon mess. Maybe she can see about finding a few books on the topic while she was there? She didn't have to worry about what books she checked out anymore out of fear of what her boss would say. The sudden rush of freedom gave her a grin. She gave another sigh, this one out of relief as she stood and stretched, about to head to bed.

Then her phone rang.

Who calls at eleven forty eight at night? She thought.

"High Taylor's Boat Trailers; Don't Ask What's in the Cooler." She answered.

"Barb? It's me." The voice on the other end of the line was not one she expected. It sounded scared, hurt, and desperate.

"James? Bro? What's up?" Barbara asked clutching her phone tight.

"I, I'm sorry. I'm really fucking sorry. Barb, you've gotta know that." James sounded like he was weeping.

"James, come on, what's up? What's wrong, talk to me." Barbara tried to encourage.

"I, I thought they were my friends. Barb, I'm in deep. And I'm hurt. Please, oh God, please. I need, hospital. Oh God it hurts."

"James, where are you?" Barbara asked.

"Park Ave." James said before he was cut himself off with a whimper, "1427 Park Ave. Gotham. I'm on the curb."

"The hell are you- you know what. Save that. I'm on my way. Keep on the phone." Barbara ordered her little brother as she grabbed her jacket and made her way out of the apartment and to her car in the parking garage.

Her little brother was a twat. He was a bastard and a jerk. He was selfish, rude, arrogant, purposefully ignorant, and hypocritical. He wouldn't lift a finger if the shoe was on the other foot. But in the end, he was her little brother, and she loved the creep, even if she sometimes hated him.

* * *

The phone rang through until he was sent to voice mail. Slade growled as he closed the disposable flip phone that he used for the boy. He thought he already took care of James' insolence when it came to ignoring his calls. Perhaps he should relieve him of one of his fingers, that might get the boy trained.

Thinking through what Luthor had said in their last call, the man didn't seem to realize how obvious he made his intentions. Luthor was turning on him and Slade could not afford that right now. While having someone Grayson might trust whisper in his ear, Luthor was not the one he wanted to do it.

Slade actually already had the idea before Luthor tried to use it as cover up for his own plans, but that only made Slade more suspicious. He thought it through, of course, before he made his decision. Luthor wanted to use James Gordon to get close to Dick Grayson so he could then trick the boy himself directly. The only way that could benefit Luthor, however, is if the bald fool had thought of something Slade himself didn't. So Slade figured that he could give Luthor a bone and the figure out what the man was planning and see if it was any good. He also knew that there was a possibility that it would flop and Luthor would 'shoot himself in the foot' by running Grayson off and straight toward Slade. Either way it went, so Long as Slade kept at a specific distance he could be close enough to piggy back off Luthor for once, and still be in the direction Dick Grayson would run if things went sour.

Yes, he knew it sounded too simple. But when you were playing mind games with a self proclaimed 'genius', usually the most simple answer is the right one.

Right now though, he needed that waste of skin and blood, Gordon. The boy wasn't answering his phone, the cameras he placed outside the Gordon residency have shown the boy had yet to get home that night, and he was not scheduled for work. The only other place that the boy frequented was that pit of an apartment where he'd go to kill his brain cells. Slade geared up to go pay 'Tony Mondarés' a visit.

* * *

She knew the way to the manor the entire time. But she had spotted something out of the corner of her eye as they flew past the Clock Tower. She knew there would be no explaining things to the robin behind her, so she pretty much let him think whatever. When they had landed she was looking around trying to see if she could find the figure she had followed. Steph had a pretty good idea who she had followed, but even then, her once enemy and friend was a slippery creature.

Behind her she could feel the glaring as Damian seemed to understand what just happened now. She had lead Selina and the boy straight to the manor where she walked right on in. The three of them were now being greeted by the aging butler who was having a nice conversation with 'Ms. Kyle'.

"So, Alfred, Tim here?" Steph interrupted. Alfred gave her a stern look for not waiting but then gave her a small smile as he directed her to the study where she assumed Tim was hiding.

When she opened the door quietly and saw little Red Robin sitting on Cas' shoulder as he read and she flipped pages. Why he didn't just turn back into his human form and read the damn book himself she didn't know. She shrugged it off as a Tim thing and went back to thinking how cute the situation was.

Feeling Damian right behind her, Steph walked in and met eyes with Cas.

"Little brother is stuck." Cas spoke. Tim looked up seemly startled.

"What do you mean by that?" Stephanie asked. She took advantage of Tim's bird form and pet him on his little feathery head with her finger. He hated it when she did it, but it was his own fault for being in his therianthropic form around her.

"He cursed." Cas tried to explain. Tim had shifted on her shoulder and looked at Steph and then Damian.

"He's cursed? How?" Stephanie looked at Tim worriedly.

"Collar." Cas pointed to Tim's birdy leg

Tim stretched out his talon to show the two of them.

"Tt, figures you'd get yourself cursed and collared." Damian sneered.

"Oh, shut it Dami." Steph growled and looked back to Tim. "Is there anyway to get it off?" She asked.

Cas shrugged her shoulders and Tim looked down and away from her. They had no idea.

"So can he like, type or anything still? He can write and all that?" Damian asked. Weird questions, the kid can turn into a robin as well, you'd think he'd know.

"I do not think his ability to do so has be, erm, hindered." Cas paused before saying that last word. One of the few good things that happened after the Possessor got to them was that Cas was becoming more confident with her speech. Something Renegade helped with when his plan was to crush her spirits and cause her to lose her ability all together. He underestimated her. Badly.

Damian looked right at the bird, "Good. I need to talk with you." He promptly turned on his heel and started to stalk out of the room. Steph looked back to Tim. The bird looked, well, even as a bird, Tim just looked exhausted. But true to his nature, Tim took off flying after his younger brother. Someone is seriously going to have to teach that boy about standing up for himself.

* * *

Damian lead Drake to the old gymnasium. It was a bit of a walk from the study, but Damian wanted to be certain they could talk in private. That, and he noticed that Drake was having a rough time keeping to the air. It was one of Damian many life goals to help the older demon understand his worthlessness in the world. Hey, the first step to any solution is to admit that something needs fixed, right? Or replaced. That would be better actually.

Drake had landed rather heavily on a balance beam close to Damian. The younger rolled his eyes and pulled out his android phone. Well, really it was Todd's that the second eldest had stolen from a human a while back. The moron hadn't even realized that it was missing yet, so, Damian felt no guilt.

He opened it on a note pad and slide it open to revile the miniature keyboard. "Can you use this?" he asked. The bird tried it and succeeded with much obvious difficulty. He looked at the message left on the pad.

yes

Damian rolled his eyes, it took Drake a full three minutes to write a simple three letter word. If he were to ask for full answers he'd have to wait for hours just to get a single reply. Gah! Why was Drake so useless? And what the hell was he pecking at the beam for?

It took Damian a moment to realize what Drake was doing. And then a moment later to put a name to it.

... .- -

Damian growled to himself. He didn't know Morse code. It was yet another thing he was going to have to remedy when they had time. He took the little Android and opened up an app to translate the random clicking for him. Well, first he had to tell Drake to shut up as he down loaded the damn app first.

"Alright, I'm ready. Go." Damian muttered, and the bird started over.

.- ... .- - ( _what_ )

-.. - / -.- - ..- ( _do you_ )

-. . . -.. ( _need_ )

The red robin stopped and looked up at the boy.

"You recall the orb we retrieved from the nest of lower demons a day or two ago?" Damian asked.

-. .- - ... . .-. .. -. -. ( _Gathering_ )

-. - - / -. . ... - ( _not nest_ )

Damian snarled. "Does that really matter. The GATHERING. Remember it, yes or no!"

-.. ..- ...

Damian felt dumb for expecting to understand that without looking at the phone. It didn't catch it. "Repeat that."

-.- . ... ( _yes)_

"See? What that so hard?" Damain asked and almost knocked the bird off the beam for starting to tap out a reply. "The orb. Do you know what it's for?" Damian asked.

-.- . ... ( _yes_ )

\- . - - .-. -.- ( _memory_ )

.-. . - .- .. -. - . -. - ( _retainment_ )

Damian nodded he knew this much after snooping about Father's cave. "Were you aware that it needed a second piece to function properly?"

\- - ... - / .. - . - ... / -.. - ( _most items do_ )

"Do you have any clue what that second piece is?" Damian asked.

-. - ( _no_ )

.. - -.-. - ..- .-.. -.. -... . .- -. -.- - ... .. -. -.

"Slow down, the translator doesn't work that fast." Damian growled.

Drake repeated himself slower. (I _t could be anything.)_

Damian wanted to hit his head against a wall. "Do you even have any idea what kind of magic it is? I don't." He didn't mean to confess that last part, but he tried to save face by pretending he did.

Drake just repeated himself. (I _t could be anything._ )

"Gah! I knew you were useless!"

.-. .-. - .-. . .-. - .. . ... / - ..-. / - ... . / - .-. -...

Damian looked at the translator.

( _Properties of the orb?_ )

"What do you mean? It's made out of glass!" Damian grumbled.

-.. - . ... / .. - / -... ..- .-. -. / - - / - - ..- -.-. ... ( _does it burn to touch_ )

-.. - . ... / .. - / ..-. .-.. - .- - (d _oes it float_ )

\- .- -. .. -.-. .- .-.. / .-. .-. - .-. . .-. - .. . ... ( _Magical Properties)_

"Oh. Well, it needs two pieces, it locks a demons memory away, it requires the mana of a demon to activate it, it's nearly indestructible-" Drake started to interrupt Damian with chirping.

..- ... . ... / -.. . - - -. .. -.-. / - .- -. .- ..-.. ( _uses demonic mana?_ )

"Yes, you know what it it?" Damian asked.

-. - / - .- -. .. -.-. / ..- ... . ... / ... - .-. .- .. -. ... - / - .- -. .- (n _o magic uses straight mana_ )

Damian wanted to argue. But then again he didn't know much about magics. Not YET anyway. "What do you mean by straight mana?"

\- .- -. .- / -... . -.-. - - . ... / -.-. ... .- -.- .-. .- ( _Mana becomes Chakra_ )

-.-. ... .- -.- .-. .- / -... . -.-. - - . ... / ... .-. . .-.. .-.. ... ( _Chakra becomes Spells)_

Damian knew he was getting the summarized version due to the communication format, so he took the small blessing and refrained from telling Drake how stupid that was.

"I saw Father's notes. It works with pure mana." Damian clarified.

He expected Drake to reply but the bird just looked at wall to the side. Damian gave up on trying to get anymore out of the bird about that and went to something else he wanted to talk to his older brother about.

"I have one other thing I wish to discus with you." He started. "Were you aware that Todd had gone to see Grayson while you were abducted?" He narrowed his eyes at the bird. Drake figited where he was perched and Damian felt proud that he had worn Drake out before this conversation, the bird couldn't just fly off to avoid his question.

.. / .- .- ... / .- ..- ... - / - ..- - ... .. -.. . / .- ... . -. / ... . / -.. .. -.. ( _I was just outside when he did_ ) Tim confessed.

Damian glared at him. "What, is everyone sneaking off to meet with Grayson, now? Does no one care that we aren't suppose to for a _reason_?" He flew his hands into the air, losing grip on the phone in doing so, and it crashed against the wall, breaking. Well there goes that form of comunication.

... - - - - ...

Damian snarled, "Oh shut up!" before stomping out the room. Losing the phone had effectively lost him his one way to talk to Drake. And for that, he was grateful.

* * *

Barbara Gordon made it to 1427 Park Avenue, Gotham, or as you'd call it now a days, Crime Alley. Barbara shook her head as she came up to see her brother sitting, curled up on the curb, holding his thigh. She rolled her car to a stop and got out, locking the doors behind her.

"James, what happened?" She asked as she rounded the car to unlock the passenger side and opened it wide.

"I just, I owed him money," James answered, and then groaned in pain when Barb helped him up so he could limp to the car. "I didn't count. I should have counted, but I didn't count." James whimpered. Barbara closed the door behind him and then made her way to the driver side quickly. She started to hurry when she saw a shadow move. Crime Alley was not a friendly place to be found in.

"Alright, I'm going to take you to Gotham General, but you know you're going to have to explain that, right?" She asked.

"I'd be glad to!" James nearly spat.

Barbara quickly put the car in drive and got the hell out of there and rushed her brother to the hospital. A cop had started to follow, Barbara realized she had been speeding. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her phone.

"911, what's your emergency?" The friendly voice asked on the other end.

"Yes, I'm Barbara Gordon, I'm driving a '92 Cadillac Seville, License plate 342 BGB, my brother had been shot in Crime Ally and I'm trying to get him to the Hospital, he's bleeding profusely. I would like you to let that nice police officer an escort would be more appreciated than a pull over." Barbara said quickly, not given the woman on the other end a chance to interrupt. There was silence on the phone and Barbara made a turn. Another cop car was waiting for her and it got in front of her. She watched it slow down trying to force her to stop before it picked up speed again. The car matching her speed.

"Thank God!" She cried out as the hospital came in sight, the 911 operator came back on the phone.

"I've also alerted the Hospital of your arrival, though I cannot say that you won't get into a bit of trouble." She warned

"I'll deal with that when my brother is taken care of." Barbara huffed.

"Can you tell me how your brother got shot?" the woman asked.

"He was dicking about in Crime Alley." Barbara growled. "Do the math."

"I understand. They will ask for more information at the hospital, you know this, Ma'am?"

"Yes, speaking of, arriving there now, thank you for all your help." Barbara said quickly before getting off the phone. She really ment that last part even if it was a bit rushed. Maybe when James was better she'd find out who that was, check how many rules she bent, and send her a $100 bill for each one.

James was helped out of her car and the cops followed her to where she parked. She sighed. Alright, time to face the music. She tought to herself as she pulled out the phone to call her father. Let's hope these guys remember good 'ol Jim Gordon. And remember him well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Either way. I had a friend complain about how Druggies/potheads/and weed smokers are shown in this story. There are those kind of people and they are the ones we're focusing on. James was not a druggie in the comics, but he was an asshole, i just added that bit because it gave a reason for his friends to shoot him for cash, and him to trust them, . . . ish. But still. I have druggie friends and while I never did it or been around them when they did it, I know that not all potheads or weed smokers are like this. They are sometimes the nicest people you'll know! There will be positive light to even this topic out later, but as we aren't getting that far nearly fast enough it seems, I figured I'd let you know now. So if you are against Drug usage, like, uberly, I'm sorry we have a different opinion, here, have a cookie!
> 
> Also! For those of you who don't like the way Luthor is portrayed. Yeah, that's my bad. I kinda rush him a bit. I'll be certain to put more effort in his character from now on! But for now~


	12. Hello, My Name Is

_riiiiing_

_riiiiing_

_riiiiing_

"Hello?" Dick answered the phone groggily. Looking over at his alarm clock told him he had slept eight hours, but it only felt like half that time. Though, it was now two in the afternoon. Dick rubbed the sleep out of the corner of his eyes as he waited for the person on the other end of the line to speak.

"Who is this?" Dick asked irritated after his patience ran out.

"G-Grayson?" A hesitant voice came from the other end. It sounded like a young boy.

"Yes. This is Grayson. Who is this?" There was a longer pause. Dick sat up lazily in his bed as he waited.

"I shouldn't have called." The boy said, but Dick could tell he didn't want to hang up.

"What's your name?" Dick asked, he was starting to wake up properly and his instincts were kicking in. Something told him he knew the person he was currently talking to.

"I should go."

"What!" Dick had to act fast. "You called me. You must be dying to ask me something, right? You don't have to tell me anything. Just ask." Dick could almost hear the kid contemplating his question. There was a long quiet before the kid spoke again.

"How are you?" It seemed like an average ice breaker, but Dick could hear all the questions wrapped up in it. 'How is your health?', 'How is your quest to find us?", "How is your love live?", "How is your job?". Okay some of those he might be projecting, but still. Dick was speculating big time this was another one of his brothers.

"I'm good. I have a job I really enjoy, friends that I love and trust, a shelter that I can count on to keep me safe, and a family watching out for me." Dick smiled into the receiver.

"Tt, ever the optimist." The kid grumbled. "Those are all the things that are going well for you, Grayson. But what about the other such?" Okay, voice put the kid at some where around ten years old, but vocabulary suggested a man in his late 40's. But something about it seemed to be right for the boy. Dick had to remind himself that he most likely knew this kid before he lost his memories, and so if it seems to fit, it's probably right.

"you mean besides the fact that I have no memories and my family keeps avoiding me and my many questions?" Dick asked. "A couple things have been a bit troubling. One of my friend's brother is an ass and even my own brother may have very well gotten me fired." Dick explained the other side of the coin.

"What do you need a job for?" The kid asked.

"to fill the day with." Dick replied.

"so why do you care if you lose it?"

"I, well, it's just that-"

"what do you _do_ anyway?"

"well, I'm a bartender. I get people their drinks and listen to them complain about their day. The more I seem to actually sympathize, the more they tip." Dick smiled.

"Tt. A server. You could do so much better. I think you ought to hope to be terminated from your current employment." Dick lost his smile.

"I happen to like my job." Dick heard another 'Tt' come from the other end of the line. "Okay, then. What do you think I should do?" Dick asked.

"Have you ever considered detective. Work?" The kid asked.

"I wouldn't even know where to begin." Dick thought about it. He wasn't even any help finding Tim last night. He just complained about the cold and being tired then picked up a feather and Jason made some sort of obscure connection. "I would think I'd be very bad at it." He confessed.

"You've no idea what you are capable of. Saying you aren't good at something before giving an actual effort toward it is something only a fool would do."

"Yeah, well, I have put forth the effort. Okay? I've been looking for you all since the moment I woke up!" Dick ranted. He didn't think he was shouting, but the kid on the other end was silent.

"You wouldn't have found us." The boy finally spoke. "Even if you did everything right and found every clue. Father made sure of that."

"How?" Dick asked.

"I can't tell you that." The boy sighed.

"Can you at least give me something to call you by?" Dick asked. There was another dreaded pause.

"Why would you need to call me anything?"

"If you don't supply me with a name or alias, I will resort to calling you 'the kid'. How's that?" Dick snaked with a smile on his face. The boy audibly shivered in disgust.

"Tt, you may refer to me as 'Robin' then if you are so adamant that you must refer to me at all." 'Robin' said.

"Ah! That's so-"

"Grayson! I swear if you say 'cute', 'sweet' or 'adorable' I will burn your current place of residence down to cinders!" Robin growled.

"So you take after the same parent that Jason does." Dick joked.

"Don't associate me with that oaf!" Robin sneered.

"Understood. No associating going on over here."

"I can hear you smiling, Grayson." Robin said Dick's name like it was an insult. Which was weird because he called Dick by his last name and it's usually his first name that gets said like that. Dick then got an idea.

"So Jason and I had to find Tim. I never heard any update on how he's doing."

"Drake is fine. He's about spilling his stupid worthlessness all over the place." Robin waved off the question. But it was more than enough for Dick. "I must go Grayson. I might call you again in the future." Robin hesitated. "Good bye." and with that the boy hung up.

Dick put down his phone and dashed to his laptop, logging in and opening a search bar as his mind supplied the connections. Robin called him 'Grayson'. So he had a habit of referring to Dick by his last name. This could be for a number of reasons. A previous conversation, to avoid saying 'dick', or the kid called everyone by their family name. Dick brought up Jason and Tim to find out a least one of their names. Robin didn't refer to Jason, but he called Tim 'Drake'. He googled the name and found a news article.

**"Teen Wonder Tim Drake Rescues Animal Shelter"**

As Dick read the article about the teenager putting out a small fire in something you'd probably see on AFV he started to get a feeling of the articles true age. When his feeling became a nagging one, he looked up at the date and gawked. It was little over a decade old, and in the picture was Tim as Dick knew him today. It had to be a glitch, a mess up, the newspaper put it in wrong. Dick bit his bottom lip as he went through the article for any more clues. It said that Tim Drake was the son of a Jack Drake and a Janet Drake. He looked them up, and found their obituaries. So they weren't Dick's father and mother? 'Father' was talked about like he was still alive, but maybe everyone one was just in denial?

But then again, his name was 'Grayson' not 'Drake'. Did they change it on the certificates and such to steer him wrong? It would make since, for everything. Maybe his name was Dick Drake? But, the family in the articles were of a father, mother and one son. So Maybe Tim was adopted? Robin did seem to talk like he and Dick were bonded in a way that greatly contrasted the way he talked about Tim. It was as if the two were alienated from each other.

Dick had to put his head down for a moment. Thinking was becoming a very painful task.

* * *

Barbara sat in the back of a cop car. The cool night breeze coming through the open door causing her to pull the borrowed jacket around herself closer as she sat sideways on the padded seat, listing to one of the officer's tell a story about his first encounter with good Ol' Jim Gordon. He was just a punk kid in Gotham before Jim set him straight. Barbara loved hearing these kinds of stories, reminded her that there were heroes out there after all.

As she listened to the next story begin, however, Barbara watched her father, with Wally in his passenger seat, pull up.

"Barbara!" Wally cried out as he exited the car.

"Officer, what kind of trouble is my little girl in-" Jim started.

"No trouble sir. This young lady may well have saved her brother's life." The Cops explained. They did give her a slap on the back of the hand for her reckless driving, but as the situation was, they were very understanding.

"About that, Barb, what happened?" Jim asked his daughter. She looked at him wearily.

"Honestly, I don't really know. James just called me to help him to a hospital. Once he said he'd been shot I didn't pause to interrogate before jumping into my car and hitting the gas." Barbara explained the previous events as best as she could. She still wanted answers from her little brother, but she wasn't going to get any from him tonight.

"I'm going to go check up on him." Jim sighed. He then gave Barbara a big hug, "Be safe going home tonight, okay?" He asked. She smiled into his shoulder.

"Sure Dad." She agreed before they broke off and he made his way inside. "Thanks again Officer." Barbara waved the kind Police good bye as she and Wally walked back to her car.

"So you're good?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for freaking you out with my phone call." Barbara smiled sheepishly.

"Hey, best friend slash roommate here, call me anytime okay?" Wally smiled back.

"Yeah, speaking of which. We left Dick all alone in the apartment. We better go make sure that he isn't cocooning himself in his search for his lost memories again."

"Agreed." With that, the two made their way back to Bludhaven and their shared apartment.

* * *

The nurses didn't look twice at him as he made his way to the room that held young James Gordon Jr. The boy was bandaged up and on a I.V. drip. He was asleep thanks to some powerful pain killers and his father was at his side with his graying face in his hands. The man looked to be praying. Luthor almost scoffed before entering.

Jim Gordon, a retired commissioner from Gotham, quickly came to his feet. "May I help you?" He asked, seemingly none too pleased in a stranger intruding on a vulnerable moment.

"I think I could help you." Luthor gave the man a kind smile, something he had perfected. "Mr. Gordon, do you have any idea the medical invoice that awaits to be mailed to your home this moment? I also hear that your son acquired his injury in a 'mysterious circumstance'. Now the chances that he was doing something illegal is high."

"Are you threatening my family?" Mr. Gordon growled.

"Oh no, nothing of the sort. You see, I use to have a son myself. I had lost him to his own rebellious youth." Lex divulged the appropriate information for the part.

"What are you saying then?"

"I'm saying that I happen to have a soft spot for troubled teens." The billionaire lied. "I am here to offer your son a job. Something to give him structure and help pay off this new debt." Luthor offered a hand to the older man.

"What kind of job?" Gordon asked suspiciously.

"A Go-for or maybe even an intern. If he behaves himself and turns around well enough he may even make it as a PA. But the point is Mr. Gordon, he'd be doing good honest work for good honest money. And I assure you I'll be keeping him too busy to get into any trouble." Luthor made the deal as sweet as he could. After making a few phone calls he found out easily enough what kind of position the Gordon's were in.

As expected, the man asked for a moment to think it over in private. Lex hid his smirk as he excused himself and left a business card behind for the man. He made his way out of the room, seeing Slade coming down the hall, he quickly ducked into the first door he saw, . . . which lead to a broom closet. How degrading. This is why he didn't do field work. He should have sent Mercy or Hope for this. Of course Slade Wilson would come check up on his wounded source. Without that boy, both of them were in the dark about Grayson.

Lex kept to the closet for a bit, and was actually surprised to hear quiet a bit of yelling that sounded like the good Ol' commissioner. It wasn't long before the sound of angry stomping went past the closet door and Lex dared peek out. Slade was on his way out and Gordon had pulled the blinds down on the room's door, blocking all view of the boy in the bed.

So now Lex Luthor had access to the resource that the 'cunning' mercenary just lost? How perfect.

* * *

Slade was now beyond pissed. He was making his way back to his hotel room, trying to find a new strategy. He had gone to Park Avenue to find the boy but found that his friends were alone. A bit of eavesdropping let him know exactly what happened as the two couldn't stop going on about 'Jame's face' when it happened. He decided to go as 'Dominic Grey' to the hospital and visit with the boy in disguise. But the boy's father was there and while Slade tired to repitch his 'Ritz Sweepstakes' bit, to 'explain' that the company would agree to helping pay off the medical bill and bring in a therapist to help the boy. This being where he'd have the young Gordon boy sent to a specified location where he'd interrogate him.

However, Jim Gordon wasn't interested in the help of a cracker factory and had politely told him to leave and forget the prize. When Slade had pushed, trying to get the older man to reconsider his position, Jim Gordon flew off the handle and threatened to bring in someone to get the man out if he didn't leave.

Slade entered the room and slumped in his desk chair. He needed to think this through. Losing the boy wasn't that big of a loss, really. He wasn't close to Grayson in the least, and to be honest, the boy repulsed more than just Slade's target. Getting close to Grayson through Gordon would be impossible. Slade sat up and thought about it before turning to his files on the desk behind him.

Maybe he was wrong. Gordon would be perfect for getting close to Grayson. But He had to use the _right_ Gordon.

Slade thought through his plan as he opened his file on 'Ms. Barbara Gordon'.

* * *

Tim was going stir crazy. He was getting extremely agitated with not being able to do a damn thing on his own and it was starting to seem like he wasn't the only one.

"Geez, let's just put him in a cage and call him the new family pet." Damian griped after being titled the new bird stand for Tim. Tim pecked his ear for the comment and he got swatted at. Which really hurt. He chirped a slew of curses at his younger brother, but Damian took it for cries and laughed smugly at him. Tim was just completely fed up with it.

Finally Jason came down the stairs yawning.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He asked. He looked them over and Tim flew from Damian's shoulder to Jay's. "Still a bird, hu?" Jason muttered. Tim didn't answer, everything came out as a chirp and he was sick of being told to shut up for saying the smallest word.

"He's completely useless! He's not a demon anymore, he's a rat with wings!" Damian crossed his arms.

"You're thinking of Bats. Remember you're a Robin as well." Jason gave pointed look to the youngest.

"Tt. Whatever." Damian rolled his eyes and walked away.

Jason looked over to Tim. "Hm. Guess we should get proactive about getting you back to normal. Hu?" He asked. Tim gave him a look, which was also pointless as he looked like a bird and it was impossible to really give a look to someone when you had a beak. Don't believe the cartoons.

His elder brother seemed to get the hint though. "Welp, lets go find your capturer and make him undo this damn thing."

* * *

"So why is it after all this time that the family has surfaced now?" Selina asked Stephanie. They were in the dinning room after the dinner dishes had been cleared and the other's had run off to do their own thing.

"Hu? Oh, well, Tim kinda went missing and Jason went to go find him. When Alfred called to let us know they were both here, we came too, well, to see Al really." Steph smirked.

"Ah, I see. Now then why isn't tall dark and brooding here? Or more so you're eldest brother?" Selina asked.

"Oh, um. reasons." Stephanie back tracked.

"Uh-hu. Well then, keep your secrets, but we still have another problem at hand." The Cat-Woman reminded the Bat-Girl.

"Yeah. Those Barracuda Items." Steph nodded.

"Barahona." Alfred corrected her as he entered the room, Cas close behind him.

"Right, those." Steph smiled.

"I don't remember much about them, to be honest. Just that when Batsy was around and I was still stirring up trouble, I got my paws on a necklace that made me quite popular. When the attention proved to be more dangerous than good, Bats and I worked together to destroy it. The thing was, you can't just throw it into a trash compactor and call it good, you have to get some serious demon mojo going to destroy something that strong." Selina retold her adventure with an item. "We did the whole shebang, candles, goat blood, smudged dried herbs, it was quite disturbing actually.

"There was also a book that he had, said he got it from a friend. The spells were in some type of Latin. Next thing I knew, the necklace, that he had me place in the middle of the room by the way, lifted itself into the freaking air and there was a bright flash of light before it fell to the ground in a pile of ash." She finished her story.

"So it took an actual ritual to destroy a Barahona item?" Steph asked.

"Do ritual?" Cas asked.

"We have no idea how that would affect young Master Timothy. He can't simply take the anklet off for the ritual to take place. For all we know he'd turn into ash with the item." Alfred brought up a good point. Steph put her head in her hands. At this rate Tim was going to be stuck as a bird forever! She frowned. How the hell is she going to get her brother out of this?

* * *

Barbara and Wally got back to the apartment to see Dick in the kitchen, doing dishes.

"Wally, what is wrong with this picture?" Barbara asked as they came into the kitchenette.

"I think, I think it's a sign of the apocalypse?" Wally suggested.

"I think it's a sign we need a dishwasher so I don't have to clean every dish in the apartment just for a bowl of cereal." Dick gave a light glare back at them.

"Or we could just make you do it, that's good to." Barbara laughed. She then got a towel to the face.

"You can dry." Dick smirked and went back to scrubbing. Wally started laughing until the other two gave him a look.

"You can put away." They both said at the same time.

"Aw, man." Wally sighed. They got to work quietly at first; scrub, dry, put away. Finally the silence was broken.

"I got a call from another brother. Robin, this time." Dick said as he rinsed off a plate to hand to Barbara. Who dropped it accidently into the sink where Dick rinsed it.

"What? Another one?" Barbara asked, picking the plate back up to dry it off. Wally stood next to her, looking worriedly at Dick.

"Yeah. I think I may have a sister two maybe? I remember a conversation I had with Jason when we were looking for Tim. He said three names, I don't really remember the first one, but I do remember 'Stephanie' and 'Tim'. And the call I just got was 'Robin'. Well, he said to call him that, I don't know if that was his real name or not. He was very hesitant to tell me anything." Dick explained.

"'Robin'?" Barbara asked, she turned her eyes to Wally. He gave a small nod as if to agree with something. They didn't seem to think that Dick noticed, but he wasn't too worried about it either way.

"When I was talking to Robin, he seemed to have a habit to refer to people by their last names, so, I sorta tricked him into talking about Tim." Dick continued.

"And?" Wally asked, "What did he say?"

"Not much. That Tim was alright." Dick shrugged. "But he didn't call Tim 'Tim'. He called Tim 'Drake'. So I looked the name up. But-"

Barbara and Wally leaned closer to him as they waited for him to end the suspense and tell them what was so strange.

"The article I found, it was, old. And the picture on it, was, accurate." He tried to explain.

"What do you mean, 'accurate'?" Barbara asked.

"I mean the article was from ten years ago and Tim hasn't aged a day." Dick finished.

Barbara and Wally looked at each other as if mentally comparing notes.

"What?" Dick asked. He was getting tired of their psychic conversations without him.

"It's just our Mafia theory on steroids, Dick, don't worry about it." Barbara finally spoke. She finally deemed the plate in her hands dried and handed it to Wally to put away. Dick sighed and drained the sink of it's soapy water. That was the last of the dishes, and he wasn't all that hungry anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wish I did a couple things differently, but the only way to really fix them is to undo the previous chapters and do again, but that's a sure way to piss a lot of you off. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm going to go play Minecraft.


	13. All A Misdirection

Jason was currently in his own therianthropic form; his being a red bat. He was following the little red robin ahead of him back to where he escaped from. If they could find where Tim was kept, or even where is kidnapper lived, they might be able to find a key, something to get Tim free.

However the building they came to was dark and empty. Looking inside, one would think that the place was deserted. Jason growled. Either Timmy was lost, or his kidnapper knew that the little demon would come back with an elder sibling. Either way, Jason could see the confusion in the red robin's eyes and knew this was a colossal waste of time.

He then grabbed the bird by the neck and dragged him to the top of the building, using his claws to throw him to the roof top. Jason then changed back so he could properly yell at his little brother.

"You don't even know where this guy is, do you?" He cried out, irritated. He got tweeting in response. It was fast and frantic so the bird was either begging for his life or defending his mistake. And knowing Timmy Boy, he was explaining.

"So do you know where to find this guy or not?" Jason crossed his arms, glaring at the robin on the ground in front of him. The bird didn't tweet this time, and he got rather still. Jason could almost see the young kid that was using that over sized head of his to come up with some off the wall solution to the problem at hand. Something that usually made Jason groan, Steph giggle, and Dick praise. And would still usually just get the typical grunt from Father. The man was a total stick in the mud.

Jason's attention was dragged back to the bird that was suddenly in the air again, this time heading straight for the roof access. Jason, being the only one with hands at the moment, opened the door for the little guy. He followed the bird yet again, opening all the doors Tim flew up to, and letting the robin fly about the room before going on to the next one. Jason knew what the kid was doing. He was investigating.

* * *

Barbara was in her bed sound asleep, dreaming about a certain roommate of hers in the room over. Suddenly her phone rang, right next to her head.

"What?" She growled into the receiver, she was not a morning person. It took the next ring to remind her that she forgot to press the 'answer' button. She rectified the problem and tried again.

"Hello?" She growled, a bit nicer than the first time.

"My apologies for calling so late, Ms. Gordon, but I felt there was something you should know about that roommate of yours, Mr. Grayson." A voice she didn't recognize spoke from the other end of the line.

"What is this? Who are you?" Barbara demanded.

"My name is Wilson, and if you'd like to finally uncover the mystery of 'Richard Grayson' I suggest you meet me at pier 18 by Barver Bay."

"Because meeting up with a stranger alone is always a good idea." Barb quipped back sarcastically.

"By all means, bring your red-haired friend with you, or your ex-commissioner father. But leave Grayson out of this." This 'Wilson' warned.

"Why can't you tell me over the phone?" Barbara asked.

"I don't want to risk you being over heard." Wilson 'explained'.

"Okay, that, what you did right there, was a piss poor excuse of an excuse." Barb let her eyes fall closed again and rolled over so her cell was caught between her ear and her pillow, effectively eliminating the need for her to use her hand.

"I also have documentation to share with you."

"I have an email, scan it and send it over." Barb mumbled, this was tiring. But if this guy was legit, which Barb doubted he was, Dick might like to know what he has about the 'Grayson's.

"And if Grayson sees it?" Wilson warned.

"Look, you are making it sound like the guy's some sort of super spy. He's not going to snoop in my email." Barb defended her crus- erm her friend.

"And you know this how?" Wilson asked.

"Because I've been roommates with the guy for over a year! He's not a snoop!" Barb shouted into the phone. Just then she heard someone tap on her door.

"Babs? You okay?" It was Dick.

"Um, yeah, on the phone, sorry for shouting." she called back. She then returned to the phone.

"Not a snoop and yet he listens to you through the door?" This Wilson fellow's voice got smug, Barb detested him already.

"Thin walls, he probably woke up to my cell just like I did." She lied. They got pretty decently thick walls. Dick must have been on his way to the bath room when she shouted. Or to the kitchen for a drink or snack. Or hell, he could be heading out somewhere, he was a big boy, he can go out at night!

"You say this, but you know better don't you? Just now you had to justify it farther. Didn't you, Ms. Gordon." Wilson's voice jeered. Seriously, why wasn't Barbara just hanging up on this creep? Oh yeah, he had information on Dick. The ass.

"What do you have on my friend, speak now or I label you as insane and hang up." Barbara growled.

"My, my, she does have a temper." Wilson teased.

"And a lack of patience." Barb's voice was getting darker now.

"Very well. I will risk saying this; it is much easier to fake amnesia than one would think." Wilson said ominously. But, boy did it catch Barbara's attention.

"What are you suggesting?" She asked a bit hollow. Dick couldn't be faking, he's been trying so hard to find his family, she's seen the letter, she's helped him set up his blog and web searches! She even helped him pour over police reports that she got access to from her father in hopes of it helping. They've followed every lead; like that circus with the family that died. And they mourned every dead-end; finding out that the family was only of three and had all died almost a decade before Dick was even born.

"Ms. Gordon, do you know how to prove that one has amnesia?" Wilson asked, and then continued after Barb's reply of silence, "You can't. You can't possibly know for a fact that you aren't being played. That the person who claims ignorance isn't truly within abundant knowledge-"

"But why?" Barbara cut off the stranger's ranting. "Why would he lie about it? It's not like I have anything he could possibly want!"

"Tell me again, Ms. Gordon, what your father did for a living?" Wilson answered her question by asking one of his own. Barbara had to admit that her father made many enemies while he was police commissioner. He had put so many behind bars, lost so many their stolen wealth, and he has taken a life, multiple lives, in the line of duty. There were plenty out for his blood in Gotham. But that's one of the many reason's they were in Bludhaven now! Or close to. At least out of Gotham.

Barbara swallowed and cleared her voice. "Dick has no reason-"

"Dick Grayson has every reason!" Wilson interrupted her this time. "You know nothing of the 'Grayson's. You know nothing of what they did to gain their wealth and power." The voice spat into the phone. But then it calmed. "Oh, but you're getting an idea. You are so close to figuring it out you can almost taste it. You've even uncovered a thing or two of your own, haven't you Ms. Gordon?"

The Demons! Barbara's mind shouted. But how could this man, this, this, STRANGER, know she found out about the other worldly beings?

"What time?" She asked. She couldn't believe herself. She could almost hear the man smirk in triumph.

"Tomorrow night, 11:45, pier 18 by Barver Bay." The line when dead as she was hung up on. Barbara grumbled to herself before grabbing a scrap piece of paper and a crayon and wrote down the time and place. She was so taking Wally with her.

* * *

When he finally opened his eyes to see his father sitting by the bed, James Gordon Jr. almost rolled them. But he was in too much pain. Stupid hospital giving him weak ass pain killers. His dad took a moment to realize that he was awake.

"James! You're finally awake, thank heavens!" Jim moved to sit next to his son.

"You worry too much." James griped.

"I think I worry just enough, what were you doing in Crime Alley that got you shot?" His father demanded. And straight to the interrogation they go.

"I was with some friends and then we got mugged, it happens." James lied.

"You damn straight it happens, it happens in Crime Alley! Why on God's green Earth would you go there?" Jim looked at James like the kid needed his head inspected.

"We were being stupid, Dad. I'm sorry. Geesh." James did roll his eyes this time before he noticed the card next to his father on the table. "Hey, Dad, what's that?" He pointed.

"Oh this? Seems that your stunt has attracted the attention of one 'Lex Luthor'. He wants to hire you as an office assistant to help me keep you out of trouble. He thinks that if you're too busy, you won't have enough time to go gallivanting into places boys that you shouldn't." Jim handed the card to the teen and let him see for himself.

"Lex Luthor', as in, multi-billionaire 'Luthor'? He gave this to you personally?" James couldn't help but think this had something to do with that assassin guy he was working with. Wait, didn't he offer James money?

"Yeah. And, Boy, you are going to take him up on his offer." Jim gave a small glare to his son.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll send him a call when I get out of this damn hospital." James said. He rested back onto his pillow and took a relaxing breath. He was going to milk this as much as he could later, but right now, he was just tired.

* * *

"So we are in agreement. The moment we get that pretty little bracelet of that poor birdie, Daddy Bats gets his demonic ass up here to help destroy it." Selina clarified to her co-conspirators in the dinning room of Wayne Manor.

"Sounds good to me." Stephanie nodded.

"Agreed." Cass did the same. The two males of the room also voiced their agreements, though no one really cared if Damian didn't. They were getting a bit fed up with his constant quipping about Tim's uselessness. Seriously, if Steph knew of a better shrink than that Strange demon, she'd have him check for some underlying cause of his hate for his older brother.

"So now, only the matter of removing the accursed contraption off Drake." Damian pointed out.

"Yeah, speaking of which, where is he and Jason anyway?" Stephanie asked.

"I had over heard them leave a few hours ago, talking nonsense about finding Master Timothy's capture." Alfred supplied.

"Gah! Those idiots!" Steph jumped to her feet. "You guys keep going with out me, I'm going to go make sure the dumb asses don't make things worse."

"I'll accompany you." Damian decided.

"Little Brother go, I go." Cass stood with the other two.

The three of the young demon children rushed out, leaving the adult humans in their own company.

"Well, can't say it isn't bad to have them bustling up Gotham's roof tops once again." Selina smiled.

"Will you not join them, Madam?" Alfred asked, slightly surprised.

"Ah, Alfred, I would, but, I'm just not twenty anymore." The woman sighed as she leaned back in her chair and brushed a hair behind her ear.

"I can hear to that. But yes, it is good to have the children back, if only for a short period." Alfred then stood and started for the servant's exit. "You are quite welcome to stay, if you'd like. Might I even interest you in a cup of tea?" The British butler implored. The Cat lady couldn't help the grin as she recognized the need to serve in the man's voice.

"That would be delightful, yes please."

* * *

Slade had to get the last of the false documents finished before the next night. Believe it or not, but creating fake documentation on a family that doesn't even exist was only as easy as your ability to forge legal papers. While Slade was quiet adept at doing just that, he still needed to get the story straight. Did he want to go with the Boy's human family angle, or did he want to make his sibling's sudden appearance make sense? Would putting them in his story strengthen the girl's resolve to figure this mystery out more thoroughly, or should he give them a more villainized background to ward her away from them? In the end, he decided to go with a small alteration of the truth, and just the basic documentation of each.

Believing himself clever, Slade quickly finished off the printing before his phone rang.

"What?" He growled.

"I assume that I now have the contact that you lost, Deathstroke?" Luthor's voice was slightly smug, Slade hated that.

"Small loss, I've already replaced him with a more reliable source." Slade let Luthor know just how little he held on him. There was no need to let the other man know that his supposed new source had yet to meet with him. That was simply a matter of time.

"So if the boy were to die, you would suffer no true loss?" Luthor sounded like he had a plan, more than just leverage.

"What are you getting at?" Slade asked as he set the falsified documents down.

"Sooner or later, we _will_ need to get down to that cave. Sure you can always just sneak down while the Bat is distracted. But now everything has gotten so messy, and you've made a name for yourself among the Underworld." Slade could hear Luthor was about to get to his point, so he let the man ramble. It was just one of those things you got use to with Lex. "While I will admit the boy is dull, now that I have looked farther into his back ground, he still holds a grand use."

"You want to send him down to retrieve the vial?" Slade finished the Millionaire's plan.

"Of course we won't tell him what it is, just that it's necessary for our plans." Luthor added.

"Why do I get the feeling that you are only sharing this plan because you need me?" Slade asked.

"I never intended to end our partnership, Wilson."

"Meaning you realized you still have no clue how to get down to the demon world." Slade chuckled darkly.

"Yes, Alright? You still have the upper hand, but now I have something to contribute." Luthor growled this time.

"Tell you what, Lexy," Slade jeered, "I'll come by tomorrow afternoon." At Luthor's begrudging agreement, the mercenary hung up, and went to bed. It was going to be a busy day tomorrow.

* * *

Dick woke up to his alarm clock. He rolled over and thought about going back to sleep. Nah, he was already on thin ice with his coworkers. He did his morning routine and work out before bumping into Wally who was also leaving his room.

"Hey man, mornin'." Dick greeted his friend.

"Hey, Morning." Wally smiled back and started for the door.

"Heading to your uncle's?" Dick asked.

"Yep. I have some things I've been needing to ask him lately." Wally nodded.

"Alright, well, later." Dick waved the red-head off before he started for work. It was still bitter cold, but the snow was starting to melt with a small rise in temperature. Dick gave a silent prayer for an early spring as he neared the bar. Not that he was religious, just, who else do you plea to for warmer weather?

"Hey, Dickie, you're early." O'Connal, the man who owned the joint, greeted Dick.

"Yeah, I had a rough week, figured I better start getting my act together." Dick admitted.

"Yeah, Newt was making noise about some one stirring up trouble. That you?" The slightly large man asked. Greg O'Connal was Irish, but raised almost his whole life in the states. He had a patch of light brown hair on his balding head that he would claim is a dark ginger, and dark green eyes to match. He was pale, freckled, and short. Not so short that people mentioned it, but short enough he made Dick feel tall.

"Nah, that was James, the noob. He actually came in on my shift and started a bar fight with a bunch of cops." Dick smiled at the memory. "I just kept leaving early and having Sandy finish my shifts due to family emergencies."

"Ah, she didn't mention that. Must not have bothered her that much." O'Connal chuckled. Dick smiled back and got started helping the man open up. The bar was a mess from the day before still, meaning that whom ever had the last shift didn't bother cleaning. Dick figured it was James, until he remembered that Cory was the one who took the Night shift and Dick had come in a shift early to help out. This was supposed to be James's shift now, so why wasn't he there.

"Hey, Conny, Where's the noob? Isn't he on Cory's shift until Sandy gets off vacation?" Dick asked.

"He quit. Just called me up last night and said he wasn't coming in." O'Connal gripped. He was obviously not to happy about having to come in to work some brat's shift. "Suites me fine. Saves me the time I was going to take to write his scrawny ass up." O'Connal grumbled as he paused in his work to get himself something to drink. Something hard. Dick smirked and thought about Sandy doing the same thing the day before. Yeah, he loved this job, and he was now relived to know he wasn't going to lose it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is short. I just couldn't think of what else to put into this chapter. I have the next one better planned out, so Hopefully it'll get done faster. I may be doing a sequel or two.


	14. Tuck In Your Wings

Barbara had to go by the library to pick up her last pay check before she made her way to the police department for her orientation in what was supposed to really be her new job. She had mixed feelings when she was put down as Joilene's back up, but she figured she was going to have crap hours to start with anyway, might as well get some more where she could. Either way, it seemed that no matter the extra bonus on her librarian pay check nor her extra hours at the BCPD could get her mind off the one thing that plagued her.

The meeting at the pier.

She was nervous. Why had she agreed to go? Why hadn't she told Dick about it? It wasn't that she didn't trust him, right? She bit her lip as she stressed about what was to happen that night.

To make matters worse, Wally wasn't answering his phone.

* * *

James made his way into the large, intimidating building. He wasn't nervous, why should he be? It wasn't like he asked for the job. They guy literally just gave it to him. He frowned and crossed his arms. This job had to be better than the last one, at the very least. Still, he couldn't help but shift from foot to foot in front of the secretaries desk as she spoke in another language on the business phone. She had pale skin and blond hair that she braided back out of her face to show her blue eyes.

Finally the secretary looked up at him, her cold, unfeeling eyes seemed to both look through him and hit him like a brick wall as she scanned him up and down, her head tilting back as she started to literally look down her nose at him.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm here about the job." James replied, not even pretending to be impressed with her.

"We are not hiring at this time." She gave back and went to her computer to pretend to work.

"I'm not asking, I'm already hired. I just don't know for what." James snipped back, holding this 'Luthor' guy's business card up in her face. "I also want to talk to the boss."

The secretary wrinkled her nose at him before she lifted her phone to her ear and punched in an extension. "Mr. Luthor, some man is here to see you." she lowered the phone a small bit, "My I inquire as to whom is visiting?" She rose a brow. She obviously didn't expect James to understand 'big words', but jokes on her, his snobby older sister loved big words and he had plenty of practice figuring them out.

"James Gordon." He said back with a smirk. She didn't react, however and simply repeated his name in the phone. Whatever Luthor said to her got a reaction though, and she looked up at James with new eyes.

"I see sir. Yes I will let him know. Right away sir." She nodded before she placed the phone in the cradle. "Mr. Luthor would like me to show you the presidential suite upstairs to wait in." The Secretary stood from her post and started to make her way to the elevator, motioning for James to follow. "There my associate, Hope, will meet with you for a debriefing about your job entitlements. Afterwards, Mr Luthor will be in to see you."

James smirked. This was how he should be treated, with respect, like he was important. He followed the tall slender woman whose every step made him feel like she could kick his ass and for some reason that made her all the hotter to have her showing him respect. Even if it were just a molecule.

She led the way to a door after the exited the elevator and had to unlock it before opening it for James.

"You will wait here for Ms. Taya." The secretary reminded the boy as he entered. She then shut the door behind him and he almost missed the faint 'click' of it being locked again. He didn't pay it any mind. He figured he could unlock it from his side.

After sitting on his ass for a bit, James got bored and started to wander about the room. The walls were an annoying cream color, covered in a slightly different shade of cream in a small design that looked like something fancy snobby people would put on their walls. Call him a punk all you want, but James would forever prefer the dark shades of his navy blue room to this 'fancy' ugly wallpaper. All the furniture matched in design, though the wood was all a light brown that reminded James of out of date Hershey's bars. The carpet was a dark red color, and felt like his feet were sinking into the ground with each step. All and all, it was a nice room. Classy.

Now James didn't care much for school, but he defiantly paid attention to the Prohibition Act. He knew about speakeasies and that side table looked exactly like one. He checked the wooden table over, and sure enough, the side of the piece of furniture gave way to reveal a small shelve holding four tumblers and a classy looking bottle of, what looked like whiskey. James smirked to himself.

* * *

Stephanie couldn't believe how stupid her brother's could be. Jason was an idiot, sure, everyone knew that. She expected at least a _little_ more common sense from Tim though. She, Damian, and Cassandra each had split up in hopes of finding the morons faster. After not finding hide nor feather of the two for over three hours, the three met back up at the clock tower.

"Neither of you found a body, did ya?" Steph asked annoyed, "At least then we'd have _something_ to take back and use to explain to Father."

The silence that reined in the large dusty room of the clock tower's attic told her that neither found her joke amusing nor did they actually find a body. Stephanie sighed and made her way to the small window they came through. The glass was missing out of it and there where loose, rotting boards still hung up against it, as if someone actually gave a damn to try to cover it up many years ago.

She leaned against it as she surveyed the area hoping to see a couple of red fliers about in the night. What she saw was nothing but gray and black city with its usual cloud of smog. The occasional red and blue light the paired with the scream of a siren, running off to meet with the undeniable disease that was the scum of humanity. There use to be the plausibility of a demon being at the other end of the battle, but they all learned better than to touch Gotham, it only took three decades to get it through their thick skulls. Those that _had_ skulls that is.

"What is _that_?" Damian asked looking over her shoulder, motioning to a dark figured with orange spots jumping from roof to roof, heading to the north-eastern part of town.

"Don't know little Robin, but I don't think they have a hall pass from Father." Steph muttered.

"Chase?" Cass asked, sounding a bit eager.

"Chase." Steph and Damian agreed at the same time, causing him to glare at her and her to grin at him.

The three of them quickly turned to their therianthropic forms, flying out the window in pecking order, keeping their eyes locked on their target. Cassandra lead the chase, using her special ability to predict the figure's moves before it made them, effectively keeping up with the creature. It took them a few minutes to get close enough to get a good look at the thing they were following. It was a man, or looked like a man, in a silly looking costume that reminded Steph of a decade ago, when it was almost the norm for costumed figures to be flying about the roof tops. His outfit was mostly exposed armor that was covered in certain places with either dark blue fabric or a bright orange. The whole thing made no sense for someone trying to stay in the shadows. Even Steph's old costume, completely eggplant purple with a black face mask, was more practical for hiding in the shadows. That, and it was actually stylish.

The Fashion-disaster took a sudden turn that seemed to have even surprised Cass. This caused each of them to have to make a large wide turn, costing them time and a moment of control, leading the little green robin to slam right into the misty purple bat. Steph and Damian hit a will and dropped a couple of feet before they could regain altitude, and by that time they could no longer see the creature they were chasing. Nor the black bat that was their sister chasing it.

Damian landed on the roof and turned back into his human form. He turned to face Steph as she did the same.

"What was that?" He shouted.

"I don't know." Steph admitted.

"That thing can't be human, it doesn't move like a human does." Damian was pacing now and Steph sat on the ledge of the roof.

"You'd be amazed at what a well-trained human can do. There was once this one guy we thought was a low-level demon for the longest time, he went by the name 'Ragdoll', turned out he was just a human that was tripl jointed all over his body. Guy looked more demonic than most demon I had known." Steph visibly shivered for comedic sake, trying to cheer her little brother up.

"We should inform father." Damian sped up his pacing.

"I suppose we should. Even if he is human, Father would like to know about it." Stephanie nodded in agreement.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Damian demanded.

"Cass."

"Oh." Damian slouched, remembering about his other sister, before sitting on the ledge next to Steph.

* * *

Dick left that afternoon feeling fulfilled. He always liked working with O'Connal, the guy was just impossible to be upset around, well, if you knew him. Dick smiled as he thought about his interview to the bar. He had tried to get a job in a couple other places before he had even glanced at Hogan's Alley. But with no real job experience nor any back ground of any sort, no place even bothered to call him for an interview, save for a couple fast food restaurants that didn't care. Even then the interview always went sour when they asked why he left so much of the application blank. All in all, he considered himself pretty damn lucky that his family had given him an unlimited bank account, it was really the only financing he had for the first six months.

Finally, when he was about to just give up and start his new life as a hermit, Dick chanced an application at the local cop bar. He had walked in and saw big guy behind the counter. He was the tall dark and handsome type, but man was he meaty. Dick figured for a moment those thoughts were why 'jay-bird' figured he was bi-sexual. Either way, they guy was pretty nice and had handed Dick a paper app from behind the bar, even gave him a pen to borrow and a free soda to sip on while he did. O'Connal came in about the time Dick finished and notice him turning in the paper. The short Irishman smirked at him before he quickly scanned through it, frowning when he saw all the blank spaces. When he asked Dick about it, Dick gave the short answer that he had an accident and didn't know anything beyond half a year ago.

That was normally where the interviewer would either end the interview or start trying to prove that Dick was lying. But O'Connal just nodded, motioned for Dick to follow him, and then had him fill out employee papers just like that. From there on, Conny, as Dick came to call him, took it upon himself to look after Dick and give him some pointers on life. He was a lot like the father Dick didn't know he missed.

Dick thought back to all of this as he was walking down the street, so one could imagine that the last thing he was doing was paying attention to where he was going. As though being chastised by the universe for not watching as he walked, Dick walked straight into someone. Some one big. Dick looked up from the ground where he had fallen to and saw the man he had bumped.

"I'm sorry." He apologized quickly. He had already noted that the man was wearing a rather expensive suite with an equally expensive looking watch.

"No, no I'm sorry, I didn't mean to knock you over." The man returned the apology as he reached down to help Dick up. Dick took it, wondering why those deep blue eyes were so familiar. The black hair and the pale skin didn't help much in the way of warding off the feeling either.

"I'm Dick Grayson, by the way." Dick introduced himself, maybe this person recognized him?

"Nice to meet you Dick, I'm Bruce Wayne." The man greeted. Opps. That's why the guy was familiar. Dick had seen Mr. Wayne's face on a couple of billboards as well as a few newspaper articles, this guy was some serious money, and Dick had run straight into his coat.

"I'm so sorry!" Dick's eyes were wide as he thought he could make out a snot stain from where his nose hit the multi-billionar's shoulder.

"Don't be, I can have it cleaned, besides, it was my fault I ran into you." Mr. Wayne chided lightly.

"I still feel so bad." Dick scratched the back of his neck.

"Dick, I'm going to give you a piece of advice." Mr. Wayne smiled as he put a hand on Dick's jacket. His cruddy two-year old $20 dollar jacket that was probably the cheapest thing Bruce freakin' Wayne had touched with his bare skin in the past twelve years. "Don't admit fault unless you know you can afford the repairs."

The advice made Dick double take. "What?"

"I only say this because if I had been anyone else, say Lex Luthor or Maxie Zeus, I would have forced you to pay for a whole new suite. It was an accident, just a small stain. It's alright to avoid guilt now and then." Mr. Wayne patted his shoulder and picked up his brief case that Dick didn't even see he had, and dropped. "Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, Dick." Mr. Wayne gave his farewell.

"Um, yeah, you too." Dick waved him away still trying to get over the awe-struck of the encounter. He so had to tell Babs and Wally when they got home. Dick grinned, they weren't going to believe him. Maybe even Jason too, just to gloat. Because sure, apparently his own family was loaded, but Dick doubted they knew Bruce Wayne of Gotham.

* * *

Lex wrinkled his nose when he walked in, he could already tell from the stench that the boy had found the speakeasy. He hoped he wouldn't find the kid drunk when he entered and was surprised to see James Gordon Jr. Sitting at attention on the winged back chair, which he seemed to have moved across the room and next to the bed.

"Mr. Gordon." Lex greeted the kid.

"Mr. Luthor." The kid greeted back. Lex thought it through a moment. From everything he knew about the kid, his files what Mercy said about him when she told him the boy was waiting, even how his father seemed to treat him, this would be very odd behavior of the child. Unable to pin point it, Lex put it to the side for later and began on the task at hand.

"Tell me, Mr Gordon, what do you know of mercenaries?" Lex asked.

"They kill people for money." James replied back.

"But they do more than that. They are more than just assassins. Mercenaries will do almost anything for money; heist, spying, rescues, so long as they get paid the task will get done." Lex explained.

"Yeah, so?" James asked, getting bored with his lesson already.

"So, how would you like to be a mercenary, Mr. Gordon?" Lex asked. That got the kid to buck up. His eyes were wide as he looked at the man made of money.

"Really? You wanna hire me to kill someone?" Lex couldn't help but let his lips twitch to a twisted smirk at the sound of how hopeful the kid was.

"No. But I'll keep you on my list for it. I need you to grab something for me." Lex explained.

"What? Like a carrier boy. That's not cool at all." James whined as he sunk back in the seat.

"No, not like a carrier boy. Mr. Gordon, I need you to steal something for me." Lex smirked as the kid brightened up again. So, this is how bad 'teenage rebellion' had become in today's generation, how convenient.

"So what do you want me to nab?" James asked.

"First I need you to go through a bit of training." Lex made a hand gesture to calm the kid down. "I don't want to send you in half cocked for this. It's not going to be an easy job by any standards."

"If that ain't the truth." A familiar voice from the window made both Lex and James turn their head. There by the flowing curtain, in full uniform, was Deathstroke the terminator.

"Who are you?" Jame's eyes widened at the look of the hired gun. Slade removed his mask and James jumped to his feet. "It's you! You're that assassin guy that was supposed to kill Grayson! Did you do that yet?" James asked eagerly.

"He better not have. We still need Grayson alive or the plan is ruined." Lex glared at Slade.

"Calm down, Lexie, the Bat's brat is still alive. All of them are in fact." Slade muttered as he looked around, probably for the alcohol Lex smelled earlier.

"I was momentarily concerned. You're late, and I know of only a handful of things that could keep you." Lex said with a slight glare.

"I was followed by the damn brats. I told you we should have met in Bludhaven." Slade glared.

"You didn't lead them here, did you?" Now Lex worried, last thing he needed was Tim Drake to find him and let 'Daddy-bats' know where to find his kidnapper. That was his reason for not going back to Bludhaven.

"No, I lost two of them shortly after the chase began, but it took almost an hour to give that last one the slip. I couldn't tell who it was, but they were good." Slade grumbled.

Lex ignored Slade for the most part of his complaining. So long as none of the Batclan knew where to find him, he didn't care.

"Slade Wilson here will be your trainer for your mission, Mr. Gordon." Lex announced to the boy.

"What, really?" James sat at the edge of his seat and looked excitedly at the black and orange clade man.

"So long as you understand that it _will_ be a boot camp. We have only three days to prep you and in that time, you will have to learn about a whole nother culture, how to be invisible, as well as how to properly defend yourself. You are not allowed to fail, is that understood." Slade growled.

James gave a mock salute at the merc with a huge grin, "Sir, yes Sir."

* * *

Jason followed Tim throughout the building, opening doors and lifting large items for the kid. He was about to just call it a night and drag the bird back to Gotham so Alfred could watch him, but he figured one more door couldn't hurt.

"Alright, Baby Bird, last one, then I'm going home. With or without you." Jason grumbled, opening the door. He had to use force and break the latch as the door was lock, but it still gave way to the Young Demon. The moment they entered the room they knew they hit pay dirt. "Talk about creeptasitc, some of this crap looks like it belongs in a museum."

Tim seemed to ignore him as the Robin flew over toward an antic bird-cage.

"Damn, tim, this what he locked you in?" There was a hook and screw set on the floor of the cage and Jason figured it was how Tim managed to get out. A small tweet dragged his attention to his little brother, and a key. "Jackpot." He muttered as he took the key. It was so small, it looked mor like a needle than a key.

He carefully picked up the red robin and angled the bird so he could see Tim's talons. Tim had stretched the one with the anklet out so that Jason could get a better view. It took him a moment to find the tiny little hole the needle key fit into, and the moment he did, the anklet snapped open.

"Got it!" Jason exclaimed as he tossed the small metal band onto the table, he watched as it quickly grew in size and width to something you could probably collar a wildebeest with. Jay looked over to Tim to see the boy slowly turning back into his half-humaniod form.

"Hey, your wings are still out. Put 'em away." Jason called over to him.

"Give me a moment, I'm cramping up all over the place. Besides, we're the only ones here." Tim muttered in a slightly hoarse voice. His feathered robin wings stretched out indecently away from his body. It was right up there to waving your willy about in public, it was just wrong. But Jason understood completely, it was like sitting in a car, you can't just jump out after three days of not moving from your seat and expect to be able to stand straight. He decided to be a gentleman for once and avert his eyes.

"You put them away yet?" He grumbled.

"Oh please, like Starfire doesn't show her's off." Tim muttered.

"Hey, she's a Seductor Demon, it's her job to show off her goods." Jason chuckled and turned back to Tim who, thankfully, was yet again decent. "Besides, all hers does is shoot fire from her hair, sorta like Steph's mist out from her back, I don't think either of those two can help it." He shrugged. Tim blushed a bit and looked away, he knew all about how Stephanie's wings worked, back before she was part of the family and the two were little love robins. Jason snickered.

"We should go find Father, I need to explain everything that those moronic humans are planning." Tim said looking back to Jason. That right there was when it hit Jay.

"Shit." He muttered before looking away again.

"What is it?" Tim asked.

"You're eyes, I forgot how dark they are now." Jason sighed.*

"They aren't that dark." Tim grumbled.

"They're dark enough I don't want to see them."

"Well, it's not like yours are vibrant either. We've been through shit, Jason. It take's a bit to get over that." Tim argued.

"Yeah? I got beat to an inch of my life then abandoned in an old part of the tunnels, left to die. What did Renegade put you through, my tortured little brother?" Jason's words were dripping with venom as he spat them at the newly freed Tim.

He expected an argument. Tim use to always fall for the bait and start shouting back, tricking him with big words and making him feel stupid as the kid swaggered off, feeling top of the world. But not this time, not anytime since the incident really. He just dropped his eyes, which Jason swore darkened, just the slightest bit, and muttered 'nothing', like always. Everyone knew that there was no making Tim say anything he didn't want to. So Jason sighed, walked over, and put an arm around the kid.

"Sorry, brat. I just, let's go home." He muttered.

"We should get the others." Tim pointed out.

"Alright, Wayne Manor, then home." Jason reconfigured.

"I don't feel like being a bird again." Tim admitted and Jason sighed.

"Well, I'm still pretty well rested from the night before last, I could apparate us there?"

* * *

Stephanie and Damian had grown bored with waiting for Cass, they decided to go ahead and head back. They hadn't itched by now, they figured they'd just keep an eye out for her return.** The two had just entered the doorway of the manor when the tell-tale signs of Jason apparating were starting up. They could tell who it was coming due to the fact that they each apparated differently. They happily blamed their unique family for this as they weren't exactly the traditional nuclear demon clan.

"Jason, where have you been?" Stephanie started, but stopped herself when she saw who the man traveled with. "Tim!" She shouted and ran straight to the teen as soon as he was in a solid form.

"Steph, hey." Tim greeted her and held her back. "We just came by to get you guys, I need to talk to Father." Tim explained.

"Sure, but first, how did you change back?" Stephanie asked.

"He found the key, I unlocked the band from his ankle. He was able to turn back." Jason explained.

"And where did you put the band?" The voice came from the doorway and caused all of them to turn, shocked.

There in the doorway, just behind Damian, was their Father. Bruce Wayne. They couldn't believe he was here, he hadn't left the cave in almost two years, they chalked him up to hermacy.

"Father!" Damian cried out, unable to resist the urge to hug Bruce. They half expected him to be shoved to the side, but Bruce leaned forward slightly and put an arm around his youngest son.

"I'm sorry for having been a little, solitary, I'm here now." Bruce patted the boy's head.

"Yeah, and while we've been trying to get Tim back to normal, where have you been?" Jason asked, Steph saw him back down immediately when Bruce shot him a piercing look.

"I've had to bring down two attempts of surfacing from Harvey Dent and three more from BlackMask." He growled.

Jason's gaze hit the ground and Steph felt the need to intervene.

"So, Tim, you said you had something to tell Father?" Steph asked.

"Yeah. It's about the guy who had me." Tim started.

"What about him?" Damian interrupted, earning a glare from Tim. He just glared back. "Well?"

"He's working with the guy who set the possessor on Dick." Tim explained. The whole family looked at him like he had just slapped each of them. Bruce walked up to him and grabbed him firmly by the shoulders, not enough to hurt, but enough that he was forced to look his father in the eye. Something he tried to avoid doing since, well.

"Tim, I need you to be sure. Are you absolutely certain that he's the same man?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah. He admitted to it. When they got me they had this weird sent that they used to make me unresponsive. I didn't even know such a thing existed. But there were two guys and one asked the other how he knew it'd work and he said it was a trick he learned when he lured the possessor on high level demons." Tim explained. "Doesn't exactly leave room for 'benefit of the doubt'."

"He's gotta point B." Steph sighed. She knew what this meant. Whoever was the cause of their pain two years ago wasn't done with them, not yet. And it seems that their next target was going to be Timmy. She bit her lip at that thought. Tim was having it hard enough as was, his eyes were the darkest of them all, did these fuckers really need to make his already hard life harder?

"We well talk farther on this." Bruce decided, letting Tim's shoulders go. Tim just nodded, agreeing that there was much to talk about.

* * *

Wally was sitting on his uncle's couch, talking to the red blur as he strode from room to room. When Wally was finished his uncle finally stopped whatever he was doing to reply.

"Well, if Bats is wanting you to back off, then why don't you? I get that you like these humans, but this is not a family to mess with." Barry Allen smiled and went back to whatever he was doing that required him to go from room to room. Wally rolled his eyes.

"But Barbara needs me, and Dick is my best friend." Wally muttered.

"Sounds like someone claimed a couple of humans." Barry teased before making his way to another room.

"What? No I didn't." Wally protested.

"What did you call them again?" Barry finally stopped and sat on the couch next to his nephew.

"My friends."

"I'm sorry, whose friends?" Barry asked with a hand to his ear.

"My- oh" Wally's stomach fell and Barry laughed.

"Don't worry Kid. Just run to a new town and you'll forget them easy. We're speedsters, we aren't made to hold onto anything for very long." Barry said, giving a pat to Wally shoulder. Wally suddenly couldn't look up from the carpet.

"Yeah, but well," He then muttered something incoherent and Barry frowned.

"What was that Kid?" He asked

"I said,'barbaramayhavefoundoutimnothuman.'" Wally sped through it, like ripping off a band-aid. And sure did it have an affect.

"Wally West, you better not have let a human know you're a demon! You better be joking right now!" Barry Allen was on his feet in half an instant pacing in the room, making a mini cyclone. "I told you to be careful! I suggested you tamper off your powers and be more human, but 'nooooooooooo, Uncle Barry, I don't need to be human to study them'! Wally West, you ought to be grateful your parents aren't here to see this because I swear they would have thrown you in the pit themselves!" Barry was ranting now. But something he said hit a note against Wally that made the ginger's ears perk up.

"Wait, what did you say just now?" Wally asked.

"I said you better be grateful your parents-"

"No, before that." Wally explained.

"I told you that you should have tampered off your powers! So that you would be more human." Barry stopped pacing and crossed his arms.

"And that would then have made me less detectable from other demons!" Wally realized.

"Yes, and you wouldn't have these little accidents with your powers." Barry nodded, not really getting where the kid was going with this.

"And with a simple memory wipe, whala, you've made a human out of a demon! Oh, Uncle Barry you are a _genius_!" Wally shouted before he ran out of the apartment.

"I know I am, but if only I could get you to listen to me every once in a great while." Barry muttered it the empty air.

* * *

It was now getting late and Barbara had just come home from her second day of training at work. She sat on her bed and looked at the paper she had scribbled on the night before. She sighed and pulled out her phone, dialing Wally's number in, she needed him on this. There was no way she was going alone.

"Hey Barb, I'm running, what do ya need?" Wally asked. Barbara could barely make him out over the rushing of wing through the receiver.

"I need you tonight." Barbara started.

"Woah, a bit sudden there, don't you think? At least buy me dinner first."

"Wally, I'm serious. There's this guy that says he has something on Dick, something big. I don't know if he's full of crap or if he really does have something. I'm not stupid enough to go alone, I need you with me on this." Barbara explained. There was a moment before Wally spoke again.

"Alright, I'm already on my way, but I'll be a couple of hours, even at my fastest. When are you suppose to meet this guy?" Wally asked.

"Tonight at eleven. By Barver Bay." Barbara informed.

"Got it. Don't leave the apartment until I get there. Alright?"

"Alright. See ya in bit." Barbara muttered. "Oh! And be carful coming in, Dick should be off work by now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *for a quick review on what he means, got to Wally's biology lesson in Chapter 9. I have been sitting on this one since then and this is actually a set up for the sequel, as well as an explanation as what happened to Dick. See Jason's rant on chapter 8. ;)
> 
> **Again, another reminder about Demon Biology, go to chapter 5 on Jason's view then again on Chapter 6 where Damian give Jason the fifth degree.


	15. A Bit of Back Story

Barver Bay was at the very edge of the warehouse district, just across the way from Gotham's slightly more used warehouse district. The houses here were mostly abandoned due to their being so out of the way. Even the bay that led out into an ocean required so much maneuvering to navigate that it did little to improve the lot's image.

Slade like doing business here though, as most of the area was deserted, there were many potential escape routs if his darker shades of business went sour. He didn't expect any trouble from Ms. Gordon, but he couldn't run the risk of whoever she decided to bring with her. He had suggested she bring her father as a false show of good faith, and the last thing he wanted was to have to dodge bullets while attempting to warp the ex-police officer's little girl's mind. He needed the Gordon Girl to believe him if he was going to have Grayson led straight to him. All his previously failed, and somewhat astray plans, were devastatingly loud signs that he was getting tired and desperate. If this plan didn't work, Slade was going to have to say good bye to immortality.

The mercenary was sitting on a crate with a manila file in his hand. He had managed to concoct a full background story for the 'Grayson's, putting the family in a poor enough light that there was no way the Gordon girl could look at her roommate the same way again. Speaking of the girl, there she was now, walking up with her other roommate.

"Wilson?" She asked, looking him over.

"Ms. Gordon." He greeted her before he nodded silently at the red-headed boy to her left.

"I'm giving you fifteen minutes. Don't waste my time." She spoke professionally. Slade had to give her credit, she was only slightly showing how terrified she was. Mr. West next to her, however, looked more nervous than scared.

"I suppose I will start with this." Slade spoke, attempting to hand the file to the young lady.

"On the ground and step back." She instructed. She was defiantly infinitely smarter than her little brother; that was for certain. Slade couldn't help but smirk a little as he placed the file on the ground and walked backwards to give the scared woman a chance to collect the evidence he had made.

She moved back to where her friend was and Slade waited patiently as she flipped through the pages.

"As you can see, the Grayson's are notorious for their heists and murders, if you know where to look, that is." Slade began his lies. "The family makes it's wealth from preying on the desperate. They bully their victims to pay for 'protection', uping the prices periodically until those they are stealing from can no longer pay, by that time they will kill the victims and those that knew of the transactions." Slade watched as Barbara Gordon read through the files horrified, Mr. West just looked on in rage, Slade would have to make sure the boy's sense of justice didn't put Grayson in danger.

"This doesn't-"

"Doesn't explain why the charming young Dick Grayson is playing 'Princess Anastasia'? Yes it does, my dear, you see, your father must have told you stories of the crime fighting vigilante 'The Batman'?" Slade smirked. The only ones who had called the Dark Knight that silly name were the ones who didn't believe that the Demon wasn't a man at all. Barbara Gordon nodded anyway and Slade continued. "The Grayson's were caught trying to prey on a small family of entertainers, the Bat caught one of them, young Grayson's Father, and the man was murdered in jail. While no one knows who is or where to find Batman, your father, Miss Gordon, was the arresting officer to Willis Grayson's case." *****

Gordon looked up at him in disbelief, "You can't be saying that Dick's out to kill my father." She growled.

"Oh no, Miss Gordon. Jim Gordon is the one that the Grayson's want to punish. It's you that I fear is in danger." Slade played his role, being serious and concerned.

"If Dick wanted to kill me he's had all year to do so." Gordon argued.

"The evidence is in your hands. Take a look through it, just be sure Grayson does not see it." Slade began making his exit as he spoke, melting into the shadows and grinning to himself. The looks on their faces told him enough, he had succeeded in horrifying the two gingers.

* * *

Dick made his way inside the apartment. It was late as he had spent pretty much the whole day at the bar; helping out and working to get back in everyone's good graces. He expected to get a small scolding from Barbara about letting them know where he was and reward from Wally for doing something besides mope about the apartment, but he received neither. Instead, there was a note on the table addressed to him from Barbara.

'Dick-

Wally and I had an errand to run, we won't be home until late. There is a casserole in the fridge. Nuke it.

-Love Barbara'

Dick smiled. Ah, Babs, always thinking about him and his well-being. He did grab some of the chilled dinner from the fridge and heated it up. While he had a pretty interesting day, Dick couldn't help but think about the note on the table. Barbara and Wally were spending a lot of time together lately. Actually, what errand would they both need to go on? Dick frowned as he couldn't think of anything. He'll try asking them when they got home.

* * *

Wally was driving with Barbara back to the apartment, glaring the whole way. How _dare_ someone try to make Dick sound like some criminal! Even if Wally hadn't found out what he did earlier, he still wouldn't believe a word of that crap. He glanced over to Barbara to make a snide comment about the bozo they had encountered. He could see she was a bit shaken up. The emotions playing on her face told him everything. She didn't really to believe it, but it wasn't leaving her alone either. Wally knew from watching movies about Human Drama and Action that these feelings, if left unchecked, would actually grow into something real and destructive.

"That guy was a load of crap." He started, breaking the silence. Barbara just nodded slowly in agreement. "Barb, I need to talk to you about something I figured out while I was at my Uncle's." Wally started. It was like when he knew he had to tell her about his being a demon, she needed to know.

"What?" Barbara asked looking slightly confused, but her eyes never leaving the road. Wally decided not to mention they had missed their tun a few blocks ago, figuring the girl didn't exactly want to go home just yet.

"My uncle is a demon like I am, the same variety and everything. He's also a bit older and knows a bit more, well, we don't exactly like the term 'magic', but considering we've yet to put a better name to it, I'm just going to say he knows more about magic than I do." Wally explained as Barbara pulled up into a DairyQueen parking lot.

"We are getting ice-cream while you talk." She said as she got out of the car, and Wally followed.

"Well, my uncle knows of a thing where a demon's powers and demonic presence can be tampered down a bit, or even to the point of non-existence. It requires a few materials and such, and it's highly energy-consuming, but if a demon were desperate enough to be, say human, all they would need to do is have this ritual, procedure, whatever thing preformed on them and their ethereal essence would be bottled up until the time that they want to be demon again." Wally tried to explain the whole thing as well as he could, considering he didn't really know much about it himself.

"So what does this have to do with Dick?" Barbara asked.

"Why do we think that the Batclan is watching over Dick?" Wally brought up the old question.

"Because he's family paid them to."

"But remember when I said that the Bats are the last demonic family to be interested in money?" Wally reminded the girl.

"So what you're saying is, is that Dick, is-" Barbara took a moment to sort out what all Wally had been saying, "You think Dick's a demon that's been turned into a human?"

"And then had his memory wiped so he wouldn't know he ever wasn't!" Wally exclaimed loudly. He then shrunk into himself and gave an apologetic smile to the people in the restaurant staring at him.

"Two waffle cones please." Barbara said to the girl behind the counter and picked flavors before turning back to Wally. "So why is there a guy after him then?" She asked, making a reference to Dick's first meeting his little brothers.

"I can think of millions of reasons why there would be someone after a demon. Especially a powerless, vulnerable night demon from the batclan. If Dick's who I think he might be, he's an extremely valuable creature in his own right." Wally explained.

"Who do you think he is?" Barbara asked as she paid for the cones.

"Well, no one knows for certain how many kids the Dark Knight had, and as I mentioned, there was never any talk about an alpha female to the family, so I _could_ be wrong, but I think Dick might be Dark Knight's first born." Wally lowered his voice. "I think Dick might be the 'NightWing'."

"Here's your order 'Mam." The girl behind the counter handed Barbara the ice-cream and Barbara led Wally back to the car.

"So wait. Isn't Nightwing the demon hero that was watching after Bludhaven for a few years before disappearing, you know, _ten years ago_?" Barbara pointed out the math error.

"Barb, demon's don't age like humans. It's another one of those weird 'can't be explained so let's call it magic and just live with it' things. That's another reason why I'm pretty certain Humans could easily overpower Demons, you guys actually _think_ about how stuff works." Wally pouted and crossed his arms.

"So Dick _could_ realistically be a bat-demon child?" Barbara asked.

"Night Demon, 'Bat' is sorta like a surname. Night is the species, though I have no clue what his job would be." Wally said, straying from topic.

"Wally, cultural lesson later. Dick is a demon?" Barbara asked on last time. "You're sure of it?"

"With out a doubt in my mind." Wally said seriously, looking her right in the eye.

"Oh thank God." Barb sighed as she melted into her seat in the car.

"What, really?" Wally zoomed to his side and slipped into his seat. Barbara moved to hand him his ice-cream before she closed her door.

"I honestly would prefer living with a couple of demons than someone trying to kill me to get to my father." Barbara explained and then started the car. Wally paused a moment before he chuckled. Barbara would be okay, he figured. She was doing pretty well in figuring stuff out.

* * *

Slade snuck into the penthouse. He had to break a couple of traffic laws to get there on time, but he wasn't wanting to miss this. Before he left Lex and the boy in Gotham last time, James Gordon had made the mistake of getting out of the chair he was in and following Lex to the door. Slade, a bit curious about what could possibly smell so heavily of alcohol, walked over to where James was sitting, and tilted back the winged-back chair. Lex had watched the mercenary investigate and the two adults saw the large whiskey stain still seeping its way through the expensive carpet.

Since then, Lex had been extremely short with the boy in a way that bordered on humorously unfair. Gordon now knew better than to have any misgivings on his position. Slade was enjoying watching Lex teach the boy a few manners here and there, and within the hour of his 'lecture', or ass chewing if you asked Slade, Gordon had begun to shape up, if only a little. Slade was hoping that this would continue throughout the boy's 'training'.

"Slade, you're late." Lex growled as he waited arms crossed by a slightly less cocky James.

"Not your employee." Slade growled back the reminder even deeper. Lex must have been pissed enough to ignore it, though as he moved to his chair in the side of the new 'training room' he had made in one of the many rooms of the very big building. He sat down and crossed his arms and legs. Slade wondered what he was even still doing there until he saw that Lex's eyes never stopped glaring at the boy who was fidgeting in place. Ah, he was hoping to see the boy break under Slade's pressure. Slade doubted this had as much to do with the carpet as it did with the fact Lex felt personally insulted by the boy's lack of care.

"Right then, let's get started." Slade smirked.

* * *

They were still in the foyer of the manor when Alfred had come to investigate what all the commotion was about. The elderly man had to pause when he saw Bruce in the center of the room surrounded by all his children sans his eldest. Even Selina made a small gasp from behind the old man as she came in as well. The woman ran down the stairs and flung herself into the Dark Knight's arms.

"You stupid, worthless piece of abandoning trash!" She sobbed into his shoulder. Bruce just chuckled.

"I missed you too, Selina." The woman glared up at him as she took a step back and wiped the tears that had fallen, being extra careful not to mess up her eyeliner.

"You have the worst timing in the history of 'dramatic entrances' you know that?" She muttered.

"Thank you." Bruce smirked.

"Oh, don't get that tone with me. It's been ten years, Bruce." The woman chided.

"I know it has. I said good bye, didn't I?" Bruce asked, crossing his arms, smirk never leaving his face. The children and young adults around them began to fidget in place before slowly making their exit toward the living room. Alfred making a comment on Tim's return in human form and offering the boy something to eat.

"A note tapped to my balcony door, and a quick glance of your silhouette is _not_ a 'good bye'." Selina growled. "That's a 'Dear John' letter and a cold shoulder."

"It's more than anyone else received." Bruce's smirked finally fell as he began to realize this was going to be a fight instead of a reunion.

"That's just it! You can't be bothered to say a real, honest to God, farewell so you just disappear and expect everything to be fine without you?" Selina stated to raise her voice. "You just don't get it. Sure you've chased out the demons and the creepy crawlies, but what about the human's who did more than a good enough job mimicking those damn beasts? Or how about the ones that didn't have to?" She started to pace around him like a lioness about to attack her cornered prey. Bruce knew when Selina got like this, it didn't matter that she was just human, he was better off just sitting there and shutting up until she finished venting.

"The cops had to put in new laws, innocent civilians began to lose their freedoms just to get rid of the trash that used to be controlled by your very presence. The government almost toppled twice in this forsaken city and the military had to come in a _few_ times just for damage control! All that time I couldn't help but think, 'God, if only the Dark Knight was here'. There was no way to get ahold of you, even Alfred was worried." Selina's tears were falling freely now. "Just what was so important that you couldn't be bothered to make at least one return visit? Why did you leave for so long?" She demanded he answer.

Bruce took a moment to let the woman calm down enough to hear him. "Damian." He stated.

"What? The Kitten? What about him?" Selina crossed her arms.

"He wasn't like the others, his very nature demanded he stay in the dark world as much as possible, and never on the surface alone." Bruce crossed his arms.

"The boy, how old is he?" Selina asked.

"You know it's impossible to measure a demon's age-"

"Human years then dammit!" Selina interrupted him.

"Almost twenty."

"So that leaves his first ten years unaccounted for, why was it so suddenly necessary for you to leave Gotham ten years after that?" Selina asked, her voice low.

"Because he wasn't in _my_ care until ten years ago." Bruce explained, his eyes going dark, and not in the way that suggested depression. "His mother had hidden his existence from me and when I found him, he was already too isolated, too conditioned in the way she wanted him to be. I couldn't bring him to the surface, so I had to go down to the dark world." Bruce watched as the emotions played on Selina's face. Selina had been expecting a piss poor excuse but, even she could admit that there couldn't be a better reason than the one he had just given her.

"And the reason the other's went with you? I thought Dick and Jason had already separated themselves from you years before." She asked, though this time her voice was calmer.

"My family needed to be together. Even Jason knew that much. They came with me and returned to the surface to try and mediate what they could. When word spread that I wasn't in Gotham anymore, the demons we had previously chased out began trying to return. I had to keep them down from where I was down there as much as I could, this included needing the help of my children to keep the balance of power in our hands." There was a moment of silence where Selina was processing what Bruce had said. She paced a bit, but less predatory than before.

"You know, it's a hell of a lot easier blaming you than to admit that the world just sucks." She muttered. He gave her a small smile before he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You never truly change, do you, Selina?" He asked with a light chuckle.

"I got old." She muttered letting herself melt into the warmth she'll never admit to missing so much. She lied when she told Stephanie that she had tried to find someone else. Sure she went on a couple of dates trying to prove to herself she wasn't pinning, but in the end, she always compared every small thing they did with the beast that held her now. Even when they did something right that Bruce would do wrong, it felt like they failed her.

"You've aged, you didn't old." Bruce told her. "That's easily changed if you wish to accept my offer." He looked down toward her.

"Trust me, the past few years have made that offer tempting." She smiled back up at him. "But I think I will still pass on that Demon's Blessing, thank you."

"Well, can't say I never proposed." Bruce joked and Selina laughed. "Come now, the other's will be waiting for us to start making plans."

"Plans for what?" The woman looked at him stunned.

Bruce did well in not laughing, knowing it'd hurt her feelings and likely get him stabbed, "Battle Plans."

* * *

Barabra and Wally had been driving about for a while, it was obvious that Babs still didn't feel like going home just yet, and Wally started to get a sense of where they were going.

"Late night visit to your dad's?" He asked as they passed the city limit sign.

"It's only ten, he should still be a wake listening to the police scanner." Barbara explained.

"So what are you going to ask him?" Wally inquired.

"Everything he knows about the Bat-demons." Barbara replied. Wally groaned. "Bat-clan, geesh, sorry. I'll keep it straight from now on." Wally grinned at her and Barb rolled her eyes. They drove up to the small house in the suburb just between Gotham and Bludhaven, the windows were still lit so it was obvious that either Jim or James were still awake. The two roommates got out of the car and went straight into the house, surprising good 'ol Jim Gordon where he sat on the couch.

"Hey Baby Girl." Jim called over to his daughter, standing up to go greet her.

"Hey Daddy." Barbara greeted him back with a hug.

"Wally, missed you last visit." Jim smiled to the other young man that the retired Cop held responsible for his daughter's well being.

"Mr. Gordon." Wally smiled back and shook the man's hand.

"Where's Dick?" Jim asked.

"Oh, he's at home, we were on an errand close by and figured we'd stop by to visit." Barbara explained, sitting herself down on the couch next to where Jim was a moment before.

"Is that so?" Jim frowned a bit before giving Wally a once over and then sat next to his daughter. Wally took this moment to sit on the love seat just next to it.

"Yeah, we were actually wondering, if you'd like to tell us some of those old 'Batman' stories." Barbara said as she looked at her father. "Maybe, you know, the whole story."

"The whole story, eh? Well, let's see. You already know that 'the Batman' was no man at all. He was an honest to God, true blue, Demon." Jim started off. "Of course, no one knew that to begin with. We all just thought he was some vigilante dressed as a bat with an over active sense of justice and a real big chip on his shoulder."

* * *

**Dark Knight's Story**

Gotham was never the nicest of places to be, even Jim Gordon, a police officer in the Gotham City police Department was wary of his decision to raise his unborn daughter in this dark place. He had the idea that if he could help clean the streets, if just a bit, before little Bab was born, then the city he was raised in would be safe enough for her too. Sometimes he knew he was just kidding himself and would look at homes available in Metropolis. The world was so much brighter there, little Bab would love it. He never could talk her mother into leaving, though. Barbara Kean, his pregnant wife, was a proud Gothamite and swore her daughter would grow to be just as strong as the woman she would be named after and the man who would raise her. They would constantly fight about it. Sometimes Jim watched Barbara's resolve waver as the city grew darker and more deranged, but still the stubborn woman held fast to her decision.

She finally changed her mind in the second trimester of her pregnancy and cops were being murdered left and right. Jim was getting promotions like crazy, but not a single one of them was celebrated. The city was now becoming horrifying deadly at night. Getting caught in the street in the dark was a death certificate, and Barbara Kean Gordon's resolve to stay in Gotham shattered when Jim Gordon was moved to the night shift.

Jim tried his best to reassure her. Especially now that he had a commitment to his comrades in blue. There was no leaving Gotham now, but while the couple switched positions on the same fight, Barbara Kean entered her third trimester. The city was at its darkest point, and the whack job criminals were getting stranger. Commissioner Hastings was running out of ideas on how to keep the city safe and was about to demand a full on city evacuation.

Then the rumors started. Just whispers spoken around those that huddled around the trash bin fires. The rumors spread to the children who carried them with theirselves to the schools and homes where teachers and parents heard them. Soon News Papers began printing them, the rumors of the black figure that was protecting those out at night.

The rumors were about diminished when one of the smaller, yet still pretty large, street gangs known and wanted for multiple murders and thefts. Each one of the guilty criminals all made the same plea, 'don't let the bat get us!'. The rumors fired up hotter than before and were kept fed as more and more criminals were brought to justice and the streets cleared up. Every time the description of whatever nabbed them and put the fear of God in to them was the same. A giant black bat.

Some went straight to a monster, others figured it was a vigilante dressed as a bat with an over active sense of justice and a chip on his shoulder ******. Either way, everyone was grateful for him. Slowly he brought a small bit of peace back to the night's of Gotham City. The gangs and big time criminals where finally brought down and the police were finally able to keep up with the rest of the criminal element. Though there was no communication between the helping bat and the police, they still managed to work as an effective team.

Everything was smoothly getting better, until a new breed of criminals came along and yet again the police department found themselves at a disadvantage. Many were quick to turn on the hero that saved them so many times before. Even Commissioner Hastings had put the Bat on a wanted list. The criminals then started to show powers that no one should have and they were easily identified as the demonic beings they were. Still the creature everyone had ordained 'Batman' took them down, and still the city cried for him to leave.

All most a year later, with young little Barbara Gordon Jr just learning to crawl, Commissioner Hastings was murdered, and the city wasted no time putting the heavy title on the shoulder's of the ten month old's father. Jim Gordon took the job hesitantly, but with pride. He made sure everyone saw him take Batman's name down from the GCPD's wanted list and explained to everyone that the city was infected and dying, and while they were their home's natural defense, they needed all the help they could get to fix all that was broken. Not everyone agreed with him at first, but as they allowed the vigilante more freedom to move they way he needed to, the city steadily became more peaceful yet again.

Jim later decided more could be done if the two crime fighting teams could communicate and share information. He didn't know of any better way to get the hero's attention, so after talking to his men (and women) they built a spot light that had a metal plating of a bat right in the center of the glass. The first night they had shown it into the sky, the Batman came curious. It was the first time anyone of them had truly seen him, and they realized almost instantly, he wasn't human. The black leather everyone thought was his costume was unmistakably skin, the only human looking part of him other than his muscular physic was his chin and mouth, though now Jim saw it like a white spot on a black dog. It was just a color marking, and it was placed just right that if one saw from far way, it looked like a hole of a cowl and mask.

From then on, the police department and the Batdemon that kept the name 'Batman' worked together, and boy did it help. Through the Batman's second year of protecting the city and Commissioner Gordon's first year of being in charge of protecting the city, things came to a strange though begrudgingly acceptable equilibrium within Gotham Borders. Batman had Jim Gordon's up most respect, until he started to go about with a little blue robin at his side.

Now Jim's own daughter was just about to turn two, and he was beginning to understand the meaning of being of a father. Demon child or not, Jim couldn't help but see a young boy put in the line of danger by his guardian. Never had the man seen the Batman as an actual demon than when he brought up his concerns only to have them brushed off so lightly.

"My robin can handle it, he's stronger than you would think." Was the only thing Batman had to say on the matter. When Jim managed to get the kid alone, he asked the boy how old he was. The kid was confused until Jim explained he was asking how many years the kid had been alive. The robin still couldn't give Jim a definitive answer so he settled with saying he was the demon equivalent to a nine-year old. That had floor the commissioner.

Jim had gotten over it and took it a bit better the second time around four years later. The first robin had grown so fast, aging almost before his eyes. He understood then why the kid had so much difficulty answering the commissioner's question four years ago, when math says he should be thirteen but all physical characteristics told the world he was maybe closer to eighteen or nineteen. Jim watched as this little red robin worked hard to keep up with his older brother's reputation. The blue eagle that the first robin grew into went by the name Nightwing and was rarely around to help with his younger brother. Jim could tell the kid was a bit brash and desperate to make a name for himself apart from his brother even going so far as demanding to be called the 'red robin' for a whole week. He had given up when it didn't catch.

The man had grown somewhat fond of both the boys, and he took it just as hard when the second robin disappeared for a while. He was convinced the poor bird was dead with how Batman and Nightwing acted. He was understanding and slightly relieved when Bats seemed to try and take the next robin's time under his father a bit more seriously, even starting him in the job at what the kid said was close to a demon's fourteen. This kid, Jim could tell, was a bit different than his brothers in a way that Jim couldn't quite distinguish. If he knew better, he'd have said they were a different species, but as he made sure not to ask too many questions and didn't know much about demons, he just settled for saying it was probably the fact that this kid seemed to have a more understanding of what he could do as well as a lack of confidence in how well he could do it. While the other two had seemed to be on a power trip, this one was more focused and leery. Jim made another guess that it was because of his missing elder brother.

Gordon was about ready to just tell the bat off when yet again a robin disappeared and he had a new one right after. Sure the first one that Jim thought had died had returned, fully grown into his own, erm, person. The young man took the name Redhood and was a red bat, Jim expected another eagle, but again, not a demonologist. This new purple robin was again different from the other's as she was a girl. Batman had even admitted to her having been brought into his care after he confiscated her from her father, a demon Jim knew about and felt better knowing she was in Bat's care instead of the Cluemaster's. The girl also seemed extremely happy to be in what she kept saying was the 'surface'.

Around the time the third robin had returned, Jim could already tell the girl was about to grow out of being a robin herself. Batman lead them both, with Redhood, Nightwing, and another girl who went by 'Blackbat', when the demon clown almost toppled the city for a laugh. The clown had caused such disaster in the city before, but never on the degree he had planned. Jim could already tell this was a battle to mark the end of an era.

He was right, of course, as after the demonic clown had been dealt with, the family had also disappeared. A week later Jim found a letter from the bat that stated Gotham was now rid of all demons, and the rest would be up to him. The commissioner understood very well. The Batman had come to even the odds for the GCPD, accidentally led other demons to the city, and managed to drive them out while completing the task he set out to do. It was now up to the commissioner to keep the city safe for his now fifteen year old little girl.

* * *

Barbara and Wally sat and listened to the whole story and constantly gave each other a glance. Things were starting to come together for the two of them. The red robin Dick let in the living room was the third one from the story, Tim, and then the red bat had to have been that 'Jason' or 'Jay-bird'. They had been watching after their older brother who was also the first robin. But some things still bothered Babs. Why did they disappear ten years ago? What happened to cause Dick to need to become human? Is it suppose to be permanent? And why was someone actively trying to separate Dick from his two best friends? She chewed on her lip and thought about it.

"Well, look at that time. I best be to bed. Your brother should be home a little later. If you would leave the door unlocked you can stay for however long you'd like." Jim stood and stretched before giving Barbara a hug good night and Wally a firm handshake. With that, the aging man went up the stairs and to his room. Barbara waited for his door to close before taking out her iPhone.

"Who you calling now?" Wally asked curiously. It was interesting to see Barbara like this, when she was on a fact-finding mission, nothing could stop her from following through with the next lead. If she were a demon, he could tell she'd defiantly be a detective demon.

"I'm looking up the number that called Dick last night. You remember when he told us about the call from 'Robin'?" Barbara reminded Wally.

"Wouldn't that be Tim?" Wally asked.

"But it wasn't. Remember?" Wally thought about it for a moment, recanting the conversation that had taken place. He understood where she was going with this.

"You're going to call the number that called Dick." He didn't have to ask, but the look on Barbara's face was confirmation enough anyway.

"I think it's time I get to that 'grilling' we decided on." She nodded.

* * *

Stephanie was sitting with her siblings in the living room, enjoying tea and cookies with their favorite human, when her phone when off.

"Expecting a call, Steph?" Tim asked looking over at her as she blushed and fished out the noisy device.

"Not particularly, but hey, I actually have fri- I mean, I get busy some times, you know, a Plan-Spolier's job's never done." Steph giggled, trying to not make a jab at her already hurting little brother.

"Shame you're a workaholic." Damian muttered into his tea-cup. Steph glared at him before excusing herself to take the call in the hall way. SHe didn't recognize the number, but that didn't really matter as Helena tended to lose her phone, . . . a lot.

"Geeze Helen, what does this make, your twelfth phone lost? Or thirteen?" Steph chuckled into the receiver.

"Sorry, not Helen." An unfamiliar voice rang out instead.

"Um. Whoops? I'm sorry who is this?" Steph asked, feeling a bit suspicious. She didn't get random calls. Well, not from people who were obviously not telemarketers.

"I'm Barbara Gordon, Dick's roommate." Steph went white and her eyes were as wide as Alfred's favorite serving plates.

"H-How did you get this number?" She asked, her voice betraying her nervousness.

"Someone named 'Robin' called Dick with this number last night." 'Barbara Gordon' informed her.

"What? Wait, WHAT? That little shit used my phone!" Steph forgot herself in her rage. That twerp was told constantly not to use her things. "DAMIAN! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU DEAD! I SWEAR!" Steph shouted, forgetting the fact that the walls were thick and her shouts were probably in comprehensible. Luckily though, since no one would be itching, she was probably going to be ignored.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your older sibling rampage, I understand, trust me I do, but I need to ask you something about Dick." Barbara's voice was barely audible from where Steph was shaking her hand in a mock fist, threatening Damian despite no one seeing it. She straightened up at the sound of her eldest brother's name, however, and put the phone back to her ear.

"Um, I guess I could answer a question or two, but I warn you, I might not be able to." Steph felt that was only fair, after all, this girl did just inform her of her annoying younger brother's traitory.

"First off, I haven't told Dick anything, but I already figured out he use to be a demon, and your brother." Steph was shocked at that.

"Holy hell, how smart are you?" She asked.

"Very." The voice on the other end chuckled. "I just needed some questions answered." Steph looked around the hall.

"Um, maybe not here. Some place I could meet you?" She asked.

"Someplace private? The library should be closed and I have a copy of the key." Barbara informed her.

"Got it. Meet ya there in five." Steph hung up and went back into the living room. "Sorry guys, duty calls." She said as she waved 'good bye' to her brothers and sister.

"Do be careful Miss Stephanie." Alfred told her. She winked at him before apparating out of the room in a fine, purple mist that dispersed almost as quickly as it came on.

* * *

In a Luthor Corp Office located in Metropolis, the alarms were going off to alert the guards of someone sneaking in. Not too long after the alarms were set off was there a sound of a wall being destroyed and two figures were seen flying out from the side. The figures flew up and disappeared into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cookie to name the reference I used. Give you a hint, it's still within the Batman Universe ;)
> 
> **Remember, Jim's telling this story, and he's very proud of himself for coming up with that line. So yeah, it got reused ;)


	16. Interlog

"Diana." The tall angel with deep blue eyes and black hair flew up to the woman as she mended her golden ropes. Her last battle with a demonic being had left the thread frayed in some places, and as the woman preached perfection to her little sister and cousin she had immediately set on the task of repairing the damages, but even Diana Prince could not ignore the excitement in her friend's voice.

"Clark? Is something wrong?" She asked, setting down the ropes.

"No, in fact the opposite. The human 'Lois Lane' is about finished with the report I had been helping her on." Clark smiled in his bright and charming way, "Luthor Corp will have to be shut down to investigate all she found, and there is no way Lex Luthor could hide all he has in time to avoid the government."

"That would be great news." Diana frowned, and Clark followed suite.

"But?" He asked.

"The children have uncovered something, . . . distressing." Diana reached behind her on the cloud she had set her things down on. "I doubt even Luthor would have to worry about his image if this is even half accurate." She explained solemnly.

Clark took the file from her and frown before looking back up at the dark haired beauty. "When you say children?" He asked.

"Cassy and Conner." Diana gave him a look that dared him to say what she _knew_ was already going through that head of his.

"I see." He frowned deeper and started to look through the file. His brows furrowed as he began to understand just what Luthor was planning this time. "This, this is world domination to a whole new level." He exclaimed.

"I know." Diana said.

"No, but he's thinking of taking over the demon world and then tearing down the Sky Plane!" Clark exclaimed again.

"I know." Diana said. "Clark, I've read the file."

"He talks about bringing the world's government to its knees, country by country. We can't let him succeed." Clark decided.

"Clark, I know." Diana crossed her arms. "Thankfully, we seem to have gain this knowledge with plenty of time to organize a counter attack. All of those plans require his achievement of immortality, which is something we both know he's yet to gain."

Clark sighed as he paced, thinking everything over. Yet again Luthor was too organized to be taken down quietly. They'd have to make an attempt to foil his plans of achieving lasting life as well as set up contingency plans incase Luthor _did_ succeed in becoming immortal. Finally a plan formed in his mind and Clark looked over to Diana.

"Bring me to the kids."

* * *

Conner and Cassy were sitting on top of a tall building that over looked the whole of Metropolis. The two were currently sharing a lunch and enjoying the afternoon heat. Conner was laughing as Cassandra kept complaining about how long it took for her to wash all the plaster and brick bits from her long, golden hair after they destroyed the Luthor Corp building the day before. They were lectured on the meaning of 'stealth' and rewarded for bringing Diana the file they had snared. All in all, it was a job well done in Conner's book and he was having fun teasing his almost girlfriend about her vanity.

"Conner, Cassy, come here please." Diana spoke from behind them and the two quickly scrambled to their feet. Conner's heart skipped a beat when he saw Clark standing next to the warrior angel *****. He tried to avoid the man's gaze as he knew what the older angel thought of him.

"Yeah, Diana? What's up?" Cassy asked her older cousin light-heartedly.

"Clark has things he wishes to discuss with you." Diana smiled gently back.

"Yeah?" Conner asked, looking to Clark. The two were completely identical save for the fact that Conner was obviously so much younger than the man before him.

"You are both well aware of what Luthor is planning?" He asked the two children, teens really, they were almost young adults.

"Yeah, he's got another plan for world domination and the destruction of the Sky Plane, right?" Conner asked. Clark gave a nervous look toward the boy, he really did try his best to avoid him, the kid shouldn't even exist.

"Yes. He is, but this time he is going to drag the Dark World into this as well." Clark explained.

"The Dark World? How does he even plan to get there?" Cassy asked with a disbelieving voice.

"Don't forget we asked the same thing when he first made plans to attack the Sky Plane." Diana reminded the girl.

"Yeah, but that's because there's a veil that separates our skies from the human's. Thin air to part thin air. But the demons live underground, with solid rock as well as demonic magics to keep intruders out." Cass pointed out.

"However he plans to do it, we will have to work under the assumption that he is succeeding if not already have succeeded." Clark interjected.

"So what's the plan?" Conner asked, making Clark want to fidget in place. Diana gave him another look and Clark forced himself to look at Conner as he spoke.

"We need you both to gather a team just incase Luthor manages to gain immortality. While he will be almost invincible, he can still be killed." Clark explained.

"I'm sorry, what's the definition of 'immortal' again?" Cassy asked sarcastically.

"We have no time for this, Just gather a group that can be trained to fight together if this turns into a full-out war." Clark said as he gave the girl a look. She gave him a smile back, completely unapologetic of her behavior. Diana dealt with it, Clark can too.

"So does the team have to be of only Angels?" Conner asked. Clark wanted to sigh, of course Conner would ask that. The boy was only half angel himself after all.

"You may bring in whomever you like, but please use discretion and try to avoid any demons if at all possible." Clark tried to not be to demanding of the children, remembering a talk he and Diana had about letting them have their freedoms.

"So that's not a strict 'no' on demons?" Cassy asked curiously. This was new, the elder Angels have always warned them to keep a distance from the lower beings.

"As the Dark World is also being threatened, it would be understandable if they wished to fight for their own protection." Diana explained. "If it was just the Sky Plane in danger, there would have been no possible way to convince them to help, not to mention keep them from trying to take advantage of our vulnerability."

"But as I said, try to avoid that possibility and save them as a last-minute ally if you can." Clark warned them.

"But, what if you guys stop Luthor before he gets his immortality?" Cassy asked.

"We'll see if the time comes." Clark snapped. Diana glared at him and made her own answer.

"It would be good to have a back up team in any case. Perhaps you could all use the time before the next disaster to train and get a feel for each other." She suggested.

"Cool! This sounds like fun, right Conner?" Cassy asked the boy next to her as she jumped up and down.

"Yeah." Conner smiled at her.

"We'll go get started now! Later!" Cassy exclaims before flying off, dragging the half-bred behind her.

"Well they're excited." Diana smiled. "Maybe we should have had this idea before."

"I just hope they don't get into any trouble." Clark crossed his arms and walked to the other side of the roof. Diana followed.

"I'm very proud of you. You managed to contain yourself very well this time." She said softly as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know everyone thinks I'm heartless, but you know that he shouldn't exist, Diana." Clark sighed.

"And yet he does anyway." Diana reminded him. "No one's asking you to take care of him, he can handle himself just fine, all that's asked of you is to not discriminate against him. All anyone sees is you bullying a half-breed. Even if you explained it, no one would truly understand why you feel the way you do about him."

"I just wish I could go back and stop myself from trusting Lex." Clark growled.

"And that's the same as wishing Conner had never been born. Clark, he's here now, and he's been doing the best he can to prove himself. I say that he deserves a place in the skies, but you have to be the one to part the veil for him." Diana looked Clark in the eye, "It's not right for an angel; half, whole, or made, to have never been to the Sky Plane."

"We don't have time for this right now." Clark changed the topic. "Lex may be making his move for immortality this very moment."

Diana frowned and looked off to the sky where the young angels flew off. "About that. How does Lex intend to gain immortality?" She asked.

"I only know of four ways and as Lex is no saint, that leaves becoming an angel off the list. And since he wasn't born with it, that leaves only two." Clark checked the possibilities off in his head. "Either he gets 'Blessed' by a demon, or he steals it from one."

"Which would be easier?" Diana looked back to him.

"I highly doubt Lex could sweet talk a demon into adopting him into its clan." Clark felt his lips twitch into a small smile at the thought of Lex Luthor trying just that. "Our best bet is to assume he'll try to steal it."

"That means he'd have to find a demon to steal it from though, wouldn't it?" Diana asked. "Who are all the active demons you know of? I know the Black Canary in Star City has made her home among some humans." She stated.

"Then there's the Red Flash in Central." Clark added to the list. "I would also add ManHunter to the list, but he hasn't been active in five years."

"And Zatara for three." Diana nodded.

"They are less likely to be Lex's targets then." Clark decided.

"And the 'Dark Knight'?" Diana asked the demon _had_ made the most waves while being surfaced.

Clark scoffed. "He's been quiet for ten years, Diana, if that doesn't mean he's finally dead, I don't know what does."

* * *

Cassy and Conner flew around a bit before they finally started discussing on what to do about their new mission.

"We aren't going to stick to just angels, are we?" Conner asked, not wanting to be the only non-full angel in the team.

"Of course not! Let's go by StarCity, there are _plenty_ of skilled humans we can have join." Cassy smiled at him. He smiled back and followed her to the agreed location. They started walking when they got to the city as they both knew there was an active demon about, and neither wanted to fight her as they were no where close to powerful enough. Before they traveled too far into Star, they watched as three guys in black ski masks walk into a convenance store.

"Cassy, you see what I see?" Conner asked.

"Yep, think we'll get into to much trouble?" Cassandra asked back.

Conner grinned back mischievously, "Plenty."

The two then ran over to go inside the convenance store to see that the three men were already starting to wave about their guns.

"Everyone, on the floor now!" One yelled as his partner tossed a bag at the clerk, and screamed for him to fill it.

"Hey Beta, you want a Twix?" The thrid guy asked, barely bothering to aim his gun.

"Sure Gamma, you Alpha?" Beta asked the leader, a man who was pushing a few girls with archer's gear to the side.

"No. Make sure none of these girls get an idea to play 'Green Archer'." Alpha sneered. The girls grouped together and whimpered.

"You want to put those bars away and get out of here?" Conner asked the men while cracking his knuckles.

"You better sit down hero, or this little girly is going to be missing the next archery meet." Alpha growled back shoving a gun to the girl's head making her sob.

"Wouldn't you rather shoot me?" Conner asked raising a brow.

"I don't know what tricks you have up your sleeve, brat, but this girl is terrified, and if you want to be a 'good guy' and not get her killed, you better do as I say." the man growled, pulling tighter to the girl.

"He'll do it too. Alph's not afraid to get bloody." Gamma said disinterestedly as he trained his gun on Conner and tossed a twix to Beta.

"Conner, you're not fast enough." Cassy whispered to him when he tensed.

"I know that." He growled back to her.

"Hey, fill the bag grandpa, you ain't off the hook yet!" Beta shouted at the old clerk and the man started to follow the command.

Conner gritted his teeth and swore the men weren't getting past him. He honestly didn't know if he should have been grateful that he wasn't tested or not as the sound of a speeding arrow whistled through the air and the gun was shot out of Alpha's hand.

"What the?" He shouted before another arrow pinned him to the shelf behind him.

"Don't, you dare, move." A girl threatened him from the hall that lead to the bathrooms. Her dirty blond hair was tossed in front of her face and stuck in place by a red ball cap and her outfit told the world she was from the same school as the crowded girls to the side.

"Shit! Beta, she's good!" Gamma shouted before aiming his gun to her. He was too slow as an arrow pinned his arm to the side, making him drop the weapon.

"Fuck this!" Beta shouted as he ran to the exit. Conner smirked before he stepped to the side, lifted his arm, and clotheslined the guy. Beta had hit the ground hard enough to knock himself out.

"Crap, Alpha! What do we do?" Gamma asked his boss.

"Get loose and grab your gun you moron!" Alpha shouted to his partner.

"I can't!" Gamma whined.

"You useless Fu-" Alpha didn't finish his sentence before the girl stomped up to him and whacked him in the face with her bow, knocking him unconscious.

"Ohcrapohcrapohcrap." Gamma muttered in a small voice that told everyone he was about to wet himself. Cassy took this one as she just walked up to him and gave him a nerve pinch that caused him to slump to the floor.

"That'll shut him up for a while." She grumbled.

"Call the cops." Conner instructed the clerk. The old man smiled at him, gave him two thumbs up, and went over to the phone.

"Cissie, are you crazy? That guy could have killed us!" One of the girls shrieked at their rescuer.

"Yeah, they just wanted the money, are you insane; trying to be a hero like that?"

"What in the world were you thinking? You Psycho!" The girls all rounded on their friend who finally removed her hat and let her hair fall, showing her dark blue eyes.

"Sorry guys, I thought they were going to hurt you." She said.

"Don't even give us that, you put our lives in more danger than those freaks did!" a tall girl with brown hair and a bad attitude jabbed a thumb over her shoulder at Conner and Cassy.

"Yeah, find your own way home, Psycho." Another girl sneered. The four of them then grabbed their archery equipment and strode out the store.

"You're welcome guys, it's not like you deserved it." 'Cissie' muttered.

"Ignore them, they're just jealous." Conner smiled walking up to the girl.

"Yeah. What you did was amazing." Cassy agreed, coming to stand next to her almost boyfriend.

"Really?" Cissie asked glowing. They could hear cop's siren's coming and the two angels shared a look.

"Um, hey, we can escort you home if you'd like?" Cassy offered.

"Sure! That'd be great!"

The three barely managed to leave the store before the cops came around the corner. Cissie led them toward a more dingy side of town and she didn't bother to put away her bow and arrows.

"So, you practice with that thing a lot?" Conner asked, gesturing to the equipment in her hands.

"Plenty, it's saved my life multiple times, so I keep my skills honed as much as I can." Cissie explained as she petted her bow with one hand.

"That's pretty cool, though I couldn't do it, neither could Cassy. We're too strong, we keep breaking the bows." He admitted.

"You mean snapping the string?" Cissie asked, looking at him confused.

"Nope. I mean, we are literally so strong we snap the wood." Conner chuckled.

"Oh shut up." Cassy rolled her eyes. "Cissie; Conner and I have been sent on a mission to collect a group of young heroes in case of some great doom."

"What?" Cissie laughed.

"Yeah, there's some guy who's planning trouble. Hopefully he won't even get his plans off the ground, but if he does, the world's pretty much done for." Conner explained.

"So you guys want me to join your Super Squad or something?" Cissie asked.

"Pretty much." The two angels smiled as they spoke in unison.

"Alright, I guess that sounds cool." Cissie chuckled.

"Great! One down, who's next?" Cassy asked Conner.

* * *

((read the bottom a/n for the reason why this is here. ****** ))

* * *

Stephanie had to sit down after she had apparated into the dark building, she didn't realize she was so low on rest herself. Unlike her idiot brothers, Steph took occasional naps despite being a demon and not really _needing_ the rest. In her book, sleep was one of the more beautiful things about life and to deny yourself of such joy was perverted a wrong. Yet here she was trying to catch her breath while laying on a couch in a small reading area of the very nice library.

She actually accidentally fell asleep and didn't wake up until she felt someone poke at her cheek.

"I warn you: I am a demon, and I bite." She muttered before she opened her eyes to see a red hair woman with pretty green eyes. Steph wished she had green eyes.

"Hi." The woman looked down at her with a bemused smile.

"'lo," Steph slurred and rubbed her eyes. "I guess I fell asleep, hu?" She asked sitting up.

"I suppose so." The woman smiled a bit brighter before sitting next to her. "You're Stephanie, yes?" She asked.

"Yep. So I guess you're Barbara, right?" Steph asked as she stretched a bit.

"That I am." Barbara chuckled before getting a serious face again. "I'm sorry, but I do have a few questions for you." She said tucking some of her long red hair behind her ear. Steph wished she had long red hair. Or just a nice chocolate-brown, actually why was it that 'brown hair and brown eyes' are supposedly so common, when she barely knew anyone with either of those traits? Something she'd have to ask Tim about when she got back.

"Hello?" Barbara asked her.

"Sorry! Just spaced for a moment, you have pretty hair, you know." Steph smiled. "Now, what were you saying?"

"Thanks. I was asking you why your family disappeared from Gotham ten years ago?" Barbara repeated herself.

"Oh, that. It's a different answer depending on who you ask. Father likes to say it's because of Damian, the youngest, and for a small portion of it, it's true." Steph paused as she thought back to when they left.

"But the rest of it?" Barbara pushed.

"I think-, I think that after a few things, and I mean a _few_ , you'd be amazed at the crap that piles on after a few years, B just got scared." Steph started to play with her hair while she spoke. "He had lost me _and_ Jason, though different times, and almost didn't get us back. He had a terrible scare when Dick went missing for a while and then Cas went all the way to Hong Kong for a couple of years where he couldn't save her if something went wrong. He started to get to the point where he wouldn't even let Tim out on his own, claiming that a Robin shouldn't _be_ on their own. Which Tim thought was complete bull 'cause he practically grew up alone. Either way, when Damian came around, I guess Father took a count, took a look at poor old Al, and then decided to try and keep us safe in the Dark World." Steph finished with a solemn look.

"I see. I guess that's understandable?" Barb looked at Steph unsure, the way the girl spoke was like she thought that her father, 'B', was over reacting. "So why did you guys turn Dick human?"

"Oh, that's a longer story, and not mine to tell." Steph smiled sadly back at her.

"I see, I'm sorry. Just, an overview though?" Barb knew she was prying, but she wanted to know what had caused her best friend so much pain.

"Let's just say that a stupid hunter exploited each of our biggest insecurities and worse fears." Steph sighed. "Except Jason, he just got beat to hell and back and left for dead." She muttered. She felt it was okay to say that much because Jason's part of the whole ordeal wasn't tied to a deep emotional bagged. Not to say that Renegade didn't try, just that Jason caught on to what was happening too fast for the possessor's liking and it decided to just get the Death-Row Demon out of the way. Thankfully Cas was the next one to put two and two together before she and Steph tore each other apart.

"So after that you turned Dick human?"

"Well, he was the most affected by what had happened." Steph explained.

"For how long?" Barbara asked. Steph gave her another sad smile.

"I think this was meant to be a 'forever' type deal." Barbara nodded at Steph's answer, though more in thought than agreement.

"I have just one last question then." The red-haired woman decided to wrap this up.

"Alright, what'chu got for me?" Steph grinned, hoping this wasn't going to be another depressing question.

"Who is the guy that's after Dick?" Well, while it wasn't depressing, the question made Steph's blood boil.

"You mean that bastard's still at it?" She growled out. Barbara leaned back a bit but gave a small nod. "WHAT has he done _now_?" Steph asked, not caring if she was scaring the human.

"From what Dick told me, the guy chased him the same day he met Tim and Jason." Barbara spoke slowly, trying not to startle the already scary looking demon girl. "Then he just tried to tell me and my other roommate that Dick was the son of a criminal and was out to kill me to get to my dad."

"That Crap Wrapper!" Steph shouted standing so fast she actually made herself light-headed. She ignored it though. "Wait, when you say the same day as when Dick met Tim and Jay, do you mean that they were part of what happened?" She asked looking back to the human.

"They saved him so, yeah." Barbara nodded a little, still looking a bit shell-shocked at the Demoness.

"Those Ass Tards!" Steph shrieked. "That's it. It was nice to have met you Barbara, you have my number. See ya later." She growled out before turning into a purple bat and flying out of the sky light, misting through the glass almost as if it wasn't even there. She was going to bring Cass in on the loop and they were going to give their idiot brother's a new understanding of the term 'Sister Dear'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I know this is the comics in Smallville but I couldn't think of a better title for the woman as 'amazon' is out of the question for this fic. ^_^;;
> 
> ** Again tagged the Steph/Bab scene on after realizing that if I don't do it here, the next chapter would be too late. ^_^;; This is a huge thing that NEEDS to happen. So instead of making this the 'angel chapter' like I wanted I added a bit of out main characters in here. Less of a filler I suppose.
> 
> So this was pretty much filler and foreshadowing. Mainly I didn't want you to get blind sighted by specific angel sighting in the story that I NEED to happen and have planned from the start. So yeah. Sorry for the filler. Hope you liked the chapter.


	17. Bandwagons and Doggy Piles

Stephanie ended up having to apparate again, now sufficiently drained, but not yet to the point of passing out. She managed to mist in the entrance of Wayne Manor just as Selina was leaving. The woman's black coat was already halfway up her arms and in mid shrug-on when Steph caught her.

"Hey! You heading out?" Steph asked as the woman finished tugging on the coat and began buttoning it from the bottom up.

"Yes well, As much as I've missed the bat, I know if I don't leave now, I'll never want to leave again." Selina gave Steph a sad smile.

"I'm sorry he's a jerk." Steph sighed, apologizing for the man again.

"It's alright. I'm the fool that- uh, never mind. Just take care of yourself, Mouse." Selina grinned and was halfway out the door before Steph remembered she wanted to talk to the feline woman.

"Wait! I want to ask you something!" Steph called out, causing Selina to turn around startled.

"Yes, Stephanie?"

"Well, It's not so much an actual question as it is a situation." Steph started to play with the hem of her eggplant colored jacket as she spoke. "You see, Dick has this one female friend that has figured out that he's a demon. Dick is, well, _pretending_ to be human and we can't let him know she found out. It's a thing he's doing, very top secret, sorry to keep you in the dark. But I don't know what to do. I know I can't tell B about her, . . ."

"This does sound similar to my own adventures with your father." Selina smirked. "I didn't let him know when I first made the connection between 'Bruce Wayne' and the 'Batman'." She chuckled at the memory and Steph decided she wished she had a laugh like that. Light yet deep, a perfect contradiction.

"So I should keep it to myself then?" Steph asked.

"Well, personally, I would _love_ to meet this girl and compare notes." Selina smiled and placed her hands on her hips.

"I was going to talk to her more tomorrow afternoon if I could." Steph thought about it outloud. "Maybe I could introduce you two?" She offered.

"That would be delightful."

"Great! Well, I'll let you be off, human's need their sleep after all." Steph smiled. Selina laughed again before bidding the demon girl good night and heading home.

Steph yawned, remembering her own need of rest, but she couldn't sleep yet, first she needed to talk to Cas!

* * *

It was a great day for Lex Luthor. Slade hadn't spoken to him much, what with being too invested in his new punching bag, and James Gordon hadn't mouthed off all day, what with being too invested in _being_ the new punching bag. Lex even had a front row seat to the show as Slade either taught the idiot something new or beat the living shit out of him. The day became even more beautiful when he received a call from Hope that the boy's father was now made aware that the child would be staying in the employee dorms while he completed his training. Really there wasn't anything that could go wrong and now that the thought has past his mind, Lex Luthor is literally counting the seconds until something does, indeed, go wrong.

"Boy, keep your arms up or I am going to knock you unconscious." Slade growled.

"I'm trying!" James whined back. "Why can't we use guns?"

"Because if your enemy disarms you, you might want to be able to fight back just enough to get away. You have two days to learn how to survive in the Dark World and you can't even tell me the difference between a Night Demon and a Shadow Demon!"

"A Night Demon is a lower class than a Shadow Demon, they are also more common only at night where as Shadow Demons are any where there is lack of light!" James recited, gaining a brow raise from the two adults, "That wasn't exactly the hardest thing to remember! Now when can we try guns?"

"Dear me, Deathstroke, I think it's time we upped the ante on our little merc-to-be's training." Lex smirked. Slade didn't answer, but he did unholster one of his side arms and toss it to James.

"Don't shoot your foot off kid." Slade said. While James was looking over the new weapon in his hands, Lex's phone rang again.

"Luthor speaking." He answered.

"Mr. Luthor, your research company in Metropolis-"

"Yes, Mercy, what about it?"

* * *

Stephanie was now dead on her feet when she found Casandra. The other girl was showing to have so much energy it made Stephanie sick.

"Unholy creature of night." She growled as she laid herself down on the gym mats next to where Cas was practicing.

"Truth." The single word cause Steph to chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess that was a bit redundant. Hu?" Cas just smiled at her in return. "So apparently Tim and Jason had been to see Dick a few times before all of this went to hell in a hand basket." Steph muttered.

"I know. I knew." Cas shrugged in mid-pose.

"Really? How?"

"Little brother Tim, he would seem happier at times." Cas explained. "Jason would argue less. Must have gone to see Dick."

"I guess you have a point there. I still say we give them a 'what-fore'." Steph argued.

"Best leave it." Cas frowned at Steph.

"What? Why?" Stephanie sat up at that.

"Dark eyes need not become darker." Cas said as she offered a hand to Steph. "Get some sleep. You're tired."

"Alright, I see your point. I won't bring it up." Steph took Cas's hand and let her sister pull her up. "But I say that with this is done, you and I get to have a sibling outing with Dick." She smiled.

Cas smiled back, "Agreed."

* * *

Barbara and Wally finally arrived home at four in the morning. Barbara explained to Wally what had happened at the library while he was waiting in the car and they both agreed that they couldn't tell Dick until they knew more. After all, they had Dick's best interest in mind. No point in screwing that up. When they unlocked the door and walked in side, they found Dick waiting for them at the kitchen table. This would have been a bit more dramatic had he not fallen asleep doing so.

"Aw, he's like a sleeping kitten." Barbara coo'd. "Let's get him to bed." She decided.

"Alright." Wally said as he began to help. "But what do you want to do next? We now know the truth, what's next?"

"We know a broad version of what happened in the past, yes, but we don't know what's going on right now. We still have no idea who that guy was that tried to tell us that the Grayson's were evil, and we don't know why he's attacking Dick." Barbara laid it out for him. "Our next step is to learn about the possible threat and deal with it before it can harm us and our loved ones."

"Pfft. Humans. Always with the optimistic view of the world." Wally joked.

"You should try it sometimes. Self delusion is a great asset at times." Barbara smiled. They nearly dropped Sleeping Beauty on the floor in the hallway but caught themselves.

"So, how are we going to learn about that 'threat'?" Wally asked.

"I'm going to meet with Steph again sometime and hope she can give me a few more answers. So far she and Daddy have been the only ones to give any straight answers around here." Barbara grumbled.

"I guess one learns to appreciate blunt people the more they deal with the cagey ones, hu?"

"Hey, you are only _just_ making up for almost a year or so of lying to us, Mister. Don't think I've forgotten."

"Shh, don't want to wake Dick up." Wally waved her off. Two descending notes alerted Barbara that she had a text message. She pulled her phone out of her pocket to see that it was was from Steph.

'Get some sleep human. Call me in the afternoon.'

Barbara smiled, so she had a new friend for life. She wished Wally good night and tucked Dick into his bed, kissing him on the forehead before she retired to her own room. It was her last day at the library after all.

* * *

Tim had gone to his own old room in the manor. Apart of him felt like the room itself was a joke, he had only _just_ moved in when they all moved back out. It was still nice to come 'home' to it after everything. He knew it was temporary, maybe a couple of days, hell, maybe just the one night. He still felt happy to be back for a bit, and now a days he was trying to find pretty much any excuse he could to feel happy. He needed it. Tim was about to fall face first on the still lightly used mattress that promised a plush cushion for him and his woes to rest upon when his door suddenly opened and Jason invaded.

"Yes, Jay?" He asked.

"Go ahead and get comfy, I just need to talk to you a bit before you go to sleep." Jay said as he walked in and sat in Tim's old desk chair.

"Why now?" Tim inquired as he lay down.

"Because Father is going to wake you up bright and early for a debrief and by the time he is done with you, he will have had you repeat the story until you can't stomach to retell it." Jason pointed out. "I would like to hear what's going on before Father has ran the well dry and refuses to tell us either."

"Alright. That makes sense. Maybe we should get the others in here then." Tim suggested.

"Fine. I'll go get them. Don't fall asleep yet." Jason ordered before he went to retrieve the others.

When Jason returned, Tim had managed to get into his pajama's and into the bed, ready for when the story is over and he can just tuck himself in deeper.

"So you're going to tell us what happened while you were playing 'damsel in distress'?" Damian asked.

"Pretty much, that's the plan." Tim nodded.

"So what's the skinny?" Steph asked, she looked about as tired as Tim felt. Whatever 'business' she had to deal with earlier must have pushed even her reserves.

"I already explained how I was taken, and Jason has seen the cage I was held in, the only other thing worth mentioning at this point was the whole reason they were holding me. More importantly, why they are after Dick." Tim started.

"You mean 'just as importantly', right?" Steph corrected.

"Hu?"

"If they are starting to go after you then it's _just_ as important as why they are after Dick." Steph explained.

"Stop interrupting, Brown." Damian hissed at the girl.

"But is important." Cas stood up for Steph.

"Guys, shut up." Jason growled at the three of them. "Go on Tim."

"Right, um, well, I couldn't see the one that's after Dick, but the bald one that had me in the cage kept talking about world domination, how he was going to take the world's governments down one at a time. The thing is, he wants to be immortal to do it. He and his partner needed one demon each to gain the immortality from and they were trying to get Father to turn us all human with that stunt with that possessor demon they set on Dick." Tim explained what he could. "Everything was so they could live forever." He ground out between his teeth.

"You have got to be shitting me. _Immortality?_ REALLY!?" Jason growled.

"So, wait, why are they targeting you and Dick then? Sounds like they could go after any of us. You'd think they'd go for me or Jason considering we're the least emotionally stable duo of the family." Steph asked. Everyone chanced a glance at Jason.

"What? Are you expecting me to argue with that statement? If Steph can own up, so can I." Jay shrugged.

"Luck of the draw for me, I suppose. Dick, I think because of the fact he's always been our keystone. We've each been a wreck since he's been gone.' Tim sighed.

"You the most." Cas said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay little brother." She smiled at him.

"Yeah. You did good Little Bird. Get some sleep." Jason told him as he reached over everyone and ruffled his hair.

"Thanks guys. Night I guess." Tim smiled sadly at them and waited for them to leave the room to fully lay down. But they didn't leave. Steph laid herself down at his feet and stayed there. "Steph?"

"Me sleepy, can't move, staying here." She murmured sleepily. Cas smiled and laid down next to her, Steph draped an arm around her sister to accept her into the dog pile that was starting up. Jason smirked and sat down on the bed next to Tim, leaning back against the head board and closing his eyes. Tim smiled and felt warm inside at his siblings. Damn they could be so freaking silly sometimes.

"Tt, dorks." Damian muttered as he crossed his arms. Jason and Steph both sat up enough to grab a hold of the front of his shirt and yanked him down onto the already over filled bed before they went back to their resting positions.

"Lovable dorks." Cas snickered.

Within minutes the exhaustion and emotional drain had caught up to the family as they each began to breath deeply and dream.


	18. Questions with Interesting Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Forgot Not Forgotten:  
> Steph makes plans to meet up with Selina later with Cas to go pay a visit to Barbara. James is making head way in his training and Lex just now received news about his Metropolis building. Barbara and Wally make plans to help protect Dick. And Tim told his siblings about his capture's plans for immortality. Oh and the Bat kids fell asleep in an adorable doggy pile.
> 
> ENJOY!

 

* * *

Barbara woke up that morning to Dick rushing out the door. Great, he's late again and she's up too soon. It's only five in the morning and she now has three hours to fill before her last day at the library. Big day for her. She doesn't officially start at the Station until four days from now so she's going to be bored until then.

Or not, she thinks as she remembers her phone. She now has friends that are unburdened by the human necessity of a paying job. Maybe Steph can help her think of things to do. Either way, she figured that Stephanie, as well as the other members of the demonic family, were still asleep by now. Even demons needed a good nights rest, right?

Right?

Barbara got up, left her room, walked down the hall, and knocked on Wally's door.

"Wally, do demon's sleep like humans, or have you been faking?" She asked. It took a second before the door slowly opened to reveal a groggy, very obviously waking Wally West.

"Not nearly as much as humans, but yes, Barbara, we demons do need our sleep." He grumbled. "Now, may I please get back to it or did you have another important, 'must be asked at the most ironic time' question for me?"

"Opps, sorry. I'll just, uh, I'll just get some breakfast started." Barbara sheepishly smiled and back trailed to the kitchen.

While making breakfast, Barbara couldn't help the questions that started to fill her head. Did demons only eat human food or was there another type of demonic food they ate? Could humans eat demon food? Would they die? Do demons die? Well, of course they can be killed and apparently they also can commit suicide by just willing it, but do they get sick or grow old to the point of death? Can demons even grow old? How did demon aging work?

Barbara ended up writing down all her questions in a note book and set them to the side. She figured that she would just keep writing them down and when she received an answer for them, she'd fill it in the space just below it. Maybe that could help her keep from asking Wally too many questions.

This actually kept going throughout the day. Barbara spent her time between book shelves secretly writing in the note book more questions. Did demons have religion? Did they believe in an after life? Did they write books on the matter? What language would a demon book be in? Is there a special Demon language?

But the end of it, she had written four full pages in her tiny hand writing with nothing but questions. Her boss, or now ex-boss, let her go home early as the library was pretty much dead.

"Go ahead and head home Barbara, we should be able to handle the rest of the day." He smiled at her. Barbara knew he was trying to save money with letting her off with only four hours into her last day. Whatever, cheap bastard.

Either way it was now noon and she needed to text Stephanie anyway.

'Hey. Off work. Nothing to do for the rest of the day. Bored. You?' While it wasn't grammatically correct, it was just a text, and she at least spelled the words out.

'nm. Gimme 1 sec'. Barbara had to remind herself that not everyone had the time to type out every word properly. Steph looked busy in her text, maybe Barb interrupted something?

Suddenly a giant bat flew up from the ground. Literally just shot out from the concrete as if it was water! The concrete was undamaged, which the same could not be said for Barbara's brain. The giant black bat landed gracefully, folding it's wings around itself, only to pull back to reveal three women standing on the sidewalk in the broad daylight.

"Whoa! Cold! Very cold!" Stephanie whined suddenly as she started to shiver and run her hands up and down her arms, which were not covered by her short sleeved shirt. "The weather guy said it was going to be low seventies today!"

"He was close, high sixties." Barbara smiled, grateful for her own jacket.

"It shouldn't feel as different as it does. Stupid winter be over already!"

"Now now, mouse, aren't you going to introduce us?" A woman, just taller than the two girls she arrived with, asked. She had dark hair that she had styled back out of her face, but into a fashionable hive and wore a black leather jacket as well as, . . . black leather pants? And black high heels?

"You cannot be comfortable in that outfit." Barbara looked on in disbelief.

"Actually I find it quite comfortable. Then again, I've been dressing like this since I was a teenager, oh how time flies." The woman smiled. It was a pretty smile, but predatorial all the same. Everything about her seemed like she was a demoness just like Stephanie. It might be safe to think all three of them were.

"Barbara, this is Selina Kyle, our beloved resident human, next to Alfred of course." Steph introduced.

"Of course." Selina smiled in agreement.

"Wait, you're human?" Barbara asked. "But you seem so, . . ."

"Demon like?" Selina supplied words.

"I was going to say 'dangerous' but, if you want to go that rout, yeah!"

"I take that as a high compliment." Selina's smile widened.

"Oh! And this is Casandra, my sister! We all just call her Cas though. If she seems a bit quite it's mostly because she's still getting use to English." Steph introduced the other of the women that Barbara had yet to meet.

"So if she's your sister, then that means she's-"

"Also a sibling of Dick's." Cas nodded.

"Right. It's nice to meet you." Barbara smiled at her. Cas just gave her another nod, though this one just in acknowledgment. "So if you're still just getting use to English, what language did you know before? I mean, if it's okay that I ask."

"Motuslingua." Cas answered.

"Uh, I'm sorry? I don't-"

"Motuslingua is an old dead demon language that only a select few demons even know. It's mostly died out because it is mostly spoken in body language than actual sound." Steph explained. "Cas here is the only on in the family to know it."

"I see." Barbara made a mental note to write that down under her previous question about demon languages.

"Enough about that. I would like to hear all about you, Ms. Barbara." Selina looked to the ex-librarian with a new kind of smile. It almost seemed, mischievous?

"What would you like to know?" Barbara asked.

"I would like know how serious you are about keeping up with the demon in your life." Selina's mischievousness was now unmistakable. It didn't help that the look was now shared by the two demon ladies on either side of her.

* * *

They were standing outside the cave entrance. Neither of them were suppose to really be there, but Bruce didn't realize that waking Tim up for his debrief would mean he'd have to shimmy out from under his siblings. Considering that Steph and Cas had already woken up and left, that left Jason and Damian to stir as Tim tried to be careful. They both knew that Bruce was going to want every bit of information that he could dredge up from Tim's memory, considering the already thin, dark, thread Tim was trying to walk along, Jason had made up his mind to be on the other side of the exit for Tim when Bruce finally released him. Damian, for some reason or another, decided to join him.

That lead to now, in the Dark World Labyrinth they called home, the two brothers waited impatiently for Bruce to finish with their Red Robin. Damian huffed again as he started back up his round of pacing and Jason uncrossed his arms to recross them the other direction.

"What could possibly be taking those two so long. What details had Tim left out when telling us the same story?" Damian grumbled.

"Probably a few. We were all tired. He was only really giving us an over view anyway. Immortality. I got beat next to death and left in a hole in the ground so some rich bastard could get his greedy paws on a chance to live forever." Jason glared at the ground.

"And I was tricked into going where I knew I was not ready for. We know what happened to us." Damian scowled at Jason. "I want to know, once an for all, what that 'Renegade' did to Drake."

"You too hu?" Jason looked over at him.

"I think he might be making it seem a bigger deal than it was by refusing to talk about it." Damian confessed. "Honestly, it couldn't have been worse than what the possessor did to Father, your, or I."

"Or Steph and Cas?" Jason asked.

"That could have easily been avoided had their catty attitude not lead them to jump to conclusions." Damain huff'ed.

"It was Dick, no one expected him to lie to their face like that." Jason reminded him. "That's why it all hurt so much. Because we didn't know it wasn't really him, and so we fell for his tricks hook line and sinker."

"Still, the fact still remains. What did Renegade do to Drake that was so bad that he can't just tell us?" Damian sneered. Jason had to agree to that. They were all abused pretty bad at the end of it, looking at Tim though, you'd think it was still happening for him. Unlike Damian though, Jason could think of a few terrible things that Renegade could have done that Tim still felt like he couldn't talk about. Jason just hoped to high heaven that he was wrong on each account.

* * *

He was an Informant Demon. It was his pride to know almost everything that his allies needed. It was usually even easier if he was there first hand. But never when talking to the Dark Knight. Never when telling the Batdemon anything did Tim feel the pride swell up as it did whenever else he did his job.

He use to. It use to be one of the best feelings to sit with Bruce while working on a case or a mission to tell his father what the demon needed to know in order to proceed. Bruce had once been so proud of Tim when his task fell upon him, when Tim was officially grown into his job, even before he was grown out of being a robin!

Now it seemed that it was expected of him to know more than he did. Every detail he tried to give Bruce, the older would quiz him on it.

'Are you sure the door handle was a latch?'

'Are you positive there was another man?'

'How certain are you that they are after immortality?'

'How are they planning to get it? What is their end purpose? What are you not telling me?'

Tim long ago figured out that he was no longer a trusted information source for Bruce. He had somehow gone from 'helping a case' to 'being interrogated'. It was emotionally draining, especially since Tim knew that Bruce wasn't doing it on purpose, he's just become jaded over the years. No one could blame him for that. And so Tim didn't. He took the verbal beat down and recanted his story once again.

Finally after going over the story twelve times, Tim was dismissed. Suddenly tired again, Tim accidently bumped into the table Bruce used to hold the many important vials he had collected.

"CAREFUL!" Bruce shouted at him, and Tim took a step away from the table. The vials shook for a heart pounding moment, but they all stayed right side up as they settled back down. Tim noticed two bright blue ones that seemed to glow brighter than the rest of the multi-colored glass bottles, one was Dick's memory, the other was his demon aura, his immortality.

"I'm sorry."Tim mummered.

"Just get out." Bruce warned in a low dark voice. Tim did as he ordered, feeling like he had let his father down. He really was worthless, wasn't he?

"Ey, Timmy. Come on, we're going to the surface and you're coming with." Jason was suddenly at his side, looping an arm around his shoulders like a lasso and wrangling him the other direction.

"Why?" Tim asked.

"Because it's been forever since we played 'Rood Top Tag' and Damian needs to be brought into the tradition." Jason smiled over at the youngest of their siblings. Damian was right behind them as they made their way to the surface.

"But it's light out?" Tim asked.

"He's still new to the Upper, Tim, he's going to need all the handicaps he can get."

"Tt, shut up, Todd." Damain growled.

"And hey, while we're up there, maybe we'll find some trouble to get into. What do ya say?"

They were already at the surface and the chilled wind was already hitting Tim's face. He looked at the slush on the ground as well as the lack of leaves in the trees. This use to be their favorite time for a game of Roof Top Tag as it was also the most dangerous. He looked back at Jason and instantly knew what he was trying to do. Tim figured he might as well let Jason try and cheer him up.

"Alright, so long as we only get knee deep into trouble." Tim smiled and followed his brothers to the nearest fire escape.

* * *

Dick managed to not be late that morning. After the past couple of days, he couldn't wait til his day off. Which wasn't for another two days. This was the worst week ever. At least today he was able to get back into the groove of things and managed to set right his reputation with the patrons of the bar. Almost every hour another cop would by a round of beer upon hearing that James had quite, and all Dick's mistakes were easily pinned on the ex-newbie.

Around noonish Dick had to restock on some alcohol. When he made his way into the back room next to the back exit, he thought he could hear a fight going on. He didn't know what came over him, but he found himself busting through the door of the alley anyway.

On the ground lay three men, each with a gun at their side, each knocked out cold. Dick looked around and couldn't see anyone that could have caused this or witnessed it. He thought about calling the cops and again remembered he worked at a cop bar.

"'Oi, Anyone here 'on-duty'?" He called back.

* * *

"That was real smooth, Drake. Think you could have been louder? I don't think the noisy sentinel humans heard you over their own verbal defecation."Damian growed at Tim.

"Me? You're the one that slammed the guy into the door! It's a wonder Dick didn't look sooner!"Tim bit back.

"Both of you shut up and pray no body believes those thugs. We aren't suppose to be playing vigilante anymore. Remember? Father will kill us if he hears about this." Jason frowned.

"Tt, like you don't do the same thing every other night?" Damian crossed his arms.

"Deathrow Demon. I'm hell's Grim Reaper, I murder people as part of my job. Yes, sometimes I save people, but if they gotta die, they gotta die." Jason shrugged.

"Be honest though, both of you. It felt good being the Heroes again, didn't it?" Tim asked with a small smile.

"A little, yeah." Jason nodded, grinning as well.

"Perhaps we could talk father into allowing us to operate as the vigilantes you all once were?" Damian suggested. Poor kid didn't really get to be part of the team back in it's hey-day.

"Sure. And if he says 'no', we can always just claim a city of our own and work it's streets." Jason grinned mischiviously.

"I have a better idea." Tim spoke with a grimace, "Let's not and say we did."

"Why? Worried what Father would think?" Damian sneered.

"No I-"

"Face it, you just don't want to mess up and prove how utterly useless you are." The youngest of the demon children gave a condescending look to his older brother. Jason watched as Tim froze and stepped down from the fight. He just went back to looking at the street, watching Dick work through the windows of the bar.

"Tim, you alright?" Jason asked.

"I'm fine." Tim answered, which Jason had since translated as 'Tim Speak' for 'not fine at all'.

"Geez, what did Renegade do to you, Timmy?" Jason asked.

Tim looked away, down the street toward nothing in particular. "Nothing."

"Will you just answer the question already! You're just making a bigger deal of it than it probably is! You keep making a mystery out of the whole thing causing the expectation to build when it's probably as anti-climatic as he gave you a wedgy and called you a nerd!" Damian spat.

"Hey, Brat, back off." Jason snapped at the youngest and smacked him on the back of his head. "Tim, come on. He has a point. You don't have to be worried or ashamed about what happened, about what ever happened. We're your family, alright? We just want to be there for you."

"Jason, that might have sounded more sincere if you didn't just quote Dick from when you first got your job. Word for word even." Tim gave a weak smile at Jason attempt.

"Fucking hell. Fuck it. I am trying to be the Nightwing stand in but none of you brats want my help. Fine. I'm done. Have fun with your stupid dark eyes." Jason threw his hands in the air and walked away. Okay, he didn't really want to do that, but damn is he tired of getting called out for not being able to naturally impersonate Dicky-Bird.

As Jason walked off he ducked down into the Dark World, and apparently Damian had followed.

"That went well." Damian pointed out.

"Yeah. I know. I shouldn't have blown up at the end there. I'm just so tired of him not trusting us," Jason grumbled.

Damian was silent for a moment before he spoke in a small voice. "When was the last time we gave him a reason to?"

* * *

It was impossible to breath. James couldn't barely even keep his eyes open as he picked himself off the floor. How much money were they paying him for this shit again? He might as well join the fucking army at this rate! But the army wouldn't train him to be a mercenary, they'd train him to be a good little solder. That wasn't him. He didn't blindly take orders. He made the rules up for himself. And he would be damned if Slade wasn't made to pay for each and every bruise he was nursing right now.

"Which is deadlier? A Demon of Strength or a Demon of Mind?" Slade quizzed as he attacked again.

"A Demon of Mind," James answered as he tried, and failed, to properly block.

"Why?" Slade threw him into a gym mat causing him to lose his breath for a moment. When he could breath he used it for his his answer.

"Because if a person is smart they can think there way through anything."

Slade walked up to James and offered him a hand.

"This is where I give you the option. Do you want to be Smarter or Stronger by the time your mission starts? You won't be both." James took a second to think it over. Determined, he took the offered hand and pulled himself up.

"Smarter."

* * *

Wally was talking to his uncle about everything that's happened so far, excluding the part where he found out Dick was really Nightwing because that means his best friend just so happens to be a very valuable, very vulnerable being at the moment. Barry Allen listened with growing worry. He hadn't let up his argument, but he had allowed Wally a chance to explain, which considering how things have gone, is more than Wally could have hoped for.

"So you see, even if I didn't reveal myself to Barbara, the Bat Clan was about to anyway!" He pointed out.

"I suppose that does get you off the hook, but still, Wally you need to be careful. I met the Dark Knight back when he was active. He's not exactly friendly and judgment free. The guy almost sliced my head off the moment he saw me just because he is that territorial." Barry replied. "Be careful and show the utmost respect, even if you aren't being treated what you think is fairly."

Wally nodded. This is phone buzzed. "Op, it's Barbara." He quickly read over the text.

'Meeting up with Steph and Co. They are going to start me on some 'Demon Training'. Invitation has been extended to you if you up for it. ;) '

"OH MY GAWD!" Wally jumped and shouted as he read it. "Gottago-loveyoulots-BYE!" and with that he disappeared from his uncle's apartment.


	19. Spending Quality Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Forgot Not Forgotten:
> 
> Barbara has now met Cas and Selina. Things are finally going back to 'normal' for Dick. Damian and Jason tried yet again to get Tim to talk about what happened with Renegade before finally giving up. James has made a startling new development with his training, choosing learning over fighting. And Wally has gone to save Barbara from her 'Demon Training'.
> 
> ENJOY!

When his brothers had left, Tim didn't really know what to do with himself. They were the ones who dragged him up here in the first place. Well, now he knew why. He sighed and watched Hogan's Alley as the next bartender came in to relieve Dick of duty. Contemplating what he should do with the rest of the day, Tim decided he might as well get into a bit more trouble while he was already at it.

He just barely landed on the ground just a store away from the bar when Dick had exited. They met eyes for a moment before Dick smiled brightly.

"Tim! Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked as he walked up to his little brother.

Tim shrugged. "Jason and Damian dragged me into town before I pissed them off and got ditched," He admitted. Dick's brow furrowed.

"Damian?" He questioned.

"Oops. I forgot you hadn't, uh, learned about everyone yet." Tim bit his lip.

"Tim, really. I think the cat's out of the bag enough that we've proven there's no harm in giving me a few answers."

"I guess. I mean, Father's going to learn about last week sooner or later, really it's just a matter of time. I guess I might as well deserve the death he will grant me when he does." Tim dramatically succumbed to Dick's logic.

"See? That's the spirit!" Dick chuckled. "Hey, since Jason and Damian ditched you in town, why don't we hang out. We can go back to my place and just chill," Dick offered.

"That, that sounds nice," Tim smiled, "It'd be like old times."

"Come on then. Don't act like you don't know where I live. You creepy, adorable, stalker brother, you." Dick was just joking, but Tim couldn't help but laugh at how close to home Dick's definition of him was. "So, may I finally learn who my siblings are and our ages?"

"I guess?" Tim worried his lip. "But if you start to remember something or feel something foreign you HAVE to stop me. Please, promise me you will."

"Alright, alright, I promise," Dick chuckled.

"Seriously Dick. You were suicidal, I need to know you're-"

"Seriously, I promise," Dick interrupted Tim, trying to comfort the boy.

"Okay. Well, I might as well just go in descending order of who's older. Which would actually start with you," Tim surprised Dick with that.

"Me? I'm the eldest?" Dick asked.

"Yup. Then there's Jason, Casandra, Stephanie, me, and then Damian," Tim listed the rest.

"What about Robin?"

"Huh?" That took Tim off guard.

"My little brother Robin? The one who uses people's last names instead of their first?" Dick explained.

"That's Damian, but how did, when-" Tim didn't even know how to finish phrasing the question.

"He called me one night. He wouldn't say much really, but he called me Grayson twice and referred to you as 'Drake' once."

"So he ultimately gave you my full name." Tim's voice was deadpan.

"I did trick him into it." Dick scratched the back of his head.

"Well, now you know your relations; remember or feel anything?" Tim asked.

"I would like to say no on all accounts, but I keep trying to pull up facts about you guys. I can't think of a single thing and it's starting to give me a headache," Dick confessed.

"Then stop trying to think on that," Tim frowned.

"I'm trying. It's harder than you'd think. It's like, Babs, when I think of her I remember her favorite color is yellow and she likes to hack computers for not always ethical reasons. I can't help it, I just like knowing more about a person than just their name," Dick shrugged.

"I can't tell you much more about the others," Tim admitted.

"I know. But maybe you could tell me more about you?" Dick tried.

"I don't know," Tim was wary.

"Look, we're here at my apartment," Dick pointed out as they stopped walking. "We can just chat about us for a bit and spread some quality bro time together. Lord knows we could both use some."

Tim watched Dick cautiously, he was honestly more worried about how much he wanted to. Dick was still too good at being a detective and way too good at subtle interrogation. But Dick was right, he really needed some quality time with one of the few people that ever made Tim feel like he mattered. As he pointed out to himself before, he could really use any reason to be happy right about now.

"Alright. Sure."

* * *

He had been worried. After he and Todd came to the conclusion that Drake would probably never trust them with the full details of his trials with Renegade, Damian realized they had left their depressed, pathetic, weak brother alone on the surface. Remembering that last time such a thing had occurred, Drake had been apprehended by a pair of greedy fools, Damian went back up to go retrieve him.

When he couldn't immediately find his worthless older brother, Damian began to suspect the worst. The bald man had to have taken him! He was having his immortality stripped away from his very body! And what's worse was that it was the fault of not just Todd, but Damian himself as well.

On the verge of tears due to his failures, Damian ducked back down to the Dark World and ran to this father's cave.

"FATHER! Please, it's Drake! I can't find him! He's in the Upper and I cannot locate his whereabouts!" Damian felt the hot tears fall from his eyes, but he didn't have time to wipe them away before the Dark Knight suddenly appeared before him.

"Explain," Father demanded as he scooped Damian up and held him on his hip. As he lifted the robin, he made his way up to the surface.

"Todd dragged Drake and myself to play 'Tag' and we started to asked Drake what happened during Renegade's raid. When Drake didn't answer us we left him. I felt bad about it and I went to go back to him but he was gone," Damian confessed. He was practically sobbing like the child he tried to pretend he wasn't.

"Alright, calm down. We'll look for him around this area, then we'll check in with Alfred at the manor. Did you itch?" His father was being more gentle than he had in years, Damian didn't know how to handle it.

"N-no. I didn't," Damian remembered.

"Then there is a good possibility that Timothy is fine." Damian still had a lot to learn about families and demonic bonds. He was still so young, so expecting him to understand everything about how a Demon tracks their young is like asking a human child to understand why a mother gets angry at them for talking to strangers. Later in his life the answers would come to him, but for now Damian didn't know that as a demonic parent, he could feel it when he was closer to his child. That for Bruce Wayne, once Dick came into his life, he learned quickly how to always find his children.

The two demons made their way Downtown to where Dick lived. Bruce set Damian down and they watched from the neighboring roof top through Dick's window as Tim sat on the couch and talked. Tim had settled close to Dick and the TV was turned on, but they kept talking, and every now and then they would burst with laughter.

Damian turned to his father. The 'No Contact' rule was still firmly in place with severe consequences. But his father didn't look angry. He looked... sad.

"Father, what will Drake's punishment be for disobeying your direct order?" Damian asked curiously.

"Damian, when was the last time you saw Tim laugh like that?" Bruce replied as he walked away. "So long as Dick's safe, I suppose it would be fine to lift the ban."

"Really?" Damian asked excitedly. He also missed his eldest brother.

"For now, I have a task I need to complete, and I think I may need my Robin to assist." The Dark Knight smirked over his shoulder at Damian.

"What are my orders?" Damian smiled as he asked. It had been too long since he worked with his father.

* * *

They still worked him physically, he had a strict diet and training regimen, but now instead of being slammed against walls all day and forced to lift impossible weights, he was lifting books and having new information slammed at him. He realized Slade's ultimatum was a test, there was no way for a human to out muscle a demon, but there were plenty that have out smarted them. Learning the whole new culture of the 'Dark World' James realized he connected with the monsters more than humans. So did Slade.

They both agreed the system, while flawed, was better than the one they lived in. There was a whole 'keep what you kill' mentality of it, not to mention easily identified factions. The categorization of the demonic culture all kept the whole thing extremely easy to keep track of.

Slade also showed James how to properly hack, like his sister could. It turned out James was actually pretty good at it. Not 'Goody goody Babs' good, but he was actually pretty decent with a computer. Unlike what he thought the senior mercenary would do, Slade never once berated James for his computer illiteracy, only his lack of motivation where ever it came up.

By the end of what seemed like the longest day of his life, James realized that he had actually come to respect Slade in a way the he had never respected another person before. Slade seemed to have sensed it too as he gave James a 'reward' for his progress by taking him to Luthor's shooting range where they worked on James' aim. Despite how tired he was, James couldn't have been happier. He could tell, this was the life he was meant to have, and there was only one day left of training before he was going on his first mission.

A part of him hoped he could keep training even after he went down to the Dark World to steal what Luthor needed for his plan. He wanted this more than anything he ever had before.

* * *

"I'm flying!" Barbara joked.

"Careful Barbara!" Wally worried as he chased after her.

"She's fine. If she falls, we'll catch her. That's how they learn." Steph smiled as she followed close behind.

"Remember Mouse, she's only human," Selina warned from a ledge a little higher up as she watched the three 'play'.

She and Cas were sitting back and taking notes on Barbara's progress while Steph helped with the hands-on approach. Wally was both emotional support and there to help explain, what Barbara had mentally dubbed, 'demon things'.

"So this whole 'claiming' business?" Barbara asked, out of breath and and heart racing, though she was too busy having fun to really slow down.

"It means that I will be at your side to help protect you when I can," Wally told her.

"Yeah, it also means you can't hang out with us other demons without his immediate supervision," Stephanie laughed. "He's your nanny from hell."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am Not!" Wally insisted.

"Fine then. Barbara and I are going to go around this corner and down the street, a little farther than just inside a building while you wait in the car, I'd say. I promise no harm will come to her," Steph smirked, using the night at the library against him.

"Fine. Have fun!" Wally crossed his arms.

"Come on, then, Barbara! We've got some ground to cover!" Stephanie grabbed Barbara's hand and dragged her away. They got as far as five buildings away when a strange and sudden wind breezed at them from the side. Steph stopped in place and laughed as she pointed behind a chimney. "I know you're over there! Mr. Hell-Nanny!" She snickered.

"Oh shut up," Wally muttered as he stepped out from behind the fixture and pouted.

"Alright guys. I'm dead tired, let's go back," Barbara suggested as she swayed a little.

"We can do that. Oh! Later if you're up for it we've gotta show you 'Roof Top Tag'!" Steph jumped in place. It was a while since she last got to play.

* * *

"You're out of beer," Jason announced as he opened the fridge.

"Like hell I am! I just restocked," Roy Harper called from his living room where he sat on the couch.

"I don't know what to tell ya then, cause there ain't none in the fridge." Jason said as he reentered the room with the two cases in his arms. "I mean, I'm taking the last one due to my being a guest, but I don't know what you're going to drink," He shrugged as he pulled a can out.

"Put. The Cases. Back. Now," Roy growled through clenched teeth.

"Now now, is this hardly worth fighting about?" A woman with long bright red hair came down the hall and looked over to Jason with amusement. "Jason you know by the time you are drinking your second one it won't be as cold?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess you have a point." Jason stood and walked back to the kitchen to put the alcohol away. He had come to spend time with the two when Starfire had texted him that there was beer and company. After spending time with his little siblings for the past week, it was desperately needed.

"Hey Kori, Lian still down?" Roy asked her as the female demon sat down.

"Yes, thank you for letting me see her. Human children are quite adorable if not extremely fragile," Kori smiled.

"Well, you're about to have your own soon, right?" Roy asked.

"Whoa, whoa, what? Kori you're preggers?" Jason asked as he walked back into the living room.

"I am uncertain, but there is a possibility." Kori smiled gently as she laid a hand to her stomach.

"How? I mean, I know how, you're a seductress after all, but I mean, who's the dad?" Jason asked.

"I believe it might be Nightwing," Kori looked Jay in the eye.

"It, can't though? Dick's been human for the past year, and only a male Demon and a female Human can have a half-n-half," Jason argued, then he sat back, "Or at least that's what I was told."

"It is true. A demoness cannot give birth to the child of a human, not one expected to live, any way, but I did say 'Nightwing', not 'Dick'," Kori reminded him as she crossed her legs.

"But there's still the point of time. Kori, it's be a little more than a year since you last saw him, you aren't even showing yet." Roy took Jason's side.

"That is how it works for Tamaranian Demons," Kori insisted.

"No, that's just dumb, it can't be Dick's." Jason shook his head.

"When the starling gets here we will see then," Kori frowned and crossed her arms.

"Starling?" Roy asked looked to Jason.

"Baby demon," Jay waved away the question.

"I thought they were called 'Robins'?" Roy was now confused.

"It depends on the demon species, Roy, keep up or just stop trying," Jason said as he finished off the first can and left to get a second. Might as well grab a third while he was at it.

"Maybe I will," Roy called after him.

"Ignore him, Roy, it's cute that you're trying to understand," Kori smiled and patted Roy on his leg.

"Yeah, what's sad it I think I understand Demons more than I do regular humans most days," He sighed and leaned back in his seat. Jason returned with three more cans. "Really? One at a time is too hard for you?"

"Shut up, I brought you one because I figured it would be a 'nice' thing to do," Jason said as he tossed one at the male ginger. He liked ginger hair, maybe he should go red?

"Are you sure you're not just claiming me as your human and taking care of me appropriately?" Roy ask with a smirk. Jason whacked him on the back of his head and sat back down. "Ow. So, Dick's now aware that you're his brother, huh?" Roy changed the subject, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, well, I'm still not suppose to have any contact with him-"

"But you did." came two voices.

"But I did, yes, and do you two really need to do that at the same time?" Jason mock glared at the two across from him, each giving him their own version of a shit-eating grin.

The three of them had been, well, they weren't really 'friends', but they had been squaded up for a couple of years now. It was a dynamic that worked in some weird way. They each had their way of relating to each other. Roy and Jason were both fuck-ups that dishonored their father's name in some way and were both kinda wanted by the human's government for some reason or another. Roy and Kori were both gingers and actually saw the good in people, oh and apparently they were about to both be parents. Jason and Kori were obviously both demons that brought about it's own slew of comparisons. They meshed so well, even when they didn't want to.

"We should say hello to him sometime!" Kori suggested excitedly.

"No. Kori. Bad idea. For a list of reasons," Jason declined.

"Why not?" Kori demanded.

"I'm not touching this one." Roy stood as he set his can on the coffee table, he then made his way to the bathroom.

"You can't go see him because you can't disguise your self as a human enough to pass his suspicion," Jason tried to explain delicately.

"I can say I had a tanning accident. I have before," Kori reminded him.

"Kori, you're eyes are completely green," Jason deadpanned.

"I'm wearing new contact lenses," Kori demonstrated her lie.

"You're hair sometimes spontaneously combusts when you get excited," Jason listed another.

Kori gave him a coy smile, "Now I 'could' easily control that, it all a matter of 'want to'."

Jason was about to reply when he smelled something off. "Do you, can you smell that?" he asked.

"Bad decisions? Roy has taken up smoking in the bathroom," Kori shrugged.

"That is _not_ was tobacco smells like," Jason growled as he stood and marched to the bath room. He slammed on the door a couple of times. "Dammit Roy! You said you quit!" He shouted.

"Stop screaming, you'll wake up Lian! And I said I quit the bad stuff," Roy countered.

"That's fucking weed, it is the bad stuff!" Jason argued, a little quieter because fuck if he didn't consider Lian his niece and waking up his niece would not be a good idea.

"Nuh-uh, it's healthier for you than those cheap cigarettes you're always puffing down. Besides, it's legal now anyway so you can't say nothing!" Roy sounded smug even through the door.

"Legal in Colorado. We are not in Colorado," Jason grumbled.

"Matter of time," Roy laughed.

"Really Jason, it's not heroin, let's just be thankful for that." Kori placed a hand to Jay's shoulder. "I will check on Lian to make certain she is still asleep." The demoness said softly before ducking into the little girl's room. Jason had to admit, she had a point, and it's not like he really cared for Roy's well-being. It's not like they were friends.

Not really.

* * *

The day was coming to a close and the sun was going down. Tim sighed as he realized that he should probably get home before he got in trouble.

"Whoa, it's late." Dick also noticed and turned off the t.v. "You should probably get back before the others start to worry about you," He said. It almost made Tim laugh in a bitter sort of way.

"Yeah, I suppose I should," he said instead.

"We should make a thing of this. Like, every Tuesday you need to come by so we can just hang and be brotherly," Dick suggested.

"But it's Sunday though?" Tim was confused.

"I don't wanna wait a week!" Dick cried out in a very, well, Dick Grayson like way, as he lunged over to Tim's side of the couch to catch his younger brother in a bear hug. Tim missed this: Dick being immature to try and make Tim smile, the bone crushing hugs - that were a bit more bearable with the loss of Nightwing's demonic strength- and his brother's unwavering insistence that he was worth more than he gave himself credit for, even when everyone else didn't know that he was insecure about his everything.

"Alright, I'll stop by when you get off work Tuesday if I can," Tim laughed.

"That would be appreciated," Dick smiled. "It's nice to finally have some family again."

"It's nice to finally get to act like a family again." Tim agreed before he gently shoved Dick off of him and stood. "Love ya, Bro, I'll see you in a couple days." Tim smiled as he waved 'good-bye' to Dick and walked out the door. This he needed, and now maybe that he had it again, his eyes wouldn't be so dark anymore. After all, wouldn't it just be the worst if Bruce was inconvenienced with having to save him as well?


	20. Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Forgot Not Forgotten:  
> Tim threw caution to the wind and decided to sped some much needed time with Dick. Dick even got a few answers to his questions in the process. Damian and Bruce are now on a special mission for just the two of them. James is making some impressive head way in his training, even warming up to Slade. Barbara and Wally spent some time running around Gotham with a couple Batclan members and a human. Jason spent some time with his 'not friends'. And Dick and Tim plan to hang out again in a few days.
> 
> ENJOY!

 

* * *

It was his last day of training and the first thing on the schedule was to get his new suit tailored and fitted. James thought it was fucking awesome. The suit was simplistic enough that he didn't look like some stupid costumed freak, but it was ornate enough that it couldn't be mistaken for anyone but him. The whole thing was tastefully black save for a few accents that were a dark orange, most likely due to his mentor's influences. The suit was fitted with strategically placed kevlar and many hidden pockets to place weapons, tools and other important items.

"This GPS will map out the many tracers I placed down there when I first started watching the demons. It's a labyrinth down there. Don't be an idiot, use this, don't get lost." Slade told him as he placed the small tablet in the chest pocket of the suit. "Here is an item Luthor has - procured, it will let you know when a demonic presence is near. Hopefully you won't run into a live one but you never know. It will also lead you to where the Bat hides his stash of vials." Slade tucked the small crystal ball into James' thigh pocket.

"How do I use it?" James asked.

"Will," Slade answered simply before Lex entered the room and talked to the tailor.

"He still needs his mask, if we're going to test to make certain he can move properly while he is fully equipped, we should make certain that he can see properly too," Luthor explained out loud.

"A mask? Do I look like some dumb super hero to you?" James sneered. Lex looked to Slade, expecting the older Merc to cuff his 'apprentice' up side his head. He was obviously more than irate when Slade didn't.

"There are some demons that can steal your soul and will with the following information; your name, place and or time of birth, and the color of your eyes. You will need a mask to hide one, a codename to hide another, and some common sense to hide the last," Slade explained.

"Oh, cool, that makes sense, I guess. What's my code?" James asked. Lex's jaw all but dropped at the respect the little piece of suburban trash was showing Slade, and not himself. Slade didn't even try to hide the smug look he got from Lex's obvious anger.

"Over the comm, if need be, you will be referred to as 'Merc'. Try to maintain radio silence at all times, it functions at a frequency that most demons can't detect, but not all of them."

"Alright, what do I call you?" James was actually asking important, necessary questions today. Slade was so proud.

"You will call me by my own alias, 'Deathstroke'. A bit flamboyant, yes, but it was more given to me than picked out by myself," Slade told him.

"Yeah, like my name being 'Merc', which, thanks for not picking one that sucks. I can work with 'Merc'," James said as he smirked and stood straighter. Both men could see that the boy had much more self confidence now, as well as a new found self respect. Slade was practically giddy, and Lex had a bad feeling about this. Mostly in the form of dollar bills. This kid was going to be expensive.

"Oh, and if you need to talk about Luthor, he'll be 'Rich Bastard' got it?" Slade added before grabbing something out of his own pocket.

"He will not. I am 'The Client' you knuckle brained barbarian," Lex growled. Slade and James ignored him.

"This is a picture I managed to take of the vial will need to get your hands on. There are two, one is different than the other and unimportant to us. Grab them both anyway. You don't want to bring back the wrong one just because you were 'so certain' it was the one we wanted. Understood?" Slade explained.

"Got it. Bring the pair, let you sort them out," James nodded.

"Alright. I need to get somethings set up for my own part of this, you get to practicing. I'll be back soon enough to fine tune what needs to be. For now, you keep running what you need to do in your head. Got it?" Slade instructed. James simply nodded and Slade took his leave. Just before James could start for the training room, Lex cornered him.

"Do you know what this is, boy?" Lex asked, already talking down at him again. He was holding a small rectangular piece of paper with numbers on it.

"It's a blank check." James looked at Lex annoyed. Lex pulled out his pen and quickly filled the check out, signing it.

"Do you understand what this money is for?" Lex leered.

"You're a bit old for me," James sneered.

"It's for the mission you half-wit," Lex growled annoyed.

"Figured." James smirked at the man. Lex was not liking how much like Slade Wilson the boy was already becoming, and only after a few days with the man.

"I will be handing this to you right before you go down to Hell," Lex explained. "This is the first half, you will get the second half when you hand over the vials." Lex pulled out a second blank check for James to see. "Let's say, I might tip a little, extra, if you hand the vials straight to me personally."

"But Slade said to-"

"I know what Mr. Wilson said for you to do. I am the one paying you to do it. Trust me, the money you will get from this will have you set for life," Lex smirked. "Think on that while training." With that Lex turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

James took a second to realize the position he was in. Slade was one of the first people he met that took the time to teach him things he actually wanted to know. He respected Slade and felt like he could follow that man to Hell. Fuck, that's pretty much exactly what he's doing. But Lex was right, that was a lot of money he wrote on that check, and it was only half! It was now a matter between loyalty and money. There was no lying his way out of it, no faking being broke to keep both his cash and his friendship with Tony and Randy - even then, look how that turned out. This was a true dilemma. Whatever was in this vial, it was suddenly starting to scare James a bit more than the trials to get it.

* * *

When Tim left Dick, he could see that the human world was now asleep. Realizing that he was also a bit tired, Tim made his way home, down in the Dark Word, in the cold tunnels and caves that made up their territory. Noting that he had just slept the night before, he was beginning to get worried over the amount of sleep he was starting to require. Dick was sleeping like a human before they had to make him one. Tim bit his lip. He was getting really sick of this. Why couldn't he just get the hell over it already? Renegade was taken down, he was dead, his lies and crimes were exposed and everyone has rebuilt themselves since then. Even Dick was starting to get back into the fold with the family - slowly and illegally, but it was happening. So why couldn't Tim get over it? Why was he still so pathetic and worthless enough to be caught up in what had happened?

Because nothing happened.

Tim bit his lip harder and made his way to his room. He wasn't going to let himself cry, he was better than that. At the very least, he was better than that.

_'Come on Timmy, you can't stay down here all the time! Let's go play or something!'_

_'Dick, you're a fully grown Demon, you don't need to go out and 'play',' Tim countered from his bed._

_'Tim, it's not nice to spread lies. Besides, who in their right mind would actually believe that I, of all people, am fully grown,' Dick laughed as he finally picked the lock and opened the door. 'Come on, Timbo, it's not right for a Robin to stay cooped up for so long,' Dick smiled._

_'It's not right for a Robin to still be a 'Robin' at my age either. I guess I'm just not 'right' by any stretch of the word,' Tim spoke in a bland voice._

_Dick frowned before dive bombing on top of Tim and wrapping his arms around the younger Demon. 'Different individuals develop differently. Just because you haven't grown out of being a Robin yet doesn't mean there's something wrong with you. Maybe you'll always be a Robin, and there is absolutely nothing wrong with that.' Dick nuzzled Tim's shoulder. 'Besides, Robin or not, you'll always be my baby brother, just like Jason. And he's a mean old bat nowadays.'_

_Tim smiled. 'Well, he is immature enough. I suppose that makes sense.'_

_'See? He's immature but fully grown, you're fully mature and uh- imgrown?' Dick asked, playing with the words to make up something that was probably suppose to be English._

_'Alright, yeah, I get it. No point in being upset over nothing, right?' Tim smiled at his big brother._

_'Exactly. Nothing is nothing. It may hurt for reasons you don't understand, but let nothing be nothing, and focus on the stuff that matters,' Dick grinned evilly, 'like trying to get away.'_

_'Get away?' Tim asked confused, then the attack happened and Tim howled with forced laughter. 'Dick! Stop! It- it hurts!'_

_'Tickling never killed nobody Tim! Might as well succumb!'_

Tim lay himself on his bed and a single tear ran down the corner of his eye before he smiled.

"Let Nothing be Nothing," he whispered to himself, "And focus on what matters."

* * *

Damian had followed his father to a building in Bludhaven. It was a sky scraper that had the name 'Luthor Research and Development' at the door. He didn't know why his father had brought him here, but knew that if he was asked specifically, it was of the utmost importance that the others were not involved.

"May I inquire as to the goal of this mission, Father?" the little Robin spoke as he changed back into his humanoid self.

"To make certain that my children are safe," the Bat growled to himself as he answered his son.

"What is my task then?" Damian asked anxiously. Perhaps Father went to threaten or kill all those that might put Damian and his siblings in danger and his Father had brought him along to witness and learn.

"Stay here, keep watch, use this to let me know if anyone is approaching." Bruce took Damian's hand and dropped a small device in it. It was one of the old comunicators that the family used to use back before Damian came around. Damian did all the research he could on those years. All the research did not prepare him for this and he froze before looking worriedly up at the elder demon.

"But, but Father, do you think it is wise to split up?" Damian looked up at the Batdemon. The look in the fully grown Demon's eyes made Damian get ready for being berated, but then the look softened and the Dark Knight knelt down to look his son in the eye.

"I know you haven't had much luck with the surface in the past, but Damian, you can't let that stop you from moving forward. You are ready for this. I will be just inside and you have a way to get a hold of me if something goes wrong. Even if you feel like you are about to panic, just let me know and I will take you home." Bruce patted Damian on the shoulder and stood again.

"But your mission?" Damian frowned.

"I will have Casandra stand guard if need be," Bruce said over his shoulder as he disappeared inside. Damian felt his heart clench at that. He was to be replaced if he failed this mission. This was his chance back into the world his father felt he was unworthy of before. He would not mess this up.

* * *

It was getting late and the human, with her little guardian demon, was heading home to Bludhaven so that Barbara could get the sleep she needed before the sun rose the next day. Humans were so cute sometimes. Stephanie had enjoyed teaching her about their culture and answering all her odd little questions. It was like having a little kid around that wanted to know all about the world around them. It was easier though, with the fact that Barbara had not only an open mind, but a basic understanding of that which they compared things to. But she was scarily competent in some ways that a normal human wouldn't usually be, and she seemed to pick up the new regimen as if she was trained her whole life for it.

"Funny how the little kitten has taken to the new life-style so quickly." Selina crossed her arms and looked at the two demon girls.

"Yeah, isn't it convenient?" Steph smiled.

"Yes, I would say so," Selina frowned. "Strange though, I trained from birth to be on par with weakling demons, training even more rigorously to keep up with Bruce. Yet, here comes a young girl, able to play with demons on rooftops for hours on her first day."

"If you're trying to hint at something Selina, you are forgetting she's been working out with Dick for little more than a year," Steph pointed out.

"I suppose you have a point there. Still, a bit odd." Selina shrugged as she walked away. Steph wasn't foolish enough to think that the Cat woman was going to drop it, but she was leaving it alone for now, which is all Steph needed.

"Barbara started Dick on exercise. She would be stronger than him, not the other way around," Cas frowned over to Stephanie.

"I know that- one. Two- that has to have been the most I have ever heard you say in one go. You alright?" Steph smirked as she jokingly put her hand to Cas's forehead.

"Fine." Cas batted Steph's hand away. "But Barbara, is she not human?"

Steph sighed. "I don't know. I think she is, but there's something about her. Maybe being the only human in a house hold of demons. Ah, but Dick's been human too, all this time. Grr, it doesn't make sense." Steph grabbed at her head as if she could massage her brain through her skull. "We need to talk to someone who knows a bit more than we do," she sighed.

"Tim? Alfred? Father?" Cas asked listing off the few that might have an inkling as to what was going on with their human friend.

"Tim has had to deal with B today, so he's probably tired of people asking him things right now, B has had to interrogate someone- even if it was his own son who would have told him easily, so he's going to be in a sour mood for a bit, might as well try Alfie," Steph listed them off on her fingers. She looked up to see Cas' reaction, only to find that her sister was already on her way to Wayne Manor. "Thanks for the heads up!" she called out as she followed.

Really, ever since she joined this wakadoo family it's been non-stop sudden appearances and disappearances. Sometimes she loved it, but other times it just annoyed her. Cas was so lucky they were sisters.

* * *

Having deduced that Barbara was too tired and worn out from her play date with the Batclan, Wally took the keys from her hand before either of them reached the car and climbed into the driver seat. When she walked up to the driver side door to glare at him, she only lasted a couple of seconds before breaking into a smile at Wally's cheesy grin that he was flashing her.

"Alright, fine. You win this day West," the woman chuckled and walked around, climbing in the passenger seat. "So, off to home we go?" she asked.

"And into bed with you. I'll work on a small biology reference guide for you. Hopefully I will have enough of it done by the time you wake up so you can give it a flip through."

"Appreciated," Barbara said as she smiled and leaned back in her seat. She was almost asleep three minutes into the drive when her phone rang.

"Who's calling you?" Wally frowned. It was in the far end of eleven at night and no one with good news calls at eleven at night. Not unless there was a birth or something.

"It's, the 'Alley'? Why is Dick's work calling me?" Barbara asked herself as she answered. "Barbara Gordon's phone." From the fact that she answered her phone like a normal person, Wally could tell that she was worried.

"Hello, O'Connal, um, Dick's at home. I'm not-. Uh, no, this is Barbara, his roommate. Wait why is he- What? Why? O'Connal? Hello?" Barbara pulled the phone from her ear and looked to Wally, whom was having trouble watching the road, his speed, and the human all at the same time.

"What's up?" Wally asked when Barbara didn't say anything.

"Dick was just fired," She said. "I, but I think there was something weird about that call."

"Why would you said that?"

"Because O'Connal was talking like it was Dick on the other end of the phone, even after I told him who it was. I think someone else was there," Barbara frowned. "We need to stop by Hogan's Alley," she decided. Wally knew it was no use in trying to talk her out of it, so he complied and changed route to get off on the exit closest to the bar.

* * *

After Tim had left, Dick began cleaning up the mess they left. The entire time that he was picking up pizza boxes and reorganizing the movie shelf, he could feel a part of him was more content with having spent some quality family time with actual family. Dick smiled. Maybe he should get Jason in on it too. Tuesdays with Tim, Wednesdays with Jason, Thursdays with Damian, and so on. If he remembered right there were five siblings in all, three brothers and two sisters. Dick wondered how well he got along with the girls. He hadn't heard from either of them yet. Maybe they were just better at following rules? He was technically still on his father's 'black list'. Whether or not it was for his own protection, Dick didn't care. Perhaps he could talk one of his brothers into getting them to join in on the rule breaking fun.

While he still didn't know much about his other siblings, Dick felt better knowing a bit more about Tim. It seemed the two of them had a lot in common. Tim like mechanical engineering, and while most of what he said passed over Dick's head, they were able to focus it on vehicles, which Dick appreciated and enjoyed. They both liked to watch sports if less for the actual cheering on a team than to try and predict who was about to do what and whether or not they would succeed. Dick had originally thought that was just a weird thing he was alone in doing, but maybe it was actually something he and Tim had done together all the time.

Dick had also noticed that halfway through the brother bonding, Tim seemed to have forgotten that Dick didn't have his memories. Every so often the younger of the two would say something that sounded like an inside family code for something else. Jason was being his usual 'bad bat' self and Damian was such a 'robin', Steph 'misted' some place or Cas 'shadowed' into another. Dick wondered if they were just creative terms to subscribe how the others moved or if it was just slang. Either way he did his best not to break the spell Tim was under. The kid just looked so happy and alive as he spoke, rambled really, and then he would realize he was talking a lot and blush adorably that made Dick want to pull him in a hug and pat him on the head. Which is actually what he ended up doing.

In the end, the whole thing seemed to do a lot of good for both parties involved. Dick stretched and made his way to his bedroom, skipping his night time work out, and flopped gracelessly on his bed. Life was definitely looking up for once.

* * *

Slade stepped over the body and picked up the discarded phone to check the number. The fat bastard had insisted that he needed to call Grayson's roommate and have her hand the phone over to Dick before relaying the message that the Mercenary demanded of him. When the man hung up Slade felt something off and shot the fool in the back of his head. Either way, he effectively opened Grayson's schedule for the rest of the week. Now that the possibility of the target being suddenly surrounded by police officers was significantly lowered, Slade made his way to his next post. There he would survey Gordon's progress and give direction over speaker whilst keeping an eye on Grayson.

While there was a good margin for error, something he and Luthor worked hard to create with bringing the kid in on the mission, Slade didn't want things to become too unpredictable. That meant limiting the variables. Right now, there were only two of those left, and they were on their way back to Bludhaven now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the story finished so I'm just uploading it all out now to make up for the wait.


	21. The Sh*t Has Hit the Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Forgot Not Forgotten:
> 
> James is ready to go on his raid for the vials and also has to choose who to give them to once he gets them. Tim was feeling a bit better after his visit to Dick's but as with depression, the good mood didn't last too long before he just felt tired. Steph is starting to see that there might be something more to Barbara then meets the eye. Bruce and Damian went to the building where Luthor held Tim captive many chapters ago. Barbara just received a very strange call from O'Connal and has demanded that Wally take the next exit so they can swing by the bar. Dick just finished cleaning up after Tim's visit and went to bed feeling top of the world. And Slade is stepping over a body and making his way to his next target.
> 
> ENJOY!

 

* * *

Chapter 20:

This was it. The mission he had been training for all week- or past couple of days really. James knew he had a lot more to learn and wanted to keep training with Slade when he got back. He understood that meant he would have to blow Slade and Lex out of the water with getting those vials.

"Alright, ready to go," Slade had announced over the speaker. He was currently working on the part of the plan that had to do with James' goody-two-shoes sister's boyfriend. James didn't know what was going to happen to Dick, and he didn't really care, but the curiosity was starting to get to him. He'll just have to ask later, he guessed.

"So how do I get in?" James asked, finishing up the the set he had been performing in his new suit. It was surprisingly comfortable once he got past the fact that he couldn't feel anything of an outside influence; which he knew just meant it was really good armor.

"I have a way in hidden in Gotham. I'm sending you the coordinates now. Get there and be ready to descend when I tell you," Slade explained. James gulped and nodded. He pulled out his GPS and the screen suddenly showed a red dot not too far from his orange one.

"Okay, on my way."

* * *

Wally came to a stop just outside of Dick's workplace. The bar wasn't usually ever closed, but right now the lights were out and the doors were locked.

"We need to get in there!" Barbara muttered. "Do you know how to pick a lock?"

"No, but I have something better," Wally smirked. He placed his hand on the door and started to vibrate in place.

"What are you doing?" Barbara asked him, but soon Wally had gone right through the door itself. "Wally?"

There was a click and whine from the door as Wally unlocked and opened it from the inside. "I can vibrate every molecule in my body. Atoms shifting past atoms, really."

"Okay, that is really cool, but this isn't the time for it. Let's find O'Connal." Barbara steered the focus back to the task at hand. There was a metallic scent in the air and something about it made her stomach drop.

Wally frowned and followed her. She had no doubt in her mind he had already searched the place to make certain there was no danger for her, otherwise he wouldn't be so willing to let her walk about the bar. That meant the solemn look he was giving was because he knew what she was about to find and knew she wasn't going to like it.

Barbara spared a thought in appreciation that Wally wasn't going to stop her, but wished he'd come out and say it. Then she saw what awaited in the back. It was still and made her gag. Barbara took a step back and put a hand to her mouth.

"Oh my God, O'Connal!"

The Irish gentleman was on the floor with a puddle of blood underneath his head and a look of fear preserved across his face. This was a defiant, strong older man that Barbara had come to respect. When Dick had first started to work at Hogan's Alley, Barbara would stop by every now and then to make sure that he was doing okay, knowing how distraught her - at the time still new - friend was with trying to find something to fill his day with. O'Connal trained Dick personally and was always willing to keep Barbara company while Dick worked until the younger could get a chance to talk.

And now that kind man was laying in a pool of his own blood on the floor at Barbara's feet.

"I think I might be sick," Barbara whispered more to herself than to Wally. "Who would do such a thing?"

"I think we already have a good enough idea," Wally spoke bitterly. Barbara had no doubt that the demon was thinking of his own fond memories of the man on the floor, and of the assassin that keeps going after Dick.

"We need to get back to the apartment. Dick can't be alone right now," Barbara turned to face him. She then remembered something and pulled out her phone.

"What are you doing?" Wally asked.

"I'm going to call this in. Conny shouldn't have to wait for Cory or Sandra to come to work for him to be found," Barbara sniffed. Wally gently took the phone from her hands.

"Use the payphone outside and call anonymously. They would want to talk to you and figure out how you found the body and we don't have time for that," He urged. Barbara understood and nodded before giving one last glance at Greg O'Connal, and walking out.

* * *

Leaving Roy's apartment, Jason had a bad feeling. A feeling he easily attributed to his job. Being a Deathrow Demon, or 'Hell's Grim Reaper' as some would call him, meant it was Jason's job to find the humans that were so twisted and evil that they damned their own souls, and rid the world of them. Those on his list were sent straight to the pit with the souls of the departed demons. Some say that the human souls were used for the demon's souls entertainment in the eternal punishment they were given for being fucking assholes in life.

Jason honestly didn't know or care. He just knew that right now someone had just added their name to his list, but he couldn't see it yet. That usually meant that what they were planning was bad enough, but they still had a chance not to go through with it. Jason hated it when that happened because it got his every fiber ready for a fight that might not even happen for a whole day, if at all. He was always highly irritable when it happened.

Figuring he might as well try and rest before the tension in his muscles got too bad that he couldn't relax, Jason when back down to the Dark World. He passed by Tim's room on his way to his own and heard the younger demon sniffling. Frowning, Jason slowly opened the door to show Tim crying in his sleep. Considering how dark the boy's eyes had been lately, Jason had to wonder how often this happened.

'Speaking of often, didn't Tim sleep the night before? Why was he sleeping now?' Red Hood thought. Sure Jason was going to try and rest but this was full fledged deep slumber.

Jason was about to wake Tim but thought the better of it and instead crawled in the bed behind him. Tim's quiet sobs ceased almost as soon as Jason lay down. 'He must have been lonely', Jason thought. The tension in his shoulders heightened a bit and the Red Hood had to grit his teeth from groaning in pain. Who ever was about to do something stupid better get on with it already because if not, Jason was going to make their death slow and painful.

As if to spite him, the knots in his back flared and Jason couldn't keep the grunt of pain in. He was fully glaring at the ceiling when he heard Tim shift next to him. Tim was sometimes a too light of sleeper for his own good and had to have noticed there was someone in the bed behind him.

"Jason?" He asked as he turned over.

"Hey, Baby Bird," Jason muttered over, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice. He didn't need Tim to think he was mad or anything.

"Someone doing something stupid on your list again?" Tim guessed.

"Yeah. Fucker must be up to something bad because I can tell there is no way that he's ready to be taken yet, but fuck if it doesn't hurt," Jason sighed.

"Doesn't it hurt less when you let your wings out?" Tim asked. Jason blushed a bit.

"Yeah, but it's damn indecent," he grumbled.

"I won't look, I just don't like that you're putting yourself through more pain than you need to," Tim explained.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It's just, I don't like feeling so exposed, even if I was in my own room I probably wouldn't do it," Jason admitted.

"Aren't you friends with Starfire?" Tim pointed out.

"I wouldn't use the term 'friends'," Jason didn't pout, he was much too cool for that.

"You still spend a lot of time with her."

"Will you stop using Kori to justify your nonchalance with nudity," Jason grumbled. "Seriously."

"They are just wings Jason, I never got why they are so 'indecent," Tim frowned.

"They just are. Alright," Jason did pout this time. Tim was usually the reserved one, and while it was next to impossible to get the kid to go shirtless in the summer, he still never seemed to understand why he should keep his wings to himself.

Jason felt his back flare with tension again and he groaned. He wanted to stretch and curl up at the same time, knowing full well neither would actually aid in relief.

"Geeze, will you just grow a pair and let your wings out already," Tim said as he turned his back to Jason to give him a bit of privacy. Jason was about to argue again but he knew that it would just be met with the same unsympathetic solution to his problem. Finally he sighed and resigned to his predicament. He sat up to give his back room, exhaled, and slowly let his red leather wings extend from his shoulder blades. Tim was right, as soon as he stretched out his wings, the tension lessened and it felt like instant relief.

Jason sighed contently as he lay back down, careful not to crush the red leather ligaments as he did so.

"Better?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, you smug brat, it's a bit better. But we both know it won't be much better for long. If who ever it is keeps this up, I'm going to get cranky." Tim chuckled a bit at that.

"You already are." There was a moment of silence. When it happened, neither of them had paid it much attention at first. With Tim's back to Jason and Jason on his back on the bed, they were just relaxed as Tim raised a hand to scratch the back of his head and Jason the back of his hand.

They froze and then sat up right.

"Did you just-" They asked the other at the same time. Immediately they ran out the bed room and to the surface. One of their siblings was in trouble. Huge trouble if they could both feel the itch from the Dark World.

* * *

As the two infuriatingly in-the-way pet gingers of Grayson's were taking too long to arrive so Slade could kill them and get it over with, Slade opted for going straight ahead to the next phase. He slid the window open from the outside and climbed out, careful not to make too much of a racket. The apartment was dark and quiet as the only resident currently present was fast asleep.

Slade made his way down the hall to where he had last learned where Dick Grayson slept. The door opened without so much as a whine to alert the resting young man of his guest, and Slade all but tip-toed to the side of the bed. He smirked as he pulled out a syringe. The mercenary gently took Grayson's arm and injected the sedative into the vein. Last thing he wanted was for his target to awaken before the villain was ready.

"And with this, it all comes full circle, wouldn't you say? Nightwing?"

* * *

Cassandra and Steph made their way into the manor and found Alfred almost immediately. He was dusting the foyer just across the doors. He turned to greet them again with a smile on his face.

"I am beginning to be under the impression that the manor is to expect constant visitors as it was once before?" The butler asked. Stephanie smiled back at him.

"You bet!" She laughed, Cas was smiling too.

"What can I do for you young ladies?" Alfred asked.

"Questions," Cassy asked.

"Ah, and what would you like to know?"

"Well, you see, we have this human friend, and tonight was her first night spending time with me, Cas, and Selina, but she kept up pretty well. Even Selina was impressed. We were just wondering, is there a possibility that our 'human' friend isn't so human after all?" Stephanie asked.

"Does she not seem demonic?" Alfred asked as if to narrow down the information a bit.

"Not in the least."

"Then there is a good chance you are inquiring about a 'Witch' or a 'Special One' if you will," Alfred answered.

"But she didn't seem magical."

"My dear, despite what fairy tales say, not all 'Witches' are spell castors. This being the reason most prefer the term 'Special One' instead. You see, they are humans who's past lineage has been tainted though they are still very much mortal. These humans tend to be a bit stronger, faster, and in many other physical ways more able than a strictly human person. Most specials also tend to be more magic resilient. This, however, goes both ways as they will not be able to cast spells as well as be put under them," Alfred explained. "Then again there are a number of other reasons your friend is as capable as you say despite her mortality."

"Ah, that, makes sense, in some way," Steph spoke slowly, trying to let her brain catch up to everything Alfred said.

"Now, why don't the both of you come in and sit for a bit while I put on the kettle?" Alfred suggested. Steph and Cas were both about to accept when Steph scratched at her thigh and Cas the side of her neck. "Or go see which one of your brothers is in need of your assistance." Alfred raised a brow.

The two girls gave Alfred a rushed 'thank you' and ran out of there as fast as they could, changing into a purple and black bat as they left. They flew out by the clock tower before they were about to go down to the Dark World. Just as they started their descent, a red robin and a red bat flew up.

The four of them flew about each other before they found themselves all landing on a roof top nearby.

"Did you guys feel it too?" Jason asked just as he turned into his humanoid form.

Steph waved the purple mist out of the way as she changed back as well, "Yeah, we were talking to Alfred when it happened."

"So it has to either be Damian or Dick," Tim concluded.

"Should we split up and see who it is?" Steph asked.

"Do you know where Minibat is?" Jason asked her in return.

"Uh, not really." Steph scratched the back of her neck.

"Father?" Cas chanced a guess.

"Maybe." Tim bit his lip as he thought before he figured the best course of action. "Alright, Cas, you go check on Dick. The three of us will fan out to find Damian. If Dick is fine, then go on to help us search, okay?" he suggested.

"Someone should duck down and see if B can help out," Steph added.

"You volunteer?" Jason asked.

"Hell no," Steph frowned.

"Focus," Cas chastised.

"I'll duck down real quick and see if Father can try to see who's in danger. If he's not there, I'm going to assume he's with Damian," Tim spoke as he scratched at his head again, it was starting to get worse.

"So every one have their phones on them?" Steph asked.

"Uh, no," Jason admitted.

"Then you should stick to Steph," Tim decided.

"I don't need-"

"If she gets in trouble and needs your help, how will she call for you while we're doing our own tasks?" Tim asked, keeping Jason from backing out of the assigned team.

"Fine," Jason scowled.

"Alright then. Let's go," Steph smirked and started on her way. Jason followed leaving Cas and Tim to go their own specified destinations.

* * *

Wally parked the car in its spot in front of the apartment complex only a second before Barbara was unbelting and jumping out. She ran up the stairs and bust through the door into their living room to see the lights all off.

"Think he might be asleep?" Wally asked from behind her, causing Barbara to jump.

"Damn it," she growled at him. "Don't do that."

"Sorry. Come on, let's just go make certain he's in bed real quick," Wally suggested. Barbara nodded and quietly made her way down the hall. Dick's door was ajar, his lights were off, but there was no deep breathing to indicate a sleeping person was present.

"Wally?" Barbara whispered over her shoulder worriedly.

Wally brushed past her gently and opened the door. The room was empty. Other than the unmade bed, there was no sign of Dick Grayson.

"Uh, he might have stepped out for a bit?" Wally tried a new theory.

"If you can't convince yourself, don't expect me to believe you," Barbara growled at him as she pulled out her phone.

She dialed a number in her phone and waited for it to ring. It went to voice mail and Barbara hung up.

"Steph isn't answering her-" Just then her phone rang again. "Hello?"

"Hey, sorry, impossible for a bat to talk. Sorry Barbara, but I'm a bit busy."

"I understand, but real quick, Dick isn't home and he didn't leave a note or send us a text or anything. I'm worried, especially after we found his boss dead at his work," Barbara explained really quick.

"What? Oh, um, Cas is on her way to check on him right now. We were getting a feeling, erm, ask your nanny about that, any way, just tell her what you told be when she gets there. Jason and I are trying to find Damian," Stephanie replied.

"Steph, I don't like this," Barbara muttered.

"Me neither. Stay safe, talk to Cas, and keep an eye on each other." Stephanie then hung up and Barbara looked to Wally.

"Well?" Wally asked.

"What did she mean by they 'got a feeling'?" Barbara frowned.

* * *

Damain was standing guard as his father told him to. He had gotten to the point of boredom, however, that he was now leaning against the wall next to the door his father disappeared behind. Some mission. It was nothing but standing and waiting while his father went inside and ran an errand. He was being baby-sat. A part of him wondered if maybe his father wasn't even on the surface anymore, what if he was stranded and forgotten? But if he left and that wasn't the case, then he had failed. So Damian sighed and kept watch.

After an hour and so had past, Damian scratched his lower back absentmindedly. Still young, Damian didn't know it for what it was. Sometimes demons itch, it wasn't a strong and tormenting feeling, just a small one dealt with by a stroking of his own nails on the location of irritation. Typically, demons didn't usually have as fine tuned of sense for their siblings as his older siblings did, that was the out come of the years before. Back before Damian became part of the family and their father took them underground.

The worst case of a sibling being in danger that Damian had witnessed was when Renegade underestimated the training the other older children had with such a sense. When he beat Jason to an inch of his life and left him for dead, they all itched. All but Damian who had just met up with his mother on the surface.

So when Damian felt the itch, at first he didn't know what it was, not even as it grew slowly, causing him to give it more attention. When it grew to the point of his constant scratching, that was when Damian thought about what it could have been.

"Father?" He spoke into his com, trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

"Yes Damian?" His father replied.

"I think, I am not certain due to my lack of experience with such feeling, but I think I have an itch?" Damian spoke into the com steadily, but he jumped when the door suddenly opened again and the Dark Knight looked to his son to see the boy's hand at his lower back.

"Let's get the others," Bruce decided as he picked up Damian and started on his path to where he could feel Stephanie and Jason.

* * *

James made it to the alley where the gps lead him, there he could see a man-hole cover that looked like it had been messed with.

"Sla-er Deathstroke, I found the entrance, I think. Do you, oh, uh, I mean, awaiting orders or whatever the fuck." James tried to think back to every spy movie he had watched and honestly didn't know crap about how he was suppose to talk over the coms. He wasn't dumb enough to think that the movie had it right, but it felt so stupid to talk normal as well.

"Very good Merc, go on through. It would be the sewer entrance, but that's only the first level. Let me know when you're inside, I suspect by way of a lot of complaining." James didn't know if Slade was joking or thought that little of him, but he opened the cover and started down the metal ladder. When he got to the bottom James' foot missed the last wrung and fell on his butt in the inch deep sewage.

"Gross! Oh God, I think it's seeping into my pants!"

"So you've made it down, good." James glared at nothing as he could hear the sadistic grin in Slade's voice. "Now you will walk north three yards and say the word 'aperta'."

James grumbled a bit as he stood, using the ladder to collect his balance and the gps to help him find north before he started walking. The tunnels were dark and they stunk, the young mercenary was grateful for the light lunch he had because anything heavier would be making an appearance right now. When the gps let him know he was indeed three yards from where he started, James took a breath and spoke.

"A-aperta," he stuttered.

Before him a faint purple light started in the middle of the sewer wall before it began to move, leaving trails of lines behind. As the lines grew longer and more ornate, James could make out a door with stylistic designs. The middle of the door pushed in an inch and then swung open to reveal a steep, dark set of stairs.

"Deathstroke, how did you find this?" James asked, not certain he wanted the answer to that.

"Just make your way down and try not to break your neck."

"Which pocket did you pack my flashlight in?"

"Trust me, you won't need it." Slade's voice sounded amused and that made James hesitate.

James slowly made his way through the door and began to carefully descend the stair way. The area began to shake and the teen quickly braced himself by kneeling on the stairs and placing his hands to the higher steps. This also allowed him to watch as the door behind him began to close up.

"Wait! No! Uh- Aperta! Aperta! Slade!" James shouted, he was freaking out and the door was now officially closed. A few seconds in the pitch black, James started to notice that it wasn't so pitch. In fact it was slowly becoming brighter and the more he could see, the more he calmed down. He heard something over the com like someone tapping on it to get his attention without startling him.

"Sl-Deathstorke?" James asked in a mummer.

"Are you calmer now?" Slade asked.

"Y-yeah, sorry if I screamed into your ear. A little warning would have been nice though," James grumbled a bit as he stood back up and dusted himself off. He still smelled like raw sewage, but he wasn't surrounded by the mucky water of feces and urine, so he could count his blessings as he started back down.

"Hey, Deathstroke, where is the light coming from? I can't see a source," James inquired as he looked for what was making it easier for him to see in what should be a pitch black corridor.

"That's where magic comes into play. Small miracles will be everywhere. Demons don't think to question it, it's just the norm to them. So far there is no explanation, just be grateful for it and keep going."

James did as he was instructed and kept walking. The stairs seemed to go on forever as he did so, until finally, they gave way to a hallway that stretched miles to his right and left. The walls of the hall were lined with torches that flickered and moved, despite the lack of air movement. The young man pulled out the gps again and saw the first marker was a few meters to the left.

"Alright kid, My end is getting active, you're on your own from here out. Maintain radio silence at all times. Got it?" Slade's voice announced.

"Yeah, got it," James replied.

"When you get the vials and make your way back, the door won't open until you say 'relicto'. Good luck." A small click was all the notice he had that Slade had turned his com off. He was alone.

James followed the trackers as they aimed him down different paths. Some of the halls were lit with torches, some were the same type of dark as the stair way. He was in one of the dark halls when he passed the seventh tracker. That was also when he realized how grateful he was that Slade made sense of the tunnels for him. If it wasn't for the gps he would be so lost, and that was not something he wanted to be down here.

James was about to round the corner when he felt his insides clench and his hand went to the pocket that held the crystal ball. Frowning, James pulled it out and saw it was glowing slightly. He remembered that Slade told him how it would warn him if there was a live demon nearby. Heart pounding, James quickly looked around the dark cave and tucked himself in a small crevice as he heard someone - or something - rush down the hall. James gulped, that was the direction he needed to go. Taking a breath, James slowly and quietly followed the direction the creature went. He didn't see whatever it was again and assumed that maybe the demon or whatever it was went down a different path.

There were three more trackers he had to pass, mostly in a straight line, and then he would be at the last of them. From what Slade had told him before, he would be looking for a large cave like room with computers and other equipment. The door to this cave would be more of an illusion than an actual door. No sound nor light passed through it, but there was nothing to prevent himself from trespassing. James made the last turn when he saw the boy. He was younger than James, but not by much. He was talking into a phone and sounded agitated. James kept quiet as he watched the boy hang up and then something weird happened.

The lights around got brighter as what seemed like a star shown in the boy's chest. His shoulder's raised as he seemed to inhale, and the light in his chest expanded quickly as he exhaled and his shoulders dropped. James blocked his eyes from the offending light as it flashed, and suddenly everything was just as dark as before. James' blinked the after image as he got use to the shadows once again. The boy was no where to be seen. From his studies with Slade, James knew that meant he had just witnessed a demonic apparation.

Trying not to get excited, James figured with the demon's annoyance that he had Slade to thank for the sudden disappearance of the only creature James had come across. The distraction was probably at it's peak and James needed to hurry. He moved forward and saw the hole he needed to enter was just beyond where the demon boy had been standing. James slowly went in. As his vision adjusted to the cave, he noticed the light from the other side of the door quickly became dark to the point where he couldn't see out. He looked around about to pull the crystal ball back out, when he saw a table with different colored vials all over it just to the side.

"Too easy," James muttered to himself as he frowned. "Why wouldn't he put these in a safe or something?" He wondered to himself as he walked over. James pulled out the picture of the vial he wanted and used it to scan over the mess of bottled liquids before him. Between a dark green one and a light orange, there were the two sky blue vials, the seals were the same design and the bottles the right shape. James gently picked them up and put them in the designated pocket Luthor had made for them. He was about to leave when he felt a tug from the crystal again. He pulled it out and noticed that this time, it was pulsing. Frowning James looked around to see if he could find the demon. When he walked backwards, closer to the door, the pulsing started to slow down.

Getting an idea in his head, James stepped forward again and saw that the pulsing picked back up. Using it like a metal detector, James started to walk around the cave with the crystal ball in his out stretched hand. The pulsing light was now more of a strobe and it was aimed right at the wall. "Well, I wanted a safe."

James put the crystal back as he felt around the area of the wall until he found a strangely shaped nick in the stone. Pressing his finger into it, James felt something give and a small panel of rock popped open. He looked inside to see three vials in a stand, carefully displayed in the small vault. There were three different colors, one of which was the same sky blue as the vials James had to nab, but the seal was different.

The other two were two different shades of red. One was straight crimson, but the other, it was more of a color gradient from gold to red and then to straight black. This vial was weird as none of the other vials were multicolored like this. Looking over his shoulder James could see a few that the color would fade into a paler version of itself near the top, but this one was of three different vibrant colors. Curiosity clutching at him, James plucked it from the vault and put it in the pocket with the other two.

He closed the safe back up and started for the exit. He needed to get out of there quickly and meet up with Slade and Luthor. He also needed to figure out which of them he was going to give the blue vials to.


	22. Fallout Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Forgot Not Forgotten:  
> ALL THE BATFAM ARE ITCHING!  
> ...O'CONNAL IS DEAD!  
> ...DICK IS MISSING!  
> ...JAMES HAS THE VIALS!  
> Shit is hitting the fan!
> 
> enjoy! muwahahahahaa

 

* * *

Chapter 21: Fallout Prt 1

Dick's head was heavy and his mouth was dry. His everything hurt and he could tell he was laying on hard ground. He began to sit up, finding it difficult with his hands tied behind his back. Leaning against the wall, Dick tried looking around.

He was in a warehouse, because everyone knows what an original idea that is, and the bay doors were wide open. Dick could see the light of the dawn just barely breaking on the horizon beyond the buildings of Gotham, just across Barver Bay. When he turned his head to look the other direction, Dick could see a man who looked vaguely familiar sitting on top of one of the many crates that filled the warehouse. The man had his hand on the other side of his head from where Dick could see and looked to be on the phone with someone.

Dick strained his ears to try and make out what the man was saying.

"So far there is no explanation, just be grateful for it and keep going," The man looked over to Dick just then and Dick felt his stomach drop. That face - he recognized it.

"You chased me and Tim on those roof tops! Jason shot you!" Dick accused. His kidnapper smirked at him and put his finger to his lips in a hushing motion. "What do you want from me?" Dick demanded.

The assassin sighed and stood up from the box. "Alright kid, my end is getting active. You're on your own from here out. Maintain radio silence at all times. Got it?"

Dick watched the man walk over to a table nearby and saw him pick up something before turning back to his prisoner. In his hand was a very large knife. "When you get the vials and make your way back, the door won't open until you say 'relicto.' Good luck." The hand dropped and a small device was placed on the table next to him.

"What do you want?" Dick repeated his question, but this time with less anger.

"Immortality, Mr. Grayson," the man answered.

"What?" Dick was confused.

"I want your immortality." The man was coming closer to him with the knife. "You see, that little family of yours, the one so bent on keeping you safe and in the dark, they aren't human."

"Then what are they?" Dick asked. He hoped if he kept this guy talking someone would find him. He could already tell the guy was a fucking loon.

"Demons. Every single on of them. Your father, your brothers, even that roommate of yours - West, they are all demons," The assassin explained as he toyed with the knife. "You use to be as well. But then your father erased your memories and put your immortality away for safe keeping so that you could live a nice carefree life."

"Lucky me," Dick muttered.

"It would seem so," the man chuckled. "You see, the plan was to cause such trauma among the family that more than just one of you needed the procedure."

"And you failed?" Dick guessed.

"Not at all. You see, I paid attention after my attack. No, the Dark Knight had a choice to make. He could save one of you and use the rest of his energy to be the big bat of hell, or he could have saved more of you and accepted the help of his allies to keep order. He made the decision, and saved only you. His favorite." The man smirked. "And lucky me, because that means he will care enough to come save your sorry ass."

With that, the man dug the knife deep in Dick's thigh. The pain caused Dick to scream out in his agony. He cried out again when the man ripped the knife back out. Through his watering eyes, Dick watched him walk back over to the table to put the knife in a large metal bowl.

"Wha- are yo-," Dick could barely speak, panting through the pain that pulsed through his leg.

"Calling 'Daddy Dearest'," The man said over his shoulder as he lit a match and threw it into the bowl. A small mushroom cloud of smoke came from the the action and the man turned back to his captive. Dick gulped at the look in his only visible eye. "Now then, let's have some fun as we wait. Shall we?"

* * *

Damian was cradled in the crook of his father's arm protectively as the Dark Knight sped across the Gotham night sky in a way none of his siblings could match. He could see a red and purple bat fluttering about, searching for something, or someone. His father circled them twice before landing on a roof, not bothering to change out of full demonic visage. It was a form that none of them apart from Nightwing had mastered, and even then, Nightwing's was still incomplete and weak in comparison.

When they landed, Todd and Brown followed suit, changing into their humanoid forms in order to communicate properly. Damian went to change out of his robin form, but his father held him firm at his side, whether the action was brought about by demonic dominance or fatherly instinct, the youngest child could never figure out.

"We felt the itch, but couldn't figure out if it was Damian or Dick," Stephanie explained. "Cas went to check on Dick's apartment, Tim went down to notify you, and we were out trying to locate Dami."

Their father nodded. "As you can see, Damian was in my care. We had better get to Dick."

"I'll call Tim," Stephanie announced.

"When you're done meet us at Dick's apartment," The Bat Demon ordered before taking back to the sky, Todd and Dami with him.

* * *

Barbara was ransacking Dick's room, searching through papers and checking under the bed, looking for anything that might help her find her friend. While the girl looked, Wally stood next to her silently. He knew there was no point in telling her that it was futile. Barb was just trying to not feel useless. He had long since learned that there was no feeling that all humans hated more than helplessness, and right now, that was exactly what his dear friends were feeling. Wally himself felt horrible at the prospect of what may have happened to Dick.

Suddenly there was a tapping on the window to Dick's room. The two gingers looked up to see a bat with a fox's face looking back at them.

"That's one of his family." Wally deduced and opened the window.

"Cas?" Barb stood as the girl went into her human form.

"Dick?" Cas asked.

"Not here. He's gone, and we don't know where." Barbara's voice started to shake. A small three note chime filled the air quietly. Cassandra pulled out a small cell and answered with a 'hello'.

Barbara and Wally waited as the girl listened and then hung up. "Father is on his way."

"What?" Wally's face drained of all color.

"We will regroup and then go find Dick," Cas said.

"Excuse me, I think I should sit down." Wally looked faint.

"You okay?" Barbara asked.

"I was kinda told by the big guy to skip town and then didn't," Wally explained, "I really hope he's more worried about the hunter than he is about me."

"He better," Barbara growled.

"He's almost here," Cas supplied warningly and Wally whimpered a bit.

* * *

Tim was in the tunnels, running as fast as his feet could take him to his father's cave. Half of him hoping to find the Bat, the other half hoping the larger demon was already on the surface. He passed something that glowed just outside his field of vision but forgot it as he refocused his attention at the matter on hand. As soon as he reached the opening of the cave he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"Yeah?" He answered it.

"Damian is with B and everyone is on their way to Dick's, so get there fast!" Steph said before hanging up.

"Steph? Steph! What about- Gah!" Tim hung up his phone and shoved it into his pocket before he braced himself. As a robin, he still became extremely weak when apparating, but as the saying went, desperate times and all that. Tim took a couple of breaths before he felt the power pulsating and then escaping. He knew the others were going to be irritated with the blinding light, but they could deal.

When the light dimmed down and his vision filled with other colors than just white, Tim realized he was alone in Dick's living room.

"Hello?" He called out feeling dread fill him. He was too late, they all had left without him, he wasn't going to be able to find them, he won't be there to help save his brother. He failed his family again!

"Tim?" Cas's voice called back. When Tim turned to the hallway to see Cas, the Speedster, and the human, Tim rushed into Cas's arms and hugged her close.

"I'm not too late?" He asked, his voice muffled by her shoulder.

"Not at all," She reassured him with a pat on his head.

"So you're Tim?" The human girl asked him. Tim pulled away from Cas and straightened his clothes.

"Yes, I am. I assume then that you are Ms. Barbara Gordon?" He inquired.

"You would assume correctly." Barbara replied. Tim glanced over her shoulder at Wally and gave a small nod, to which the speedster gave a sheepish smile to. It wasn't even half a minute after that the living room window opened from the outside and four bats and a little bird, each of a different color entered. Everyone held their breaths as the animals all changed into their human forms. Tim watched Barbara and Wally as they got to meet Jason, Damian, and their father for the first time.

"Ms. Gordon, Mr. West, this is our father, Bruce Wayne," Tim introduced.

* * *

Luthor parked his car just outside the warehouse. Finally, tonight all his work would pay off. He would have his immortality and the next phase of his plans for total control could begin. He knew it was a bit cheesy, world domination and all, but the more he saw of the world the more he wanted to own it. Just imagining the look on that stupid angel's face when he would finally take that beloved, 'blessed' city right from under that indestructible buffoon.

He exited the car and made his way inside. The Nightwing was being held captive, the young delinquent would soon be back with the vial of demonic essence, and the bat clan was too distracted by their need to save their precious little pacify demon to realize they were falling into a trap. It was all around a very good night for the millionaire. So long as that damn Gordon kid gave Luthor the vial and not Slade, things would be perfect. After meeting the boy, however, Lex was more than certain that shouting large numbers would sway the boy's loyalty. It wasn't like the kid had any real morals after all.

"Luthor, you're late." Slade's voice broke Luthor out of his thoughts.

"I just needed to tie up some loose ends," Luthor smirked. He looked just beyond the mercenary to see Dick Grayson, bound and bleeding. The young man was breathing heavy and had some tear streaks down his cheeks. "You're making certain not to kill him, right? We can't risk the connection severing."

"What do you take me for?" Slade grumbled and went back to his fun. While Grayson screamed in agony, Luthor decided to check up on Gordon's progress.

* * *

James was currently walking back up the stairs went he heard his com turn back on.

"Deathstroke?" He asked.

"No, it's the client," Luthor's voice sounded. James frowned. He didn't care much for Lex. Even after everything, the guy still treated him like some road side trash. At least he had money enough to make up for his manners.

"What do you want, . . . wait, is someone screaming?" James asked. He could hear the sound of someone begging in the background before a ear deafening scream sounded.

"We are currently hosting a guest. One Dick Grayson. I believe you've met," Luthor explained.

James smirked, "Sweet. Give him hell for me."

"Will do. Now, how close are you with the vial?" Luthor asked.

"I'm almost out of the Dark World now. Uh, can you put Deathstorke on?" James asked back.

"What ever for?"

"I forgot the word that gets me out of here," James admitted.

"Oh for Christ's sake, I'll get him." Luthor grumbled and sighed before his voice went back to that 'business man' tone. "By the way, you haven't forgotten our deal, have you?"

James frowned and felt his stomach turn. "No, Client, I haven't. Now, please put Deathstroke on."

"Here he is." There was a sound of the device on the other end being passed from hand to hand before Slade's voice spoke.

"What is it Merc?"

"I forgot the exit word, Sir," James again admitted.

"'Relicto'. Anything else?" James was grateful that Slade didn't sound at all irritated or inconvenienced.

"Rich Bastard is being shady and vials of interest have been apprehended. Other wise nothing to report," James smirked, that sounded like some spy talk he could be proud of. Maybe he was getting the hang of this radio chatter after all.

"Good. Be careful on your way back. If either of those vials break it'll be a bad day for us all," Slade informed.

"Will do, Sir. Merc out." James tapped off the mic on his com and turned to the top of the stairs. It was a bit weird to see a set of steps lead straight into a solid wall. "Relicto!"

The stairwell shook and again James braced himself by kneeling on the steps. Again the purple light drew out a door, and again it sunk inward before opening to show the sewer James had entered from. A part of James couldn't help but feel like he was getting use to this weirdness way too fast for it to be normal. The other part went back to worrying about which one of his employers he was giving the vial to.

* * *

Barbara had a million questions for this family. She wanted to know once and for all exactly what they did to Dick and why. This was not the time nor place for such a conversation, however, and Barbara Gordon felt herself bite her tongue as she was introduced to Bruce freakin' Wayne.

In hindsight it actually made a bit of sense; what with Bruce Wayne seeming to never age, his questionably unlimited funds, his many adoptions, and his sudden disappearance. Barbara just couldn't get past the part where it didn't make a lick of sense; Bruce Wayne was human with human parents who died human deaths. He was once an awkward little preteen not too long before Barb was born. This man wasn't nearly the thousands years old that everyone made him out to be, there was evidence of that.

"Ms. Gordon?" Bruce Wayne looked to her with a face that demanded she snap out of her daze and start helping.

"Uh, right, sorry." She shook her head. "Where are we at with a rescue plan?" She asked.

"Nowhere yet," Steph sighed. "We don't even know where he is."

"Father, can't you do that dominant demon thing where you just sense him out or whatever?" Jason asked the eldest demon.

"I haven't been able to do that with Dick since he became human." Bruce furrowed his brow, "I can't sense him at all."

"That's not good." Barbara guessed.

"If the hunter is after him, then maybe we should look for-" Tim didn't get to finish his sentence before he was shushed by Bruce. The demon in question faced the window and slowed his breathing to better focus on what ever he was hearing.

"I know where Dick is." He growled deep before he was in the air and out the window.

"I guess we're following the leader?" Steph suggested before misting after him, her brothers and sister following suit. Barbara felt a bit out of the loop before Wally picked her up and started to run.

* * *

Slade was by the bowl on the table again, stirring it a bit more with the bloodied knife that he had been using to torment Dick. The young bartender glanced over at his captor's companion who was yet again on the phone. Dick gave a small passing thought about eavesdropping, but his mind was mostly numbed by pain and exhaustion. He just wanted this to be over. This was probably all a horrible nightmare. His alarm clock would wake him up for work and he'd warn Barbara that her cooking gives him bad dreams. But the more he tried to wake himself up, the more pain he felt. Maybe falling asleep would be better.

Dick leaned his head painfully on his shoulder as he tried to rest a bit. He felt himself drift a little when he heard the sound of feet landing heavily on the ground. Dick opened his eyes again to see a large bat-like mutation twice the size of the average man, wings spread wide and mouth displaying nasty looking fangs.

Behind the bat demon, a blonde girl with purple mist about her stood next to a dark haired girl with black smoke shrouding her. A small preteen kid with small, but deadly looking daggers stood between them. They were soon joined by Jason, holding dual pistols at the ready and Tim, with a metal bo staff clutched tightly in his hands. A part of Dick's heart lunged for the people in front of him in a way he couldn't explain. Not until Wally and Barbara suddenly appeared with a bit of debris falling in behind them. This was his family, and they were here to save him.

"No!" He cried out. "It's a trap!"

"Quiet you!" Slade growled before grabbing something off the table.

"You will return my son," the giant bat growled even deeper.

"I will kill your son, or I will kill one of your other children," Slade replied with an ugly smirk. "It really depends on who I am aiming this at when you decide to attack me." With this Slade raised his hand to show a small, round mirror. The edges had aged a bit and the whole thing looked laughably fragile. Still, the Bat-demon, Dick's father, took a step back, glaring at Slade the whole time.

"Well, this is quite the stand-off." Luthor smirked as well, pulling a different piece of junk out of his breast pocket. It was an old fashioned lighter with it's gears sticking out in weird ways. It didn't seem practical for lighting a cigarette with, but something told Dick that it was much better used for fighting demons. His biggest clue was the way all his family seemed to tense up at the sight of it.

"Where did you get all these items?" His father questioned his kidnappers.

"Oh, you would be shocked at what you happen to find at auction houses and random pawn shops," Luthor chuckled.

"What do you hope to accomplish with all this?" The Bat asked in a dangerously low voice.

"Something tells me you already know my end goal," Slade said as he gave a pointed look to Tim. "Hello again, little Red Robin."

Tim's breath audibly hitched, even to Dick's ears, and he took a small step back. Seeing his little brother frightened didn't set well with Dick. In fact, it fanned a fire in him that gave him the strength to speak up again.

"I'm a diversion, get back to your cave!" He shouted.

"I'm not leaving you in danger," The Bat growled at him. "There's nothing for him in the cave."

"My immortality! He said earlier, that's what this is about!" Dick explained.

Luthor glared at Slade. "Telling the hostage our plans, Deathstroke? How unprofessional," he snubbed.

"Should have gagged the damn brat," Slade muttered in response.

"But they're both here?" Tim pointed out.

"There's a third!" Dick started to answer.

"That's enough!" Slade shouted and a strong beam of light, so thick it could almost be a lazer, shot from the mirror. The beam swooped down at the demons causing them all to duck and scatter. After that, the fight was on.

* * *

Not too long after having sent the two teenaged angels out on their own, Clark and Diana immediately went to work to figure out just how Luthor was planning to gain immortality. After going back to the building Cassy and Conner nearly destroyed, the two elder angels agreed that they weren't going to find it on a file. In the end, they decided it would work better if they first figured out where the mad man was at the moment and then investigate from there.

Clark found a paper trail that pointed him in the direction of Bludhaven; a few purchases made in local stores and a suite set up near by the bay. Deciding to see what else might hold the rich man's interest, the angel looked up a recent news paper from the city. The first article he found made sense of everything.

Unnaturally Colored Bats Around Town: Out of Season and Out of Habitat.

* * *

Wally hastily set Barbara down near Dick as the bats all rushed toward Slade, each avoiding the light as best they could. Steph was the first to get touched with it. The light hit her arm and burned her through her clothes. She dodged right and then took the last step forward to swing her fist right up under Slade's chin.

The mercenary avoided the hit by stepping back, but it still cost him his concentration. The light faded away and Cas was able to kick the mirror out of his hand. There wasn't silence enough to hear the glass shatter as the six demons all attacked the man.

Seeming to feel forgotten, Luthor raised his arm and gave his lighter a flick, one that lit a flame so long it turned into a whip. He used the fire to fight back against the demons, swinging it toward them all. It worked in getting them to back away from his partner, but the ginger girl already had untied their hostage and both were being lead back to the group by the speed demon.

Slade seemed to see their leverage lost as well as he shared a one eyed look with Lex. It was determined and stubborn, and came with a tiny nod before the mercenary's gaze returned to the enemy. Lex understood, frighteningly enough. They had two options before them: keep fighting in hopes that the demons wanted retribution, or run and hope that Gordon Jr. had already vacated the caves. Slade already had his answer, and Luthor supposed it was his as well.

At least, they had hoped to keep fighting. One of them might have died or both of them. They could have looked back on this day with a since of accomplishment knowing they stood and fought, whether or not they won. Even if the demons had decided enough was enough and took Grayson back to safety, they would have had victory. None of this happened or mattered, because they forgot to tell their star player when to meet up.

James entered the open bay doors, pulling the vials out of their pocket as he ran. "I got them! I've got-!" The boy actually managed to trip due to his own footing and the vials flew out of his hand.

"NO!" Was heard from no less than five voices, maybe seven, as the vials began to fall.

Dick watched as almost everyone lunged toward the weird looking glass tubes. Something about them made him want to grab them as well, but he was in too much pain. All he could do was watch. He watched as one vial hit the ground, bounced a little, before rolling a bit. Then he watched as the second one broke on impact. Then all he could see was white.


	23. FLASHBACK

Dick walked down the corridors, bored out of his mind and without a single sibling to bother. Damian was training with Bruce, Jason had run off, the girls were on the surface helping each other with their jobs and Tim was being antisocial again. He had gone to see if the younger wanted to play, but the boy pretty much blew him off in favor of more studying. He told Dick that Bruce wanted him to check into a case they were about to go on but refused to give his older brother more details. When Dick went to Bruce for further information, however, Bruce was confused. They had a mission together in a week and he had handed Tim a small file to look over when he had the time to spare. Dick understood though. Informants are extremely anal about their case work and Tim didn't have anything else to tamper off the urge to obsess.

"I should fix that!" Dick huffed as he came up to Tim's door for the second time that day. This time he didn't even bother to knock, he just opened the door.

"I'm still working," was called out from the desk inside the room.

"I talked to Bruce, you're supposed to be taking today off. You know what that is Timmy? A day off?" Dick walked up to the unmoving and hunched over figure of his little brother and draped himself over Tim's shoulders.

"Blasphemy, that's what it is," Tim muttered as he made a note in the margin of a paper containing some sort of boring mission detail that was probably very important. Dick didn't care, he wanted attention. To achieve his goal, Dick placed his hand firmly on top of the stack of papers.

"Even you have to admit this is too much research for the task at hand," he grumbled. "And I want to play!"

Tim sighed. "How about this; one hour. You give me just one hour to work and then we can hang out the rest of the day. Okay?"

"Perfect!" Dick smiled and hugged Tim hard.

"Why are you always so determined to play with me anyway," Tim asked. "It's like you have a strange obsession with distracting me from my work."

"Because I'm your older brother, and that's what older brothers do," Dick explained, only just releasing Tim.

"So Jason's-"

"Failing, yes, but it's to be expected." Dick laughed and started walking toward the door.

"Thanks, Dick," Tim called out real quick.

Dick only froze for a moment before he smiled back at his younger brother and closed the door. As soon as the door was firmly in place, his smiled dropped into a frown. Bruce still hadn't told him yet. Dick had made the older demon promise that he wouldn't keep Tim in the dark much longer, but it had been months since that conversation took place and Tim still didn't know why Dick babied him so much. The Pacify Demon tried really hard to hide what he was doing, find a good balance between trust and protectiveness, and so far he had done pretty well, but Tim's very nature caused for a fragile existence. Bruce not telling Tim the truth would only end up hurting the poor boy further. It wasn't like with Jason, Tim needed to know.

Dick walked down the hall as he thought to himself. He needed to have another talk with Bruce, lock the two in a room until the coward said it. If Tim were to find out some other way it would completely destroy any and all trust that the young robin had in the bat. It wasn't like it was a secret that Bruce could just bury, either. Dick could end up using both hands to count the ways Tim might just stumble on the information Bruce was currently keeping from him. One of which would be the sudden arrival of-

Dick's thoughts cut short as he heard someone cry for help. His instincts as a Pacify Demon kicked in and he started to rush down an unused part of the tunnels. He took a sharp corner to see a small lower class demon mostly trapped under a small pile of rubble. The poor thing wasn't hurt, but it was weak.

"How'd you get trapped in here Little Guy?" He asked.

"P-p-please, I was just looking for food!" The thing sniffed. It looked like one of those demons that you would see in a painting from the Enlightenment Era. These little guys used to go up there all the time to play pranks on humans, until the bigger demons said enough and banished them in the Dark World forever. Not a bad existence, really, but it was like Disney World being closed to only one certain ethnicity. Not exactly fair, but life.

"You're lucky I was the one to find you." Dick gave a small smile to try and calm the creature. "I won't hurt you. Let me help you and then you need to run home. Okay?"

The little demon nodded, tiny blue tears lining it's face. Dick got to work moving the bigger rock from on top of the thing and then reach down to help him up. "Here you go."

The creature's tears stopped instantly and it's woeful frown turned into a wicked grin. "Thank you ever so much, Nightwing!"

Before Dick could pull his hand away, the demon grabbed hold of his out-stretched arm and seemed to melt into the higher-class demon's skin. Dick tried to pull away, but the creature was already a part of him now. More and more they became one, and Dick couldn't even call out. He hoped someone would itch and rush to his aid. However it didn't seem like they'd get there in time. He could feel the creature in his skin slowly settle into every part of himself. Even his mind was raided for memories to use. Dick had never felt so helpless as he stood there and couldn't move. Not yet understanding what was going on , it surprised him that his body was turning around on it's own.

"Is it to your liking?" He heard a voice from the shadows. A man walked forward and Dick could see he was clad in a black and orange suit that went all the way to his face to create a two toned mask, hiding his face.

"Yes. He's every bit of what you promised, and more." Dick felt himself smirk as his voice was used to speak.

"Don't forget our deal, Renegade. I help you get Nightwing, you help me destroy the Clan of Bats." The man spoke in a deep voice that demanded respect. Dick's stomach dropped. 'Please, please don't hurt my family!' he tired to beg.

"No problem. I think I know where to start." Renegade chuckled darkly. The two parted ways and Dick was walked back down the hall toward the main tunnels.

Almost immediately he nearly ran right into Tim.

"Hey Dick, it's been over an hour, I figured you'd come get me when time was up?" Tim asked. Renegade, however, didn't even glance at him. Dick's body bumped past Tim as if he didn't even register to the Possessor Demon. Dick was slightly relieved to see that the creature that was using him had no intention of hurting his little brother. Tim could handle being a bit ignored, for now, and Dick would just have to make up for it later after everything was cleared up.

Renegade kept walking until he came up to the two girls, fresh from the surface, both joking about the foes they just faced together. Renegade smiled.

"Cassandra! Stephanie! What's going on?" Renegade asked them.

"Hey Dick. You wouldn't believe the creep we just bagged. Way too easy for the hype he was trying to make for himself." Steph grinned back.

"Well, with what you two had faced in the past, it's no wonder it was easy for you," Renegade said. He and Dick watched as girls beamed at each other. "My, I wonder who would have been more prepared? Between Cassandra being the daughter of a Shadow Demon or Stephanie the daughter of a Clue Master, one just couldn't be able to chose a better, now could they?" Renegade asked. He shrugged it off and started walking again, "I suppose we'll just never know."

After turning in to a new corridor, Renegade came across Jason. Again he smiled and greeted Nightwing's younger sibling as if the Red Hood was his own.

"Jason!" Renegade said.

"Go suck your namesake, Dick," Jason growled before ducking up to the surface. Renegade dropped his facade of a moment to glare at the ceiling Jason had just disappeared through. Inside, Dick sighed as Jason's typical antics, not sure if he should be grateful for them or not.

Renegade shrugged it off and started walking on toward where he figured more of Dick's family would be. He was correct as he found Damian and Bruce in a study where Bruce was texting and while trying to explain proper research resources to his youngest. As soon as Bruce looked up to see Dick he gave a relieved sighed.

"Dick, would you take over for me, I need to go to the surface briefly," Bruce asked.

"Sure," Renegade replied with a nod.

"Thank you. I'll be right back," Bruce explained before he quickly disappeared from the Dark World.

"Tt. I would have been fine without a babysitter," Damian grumbled.

"I know that. I wonder why he seems to treat you like you're too pathetic to go up by yourself. I went by myself all the time." Renegade pretended to be in deep thought about it before he 'distracted himself' with what Damian was working on. Dick could see that Dami was too distracted with Renegade's words to pay attention to the lesson.

True to his word, Bruce had come back relatively quickly and resumed his lesson, although Damian was slightly more bratty this time. Renegade excused himself and went back to his walk. Walking back down the direction he came, Renegade could hear music come from a door that was slightly ajar. Looking inside, he could see Steph was on her bed, reading a book and listening to Paramore. It was too easy.

Renegade knocked on her door gently to get her attention, effectively making Steph look up from her book.

"Hey, Steph, I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Renegade said. "It was completely unfair of her and she shouldn't have said that."

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Oh, you didn't know? Then maybe I shouldn't say anything." Renegade bite his lip and took a step back.

"No, Dick, please, who's saying what about me?" Steph asked.

"It's just, I just heard that Cassandra was saying she was stronger because her father was so evil and it was pathetic that you thought you were equals. Not in so many words, mind you, but the message was clear," Renegade lied.

"What? Why would she say that?" Steph looked hurt.

"I don't know. I'm sorry Stephanie," Renegade said.

"No, thank you for telling me. It's good to know you have my back, Dick." Steph gave Dick a sad smile before she frowned again, thinking about what he had just told her.

"I'll leave you alone now," Renegade spoke as he closed her door. He was quite proud of himself as he walked on. Now he just needed to find Cas to tell her what he 'heard' Stephanie say about her.

Before he found the other sister, though, he came past Tim again. Renegade, again, didn't even look at the boy, but Tim was determined to figure out why.

"Dick, talk to me, did I do something wrong? Why won't you even look at me?" Tim asked. "Dick!"

Renegade kept walking, and Tim kept following, until they found Jason again. Renegade smiled, this time for certain.

"Hey, Jason," he said again.

"What's your problem?" Jason growled.

"Nothing, I'm 'golden'," Renegade tried to pull an inside joke from Dick's memories. Jason just glared at him. "Why don't the two of us go to the surface for a bit?"

"Why don't you just leave me the hell alone?" Jason sneered before shoulder checking Dick and walking on. Renegade figured the rumors were true, this particular bat didn't care for any of his siblings, even the prized one.

Tim and Renegade watched him walk on before Renegade when back on his search for Cassandra. Tim went back to attempting to get his attention. The more Renegade ignored him, the more hurt showed on Tim's face, and Dick wanted to just hold his baby bird and reassure him that nothing was his fault. It didn't matter what Dick wanted, though. Renegade just kept walking, and eventually, Tim stopped following. It wasn't too much later Renegade finally found Cas.

It took couple of days of Renegade belittling Damian, putting words in Cas and Steph's mouths, and treating Tim like he didn't exist, meddle, rinse, and repeat, before the younger four were falling apart. Well, the girls were about to start ripping each other apart, but it was all part of the same goal. Everything was going according to plan until Jason came back from a job.

The second oldest sibling took a look at the girls as they snubbed each other constantly and Damian who was back talking Bruce more than usual, even Tim who was acting a bit off. Jason walked straight up to Dick in private and asked what the hell happened while he was gone.

"It looks like a mirror dimension in there or something," Jason said.

"Yeah, it has been kind of strange around here lately. But don't worry about it." Renegade figured if he brushed it off, Red Hood would as well.

"No, something's wrong. This is bad, Dick, we need to do something." That threw Renegade for a loop. He just couldn't figure this guy out. Nothing in Nightwing's memories was helping him. It wasn't exactly helpful either that all Renegade could see from the memories belonging to his stolen body was what Nightwing had seen or heard, but nothing about how the higher demon interpreted it. There was something unspoken here that the possessor was missing.

"Well. I'll talk to them and see what I can do," Dick's body shrugged. "Don't worry about it Jason." Renegade was trying to act reassuring, but he could see the look on Jason's face that he failed somehow. In fact, the glare he was receiving told him that the Deathrow was suspicious.

"What have you done to my brother?" He growled.

Renegade didn't let Red Hood have the first move. Instead, the Possessor acted quickly, attacking fast and hard. Red Hood tried his best to defend himself, but Renegade was tapping into Nightwing's memories as well as his skills, and he knew the best ways to quickly put the younger demon down. It wasn't even a long fight, mainly because it was far from a fair one. In the end, Red Hood was bleeding on the ground, barely able to move and Renegade stood with only a couple of scratches to show Jason's effort. Without a word, Renegade dragged the beaten mess back toward the same unused tunnels in which he had taken possession of Nightwing. This time, he took Jason into the cave adjacent where unused dungeon chains covered the walls, ceiling, and floor. Renegade latched Jason to the ones in the direct center of the floor and started to walk off again. He smirked as Jason's cries for an explanation became harder and harder to hear.

Cas and Steph were in the middle of another argument. Both of them were yelling at each other without really listening to the other. It was even more frustrating for Cas as she could barely make her thoughts out in proper words as she wanted to convey them. Any time Steph did hear what she was trying to say, it was always taken the wrong way and it frustrated the both of them even more. They were trying to talk over each other when Steph began scratching her thigh and Cas scratched the side of her neck. But they were too busy being mad to notice. But then they did it again, and this time the scratching was constant. Cas finally realized as Steph kept yelling. Cas paused her scratching to realize it was *THAT* type of itch. Steph was scratching her thigh, and a quick glance at the quietly moping Tim showed he was scratching the back of his head.

"Stop!" She said loudly.

"No, I won't just 'Stop'! Just because you think you're better doesn't mean I'm just going to -"

"Itch!" Cas tried again, interrupting Steph. That got her sibling's attention. Steph froze in mid-sentence and Tim finally looked in their direction, with wide murky eyes. Bruce even walked in from the other corridor upon hearing the word, worry etching his features.

"Who's in danger?" Steph asked.

Just then Dick walked through the door and they all turned to him. He paused and smiled.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He asked.

"Someone's in danger," Steph explained.

"Where's Jason?" Bruce asked. "I just saw him with you."

"I don't know. He just walked off in a huff and then I came back here," Dick shrugged.

"What about Damian?" Steph asked.

"I haven't seen him either," Dick frowned. "Why are you guys so convinced that someone's in danger anyway? I'm sure they're fine."

That's when Cas finally saw it. Now that she wasn't distracted with being upset at Steph, she could see the way Dick stood, the way he spoke, his every mannerism was off. She quickly got into a fighting stance.

"You are not Nightwing!" She pronounced the words as clearly as she could, alerting her family to the danger she saw.

The Not-Dick-Grayson got into a defensive stance. "What are you saying? Of course I'm Nightwing! Ask me anything!"

"Where is Jason?" Bruce growled deep, also in an offensive stance.

"I don't know!" That was the last lie the Dark Knight was going to hear. He moved faster than any of the younger demons could see and had the impostor pinned to the wall. Cas made a mental note to study that move.

"Who are you and what have you done with my sons?" Bruce growled again.

The creature with their brother's face looked like he wanted to keep up the charade before he finally came to terms with the fact that he was caught. So instead of denying it any farther, he laughed.

"Oh, just look at your faces! Ha! Who knew that you freaks were so easy to turn on each other?" He laughed harder. Bruce slammed his fist across the possessor's face.

"Where is Jason!" He shouted this time.

"Try and find him if you can. But he'll be long dead by that time!" Dick's face should never make a smile like that. It was too much see.

Bruce barely glanced over his shoulder as he spoke to his children. "Got find Jason. Now."

Tim, Cas, and Steph were out of the door immediately. Cas and Tim split off to fan out but Steph had stopped mid-step. Damian wasn't down here. She knew that much. If Dami wasn't with Bruce, and he was in danger, the only logical place would be to look for him where he'd get in the most trouble. The surface!

Cas found herself in the unused part of the tunnels and almost turned around. She didn't when she realized that this was the best place for the creature to hide Jason. She began to search each cave until she found an abandoned dungeon There on the floor in a small puddle of blood was her older brother, barely breathing.

"Jason!" She cried out as she uncuffed him. The fact he hadn't already broken out of them told her just how weak he was.

"Cas?" Jason asked. His voice was rough. "Dick, he's not-"

"Shh. We know," Cas explained as best as she could as she was also trying to pick the bigger demon up. She needed to get him to Father quickly. They also needed to save Dick from that terrible creature!

Steph quickly went around Gotham, trying to find her baby brother. She was worried that she wouldn't find him, maybe he wasn't on the surface and was safe in the Dark World. But what if she was right and he was hurt? After a period of frantic searching, she finally found him in an alley close to the clock tower, and he was not alone. Talia Al Ghul stood over the little demon, poised to strike.

"Dami!" Steph called for him as she changed back to her human form mid air. She was only a few feet in the air and landed easily enough. The added momentum helped her pull the small boy out of the way as Talia prepared to give him a finishing bow. The boy was hurt badly, and was unconscious.

"This is a family matter, little Mind Demon, out of my way!" The Demon Talia sneered as she raised her sword again. Steph glared.

"He is my family, and I am a Mist Demon, you Raunchy Bitch!" Steph snarled as she quickly apparated out of there. Her mist created a great distraction as Talia's sword came down right were they had been sitting.

After the mist cleared from Steph's vision, she saw she was back in the cave with Bruce, Dick, Cas, and Jason who was in even worse shape than Damian. "B!"

Bruce was beating on Dick harder and harder. "Bruce!" She called again.

"Bruce you're going to kill Dick with him!" That got the Dark Knight's attention. He stopped himself in mid-swing and dropped Dick's beaten body on the ground.

They weren't there. They didn't hear the things Renegade used his voice to say to his father. Dick wanted to cry. This was it, this was the absolute worst that could happen. Damian and Jason were hurt, Tim was still looking for Jason, Steph and Cas couldn't even look at each other, and now Bruce had to hear Dick blame it all on him. There was no fix for this. Dick failed his family. He was the one who kept everything together and he failed.

It didn't matter that Bruce was able to enact an exorcism to get Renegade out. It didn't matter that Jason and Damian were given medical care and were going to be fine after a couple weeks rest. It didn't matter that Tim finally came back and every one was able to be in the same room without argument. All that mattered was that Dick was a failure at protecting his family. That was how Dick skipped the first few shades of depression and went straight to the darkest eyes any of them had ever seen.

Clean up wasn't even just getting rid of Renegade and patching up wounds. There was emotional damage. The worst kind that a demon could get. Demons just weren't built to handle emotions like this. Dick tried so hard to get the girls talking again, but neither could completely get over what the other said. Most of the fight had been without Renegade's scripting after all. He tried to encourage Damian to go with him to the Upper for a few minutes but the other refused to even acknowledge that such a place existed. Jason was always on edge around him now, and Bruce refused to leave his part of the cave. The worst though, was poor Tim.

Tim wasn't like everyone else, and now it wasn't likely at all that Bruce was going to explain to him why. While Renegade was busy tearing everyone apart, Tim was left to feel everything that Dick always tried so hard to distract him from. With failing to find Jason, realizing he forgot Damian, and finding out that he couldn't even tell when his own family is being possessed, all alongside the guilt of feeling upset when Renegade made sure that nothing ever happened to the boy, Tim was hit with not one but four major traumas.

Tim's eyes weren't too dark yet and Dick hoped he could still fix it. He couldn't. The more Dick and Tim were around each other the guilt flooded and they each had to leave the room, their eyes a shade darker. Dick once heard one of the others ask Tim what Renegade did to him during what they now called 'the incident'. It practically tore Dick's heart open to hear his little brother answer 'nothing happened' and be totally honest.

In the end, Dick couldn't handle it. He had lost his family. No one could look at him, talk to him, or just be around him in general. This was the worst possible thing that could happen to Dick, since his family was everything to him. With nothing left, he really had nothing left to live for.

"Dickie-Bird? What are you doing?" Jason's voice was faint. "Why are you on the flo- BRUCE!"

"Oh My God!" Steph screeched, but it was still pretty distant. "B!"

"What's going on out here?" The deep voice was even darker with each day. "What happened?"

"I just found him on the floor, I figured it was just Dick being Dick but look at him!" Jason sounded a bit like his old self while he explained. No rebel, no 'cool-kid' image, just his little brother who wanted to do right by his family.

"Get him to the cave. NOW!" Bruce shouted and Dick felt a pair of hands on his body.

"What's going on?" Tim's voice was weak, like he felt he wasn't even allowed to ask. No body even heard him.

"What is wrong with Grayson?" Damian demanded to know. His was loud even to Dick. They heard him.

"Dick's eyes, they're pitch," Steph replied.

There was mostly silence after that, probably shock, mostly stunned, silence. Dick felt himself being laid down on a metal table.

"Can you even do anything Bruce?" Jason asked. He was still too much in shock to recover and pretend he didn't care. In the back of his mind, Dick knew Jay would be a good Eldest Brother. Jason cared about everyone, he just didn't know how to express it all the time. When ever he insulted someone and then just mad, it was kind of Jason's weird way of telling someone he loved them, he just couldn't get the words right and his temper flared. Typical Deathrow Demon and all. When Dick died, Jason would keep everyone together.

"I can take his demonic essence and render him human. That will keep his eyes from getting dark and prevent him from going to the pit," Bruce explained. "I'll have to work fast though."

"Then work!" Steph added in. Ah, Stephanie. Dick knew she and Cas would make up eventually. They had to. They were practically sisters, even before Steph joined the clan. Her mother's Humble Demon nature would kick in at some point and Steph would go back to joking with Cassie in a few years. They had forever to make amends after all, so what was a few years? Steph was also a lot like him when it came to being cheerful: they were always too happy for their own good and it usually spread to those around them. They didn't need Dick to be smiling for no reason, bouncing in place, trying to get one of his brothers or sisters to go play with him - they had Steph.

"It won't be enough. The trauma will still be there, if I just take the essence, then he'll just find a human way to kill himself." Bruce's voice sounded uncertain.

"You know what else you need to do?" Tim asked. Tim, Dick felt so bad for giving up on him, but there was nothing the Pacify Demon could do. Just being around Tim hurt him now. Hopefully the others will realize before too long. Even if they did, Tim couldn't die of Dark Eye. He would get weak, extremely weak, but because of his genetics, just his good 'ol DNA, Tim could never actually kill himself. There would always be a small spark deep down that won't let him give up. It was a spark given to him by his father. It was for that alone that Dick felt he could trust Tim with Jason.

"I'll have to take something else. Something, that if he managed to get back, he would never forgive us for taking." Bruce's voice shook a bit.

"Then take." Cas's broken sentence rang in, Dick didn't even hear her join up with the others. That was what was special about Cas. She would always be around even when you didn't even know. She was smart enough to know she could be wrong and wise enough to put her emotions aside to fix a problem. Cas would probably be the most 'put together' after all this. There was very little that could shake her, and an argument with her best friend was something she wouldn't allow to change their relationship. That was what made Cas special.

"I'd have to take his memories," Bruce explained.

"His memories? All of them?" Damian's voice quivered as he asked. Poor Damian probably wouldn't go to the Upper for a few years, maybe not even until he grew out of being a Robin. It'd be fine though. He still had his snark and attitude. Stubborn as Damian was there was no way that he'd be scared for long. He was in good hands, after all. Stephanie and Cas would look after him, and Jason would supply enough banter for the kid to practice his wit. Eventually, Damian would grow up and his memories of Dick would only take an iota of his vast collection. Dick would be a drop in the bucket compared to the life Damian will have then experienced.

"Yes." Bruce spoke as he moved, setting things down around Dick before placing a hand to each side of his head. Dick began to feel warm all over. He thought about Bruce, about how he didn't know if the elder demon would be okay, if his other children could help him along as Dick once did. _Dick felt something inside him tear._ They were too young to understand most of what Bruce went through, mostly because Bruce doesn't ever tell them anything. _That something started to move, like a separate entity within him._ Bruce needed to learn to trust the others, if he didn't, he would end up alone. _The something moved and found its way out of Dick's chest and everything went completely silent._


	24. Fallout Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Forgot Not Forgotten:
> 
> Dick had been kidnapped and all his family came to his rescue. Then there was a Flashback chapter. You really need a recap or are do you just want to see what I'm filling this thing with? I could go on for ages, seriously. You're really still reading this? I better not take advantage of this. Just go on to the story already!

 

 

James entered the open bay doors, pulling the vials out of their pocket as he ran. "I got them! I've got-!" The boy actually managed to trip due to his own footing and the vials flew out of his hand.

"NO!" Was heard from no less than five voices, maybe seven, as the vials began to fall.

Barbara tried to lunge for the vials, watching as one bounced and rolled off, the second one actually slipped through her fingers. She had almost caught it, but instead her finger caused it to spin in the air and make the glass part hit with extra force. This one shattered immediately.

James hit the ground just as the blue liquid became smoke and shot straight for Dick. Dick's head snapped back a bit before he passed out and slumped to the ground. Barbara felt rage fill her. She looked at her little brother, laying there in some kind of stealth gear complete with stupid mask, and couldn't hold it in. She grabbed the moron by the collar of his hood, pulled him up just enough to get a good angled hit on his temple, and then let him fall unconscious to the ground. Barbara shook the resulting ache out of her fist as she scrambled to Dick's side.

Tim moved toward Barbara's brother as she moved away. He was looking for the second vial, not having seen where it had rolled off to. When he knelt down too quick and almost lost his balance Tim placed his hand on James' chest to steady himself. There he felt something that was shaped like the vials. Knowing that the other glass bottle had already rolled off, Tim pulled it out to see what else the thief could possibly have grabbed. It truly was a discovery he knew instantly that he needed to hide from his father.

Not having been deterred by all the useless drama around them, Steph and Cas were already attacking Luthor, both of them catching the man off guard. Luthor went to defend himself, but Steph grabbed his wrist and twisted it until the bald man dropped the lighter. Cas then kicked his knees out from under him. The two girls looked up and shared a smile, silently congratulating each other on apprehending and neutralizing a threat.

Knowing that the girls had the creep handled, Jason set on the task of keeping Damian from jumping in where he'd just get in the way. The brat was determined to fight, though, and Jason had to pull his wings out and wrap them tightly around the kid. Damian struggled against the hold until he finally gave up. Jason could already tell that he was going to catch hell for pulling his wings out in public, and even more so for using them in such a 'fatherly' way.

Bruce had made his way over to the red heads who were fussing over his eldest son. The human girl was holding a puncture wound on Dick's leg, but blood was spilling out from between her fingers. The speedster was trying to rip his own jacket into a suitable tourniquet, but it was truly the worst material for such matters. Bruce knelt down between them, reached into one of the small pockets he had on his belt and pulled out a yellow bandage with a demonic symbol drawn on it. He ripped Dick's pant leg open a bit farther and had Barbara remove her hand. Both gingers were silent as Bruce applied the bandage to the bleeding cut. Almost instantly the bleeding stopped.

"What is that?" Barbara asked.

"It was a gift from an old friend. She studied demonic healing and how it could be used for the human body long ago. This is something she created during those studies," Bruce explained. "It'll keep him from bleeding out, but it won't hold for too long."

"We need to get him to a hospital," Barbara stated.

"No, I can do better, just not here." Bruce looked to Wally. "Get him home. Put him on the couch and be ready with hot water, five bath towels, a red pillar candle, and a black marker. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Wally nodded. He gently lifted Dick in his arms and raced home to get everything prepared as per the Dark Knight's specifications.

Bruce stood, Barbara close behind him, and he walked over to where Tim was kneeling over the vial thief. The boy on the ground already had a nasty bruise forming from where his sister punched him. It was lucky that she was the first to get to him, too. Had it have been anyone else in the room, Bruce was confident the kid would need a hospital as well.

"What are you going to do to him?" Barbara asked him. He could already hear it in her voice that she was prepared to beg for the boy's life. He understood; James is her brother after all. If there was one thing that Bruce had learned through his time with his children, it was just how far siblings would go to protect each other. Though he felt it was likely more one-sided in this particular family.

"He has trespassed into my home, stolen invaluable items from me, destroyed one of them, and has put my family in danger in more ways than one. If he were a demon I would see it fit to throw him in the pit," Bruce told Barbara. The girl took a breath to begin her plea, Bruce cut her off. "What do you think would be a more fitting punishment for a human of the same guilt?"

Barbara seemed taken aback by this and looked at her brother sleeping peacefully on the ground. All their lives it had felt like the odds were stacked against them getting along. Barbara lived with her policeman father and was a straight 'A' student with goals in mind for her bright and shining future. James stayed with his stay-at-home mother and a variety of step-fathers who each had their own way of dealing with their new wife's son, and the most he heard from any adult that seemed to give a damn was 'try to be more like your sister'. It wasn't fair and looking back now, it kind of felt like James was pushed into his path of self destruction and mayhem. If he could just get a chance to do it again, a clean slate…

Barbara looked up to the Dark Knight with a spark in her eye. "Could you take his memories?"

Bruce was shocked for a moment before he looked down at the boy again. He thought the idea over for a moment. It seemed that the vial that broke was the one that contained Dick's memories, so it did seem fitting that Bruce punish James by taking his own. He could see easily how Barbara would consider that better than letting her brother die at the hands of demons.

"I can do that, yes." He looked from the sleeping body to his second youngest whom was still kneeling by James. "Tim?"

"I was trying to find the other vial," Tim frowned. "But I don't see it."

Bruce frowned at that. Dick's demonic essence was in that vial and could not be lost, no matter the cost.

"Are you certain," He growled making Tim shrink a little.

He felt a light tap on his shoulder, but the sound it made told him the girl who just hit him used a lot of her strength to do it. "Don't growl at him like it's his fault. The vial rolled off. Everything was crazy for a second. It could have been kicked around. We can scour this warehouse as a group and find it."

Bruce blinked at Barbara. This young lady was surprising him more and more each second. A small voice in the back of his head made the connection between her and Selina and chuckled that it would be like Dick to have the same type as his adoptive father. Maybe there was a long future in their family for Ms. Gordon as well.

"You're right, I'm just frustrated. It's been a difficult process, keeping Dick safe. If we lose that vial, a part of Dick has gone with it," Bruce explained in a calmer voice.

Barbara still frowned. "Still doesn't excuse talking to the poor kid like that."

"It's fine. I'm use to it." Tim's voice was so neutral that Bruce almost didn't catch what he had just said. He wasn't that hard on the older Robin, was he?

"Hey, B, what do you want done to this guy?" Steph's voice interrupted Bruce's thoughts.

Looking to where Steph and Cas were holding the bald man captive, Bruce couldn't think of all the different ways that he could take out his anger on this particular human. They did have a currently unused dungeon in their tunnels. Poor room had been collecting cobwebs since the incident. Perhaps it needed an occupant?

Before Bruce could actually tell the children what he wanted to do with the man, a voice answered for him. "I will take care of him from here on."

Every one turned to the bay doors to see a man with large, deep blue, feathered wings stretching out far from his body. He stood taller than Bruce by a couple of inches and was slightly larger in muscle mass. His very expression was that of disapproval at everything he looked upon.

"Oh if it isn't my hero," Luthor drawled dryly.

"You are going away for good this time, Luthor. Your company is already being raided and torn down. Your crimes have all been exposed. You won't breath free air for a very long time," the being spoke clearly to the rich human. He began to walk inside the warehouse toward the girls and their captive. The fact the three of them were close to the back of the building meant that this creature would have to pass by everyone inside. Their instincts kicked in and they were all on edge. This thing wasn't a demon.

"What are you?" Tim asked, his informant nature surfacing. The being paused in his stride to look down at where Tim was still kneeling by James. His expression softened from disdain to confusion before his eyes glanced to the Dark Knight and then back to Tim.

"I am the angel Kal-El," the being replied.

"Angel?" Tim's eyes widened a small fraction.

"You know nothing of Angels?" Kal asked as he glanced at Bruce again.

"He didn't need to know," Bruce interrupted.

"Seems strange for one not to know oneself, wouldn't you say, Dark Knight?" Kal-El asked Bruce.

Tim was confused by that and looked over to Bruce for a clue. Nothing was making sense right now.

"Grab your criminal and leave," Bruce growled instead.

"Very well," Kal scoffed and continued on his way to where the girls stood. They both looked to Bruce and refused to hand Luthor over until he sent a small nod their way. Why was Bruce just giving this horrible man, a man responsible for so much pain in their family, to a complete stranger? What was there about this 'angel' that they didn't yet know?

"Stephanie, Cas, take Ms. Gordon home and take Damian with you," Bruce instructed his children. "Jason, carry her brother down and get things ready for extraction."

Kal held on to Luthor with only on hand and the man seemed completely helpless. The angel just watched as the younger demons did as they were told, only one of them spared a moment to glare at the Dark Knight before doing so. It wasn't any of them that had caught his interest, however. Kal's eyes seemed fixed on Tim, who was becoming visibly bothered by this.

"Tim," Bruce called, but Tim didn't respond. The boy's gaze was still transfixed by the angel. "Timothy," Bruce said with a bit more force.

Still Tim didn't reply and it took Bruce grabbing his son by the arm and lifting the robin to his feet before Tim snapped back to his senses. Tim's wide eyes found Bruce and the elder demon knew he needed to get the teen out of there. "We're leaving."

"Okay," Tim whimpered slightly. Bruce didn't even bother letting Tim try to make it on his own. That damn angel, trying to mess with his son's head made Tim unfocused. If Bruce let Tim go flying about town like this chances were high that he'd hurt himself. Instead of risking it, Bruce pulled Tim into his arms tightly before lifting up off the ground and taking flight with his own giant bat wings, putting the angel as far behind the two of them as fast as he could.

* * *

When the demon and all his children had cleared out, Clark pulled out his human phone that he normally only used to contact Lois Lane. Hers wasn't the only number in it, however, and he send a quick text to Kon.

"Oh for Pity's sake, could you not text while you're holding me captive?" Luthor sneered. Clark ignored him and hit send before taking his prisoner off to jail.

* * *

It wasn't until he had the thief in Bruce's cave, on the same table that Dick lost his memories on, that Jason finally remembered the hunter. It wasn't even because he remembered naturally either. It was because he finally had a name. Slade Wilson: the evil git that had Jason's back in knots for the past couple of days. Jason didn't know until just now that the two were the same, but he sure was happy to be given the closure of a life time. Now he just had to track the guy down before Bruce remembered him.

* * *

*Previously*

James entered the open bay doors, pulling the vials out of their pocket as he ran. "I got them! I've got-!" The boy actually managed to trip due to his own footing and the vials flew out of his hand.

"NO!" Was heard from no less than five voices, maybe seven, as the vials began to fall.

Slade watched as everyone lunged for the vials. The first one to fall merely bounced a little and rolled off. Everyone was so worried about the other one breaking, none saw the first vial roll right to Slade's foot. Knowing the other was a lost cause, he chanced the fifty percent success probability and backed off through the door Luthor had entered in the first place. Behind him he heard someone get punched and a lot of worrying over Grayson. He didn't even bother to run. Slade calmly climbed into Luthor's car, hot wired the engine, and then drove off.

* * *

Back at Dick's apartment, everyone was trying to keep from crowding the sleeping human. Wally had set up all the towels in the home in a neat stack next to Dick's head and had ten red pillar candles with three BIC lighters on the side table near his feet. There were four brand new packs of black Sharpies on the coffee table. In the kitchen each of the four burners had a pot of water boiling on top of it.

Bruce flew in, still holding Tim tight, before he tucked away all of his demonic presence and was the simple image of Bruce Wayne. The man gently led Tim to sit on the small recliner that was just off to the side before he began his work on Dick.

It was a simple procedure, even more so because it was being done on a human, and it required more focus than it did energy. First Bruce grabbed three towels and walked into the kitchen. He spread one of the towels on the counter, dipped the second in a boiling pot, wrung the second one of most of it's water, laid it on top of the first towel, folded them in half long ways, and then rolled them up. When he had done this, he took the third towel, dipped it only halfway in the pot before neatly folding it so that the outside was mostly dry.

Bruce went back to where Dick was laying and placed the double towel roll under his knee and draped the third over the wound. The Dark Knight then ripped open a pack of the Sharpies and grabbed the second thinnest pillar candle. He drew six shapes on the side of the candle with the marker before he lit it with the BIC lighter. Bruce closed his eyes and waited a moment, pulling all his focus and energy to what he was doing and what he wanted to accomplish. He opened his eyes again, slowly pulled the towel from Dick's leg and removed the bandage.

The wound began to bleed again as if it had never stopped. The crimson slowly finding it's way to the towel roll underneath and staining the fabric permanently. Bruce worked quickly after that, slowing his breathing and holding the candle over the deep cut. When he finally had enough to work with, Bruce started to slowly spill the melted wax over the lacerated area. The bleeding slowly stopped again, this time for good, and the wax started it's work on mending the broken skin.

"How does that even work?" Wally asked with his brow furrowed.

"Magic?" Barbara guessed.

"Magic." Steph nodded as she reaffirmed Barbara's theory.

"Come on guys. 'Magic' is just a word to describe science that we can't explain yet." Wally frowned at them.

"Some would say it's a word to describe what science will never be able to explain, Wally." Barbara pointed out to her friend.

"No. That doesn't work for me." Wally shook his head.

"You know, my dad was a science minded demon back when he was alive," Steph added to the conversation.

"Oh?" Babara looked to the blonde. "What happened to him?"

"He went crazy trying to find answers to the unexplainable and B had to put him down." Steph gave a quick explanation. She was so nonchalant about it that it actually bothered Barbara a little.

"Oh, I, uh, I'm sorry for your loss," She muttered and shifted close to Wally.

Soon enough every one started to hear Dick stirring from his sleep. He groaned a bit as he shifted on the couch. Every one found themselves moving in closer as his eyes fluttered open and focused.

"Dick?" Barbara's voice shook a bit. "Dick, you good?"

Dick's eyes roamed the group before him before they settled on the person addressing him. He gave a small smile and cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm good."

The human man then started to sit up, grunting in pain as he did so. Dick had to wave off everyone as they moved to stop him. When they were all certain that he was going to be alright, they each heaved a sigh of relief.

"Ha, you guys can stop worrying about me already. Humans are surprisingly durable," he joked.

Bruce cleared his throat. "So you remember?" He asked.

"Yeah, Bruce, I remember." Dick gave his father a weak smile before it faded and his gaze found the carpet.

"You don't have to," Bruce offered.

"No, Bruce, I do." Dick looked back up and smiled again, this time with more warmth, "I missed you guys. Even without my memories I missed you guys so much. Besides, it's like I said, humans are surprisingly durable. The pain I couldn't take as an immortal is unexpectedly tolerable like this."

"Wait, are you calling humans stronger than demons?" Steph asked with a quirked of her brow.

"I think so yeah." Dick gave her a smug grin back.

"Humans do have an affinity for compartmentalization at a basic level of instinct that even the most practiced demons can't achieve," Wally recited as he scratched his chin. "It would make a lot of sense that turning a dark eyed demon human could save his, her, or its life by giving them a way to push past the harmful trauma and into a better mental state. Though I wonder what giving you back your immorality would do. I wouldn't want to test it, but I wonder."

Dick chuckled, "I think I'm past it."

"Good," Bruce said with a very rare smile. He reached over and gently squeezed Dick's shoulder. "We've missed you too."

* * *

Slade wasn't a fool, he knew he needed to get someplace safe to use the essence he stole. From what he researched, the contents of the vial in his hand would turn him immediately with an added boost of energy, allowing him to do some higher level demonic feats before it settled in his body and he had to relearn how to do it all. But this would come at a price. He must first mortally wound himself and then release the contents of the vial. However he must open the vial to his open wound as he was dying or else the essence would go on to find it's previous home.

Knowing of one place that would be heavily armed against demonic entry, Slade drove as fast as he could to the Barahona Cache as he could without raising suspicion. The entire drive, Slade felt like a little kid at Christmas. Here he had his gift all wrapped up and nice, and he could hardly wait to open it up. He barely avoided a few red lights, not wanting to stop or be chased by police. Finally after what felt like a car ride that would never end, the hired killer arrived at the mostly abandoned office building that he and Lex were using to store all their demon paraphernalia.

Not wanting to stand in a slow moving elevator, Slade made for the fire escape and made his way up the side of the building with an adrenaline rush skydivers would envy. He was smiling to himself and was positively giddy when he finally reached the top. Immorality, who could think of it? The possibility to out live one's enemy? Being next to indestructible? Slade was going through his head over and over how he wanted to use this new gift. Forget world domination, that was Luthor's goal. Slade had something a bit more personal in mind.

Slade had a young woman in his thoughts as he unlocked the roof access and made his way down the halls. Feeling like he had the key to his second chance in the world, Slade opened the door to the cache, and his smile fell. All the giddiness that had swelled within him died away.

The cache was empty.

The room was still filled with dusty metal shelves and large wooden tables, but the items that made the room look like a particularly eclectic collection inside a cataloging room of a museum, were missing. There were still dust spots where everything had been, outlining every piece of the armory. If Slade took a closer inspection, he could see a few sets of small lines and clear tracks that showed where someone's fingers had disturbed the dust.

It was all gone and Slade's cheer soured to rage at the sight of it. Looking around the room for any clue as to who could have done this, Slade found it on the floor by a table. The outlines showed it to be the table he had set the cage in after the little beast broke it. The mercenary felt like kicking himself for not having put it together before. How else could little Timmy have taken the collar off?

Slade glared at the offending feather. He picked it up gently and stared at it's red, black and yellow barbs. The image of the young woman before was replaced with the thought of the teen-aged boy. Slade changed his plans for after he achieved his immortality and crushed the feather in his hand.

* * *

Jason's wings were beating against the wind as fast as he could. He couldn't stop smiling as he let his calling pull him toward the abandoned office building he and Tim found the stash of items. It wasn't a giddy smile, nor a happy smile, it was twisted and vengeful. Images past through his mind on how slowly he was going to draw the asshole's death out. After everything, Jason couldn't help but feel like karma was finally throwing him a bone.

Racing against his own heart beat, the building was coming into Jason's line of sight. He was almost there. Jason's eyes were fixed on the building when the highest window started to suddenly glow with an extremely powerful light. The light itself was light blue, but then it changed to orange. He knew what that light had to be. Dread started to flood his veins and Jason reached the building.

Chanting a string of curses, Jason changed back to his humanoid form as he landed on the roof and ran to the rooftop exit. The feeling of his target was slowly fading away, like the warmth seeping out of a freshly dead body. Jason all but ignored the stairs as he flew, descended to the next floor and booked it to the door he knew would hold the room where all those terrible items were waiting.

As soon as he reached the wooden panel, Jason stopped and caught his breath. Slade Wilson was gone. He had escaped Jason's list. There would be no one waiting for him on the other side of the door. Still, Jason steeled himself for a fight and slowly opened the door.

Seeing that he was right, mixed with the realization that all the items were now missing, Jason fell to his knees as the despair washed down on him. Tears threatened to form in his eyes and his breath hitched a little. He looked around the room and at the barren shelves that surrounded him. Each one sporting a dust patch with finger tracks.

Jason took a deep breath to calm himself down then realized something. Slade didn't have anytime between Jason pinning his location down and using Dick's immortality. The cache had to have already been empty. Someone else had to have been there before. Jason ground his teeth as he came to his conclusion. There was some other asshole out there with a crap ton of demon fighting weapons. Jason decided it was his new mission to hunt them down.

With this in mind, Jason pulled out his phone and made a call to his closest friend.

* * *

Conner and Cassy had seen to it that Cissy made it home safe and sound before going off to find more recruits. They spent the rest of the day doing so before they realized just how lucky they had gotten in finding Cissy in the first place. No matter how hard they looked, how much trouble they got into, they just couldn't find another teen to join their team. They were about to call it quits for the day when Conner received a text from Kal-El. This was weird in itself as Kal never contacted Kon. The only reason they had each other's numbers was credit to Diana forcing it on them. Oh, that woman and her naive dream that Clark and Conner would ever get along.

When Conner opened the text, already suspicious, he nearly did a double take at the contents and had to ask Cassy to verify that he was reading it right. There was no way that Clark would be telling them what the text seemed to be implying. Then again, it wasn't like Conner knew that much about Clark to begin with. After all, there could be a number of reasons that Clark would send him a text saying:

_New recruit. Half Demon. Gotham/Bludhaven. Son of the Bat. Be Careful._

The two teenaged angels knew one thing for certain though, they had another member for their team.

* * *

Tim had watched as Dick confirmed three things: He remembered everything, as a human it was no longer a threat of him dying, and he had absolutely no intention of allowing them to boot him from the family ever again. A part of him felt better at that. It was definitely a step in the right direction for their family. Tim might have actually been able to let some light back in his eyes at that very prospect. He might have, but now he couldn't get past the previous hour. The vial, the angel, the words, his father's reaction, all of it. Something was wrong and he was having trouble handling it.

Finally, it all became too much for Tim. The last straw had landed and the camel's back was now broken. Tim suddenly felt extremely tired - too tired - and he was finding it hard to breathe. He remembered what happened to Dick, and he couldn't do that to his family, not when they just got Dick back.

Forcing himself to keep it hidden, Tim quietly stood from the seat he was in and made his way down the hall. No one was watching. Not a soul paid him any mind. The young demon went into Dick's room and closed the door gently before he let go. Falling to his knees, gasping for air before landing face first onto the floor and passing out. He could feel himself crying. A part of him had to wonder if it was because of his pain, or because he knew this was the end. In the end, it hardly mattered, didn't it?


	25. THE END

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what it says on the Tin

Every one began to leave Dick's apartment, saying their farewells and good nights. Dick saw each of them out before he realized that Tim didn't say 'good bye'. Frowning at that, Dick figured he'd talk to his little brother in the morning. For now, his thigh was aching and he was dead tired. He wasn't the only one either as Barbara followed him down the hall into her own room for the night.

Once he reach his own room, Dick found out why Tim hadn't announced his departure. The poor boy was fast asleep on his bedroom floor. Dick at first wanted to coo at how peaceful his brother looked until he saw the tear tracks on Tim's cheeks. Dick felt his heart clench. He wasn't a demon anymore, he wouldn't be able to see for himself how dark Tim's eyes must be.

Doing the best he could as a human version of the big brother Tim knew, Dick tried to gently pick the sleeping Robin up. He now suddenly missed his demonic strength. With his weaker body, Dick clumsily managed to get Tim to the bed and under the covers before he changed into sleep wear and joined him. One thing Dick had to count as a blessing was that Tim couldn't die of 'black eyes'.

* * *

Roy was fast asleep on his couch after a long day of keeping Lian entertained. She may be his little princess, but she could still be a real diva some times. She definitely got that from her mother of course. It was at this point of rare bliss that Roy's phone started to ring right in his ear.

Roy jumped at the sudden loud interruption to his dream that yanked him back to the waking world and into reality. Grumbling and grouchy, the ginger snatched his cell from under the pillow he was using and answered it.

"WHAT?" He snapped into the receiver.

"Yesh, sleepy human is crabby human," Jason's voice drawled.

"I was sleeping, you inhuman, hellish creature of damnation!" Roy growled.

"Enough with the pillow talk. I need your help."

"Call Kori," Roy sneered in to the cell. Sure Jason rarely, that is to say, never asked for help ever, and this would be the first of many favors paid that Roy owes him, but Roy was so freaking tired.

"I was going to after I called you, this is an all hands on deck kind of ordeal," Jason muttered. "Damn it Roy, I can't do this on my own and Star will only be of so much help."

"Jason-" Roy was starting to falter. This really sounded serious.

"Roy. I need help." Jason's voice was stern and deep. Roy swore he could even hear a bit of vulnerability in it, but that must have just been an issue with his ears. "I need you."

That was it. There was no backing out of it, not with an admission like that. Instantly, the archer knew just how he need to respond to his, unadmittedly, best friend.

"I need you too, man, I'm so happy we have each other to lean on in these difficult times," Roy joked in the phone, making his voice shake to make it sound like he was tearing up.

"Shut up, Asshat," Jason growled.

"I'll be there. Just let me call my sitter," Roy chuckled. "Oh, and you're paying for coffee."

"I'll text you the address." And with that Jason hung up.

"Yeah, Love you too, Jack Ass," Roy grumbled as he pulled the phone from his ear. He was going to have to wake up his sitter, considering the hour, and then he was going to have to make a very convincing offer in the form of dollar signs to get her to come in. If all else failed, he could just play the 'for your niece' card that got Artemis every time. Silly girl couldn't see that she was already the best aunt in the world in Lian's eyes.

* * *

Not really tired as they had just slept the previous night, Steph and Cas went about town having some fun doing their respective jobs. It was just like old times. The two were actually finding it a lot easier to trust each other fully again, to the point where Steph knew if she just suddenly dropped from the sky, her sister would instantly catch her. It was a good feeling and one they hadn't had in a while. At some point that night they had decided to take a break, getting some dinner at a near-by McDonald's and sitting on a roof top with their feet over the edge.

"Just like old times, isn't it?" Steph asked, breaking the silence that had settled comfortably between the two.

"Yes," Casandra smiled at her. "Old times." She closed her eyes and leaned her head back as she seemed to be enjoying the sounds of the city beneath them.

"A lot may have changed, but it really is just like it use to be," Steph kept talking. "Given, a LOT has changed: Dick's now human, Selena's retired, the Manor's more of a pit stop than a home anymore, and we now know about Barahona Items and 'Special Ones'."

As Steph rambled, Cas had begun to give small nods to each item her sister rattled off. But when Steph got to the last one, She lowered her head again and locked eyes on Steph.

"Not much about that," she pointed out. "Special Ones. What are they?"

Steph went to think about her answer, but Cas was right. Even Alfie only knew so much about them to give a brief synopsis. "I guess we'll have to figure that out for ourselves." Then she got an idea.

"Hey! Let's get Barbara in on it, the three of us could try and figure it out together! After all, she's the one we're convinced is a Witch after all," Steph suggested.

"Yes. I like that plan," Cas nodded in agreement.

"Alright. Tomorrow though. Barbara looked beat earlier," Steph decided. It'd be nice to have a mission after so long. Now it really felt like old times.

* * *

Bruce had gone back to the Dark World where Barbara's brother was waiting in his cave, fast asleep, surrounded by the items that hadn't been touched since Dick had this procedure. The boy's temple now had a sizable bruise where his sister hit him. That would make explaining this to Gordon easier. Bruce would set up a crashed car, place the boy in the driver seat and place his head on the steering wheel so that it looked like he received a concussion from the impact. As for where to get the car, Bruce figured he could just hot wire one of his own and make it look like the boy was joy riding. This worked as it gave Bruce a good reason for talking to Jim Gordon again. He'd have to age himself to do so though, just a bit.

Bringing his focus back to what he was suppose to be doing, Bruce took a deep breath. Jason had grabbed one of the more ornate vials for James, probably by accident. The demon figured it would work as a trophy in the place where Dick's immortality was now absent. Bruce placed the vial just above James' head on the table before setting his hands on either side of the boy's face. Or maybe he'd give it to Jim as a consolation gift and call it something fancy. He'll make certain to let the elder man know to never open it.

'Phialam Memoriae' To: Jim From: Bruce

* * *

Dick woke up to his alarm. He looked over to the warm body beside him and frowned. Tim barely stirred. This really wasn't a good sign in the least. The only up side was there was still a chance of helping his little brother. Dick decided to go ahead and put a smile on as he shook the young demon awake.

"Hey little brother, time to get up," he whispered.

"No," Tim groaned before rolling back over.

"Now now, that's no way for a robin to act," Dick tutted.

"'M tired," Tim mumbled into the pillow.

"And you will stay tired if you don't get up and start moving," Dick snickered. "Come on, we can make a day of it. I could get us some tickets to go see a band. Any band. It could be a crappy band that we could just spend the whole day mocking in the audience while we eat expensive cheap food and make multiple bad decisions. How's that sound?" Dick asked. Tim was quiet for a moment and Dick had to wonder if the boy had fallen back asleep. Finally Tim rolled his head from the pillow to look at the horrible morning person before him.

"I hear Coldplay is playing in Gotham this weekend," Tim suggested.

"Oh! I LOVE Coldplay! Yeah, we should totally go!" Dick smiled brightly.

Tim made a face. "Coldplay sucks."

Dick slapped a hand to his chest and gasped. "What! You, little brother, cannot be saying what I think you think I think you're saying."

"That sentence made no sense, and, yes, I hate Coldplay and will bash every minute of it." Tim smirked at his older brother before he began to sit up.

"Well then, now we HAVE to go just so I can-" Dick was interrupted when his phone rang. "Oh, just a minute."

Dick leaned back and grabbed his phone off his bed side table and saw that it was Sandy. He realized that this would be the first time he had spoken to anyone other than his roommates or family since getting his memories back. This was going to be weird. Getting ready for the conversation that was about to happen, Dick pressed 'answer'.

"Hey, Sandy, what's up?" Dick asked.

"Dick! Get here, NOW!" Sandy sounded scared.

"Whoa, hey, slow down. What's going on?" Dick asked.

"I'm calling all the employees and getting your asses here. It's just, I can't, just get here now." Dick heard Sandy take a calming breath, "Dick, it's O'Connal." She sobbed at the end and that was all the coherence she had. All she said next was a blubbered 'good bye, see you soon' and then she hung up to probably call Cory or Josh.

Dick pulled the phone from his ear and felt cold run through his body. He hoped it wasn't as bad as Sandy was making it sound, but as seemingly bipolar as that woman could be sometimes, she never blew things out of proportion like this. It had to be bad.

"You're going to have to cancel that 'Coldplay' date, huh?" Tim asked, interrupting Dick's thoughts. Dick snapped back to himself and looked at Tim incredulously.

"What?! Me cancel on you? Never! I just have to go take care of something at work and then we're on. Got it?" Dick asked, giving Tim a pointed look that said 'I will cry dramatic crocodile tears if you say "no"'.

"Alright. I have something I need to do anyway," Tim said as he stretched and climbed out of Dick's bed.

"Good, then we'll meet up here later, right?" Dick smiled happily. Tim smiled back at him.

"Of course."

* * *

Tim saw Dick out the door before he ducked down to the Dark World real quick. He felt in his hoodie pocket to see that the vial he picked off of Barbara's brother the night before was still there. He knew that his Father would be looking for it as soon as Bruce realized it was missing. He couldn't allow the elder demon find it. So with that in mind, Tim made his way to his bed room.

He was almost past Bruce's cave when he heard the tell tale 'whoosh' that tended to happen when the demon apparated. For a creature that was almost completely silent, he had the loudest disappearing noise ever. Then again Bruce's was a 'now you see me, now you don't' that didn't do anything fancy. Literally, blink and he's gone.

Finally in his room and away from prying eyes, Tim pulled the vial out of his pocket and gave it another long look. No matter how he turned it, the red, black, and gold never mixed. Why were his colors in a bottle. What memories did his father take from him? Were they just as bad as Dick's? Did Bruce take them to save Tim's life?

And that was the only thought that stopped him from opening it. His father had to have had a good reason to take his memories and then lie about it, right? But then what was with that Angel? What did he mean 'strange for one not to know one's self'? He couldn't be saying Tim was an Angel. That's impossible. Wasn't it?

Tim didn't know the first thing about Angels. He only discovered that they existed just a few hours ago. But he had to be a demon. That's how he lived for the longest time. Besides, his Father would have told him if he wasn't really like the rest, especially something this important, wouldn't he?

Biting his lip, Tim tucked the vial behind the books on the shelf in his room. Maybe Hamlet would keep it safe for him.

* * *

. . .

On the far side of Gotham stood an old hospital. In the basement of the hospital was a hallway that was traveled only twice a day. At the end of the hall, there was a room that had machines that dutifully beeped and whirred in a rhythm they had set nearly thirty years ago.

Suddenly the machines started to change their speeds as the sleeping man they were connected to stirred. The machines began to go frantic as the room started to get bright. The man in the bed then opened his eyes for the first time in thirty years.


End file.
